Le Pari
by the Children of the Death Mark
Summary: Draco s'ennuie:il a tout sauf... Ambre la soeur de son amant Blaise et briser Potter.Il propose un jeu à Zabini:Blaise a 2 mois pr coucher avec Harry et le plaquer sinon Ambre devra coucher avec Draco.Opération séduction lancée.Slash DM BZ et BZ HP
1. Prologue

Prologue

Ce matin, comme tous les matins il est ravissant, parfait. Une mèche ou deux barrent son front. Sa coiffure savamment décoiffée le rend encore plus séduisant. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, il sourit. Un sourire plein d'assurance, de chien et d'insolence. Ses deux lèvres cerises évoquent deux fruits mûrs, gorgés de sucre ne demandant qu'à être cueillis. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, ses deux grands yeux noirs en amande pétillent. Luxure et paresse s'y lisent. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, dans un air voluptueusement chargé de senteurs rares et délicieusement décadentes, il passe près de moi mais ne me voit pas, ne m'entend pas, ne me sent pas, ne me touche pas, ne me goûte pas. Je suis tout simplement invisible. Quoi ? Je ne vaux pas un regard ? Ce matin, comme tous les matins, son parfum légèrement épicé me transporte vers le pays des mille et une nuits. Malfoy lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il rit. Un rire cristallin qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Sous mon regard, les deux Slytherins vont à leur place. Sa démarche est coulée, sensuelle, hypnotisante. Il ne marche pas, il ondule, il vole. Sa cambrure hautaine et délicatement maniérée souligne sa taille fine et ses hanches étroites. Dans un mouvement plus que félin, il s'assoit. Malfoy lui effleure le dos. Ben vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont amants. Il n'y a qu'à voir la manière qu'ils ont de se toucher, se parler ou se regarder. Tous ces gestes intimes et familiers… Que ne donnerai-je pour lui nouer sa cravate le matin ou lui arranger son col… Bon je suis pas très bien placé pour ça, je suis toujours débraillé ! Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Je suis vraiment pas du matin ! Et puis je pourrais m'améliorer pour lui…

* * *

Lui : Mmm, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut le p'tit gryffy...?

Moi : T'es mal coiffé ce matin, dis à ta copine de te prêter son miroir. Pffff… Espèce de… fille !

_Espèce de fille ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Plutôt de dire quelque chose d'aussi débile, j'aurai mieux fait de me taire , non ?_

Lui : « Espèce de fille » ? Ouah, ça c'est de l'insulte mordante...

Je ne préfère pas relever, je me suis assez ridiculisé comme ça… 

Lui : Viens prendre des cours au Donjon, Harry... ça te ferait du bien.

_Harry ? Harry ? Il SAIT comment je m'appelle ET utilise mon PRENOM ? YOUUUHOUU !_

Lui : On pourra même t'apprendre à te coiffer... même si de ce côté, t'es une cause perdue, à mon avis...

_Et voilà ! J'ai crié victoire trop vite ! Même si la petite moue qui accompagne ses propos est hyper sexy (mais, entre nous, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas sexy chez lui ? Malfoy peut-être…) Et là, pourquoi je me suis énervé ? Parce que mes cheveux en bataille, c'est SACRE !_

Moi : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, la gonzesse ? T'es pas allé faire du shopping alors t'es de mauvaise humeur ?

Et quand je suis vénère, je plisse le nez. J'y peux rien, c'est un effet secondaire ! 

Lui : T'es mignon quand tu t'énerves, Potter...

Moi : Non, non, non. Je suis _toujours_ mignon, moi. Et maintenant retourne jouer à la poupée avec ta copine, tu me saoules !

_Quel con quand il s'y met ! Et paf ! Dans le mille, Potter ! T'es le meilleur ! Son joli petit cerveau doit être en ébullition là. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « je suis toujours mignon, moi »_ » puis « _Quel connard ! » _Ce que je ne sais et n'entends pas_ : « Dommage, un si beau cul... S'il avait choisi d'être slythy... ah, le rêve ! On en aurait fait un dieu vivant !_ » _

_

* * *

_

Pathétique, non ? Incapable de dire un mot cohérent ou une insulte bien saignante en sa présence ! Et des scènes comme ça, je les ai cumulées l'an dernier. Comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Ah oui… Mon Yule Ball de cinquième année… un mois avant le bal, il me lançait des regards… interminables. Au début, j'étais gêné. Mais je me suis peu à peu laissé flatter par ces caresses invisibles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me voir et me crache : « _Tu touches à ma sœur, Potter, je t'éclate la gueule._ » Moi qui croyais qu'il me matait parce que je lui plaisais… Non ! Il voulait me tuer ! Pourquoi on fait pas des guides sur le décryptage des regards ? Sérieux, ça éviterait des problèmes !

- Regard dur : tu crois que ça me touche ?

- Regard noir : un faux pas et je te saute dessus.

- Regard assassin : tu es M-O-R-T.

- Regard méprisant : tu n'es qu'une amibe.

- Regard hautain : tu te prends pour qui pour oser me regarder ?

- Regard je-ne-vois-pas-Harry-Potter : celui-là, c'est celui que j'aime le moins.

Ou un livre rien que sur lui ! Oui ! _Le Blaise Zabini illustré._ Edition de luxe et papier glacé de rigueur ! Il y aurait biographie : date et lieu de naissance. Ce qu'il aime. Ce qu'il aime pas. Et des photos. PLEIN de photos. En couleur, sépia, noir et blanc. Des photos où il serait habillé, moins habillé, pas habillé du tout… Pas habillé ? Ca me laisse… rêveur !

Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à cet été… J'ai rencontré Yliès un peu avant la fin de l'école. C'est un tailleur à Hogsmead. Je suis allé le voir car j'ai déchiré une énième fois ma tenue de quidditch. Avant de partir, il m'a demandé si j'étais tenté de venir boire un verre après son dernier client. J'ai dit : « _Ok, c'est cool. _» Et voilà trois mois que je suis avec lui. J'aborde avec sérénité ma rentrée en dernière année dont le motto est : _« Blaise Zabini, c'est FINI ! _» (et ça rime !).

* * *

Résumons donc…

5ème année : admiration en silence du maaaaaaaagnifique Blaise, fantasme sur ses sucettes qu'il a toujours à la bouche, son clou à l'arcade sourcilière gauche et son corps de rêve, son tatouage que j'imagine un peu partout et que je rêve de lécher.

6ème année : tentatives déplorables et toujours ratées de séduction, fantasme grandissant sur son corps de rêve et sur ses sucettes puis cure de désintoxication : « non, tu n'es pas la sucette de Blaise » et « son tatouage pourrait être sur sa fesse droite que ça ne me ferait pas ciller » (ou alors juste un peu), Yliès.

7ème année : c'est qui Blaise ?

Mais ça, c'était bien avant le drame…


	2. Les termes du pari

Rentrée de 7ème année : les termes du pari

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient étendus sur le lit, leur corps nu et racé à peine éclairé par la lumière vacillante des bougies. Le brun était allongé sur le dos. Son corps félin tremblait encore un peu. Le blond venait de lui faire l'amour. Ivre de plaisirs charnel et artificiel, le brun planait. Le blond à ses côtés effleurait le brun du bout de ses doigts fins. Le blond soupira. Il ronronna.

« Je m'ennuie, Blaaaiiiise… J'ai tout ce que je veux. Je me sens... blasé... »

Le brun gloussa. Il le plaignit malicieusement.

« Ohhhh, pauvre petit enfant gâté...

- Oui… pauvre petit enfant gâté... Enfin... il me manque bien trois… choses…

- Hmmmmm… et quoi ?

- Aide-moi à les avoir… »

La voix du blond était traînante. Elle s'accompagnait de caresses divines sur le corps frémissant du brun, qui ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » souffla le brun.

Draco se lova sur Blaise. Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Les cheveux blonds chatouillèrent le brun. Ce dernier rit doucement et ronronna.

« Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir.

- Oooh tu es ma bonne fée ? -Draco roucoulait et pianotait sur le corps électrisé du brun.

- Ouiii... »

Blaise ondula et gémit sous la caresse mais le blond n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se laissa couler le long du brun. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur les tétons durcis puis sur le torse glabre. Il serpenta jusqu'au nombril de Blaise puis sa langue mourut à l'aine droite. Le blond reprit alors sa place initiale au côté du brun. Blaise sourit.

« J'adoooooore quand tu fais ça ! »

Le blond jouait négligemment avec une mèche de cheveux de son amant.

« Une je ne l'aurais pas. La fille Weasley… trop... sauvage.

- Une vraie tigresse à mon avis , gloussa Blaise.

- Et je ne sais pas si je pourrais coucher avec… une gueuse…

- Mmmm, avec un si beau cul... pourquoi pas ? Ca rajoute un côté pervers. »

Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur le visage du brun. Le blond poursuivit.

« Mouais mais non... reste les deux premiers... Amuse-moi Blaise, couche avec... Potter. »

Le brun éclata de rire.

« Avec… Potter ?

- Oui... Séduis-le, baise-le et plaque-le. Mais invite-moi à ta petite sauterie, je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde. »

Blaise essaya de se concentrer.

« T'es sérieux ?

- Oui. Tu ne t'en sens pas capable Blaise ? Tu doutes de… ton charme , compléta Draco avec un sourire mauvais.

- Hééééééééé, tu parles à Blaise Zabini, là ! Personne ne me résiste... et sûrement pas le petit Potter qui me tourne autour depuis plus d'un an.

- Oh, tu as l'air sûr de toi...

- Oui, je suis sûr de moi. »

Et le brun avait de quoi être sûr de lui. Harry Potter avait tout essayé pour séduire le Slytherin. Mais toujours infructueusement. Pourtant Draco en doutait, lui.

« Tu sais, les serpents... il s'en méfie...

- Il ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de moi quand il me croise !

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, de là à le pousser dans mon lit, il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Je n'en suis pas si certain, Blaise. »

Le blond délaissa la chevelure soyeuse du brun. Il promena ses doigts fins sur le corps de Blaise. Mais le brun repoussa la main du blond et s'assit. Il était contrarié et son ton était sec.

« Et moi je te dis que c'est très facile. Gryffy ou pas, je le baise quand je veux.

- On parie ? »

_On parie._ La tragédie était lancée. Le brun avait rebondi comme prévu. Il pariait tout ce que Draco voulait. Sans aucune exception. Draco sourit. Il avait gagné quelle que soit l'issue du pari. Réussite ou échec. Il allait demander au brun sa sœur. Une ravissante pucelle qui l'avait toujours éconduit. Il se leva et s'habilla. Il invita le brun à faire de même. Un pari aussi important devait être scellé officiellement. Il leur fallait un témoin. Dans un bruissement de soie, le blond se glissa jusqu'à Blaise et s'enroula autour de lui. Il murmura au creux de l'oreille du brun.

« Comme tu as l'air grognon de te lever, je te promets une récompense... alléchante. »

Il lécha langoureusement le lobe de Blaise pour appuyer ses propos mais son partenaire n'y fut pas sensible et il répondit, méprisant.

« Ah oui ? Je vois pas ce qui pourrait autant me plaire.

- Que voudrais-tu que tu n'as jamais eu? Une nuit avec moi... où _tu _mènerais la danse t'irait ? »

Un sourire naissait sur les lèvres pulpeuses du brun. Le blond poursuivit, sensuel.

« Hein Blaise ? Tu as envie de me faire l'amour ? »

Il le caressait et suçotait le lobe de l'oreille. Blaise frémit. Il glissa ses mains sur le dos de Draco puis sur ses fesses.

« Tout ça rien que pour moi ? », susurra le brun.

Le blond ronronna affirmativement. Le brun trouva la proposition très alléchante. Draco en rajouta un peu en pleurant doucement.

« Alors ? J'aimerai bien voir comment tu me fais l'amour. Pas toi ?

- Tu vas bientôt le savoir... », répondit Blaise avec un sourire carnassier.

Draco se décolla et commanda à Blaise de le suivre. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre. Draco alla réveiller Goyle pour qu'il témoigne du pari et les scelle d'un vœu incassable. Le brun fut surprit.

« Un vœu incassable ? Rien que ça ?

- Oh c'est pour que je ne revienne pas sur ma parole... Tu me connais... Une vraie langue de serpent… »

Le brun acquiesça et donna sa main. Goyle, pointa sa baguette et psalmodia doucement. Un léger halo orangé enveloppa les deux mains. Draco énonça les termes du contrat.

« A compter d'aujourd'hui, Blaise a deux mois pour coucher avec Harry Potter. S'il gagne, je suis à lui pour une nuit en tant que passif. S'il perd... j'ai droit à tout Blaise ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, assura le brun, déterminé et persuadé de sa victoire.

- Bien tu es sous serment et tu me donnes ton accord… Je veux... ta sœur. »

_Ta sœur._ La sentence tomba comme un couperet. Blaise blêmit. Draco n'en avait cure et répéta.

« Je veux coucher avec ta sœur.

- N... non.

- Oh ne fais pas cette tête, tu es sous serment Blaise, c'est trop tard. »

Un sourire lugubre déforma les traits fins du blond. Blaise essayait de se dégager mais Draco maintenait Blaise fermement. Draco articula vicieusement.

« Le… lot sera à consommer le soir-même.

- Espèce d'ordure, cracha Blaise.

- Si dans deux mois tu n'as pas Harry, je couche avec ta sœur le soir-même. Dès que tu as Harry, tu me baises. Dernière clause... il ne faut en parler à aucun des deux partis. Ni à Ambre, ni à Harry. Goyle, accomplit le sort de liaison, vite.

- NON ! »

Mais Goyle s'exécuta. Le halo s'intensifia, diminua puis disparut. Blaise retira sa main prestement. Draco exultait.

« Trop tard, mon ange…

- Espèce... espèce d'ordure, tu avais tout manigancé, hein ?

- Noooooooan ce n'est pas mon genre, voyons… - Le blond souriait innocemment.

- Mais quel con, comment je l'ai pas vu venir... »

Blaise était désespéré. Draco jubilait.

« Tic-tac, tic-tac. L'heure tourne Blaise. » Draco ricana.

Le brun reprit son aplomb. Son visage était fermé à présent et sa voix dure.

« De toute façon ne te leurre pas... tu n'auras jamais ma sœur. JAMAIS !

- Tu te trompes Blaise. Si tu perds... je la gagne, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Oui... mais je ne perdrai pas.

- J'ai tellement hâte de la goûter… Une vierge en plus.

- Je t'interdis de parler d'elle ! »

Le brun tourna les talons et sortit du Donjon. Il alla faire un tour dehors pour se calmer. Au bord du lac il hurla un bon coup puis se calma et réfléchit à un plan. _Plan ? Pppfff, de toute façon c'est du tout cuit. Potter, avant la fin de la semaine, je t'aurai baisé à t'en faire pleurer ! Et Draco sera bien obligé de se donner à moi_.


	3. Approche 1 : la bibliothèque

**Approche 1 : la bibliothèque**

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée et tout reprenait son cours comme si les deux mois de vacances n'avaient jamais existé. Harry se demandait ce qu'il détestait le plus : nouer sa cravate ou les cours de potions. Les seconds, évidemment, même si les nœuds de cravate remportaient haut la main la deuxième place. Son bien-aimé professeur Snape leur avait rendu le premier devoir de l'année : T ._ « T » comme..._

_T… roll. _

_T… rop nul en potions. _

_T… e tuer, Snape, je vais ! _

Après le cours et la distribution des parchemins, le brun avait trottiné derrière la préfète en chef et l'avait poursuivie jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

« Mais tu comprends pas Herm ! Mon essai, il est bon ! C'est juste qu'il peut pas me piffer à cause de mon père ! Sérieux ! J'ai aucune faute d'orthographe et ma note est pire que celle de Dean ! Et lui il a une faute par ligne au moins ! Pffff ça me saoule, c'est pas le directeur des serpents pour rien ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas le voir car il lui tournait le dos mais Blaise Zabini venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque et fondait sur sa proie : Harry. A quelques pas des deux Gryffindors il réajusta sa cravate. _Oookayyy, Potter est là._ Il se dirigea gracieusement vers leur table.

« … Enfin heureusement c'est pas lui qui corrige nos copies d'exams ! Et je suis pas si médiocre j'ai eu E aux exams l'an dernier ! »

Blaise s'assit sur le coin de la table et engagea la conversation souriant.

« Hum, hum, Harry ? »

Etonné, Harry tourna la tête vers le Slytherin. Blaise dégaina son arme offensive numéro 1. A elle seule, cette arme avait fait plus de victimes dans l'école que la dernière épidémie de grippe : Blaise lui décocha son sourire le plus charmeur. Gonflé d'audace, il demanda.

« Tu es libre ce soir ? »

Sans même ciller, Harry regarda Hermione.

« Herm… Je crois que c'est à toi qu'il parle. »

La brune regarda Harry, puis Blaise. Le serpent lui lança un regard assassin et méprisant. La sorcière lui rendit son regard et s'adressa à Harry. Elle supposa qu'il s'était peut-être perdu. Harry approuva et repartit dans la discussion interrompue par le serpent.

« Harry, je te demandais si tu voulais faire quelque chose avec moi ce soir... »

C'était Blaise. Encore. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent, silencieux. Interprétant ce silence comme un encouragement, Blaise poursuivit.

« ... Manger... Sortir... Comme tu veux.

- Aaaah, c'est à moi que tu parles ? - Le ton de Harry était moqueur.

- Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, pas à ton bouquin. »

Le Gryffindor rit. Blaise avait décidément des blagues douteuses aujourd'hui. Il avait peut-être suivi un stage estival : « comment devenir drôle en dix jours. » _Et non Blaise, l'humour ne s'achète pas_, _c'est inné._ Harry gloussa avant de répondre.

« Bien sûr Zabini. On a qu'à aller en boîte et pourquoi pas amener mon pote de toujours, Malfoy. »

Le visage de Harry se ferma et il conclut d'un ton sec.

« Des fois que tu n'aies pas compris… ça veut dire... « _non _» ! »

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry. Pendant deux ans il n'avait cessé de parler de Zabini : Blaise par-ci, Blaise par-là. Là, il éconduisait le Slytherin sans aucune autre forme de procès. Vexé, Blaise descendit de la table.

« Bon, c'est pas grave, on verra une autre fois... »

- Ouais, c'est ça. »

_Putain, petit con !_ pensa Blaise. _C'est QUOI ce ton en plus ?_ Comme si Blaise n'était plus là, le gryffy se retourna vers Hermione.

« J'en étais où avant que l'autre nous coupe ? Ah oui ! »

Blaise faillit s'étrangler. _... L'autre ? Putain, mais quel connard ! L'approche n'était pas très subtile, il faut le reconnaître._ Blaise haussa les épaule et partit mais après quelques pas il fit demi-tour et se campa devant Potter.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation... OH ! Je suis invisible ou quoi ? »

Harry se retourna irrité vers Blaise.

« Quoi ? »

- Je t'ai entendu, pour Snape…

- Oui et ? On t'a pas appris que c'était malpoli d'écouter les discussions des autres ? »

Blaise ignora les sifflements.

« Au cas où ça t'intéresserait de faire l'expérience... J'ai toujours O en potions... A bon entendeur, Potter. »

Blaise tourna les talons vers la sortie de la bibliothèque mais il entendit les derniers mots de Harry à son égard.

« Quel con ce mec et prétentieux en plus ! « _J'ai toujours O en potions_. » Normal, il suce Malfoy. »

Blaise grinça à cette remarque. _Pourquoi il comprend jamais rien ? C'est vraiment un débile ! Je vais jamais y arriver. Je vais jamais y arriver ? Je vais jamais y arriver ! _

_Harry : 1 – Blaise : 0. _

_Bon, première approche ratée. Leçon à retenir : __NE JAMAIS FAIRE DE SOUS-ENTENDUS AVEC POTTER, IL NE LES COMPREND PAS. Remarque : par Merlin, c'est pas gagné._

_Note : je suis DANS LA MEEEEEERDE._

_Note 2 : je suis son objet de fantasme n°1 alors POURQUOI ?_

_Note 3 : ou... j'étais ?_

_Note 4 : fuck !_

_Note 5 : va falloir que je réfléchisse, là._

_Note 6 : face à un problème qui semble insoluble, demander de l'aide... Mais à qui ? ... Ambre ? Ambre…_


	4. Approche 2 : les pâtisseries

**Approche 2 : les patisseries**

« Ambre… S'il te plait, tu dois m'aider. Tu es mon dernier espoir !

- Oh, arrête, je t'en prie, comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour séduire quelqu'un !

- … En temps normal, non. Mais là, on parle de Harry. Tu le connais mieux que moi. Tu sais ce qu'il aime.

- Oui. Et je crois aussi savoir qu'il ne t'apprécie plus vraiment.

- …

- Blaise, excuse-moi. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais franchement ! Pourquoi lui ?

- Ca ne se commande pas ces choses-là…

- Bon, bon, d'accord… (soupir) Si tu veux, vendredi, l'école a organisé un atelier de fabrication de pâtisseries pour une vente de charité. Harry y sera car Ron y sera car c'est Hermy qui organise ça, en tant que préfète en chef.

- Je vais devoir… faire des gâteaux ?

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

- Ca me parait… une bonne idée. Mais ça ne va pas faire louche si j'y vais ?

- Pas si tu viens avec moi.

- Je t'adore, soeurette ! »

* * *

Et c'est comme ça que Blaise se retrouva là, le vendredi suivant (trois jours après l'échec à la bibliothèque), pour sa deuxième tentative d'approche de Harry Potter. Bon, le premier coup dans la bibliothèque, il avait un peu pêché par vanité, c'est sûr. Mais il était bien décidé à se rattraper et à séduire Harry en accomplissant un acte de pure gentillesse, comme… faire des gâteaux avec de la farine salissante, des œufs qui font poisser les doigts, du sucre qui se glisse partout dans vos vêtements et surtout, _surtout_ une quinzaine d'étudiants gloussants et surexcités, toutes Maisons confondues. A l'exception des Slytherins, bien sûr. Il était le seul vert et argent de la pièce. _Merlin, je sens que c'est une très mauvaise idée ! _

Ambre se faufila jusqu'à ses amis. Ginny Weasley avait les manches retroussées sur ses bras pâles parsemés de tâches de rousseur et ses longues mains fines recouvertes de gants en latex plongées dans de la pâte jaunâtre. Harry, quant à lui, riait en la regardant faire, les mains pleines de farine. Ambre les interpella joyeusement.

« Oh, Ginny, désolée, on est en retard ! »

La jolie rousse releva la tête, étonnée.

« On ?

- Oui. J'ai persuadé Blaise de venir nous aider… C'est gentil, hein ? »

Les deux Gryffindors fixèrent le brun qu'ils n'avaient pas vu jusque là. Toujours aussi enjouée, Ambre se glissa entre Harry et Ginny.

« Allez, faites lui de la place.

- Oui… - Ginny se poussa un peu plus pour laisser de la place au frère d'Ambre qui sourit.

- Salut tout le monde… »

Mais un grand silence accompagna cette dernière phrase. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué – sa longue silhouette sensuelle avait du mal à passer inaperçue, mais là c'est plutôt son uniforme slytherin qui attirait les regards. La salle s'emplit de murmures. Blaise lança un long regard autour de lui, se sentant légèrement gêné.

« OOoook… Si ça gêne tant que ça que je sois là, je crois que je vais vous laisser… »

Il jeta un regard rapide à Harry, mais le gryffy n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et ne semblait pas près de le faire. Son regard vert était indéchiffrable. Ginny saisit le bras de Blaise pour le placer à côté d'elle et l'inviter gentiment à travailler avec elle. Ambre l'enlaça en précisant qu'il n'allait sûrement pas partir maintenant et que oui, même les slythys étaient sympas ! Ginny intima aux autres l'ordre de reprendre leur travaille, sous-entendant aussi qu'ils s'occupent de leurs affaires.

Blaise remercia Ginny de son soutien et se retrouva face à l'absurdité de la situation. Il était dans une cuisine entouré de crétins peu accueillants pour… pour quoi ? Séduire Harry en faisant une tarte ? Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine, sauf pour demander à un elfe de maison de lui faire quelque chose ! _Mais quelle idée débile ! En plus de me trouver arrogant, il va me trouver stupide et incapable ! Bravo Blaise, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Sauf s'il apprécie la médiocrité_.

Harry se planta devant lui, un léger sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il roucoula.

« Alors… Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous faire de bon ? Des sablés ? Des petits fours ?

- Blaise et moi, on va faire des madeleines, répondit Ambre, toujours aussi enjouée.

- Des madeleines ? En voila un programme ! C'est ce qu'on vous apprend, au Donjon ? »

Il ponctua sa phrase méprisante d'un gloussement, accompagné de Ron et d'une poignée d'autres Gryffindors. Blaise ne put s'empêcher de répliquer froidement.

« Ecoute, Harry. T'es mignon, mais retourne jouer avec ta farine et lâche-moi la grappe, ok ?

- Fais gaffe à ta bague, tu pourrais la perdre, railla Harry.

- C'est pas une bague, c'est un anneau, » répondit Blaise du tac au tac.

_Meeeerde, je m'emballe, là. Je suis censé être gentil et séduisant, pas cassant et mordant !_ Il attrapa un couteau et un citron pour faire diversion. Il rajouta, sur un ton plus doux.

« Hummm… Et toi, tu fais quoi… Des sablés en forme de lions ? « (_ooooups !_)

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant et fit volte-face sans répondre, en grinçant des dents. Comme approche de séduction, c'était une nouvelle fois raté.

Entouré de Ginny et Ambre, Blaise commença à découper soigneusement des lanières de zestes de citron, essayant de ne pas se trancher un doigt ET de jeter des coups d'œil discrets à Harry. Le brun avait rejoint un Ravenclaw et avait recommencé à étaler sa pâte à cookies sur une plaque de cuisson recouverte d'un papier cuisson. Une fois son travail achevé, Harry porta sa plaque au four le plus proche, et Blaise se perdit une fraction de seconde dans la vue de la cambrure du brun… le temps nécessaire à son couteau aiguisé pour riper et lui couper l'index profondément.

« Putain ! Ca pique ce con de citron ! »

Son exclamation fit glousser les filles. Ginny se moqua gentiment de lui.

« Ah, ces garçons… Pas foutu de faire quoi que ce soit de leurs dix doigts ! »

Blaise ronchonna en portant son doigt blessé à sa bouche pour nettoyer le sang qui coulait à flot – c'est fou ce que ce genre de petites plaies peuvent saigner ! Ginny attrapa sa main et lui mit un petit pansement.

« Avec Harry, j'avais prévu le coup ! T'es aussi maladroit que lui.

- Lui qui ? Harry ?

- Oui, dit elle en gloussant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne coupe rien, alors ? Il est prudent… , ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

- Miss Weasley, je vous ai entendu. Je ne suis pas maladroit. – Harry était revenu vers leur table.

- Tu es distrait, alors , demanda Blaise gentiment.

- … Oui. »

Le regard vert pétillait maintenant et n'était presque plus agressif. Cette amélioration fit sourire Blaise. _Peut-être que je vais y arriver, finalement_ !

« Il pense trop, précisa Ginny.

- Ou pas assez , rajouta Ron en riant.

- Non. Ca c'est plutôt ton cas, répliqua Blaise, moqueur – ce qui fit rougir Harry légèrement. Pourquoi le slytherin prenait-il sa défense ? Ou était-ce juste le plaisir de rabattre son caquet à Ron ?

- Spirituel, le serpent, cracha Ron.

- Ron ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Par rapport à toi, c'est pas dur, je pense, cracha Blaise.

- BLAISE ! »

Cette fois, c'était au tour d'Ambre de se fâcher contre son frère, et elle accompagna sa réprimande d'une tape sur l'épaule. Si elles n'arrêtaient pas rapidement les choses…

« Harry, pousse-toi ! » s'écria le rouquin.

Il lança un œuf vers le slythy. Si Harry eut le temps de l'esquiver, il atterrit en plein dans la tête de Blaise. Le jaune glissa doucement le long de son beau visage tandis que le blanc gluant dégoulinait sur ses vêtements. Harry se mit à glousser, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fulminer le Slytherin.

« Et ça te fait rire !

- Regarde, Ron – (Harry s'approcha pour étaler l'œuf sur la tête de Blaise) – C'est bon pour les cheveux, non ? » – Et il gloussa de plus belle.

Ginny et Ambre regardèrent impuissantes la situation dégénérer. Tous les autres Gryffindors se joignirent à Harry et Dean rajouta même un « Bien visé, Ron » qui acheva d'énerver Blaise. Affichant un air neutre, il saisit le saladier de préparation pour madeleine devant Ambre et le retourna sur la tête de Harry.

« Et ça, c'est bon pour les cheveux ?

- Oh non… », gémit Ambre en s'écartant pour éviter de se faire éclabousser.

Harry resta étrangement calme et sortit sa langue pour goûter un peu de pâte dégoulinante qui inondait lentement son visage.

« Pour les cheveux, je sais pas… mais c'est bon. »

Blaise éclata de rire – vraiment, ce petit Gryffindor n'avait aucune limite ! Harry s'essuya les yeux et recueillit le tout pour l'étaler copieusement sur le visage du Slytherin qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Tu en penses quoi , demanda Harry.

- Oh nooooon ! (_Ne jamais jouer avec un gros crade, ça dégénère toujours_ !) – jouant le jeu, il sortit quand même la langue pour tester la préparation – Oh, mais t'as raison, en plus. C'est super bon !

- Dommage qu'il y ait pas eu le citron, » gloussa le gryffy.

Blaise tira partie de la situation pour se rapprocher de Harry un peu plus. Il plongea les doigts dans la mixture recouvrant le visage du Gryffindor pour en manger plus, se délectant à la fois de la préparation qui dégoulinait de plus en plus sur les vêtements et du contact doux de la peau du brun. Il saisit les zestes de citron qu'il avait découpés et les répandit sur Harry qui gloussa de plus belle, ravi. Ambre s'insurgea contre leur comportement enfantin.

« Vous êtes dégoûtants ! Ce n'est pas bien de gâcher de la nourriture !

- T'as quel âge, Harry ? rajouta Ginny.

- C'est pas moi qui ait commencé , s'exclama Blaise, en levant ses mains pleines de préparation comme un voleur prit sur le fait le ferait.

- C'est pas moi non plus, ajouta un Harry des plus innocents qui continuait à manger la pâte du bout des doigts. C'est Ron !

- Oui… D'ailleurs……. »

Blaise, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, attrapa un œuf abandonné et le balança dans la tête du rouquin.

« BATAILLE GENERALE », cria Ron.

Un flot de nourriture se mit à voler dans tout les sens, percutant allégrement Harry planté en plein milieu. Ambre s'esquiva rapidement et sortit comme l'éclair à la recherche d'Hermione. C'était bien la seule personne capable d'arrêter ce carnage.

« Bande de boulets, je suis en plein milieu , cria Harry. STOOOOOOP ! On va se faire tuer par Herm ! »

Les gryffys cessèrent un instant leur bombardement, songeant avec crainte à la colère de leur préfète – et là, ça serait une colère plus que justifiée. La cuisine ressemblait déjà à un champ de bataille ! Blaise et Ginny profitèrent de l'accalmie pour faire des provisions de projectiles et se cacher sous la table. Ainsi, ils pourraient attaquer sans être trop inquiétés. Blaise improvisa des bombes à farine et à eau avec les gants en latex qui avaient été prévus pour ceux qui n'osaient pas plonger leurs doigts dans la nourriture – il n'y a pas que chez les Slytherins qu'il y a des gens précieux… - et les tendit à sa compagne de bataille. Ginny en prit une avec un large sourire et la balança sur le camp adverse. Elle espérait avoir son frère. Harry, stupéfait, se retourna vers eux :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

- Ben… on se défend », argumenta Blaise.

L'attaque de Ginny avait relancé les hostilités. Harry reçut trois œufs dans le dos avant qu'il ait l'idée de se réfugier sous la table entre Blaise et Ginny.

« Passe-moi des œufs », ordonna-t-il à Blaise.

Là, la bataille s'organisa rapidement. Blaise fournissait les munitions – œufs, bombes à farine, bombe à eau, et même bombe au chocolat fondu ! – tandis que Harry et Ginny balançaient le tout sur leurs camarades d'en face. Toute la cuisine fut rapidement ravagée, et les étudiants recouverts de toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins gluantes. Harry jetait les choses à l'aveugle, ses lunettes étant recouvertes d'une mixture peu ragoûtante. Il tenta vainement de les nettoyer avec le peu de propre de son t-shirt. Blaise lui proposa gentiment sa manche de chemise, miraculeusement indemne. Harry la refusa poliment.

« Je vais te salir.

- Tu rigoles ! Je suis déjà crade, je suis plus à ça près. Et on s'en fout, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Euh… T'es gentil mais non merci, ça va, là… »

Blaise ramena son bras contre lui, la déception à peine masquée sur son visage. Il savait très bien que Harry ne voyait rien à travers ses lunettes. S'il n'avait pas voulu de sa manche… et bien, c'est parce que c'était _sa_ manche, justement. _Alors, même après une bataille rangée et une bonne… _Blaise fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un hurlement. Ambre était de retour avec Hermione.

« RONALD WEASLEY !

- Ca va gueuler…, gloussa doucement Harry à Blaise. J'suis mort de rire, on dirait sa mère !

- HARRY POTTER ! SORS DE LA AUSSI !

- Ouuuups, oui, ça va gueuler, remarqua Blaise en esquissant un sourire. Aller, courage, petit lion ! »

Mais Harry ne riait plus du tout. La colère de sa camarade l'avait refroidi. Il se leva lentement, couvert de nourriture.

« Hermione, je vais tooooouuuut t'expliquer…

- BANDE DE GAMINS ! ON NE PEUT PAS VOUS LAISSER DIX SECONDES SANS SURVEILLANCE !

- Un sort a ripé et on s'est tous mis à l'abri, tenta Harry.

- Un sort ? Et QUI a balancé ce sort ?

- Oui, oui, je sais. On devait pas utiliser la magie…

- C'est Ron, le coupa Ginny. Mais c'est pas un sort qu'il a balancé… c'est un œuf. »

Elle gloussa, ce qui ramena l'hilarité chez Harry. Hermione, quant à elle, fusilla Ron du regard. Si ça n'avait pas été un sort interdit, elle l'aurait adava-kevadré sur-le-champ.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire d'œuf ? ET ARRETE DE GLOUSSER, HARRY. CA ME FAIT PAS RIRE !

- C'est riiien… Elle se trompe. On va tout nettoyer et faire plein de trucs super bons, quitte à sauter le dîner.

_Merlin ! Sauter le dîner_, pensa Harry. _Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte. Dans une cuisine, en plus, c'est cruel !_

- Je ne sais pas comment vous aller réparer les dégâts, soupira Hermione.

- Bon, lâcha Harry – (il détestait mentir, qui plus est à sa meilleure amie. Tant pis pour les conséquences) – C'est de ma faute. J'ai écrasé un œuf sur la tête de Blaise, je trouvais ça drôle et ça a dégénéré et j'ai pas su arrêter les choses. »

Hermione fixa Harry un instant, puis tourna la tête vers Blaise qui essayait de retirer la nourriture gluante de ses vêtements, étalant plus qu'autre chose. Elle se demanda une fraction de seconde ce que le Slytherin faisait là et se dit pendant une demi fraction de seconde que même avec de l'œuf et de la farine dans les cheveux, il était quand même très canon. Peut-être même plus que d'habitude… Elle se refocalisa sur sa tâche.

« C'est vrai Blaise ?

- Euh…

- Bon, que les choses soient claires, le coupa la préfète qui commençait à être exaspérée par cette histoire. Je me CONTREFOUS de savoir qui a commencé et pourquoi. Mais dans UNE HEURE, je veux que cette cuisine soit rutilante et je veux que ce soir, tous les gâteaux soient finis. C'EST COMPRIS ?

- Attends, Herm, protesta Harry. Une heure c'est pas possible. »

Elle le fusilla du regard. S'il y avait deux choses au monde qu'elle détestait, c'était 1 – les cours de divination et 2 – qu'on remette en cause son autorité de préfète en chef. Harry ne se démonta pas et argumenta sa réplique, fort d'un soudain regain de leadership.

« La cuisson, Hermione ! Bon, c'est simple, on cuisine et on nettoie quand ça cuit. Aller, au boulot !

- Harry, je compte sur toi pour être un peu plus responsable. Je reviens dans une heure pour voir où vous en êtes. »

Sur ces dernières recommandations, elle les laissa dans leur champ de bataille.

« Hé ben, quelle furie, cette fille, remarqua Blaise.

- Oui….. Bon ! (Harry se plaça au milieu de la cuisine pour mieux dispenser les ordres) Recommencez ce que vous avez entrepris. Ceux qui ne cuisinent pas – ou coupent les citrons – vous allez récupérer les gâteaux cuits et vous les mettez dans les boites prévues. Les autres, aux fourneaux. (Il retira son t-shirt gluant) On se lavera plus tard. Les filles… débrouillez-vous. »

Suivant son exemple, quelques garçons se mirent torse nu, dont Blaise qui retira sa chemise en la faisant passer par-dessus sa tête, faisant remarquer « qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de venir ». Ginny retira aussi son haut gluant, dévoilant à tous ses dessous en dentelle noire. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, ceux des garçons fixés sur sa poitrine généreuse.

« T'as raison, Harry, on bossera mieux, comme ça, claironna-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ron, t'étouffe pas, BOSSE ! Et vous, la matez pas comme ça !

- Jolis dessous, Mademoiselle, fit remarquer le slythy, admiratif, à une Ginny rougissante.

- Dean, continuait à aboyer Harry. Occupe-toi de ta pâte, pas de Ginny. Blaise, qu'est-ce que t'attends ! »

Le brun sursauta. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, affichant le même air coupable qu'un gamin de dix ans qui aurait été pris sur le fait.

« Le coupeur de citron, c'est toi…, continua Harry.

- Ca va, ça va, je vais chercher les gâteaux… chef !

- Enfin…………. »

Harry fut stoppé net dans sa réplique cinglante. Son regard avait glissé le long du torse finement musclé et merveilleusement bien proportionné du Slytherin et s'était arrêté sur son nombril. Emergeant de son pantalon, un serpent noir était tatoué sur le ventre du jeune homme, la gueule ouverte du reptile enserrant le nombril. _LE_ fameux tatouage de Blaise Zabini, objet de tant de fantasmes chez Harry… Il bredouilla.

« Euh… le… Oui (_Ne regarde pas ce tatouage_ !) »

Harry fit brusquement volte face et quitta la cuisine. Blaise le regarda partir, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer… Il retourna à ses gâteaux.

Harry revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, armé d'un seau et de plusieurs serpillières. Blaise vint se camper devant lui, tout souriant.

« J'ai fini avec les gâteaux… Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Déjà, répliqua Harry, jetant un œil aux boites remplies. Non, c'est bon, merci. Tu pourrais te couper. »

Il souriait mais sa décision semblait sans appel. Il enfila des grands gants en latex rose. Le Slytherin ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Il aurait raison de ce petit lion. Il le fallait.

« Aller, donne-moi une serpillière. C'est un peu ma faute tout ça…

- Vois si tu peux cuisiner quelque chose, plutôt. Et ce n'est pas entièrement ta faute, c'est moi qui t'ai étalé l'œuf dessus. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude, moi.

- Mouais…, essaya d'argumenter Blaise d'un air qui s'assombrissait. Mais un slythy au milieu de tout ce monde, forcément…

- T'inquiète, ça aurait dégénéré quand même. »

La discussion était close. Harry trempa une des serpillières dans le seau et se mit à quatre pattes pour commencer à frotter par terre. Torse nu avec ses cheveux en gros paquets gluants, il n'avait vraiment plus rien du sexy Prince des Gryffindors. _Pfff, un vrai elfe de maison_, pensa Blaise. Mais ce nouvel échec le rendait plus amer que méchant. Il haussa les épaules, abattu.

« Ca m'apprendra à vouloir faire un truc sympa…

- T'as pas rigolé ?

- Ben… Si…. »

Tout à son frottage, Harry écoutait d'une seule oreille les jérémiades du brun. Il ramassa des coquilles d'œufs qui parsemaient le sol et les glissa dans sa poche, faute d'un autre récipient. A sa grande surprise, Blaise lui tendit un sac poubelle. Il le remercia avec un sourire et vida ses poches dedans. En attrapant les dernières coquilles, il sortit un papier gluant et abîmé.

« Oh non , s'exclama-t-il en dépliant le papier où l'encre avait bavée.

- C'était quoi ?

- Un document que je ne devais pas abîmer. Pfff, tant pis, je suis bon pour un mois de récurage… encore ! – il gloussa.

- Quelque chose à voir avec le professeur Snape , demanda Blaise amusé.

- Oui. (Harry fourra le papier dans sa poche et reprit son nettoyage). Mais c'est mort, là. »

Harry était détesté du professeur de Potions. Tout le monde le savait, et surtout les serpents. Mais Blaise était bon en Potions et c'était peut-être l'occasion de pouvoir enfin aider le gryffy, de lui faire plaisir … bref, de se rapprocher de lui. Blaise afficha son air le plus gentil et serviable.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider dans ce cas. Je me sens un peu coupable, là. »

Mais Harry refusa tout net son aide, demandant à Blaise de ne pas s'en vouloir, qu'il n'était en rien responsable. Le Slytherin s'accroupit devant Harry qui essorait sa serpillière.

« Harry…

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais t'aider… Pourquoi tu refuses ?

-…

- Parce que tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'aide ? Ou parce que c'est _moi_ ?

- Honnêtement ? Un peu des deux. »

Et voila. Le couperet était tombé. Blaise était foutu. Contrairement à ce que sa vanité lui avait fait croire, jamais Harry Potter ne se laisserait approcher par lui. Alors, de là à le séduire… Il se releva, affichant une moue déçue sur son beau visage.

« Ouais, je m'en doutais. Tant pis…

- Ecoute, c'est très gentil d'être venu aujourd'hui. Sincèrement. Mais… laisse-moi. »

Le regard vert et déterminé était plongé dans les yeux du Slytherin. Cette remarque était sans appel. L'angoisse commença à poindre au creux de l'estomac de Blaise. Comment allait-il se tirer de cette affaire alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à échanger plus de vingt mots avec Harry sans se faire rejeter ? Amer, il lâcha avant de retourner vers sa sœur.

« J'ai reçu le message. Frotte bien, ça t'entraînera pour le récurage. »

Cela fit glousser Harry, mais Blaise n'avait plus du tout le cœur à rire. L'expression qu'affichait Blaise inquiéta Ambre, qui touillait consciencieusement sa nouvelle préparation pour madeleine.

« Alors, demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Tu en es où ? (elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui frottait toujours) Il est content que tu sois là ou pas ? Dis-moi !

- Laisse tomber, c'est mort. Avec lui, c'est impossible… »

Il regarda Ambre et une douleur incommensurable lui broya le cœur. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses cheveux soyeux et perdit son doigt dans une de ses boucles brun clair. D'imaginer Malfoy toucher la peau douce de sa sœur lui collait la nausée. Ses yeux durent refléter sa peur car Ambre plongea ses grands yeux couleur miel dans ceux de son frère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, Blaise ?

- C'est rien, répondit-il bouleversé. (_J'ai juste vendu ta virginité contre celle de Potter, tout va bien. Alors arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais quelqu'un de bien et de gentil_ !)

- Allons, ne te laisse pas abattre ! Ne laisse pas tomber aussi vite. Tu es quelqu'un de génial ! Tu es gentil et craquant ! Tu crois que tu vas arriver à quelque chose en t'apitoyant sur ton sort comme ça ? Je t'ai connu plus agressif dans ce domaine…

- Mais c'est perdu d'avance, tu comprends pas ça ? Il n'y a pas de quoi être agressif ! Il faut que je me fasse une raison : il s'en tape de moi. Non, c'est même pire que ça. Il me déteste ! Comme tous les Slytherins, d'ailleurs.

- Allons…, lui dit doucement Ambre avec un sourire tendre. Harry passera outre si tu es gentil avec lui… Alors arrête avec ça, c'est stupide !

- Alors, l'équipe Zabini, ça avance ? »

Ambre et Blaise sursautèrent. Harry avait fini de nettoyer le sol et après un sort de séchage, avait décider de venir goûter les gâteaux. Après l'effort, le réconfort… La jeune fille sourit, se demandant quelle partie de la conversation le Gryffindor avait entendu. Et à voir la tête de Blaise, il se posait la même question…

« Oui, regarde _nos_ gâteaux comme ils sont beaux, répondit-elle en désignant la première série de madeleines. Blaise est super doué en cuisine, hein ?

- Arrête avec ça, répliqua son frère en haussant les épaules. C'est toi qui as tout fait. Moi, je suis bon à rien, tout le monde sait ça… »

Ambre le fusilla du regard. C'était quoi ce sabotage bourré d'amertume ? Qu'il ne vienne plus se plaindre après ça ! Pourtant, Harry sourit à Blaise.

« Tu me laisses goûter pour juger ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, tel un oisillon réclamant sa béquée. Blaise le regarda, un peu étonné, puis saisit l'occasion. Il se fit charmeur et saisit un gâteau qu'il approcha doucement de la bouche de Harry. Le petit gémissement d'impatience qu'émit Harry fit naître un sourire ravi sur son visage. Il déposa gracieusement la madeleine dans la bouche gourmande qui se referma doucement. Une lueur de plaisir illumina les yeux verts, provoquant un léger gazouillis au creux de l'estomac de Blaise.

« Alors, l'avis du spécialiste , roucoula-t-il.

- MMmmmmmh, je vous réembauche pour la prochaine fois, répondit-il, passant un bras autours des épaules du frère et de la sœur.

- Prépare les serpillières, alors, » fit remarquer Blaise en riant doucement.

Harry lui fit un dernier sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil et repartit grignoter ailleurs.

« Tu vois, dit malicieusement Ambre, je t'avais dit de ne pas te faire de soucis. Fais-lui à manger, fais-le rire… Et c'est du tout cuit.

- Oui… je vais méditer là-dessus. »

Ils finirent de ranger la vaisselle et quand Blaise sortit de la cuisine pour retourner au Donjon – après l'inspection minutieuse d'Hermione – il avait le cœur plus léger.

Ce petit Potter était assez volubile, mais en cernant ses centres d'intérêts et les choses qu'il affectionnait le plus, il pourrait peut-être franchir la barrière qui les séparait. Après tout roulerait. _Alors, voyons… Qu'est-ce qu'il aime ? Manger. Ne pas aller en Potions. Faire des crasses au Slytherins. Battre les Slytherins au quidditch. Jouer au quidditch. … Quidditch. OOooh, que voilà une bonne idée ! Harry Potter, bientôt, tu seras à moi !_


	5. Approche 3 : le match de quidditch

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début)

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuit. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise,et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note : **Blaise va-t-il _enfin_ y arriver ?

* * *

**Approche 3 – le match de quidditch**

Un rugissement d'applaudissements et de sifflements accompagna le dixième but consécutif marqué par les rouge et or. Elis McKinley, le cinquième année Hufflepuff qui commentait les matchs de quidditch depuis le début de l'année, laissa éclater sa joie, comme la plupart du stade.

« Et Gryffindor marque encore ! Mais que font les Slytherins ? Se sont-ils endormis sur leurs balais ? Allez, les vert et argent, si vous ne vous bougez pas, le grand Potter va attraper le Vif d'Or et ça sera la plus cuisante défaite de l'histoire d'Hogwarts ! »

Ambre, qui l'assistait dans sa tâche – en fait, son rôle consistait à réfréner les écarts de bienséance du commentateur, qui ne devait en aucun cas prendre parti pour une équipe – lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Non seulement elle n'aimait pas la discrimination entre Maisons (même si c'était la tradition depuis des siècles) mais en plus, son grand frère était slythy.

« Je plaisantais, je plaisantais, se rattrapa le Hufflepuff, avec un petit sourire à Ambre. Mais le score s'élève maintenant à 100 pour les rouge et or à … 0 pointé pour les serp… Slytherins ! Donc, si Potter attrape le Vif d'Or – et avec Malfoy en face, on se doute de l'issue – ça nous fera 250 à 0 !

- Elis , le réprimanda la jolie Ravenclaw. Arrête de prendre parti ou tu vas te faire virer ! »

En effet, la tribune des Slytherins commençait à s'agiter. Cris et huées accompagnaient chaque commentaire et chaque action des Gryffindors. Mais il était vrai que pour ce match, l'équipe vert et argent menée par Malfoy pédalait dans la semoule. En dehors du blond Attrapeur qui volait gracieusement en tous sens à la recherche du Vif d'Or, les autres joueurs étaient inhabituellement médiocres. Pour le plus grand plaisir des trois autres Maisons qui adoraient voir perdre les arrogants slythys. Le brouhaha s'intensifia du côté des Slytherins, attirant l'attention du malicieux commentateur et de sa camarade.

« Hé la, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tribune des Slytherins ! Pas d'émeute, je vous prie…. Soyez bons perdants (re-regard noir d'Ambre) Mais… Mais que fait un Gryffindor dans la tour Slytherin ? »

Cette dernière phrase figea les joueurs en plein vol. Draco amorça un freinage d'urgence et vola vers ses tribunes. Oui, il y avait bien une silhouette rouge et or au milieu de _SES_ supporters. Harry vint à ses côtés pour constater de ses yeux l'étrange phénomène. Et ce phénomène, qui s'avançait tant bien que mal vers le devant des tribunes au milieu d'une foule hostile avait un nom… Blaise !

Harry entrouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, partagé entre l'hilarité la plus complète et l'ébahissement total. Blaise avait orné son uniforme vert et argent d'une écharpe Gryffindor et s'était peint le visage : un splendide lion rouge sur fond jaune. Il arborait aussi une large banderole où était écrit en lettres animées : « Vive Harry Potter, le Prince des Attrapeurs ». Harry fut tiré de sa contemplation par la voix d'Elis.

« On a jamais vu ça depuis qu'on joue au quidditch à Hogwarts : un Slytherin aux couleurs rouge et or !... OOOoooh, mais je vois que ses camarades n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier. Si ceci est une plaisanterie, elle n'a pas l'air d'être à leur goût... »

Furieux, le capitaine des slythys délaissa la tribune de ses camarades et revint hurler vers Ambre :

« Ambre ! Dis tout de suite à ton connard de frère d'arrêter et de quitter cette tribune !

- Mon….. Mon frère ? », s'étonna-t-elle, horrifiée – c'était typique de Blaise d'oser des choses comme ça.

Elle arracha les multiplettes d'Elis pour vérifier de ses yeux et constata que c'était bel et bien Blaise qui était d'ailleurs presque en train de se faire lyncher par ses camarades outrés. Malfoy était reparti insulter Blaise et encourager les serpents à le corriger. Madame Bibine se dirigea à son tour vers le fauteur de trouble et une grande discussion animée s'ensuivit.

« M. Malfoy ! Vous êtes Head Boy ET capitaine, vous devez ramener l'ordre !

- Mais Madame, cet abruti a ce qu'il mérite. Il insulte notre Maison !

- MONSIEUR MALFOY ! Si vous voulez rester capitaine et continuer à jouer au quidditch, je vous conseille de trouver une solution.

- Et si vous l'enleviez du nid de serpents, pour commencer », les interrompit Harry.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Madame Bibine atterrit au milieu des slythys plus ou moins ramenés au calme par leur Head Boy pour extirper Zabini de la foule malveillante. Ambre fut soulagée en suivant le spectacle de ses jumelles. Elle transmit ce qu'elle voyait à Elis. Il reprit son commentaire.

« On m'informe que pour des raisons de sécurité, M. Zabini – parce qu'il s'agit bien de lui – est évacué de sa tribune. Il va nous rejoindre dans quelques instants……… »

Bibine déposa le slythy à côté de sa sœur qui le fusilla du regard pour ce nouveau coup d'éclat. Lui, à son habitude, et malgré les signes évidents de brutalisation, affichait un grand sourire lumineux. Elis se tourna vers lui.

« Alors, Blaise, un commentaire sur ton soutien inattendu aux Gryffindors ? »

Il tendit son parlophone enchanté par un sonorus à Blaise. Le brun s'écria, tout joyeux, en se tournant vers les joueurs – et plus particulièrement le capitaine rouge et or.

« Ce ne sont pas les Gryffindors que je soutiens… (grand soupir de soulagement chez les slythys)…. C'est HARRY ! »

Draco vacilla sur son balai. On lui aurait mis un coup de batte en pleine tête, il n'en aurait pas été plus choqué. _Ce petit con a osé_, pensa-t-il, brûlant de rage. Harry restait comme stupéfixé sur son Firebolt, faisant du surplace au milieu du terrain. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Blaise continuait.

« HARRY ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR ATTRAPEUR DU MONDE ! VAS-Y HARRYYYYYYYY ! »

Une nuée d'applaudissements issue de la tribune des Hufflepuffs accompagna cette dernière exclamation. Les Gryffindors hésitaient… Pourquoi un slythy, ennemi ancestral de leur Maison, hurlait que leur capitaine était le meilleur joueur ? Surtout quand sa propre équipe jouait ? Ca sentait le coup fourré . Les Ravenclaws durent avoir la même réflexion car leur réaction fut mitigée.

Quant aux professeurs… Snape avait frisé le malaise cardiaque. McGonagall exultait : même un Slytherin reconnaissait le talent immense de _SON_ Attrapeur. Trelawney regardait les signes dans les nuages. Hagrid était pris d'un fou rire tonitruant. Dumbledore se caressait la barbe en souriant, son regard malicieux posé sur l'étrange Zabini aux couleurs rouge et or. Flitwick sautillait sur place pour essayer de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

Les deux capitaines oublièrent un instant leur éternelle rivalité et le Vif d'Or pour se focaliser sur le cas Zabini. Draco était visiblement hors de lui. Il hurla.

« ZABINI ! Arrête de jouer à la groupie hystérique et lâche ce parlophone immédiatement ! Sinon je te fais bouffer mon balai par les brindilles !

- OOooooooh, t'as un problème, Malfoy , continua calmement Blaise, toujours dans le parlophone pour que tout le monde en profite. Attrape le Vif d'Or une seule fois face aux gryffys et peut-être… je dis bien peut-être que je te placerai **second** dans mes joueurs préférés ! »

Un grand éclat de rire parcourut les tribunes (à l'exception de celle des Slytherins) et Draco vira au rouge vif.

« Toi aussi tu soutiens Gryffindor, Malfoy ? Tu veux que je te peigne un lion jaune au bout du nez », rajouta malicieusement le brun.

Ca, c'était la goutte d'eau. Malfoy s'allongea sur son Firebolt 2 (et oui, il s'était fait acheter les derniers balais à la mode par son Père, ce qui n'empêchait pas son équipe de se faire encore et toujours laminer par les Gryffindors) pour foncer sur Blaise et le faire taire définitivement. Mais Harry fut plus rapide et l'intercepta. Il lui coupa la route et tira violemment sur son épaule pour l'arrêter sur place, manquant de le désarçonner.

« Lâche-moi, Potter ! Je vais tuer ce connard , hurla le blond.

- Crétin, tu veux te faire virer de ton poste ? Tant mieux, c'est pas pour me déplaire ! Mais tu risques de blesser quelqu'un dans la tribune, alors attends d'être au sol pour lui casser la gueule ! »

Tout à leur violente dispute (qui manqua de s'achever par les deux Attrapeurs fracassés au sol après une chute de vingt mètres depuis leurs balais) ils revenaient vers le centre du terrain, Harry faisant tout pour éloigner le blond enragé de la tribune des commentateurs. Il cherchait avant tout à protéger Ambre qui risquait d'être blessée en protégeant son frère.

Dans la tribune justement, la jeune Ravenclaw arracha le parlophone des mains de son frère et l'engueula copieusement. Comment avait-il été assez stupide pour croire que son coup d'éclat ne lui vaudrait pas un lynchage en bon et due forme ? Et surtout, comment avait-il pu penser qu'une telle déclaration pourrait plaire à Harry ? Car la raison de tout ceci était sûrement ce soudain penchant pour le Gryffindor que Blaise avait développé.

Elis récupéra son outil de travail et reprit ses commentaires.

« Hummm…. Donc, quand Madame Bibine aura réussi à séparer les deux capitaines et Attrapeurs, le match pourra reprendre son cours après ce… sympathique divertissement offert par notre ami, Blaise Zabini, 7e année chez les Slytherins…. Ah ? Il semblerait qu'un accord ait été trouvé…. OUI ! Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames, Messieurs, le match reprend ! »

Effectivement, Draco et Harry se séparèrent et le ballet de balais reprit. Le capitaine rouge et or revint lentement vers la tribune où se trouvaient les Zabini, vérifiant par-dessus son épaule que l'Attrapeur vert et argent partait dans la direction opposée.

« En tout cas, reprit Elis enjoué, peut-être que la défection de M. Zabini mettra du plomb dans la tête de son équipe. Les Slytherins vont-ils se réveiller et se mettre enfin à jouer ? »

Cette remarque fut accompagnée par des sifflements de colère de la part de tous les serpents. Harry s'approcha d'Ambre et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Oui, ça peut aller, répondit-elle, les joues rouges de colère.

- Oui, oui, Harry, s'exclama joyeusement Blaise. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ! »

Harry se tourna vers le brun et lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. Il le scruta de la tête aux pieds, un petit sourire aux lèvres, qui vira à la grimace.

« Alors, Zabini, c'est ton nouveau costume de pom-pom girl ?

- Mon… Mon quoi ? »

Blaise ne pouvait pas comprendre le sens exact de la remarque cinglante, mais vu le ton de Harry, ça n'était pas bon pour lui. La suite le confirma…

« Laisse tomber , lâcha le Gryffindor. T'es complètement taré, mon pauvre garçon ! »

Et après un dernier regard méprisant, il repartit comme une flèche à la poursuite du Vif d'Or. Blaise ne riait plus du tout. Son visage rouge et or ne souriait plus. _Encore une fois à côté de la plaque. Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? J'ai même pas réussi à le faire rire !_

Ce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir, c'est que Harry était mort de rire intérieurement. Seulement, il considérait le quidditch comme quelque chose de sacré et en tant que capitaine, il ne pouvait en aucun cas cautionner ce genre de comportement. Il était donc resté stoïque en apparence, puis avait transféré la colère éveillée par Malfoy sur Blaise.

Ambre sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer la peinture du visage de son frère, qui se laissa faire. Elle essaya de lui remonter le moral – encore une fois. Blaise afficha alors son éternel sourire pour la rassurer, mais dans son for intérieur, il s'inquiétait.

La gentillesse n'avait pas marché. La flatterie n'avait pas marché. Le rire n'avait pas marché. Il allait devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure et utiliser sa meilleure arme : son corps…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Approche 4 - la tactique de la sirène...(groooaaaarr... Blaise va montrer son joli corps...) 


	6. Approche 4 : la tactique de la sirène

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début)

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuit. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise,et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** rien de spécial

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard) et je crois que c'est tout...

**Note 2: **Blaise se rapproche dangereusement...

* * *

**- La tactique de la sirène -**

L'eau était bonne. Le soleil était chaud. Blaise nageait depuis presque une heure quand il aperçut le brun Gryffindor approcher de la rive du lac.

_Et bien, Harry, tu auras mis le temps… Bon, maintenant, lançons l'opération séduction. Si tu me résistes _encore_ après ça, je crois que je peux déjà me préparer à passer le reste de ma vie à Azkaban pour avoir tué Draco._

Déjà, le samedi précédent, les deux slythys avaient failli en venir aux mains… Ou plus exactement, après le coup d'éclat de Blaise au cours du match de quidditch, Draco aurait volontiers tordu le cou de son camarade. Le brun avait eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer la furie blonde - à ne pas confondre avec le furet blond – et il avait dû lui rappeler leur 'petit jeu' pour le faire cesser de hurler. En effet, il n'était pas interdit par le vœu incassable de divulguer leur pari à tous les Slytherins, et encore moins aux professeurs. Or, lier quelqu'un par un tel vœu était fortement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école. Blaise avait été clair : quitte à se faire virer d'Hogwarts, il entraînerait Malfoy dans sa chute – et en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et Head Boy, il avait bien plus à perdre que le brun. Donc s'il n'avait pas carte blanche, il irait trouver Dumbledore et irait tout lui dire. Cette menace avait suffi à faire taire Draco qui avait fusillé son camarade du regard en crachant « qu'il lui ferait payer ça ! ». Depuis cette petite mise au point, le blond avait été plus doux avec Blaise, presque mielleux, afin de pouvoir suivre ses progrès de plus près.

Et aujourd'hui, par cette fin de journée ensoleillée, Blaise tentait ce qu'il considérait comme sa 'dernière tentative d'approche', qu'il avait joliment surnommée : la tactique de la sirène.

---

Harry arriva au bord du lac et s'arrêta près de son arbre. Il commença à se déshabiller, un sourire aux lèvres. Il adorait nager. Il adorait se glisser dans cette eau fraîche et se délasser. Tant que le temps lui permettait, il venait nager tous les mercredis en fin d'après-midi. C'était un rituel dont il avait du mal à se débarrasser quand le froid débarquait. Venir vers 18h, poser ses vêtements au pied du grand hêtre qui poussait là, s'avancer sur la jetée, plonger et nager pendant au moins une heure.

Il posa ses affaires à terre et… _Tiens ? Des vêtements ? Bien pliés en plus ! Merde, qui c'est qui est là ?_

Maintenant vêtu de son seul caleçon de bain, sa serviette sur le bras, il s'avança sur la jetée. Il était un peu contrarié que quelqu'un soit là. Il avait presque atteint le bord de l'eau quand il entendit un bruit d'eau. Blaise avait nagé les dix derniers mètres sous l'eau et était ressorti au pied du rocher terminant la jetée. Telle une sirène, il se hissa gracieusement aux pieds de Harry. Le Gryffindor resta comme stupefixé par l'apparition. Il resta quelques instants à baver intérieurement sur le corps fin et musclé qui l'avait tant hanté, ruisselant d'une multitude de gouttelettes, vêtu d'un simple shorty de bain noir. Blaise passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour en chasser l'eau. Harry avait le regard irrésistiblement attiré par le nombril de son camarade. Il allait enfin voir l'intégralité du légendaire tatouage de Zabini. Un long serpent noir stylisé remontait le long de son bas-ventre et se tortillait jusqu'au nombril qu'il prenait dans sa gueule. Merlin, le nombre de fantasmes qu'il avait pu avoir à propos de ce tatouage !

_Allez, reprend-toi, Harry ! Ne regarde pas ce …. Rho, ce tatouage ! Relève les yeux. Sois mauvais ! Ne montre pas qu'il est… CA-NON !_

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire plisser le nez. Il cracha sur un ton assez mauvais.

« T'apprends à nager, Zabini ? T'as pas oublié ta bouée ? » _Pfff, toujours aussi agréable, ce petit con… Bon, n'oublions pas de sourire…_

Blaise salua le Gryffindor avec un large sourire, malgré la remarque acerbe. Harry hocha la tête en silence pour seule réponse. Toujours sur un ton enjoué et charmeur, le Slytherin continua son approche.

« Tu voudrais pas me prêter ta serviette ? Je suis trempé et j'ai oublié la mienne…

- Non. Penses-y la prochaine fois. »

Sans aucuns autres commentaires, il posa sa serviette par terre, y déposa ses lunettes et plongea de façon à bien asperger Blaise. Ce dernier le regarda s'éloigner rapidement à la nage, dépité.

« Mais quel connard ! Je vais jamais y arriver, c'est pas possible ! J'ai fait exprès de venir juste avant lui… et il en a rien à taper. Pfff, je comprends plus rien. »

Il baissa les yeux et aperçut la serviette du Gryffindor. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses traits fins. _Tout n'est pas perdu…_ Il ramassa la serviette, l'étendit sur un rocher plat et s'assit dessus. Il attrapa ensuite ses affaires, enfila ses lunettes de soleil et ouvrit son flacon d'huile solaire – son mélange préféré : huile douce protectrice permettant un bronzage parfait, parfumée au jasmin et à l'orchidée. Il étala soigneusement l'huile sur ses jambes, ses bras et son torse, puis reboucha le flacon. Il s'étendit ensuite sur la serviette et laissa le soleil faire ce qu'il faisait de mieux : caresser son corps de ses chauds rayons pour le sécher et lui donner une couleur miel qui le rendrait encore plus sublime.

Une heure plus tard, Harry acheva les derniers mètres en crawl et se hissa sur le rocher. _Merde ! Il est toujours là !_ Toujours alangui sur la serviette du Gryffindor, Blaise s'était assoupi au soleil. Harry, le nez plissé de contrariété, se pencha au-dessus de son camarade, lui gouttant dessus par la même occasion. L'eau fraîche réveilla Blaise. Il souleva ses lunettes de soleil pour voir Harry ramasser ses lunettes et les enfiler.

_Putain, qu'il est beau_ – pensa Harry. _Garde ton calme. Reste froid_.

« Je te gêne pas ?

- Je surveillais tes affaires.

- Ooooh, c'est trop gentil à toi. C'est bon, je suis là maintenant.»

Mais si Blaise faisait des efforts pour rester gentil, Harry affichait toujours un air mauvais. Il s'ébroua la tête et secoua ses cheveux mouillés avec ses mains, ce qui arrosa allègrement Blaise.

« Hééééééééé ! Ca fait froid ! (il roucoula) Je suis tout chaud, moi… à cause du soleil. »

Il afficha un large sourire coquin auquel Harry ne réagit pas du tout. Il continua néanmoins, toujours roucoulant, relevant ses lunettes sur sa tête qui lui donna un air encore plus sexy.

« D'ailleurs… tu voudrais pas me passer de l'huile solaire dans le dos ? Sinon, je risque un coup de soleil… Ca serait dommage. »

_Aller, un petit massage… Il va forcément craquer_ ! Effectivement, le Gryffindor afficha son premier sourire. Il ronronna même.

« Mais bien sûr. Avec… plaisir… »

Il se glissa derrière Blaise qui jubila intérieurement.

_Bingo ! Harry : 5 / Blaise : 1 … J'en étais sûr. Je suis trop fort !_

« Ca serait dommage que tu attrapes un coup de soleil. Une peau si… fragile. »

Il effleura l'épaule de Blaise du bout des doigts pour accompagner sa remarque, ce qui fit frissonner le Slytherin. Il sentit le souffle chaud de Harry sur sa nuque puis un murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu me passes la lotion ? »

Blaise sourit intérieurement et tendit le flacon à Harry avec un petit regard en coin. Le jeune homme le gratifia d'un sourire coquin. « Merci », lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Blaise se retourna et sourit. Son plan marchait à merveille. Bientôt, Harry tomberait dans ses bras et là… Il sentit le liquide frais se répandre sur sa tête et dégouliner dans son cou et sur son visage. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise.

« Ouuuuups, je suis si… maladroit. Tu m'en veux pas ? – accompagné d'un battement de cils des plus exaspérants.

- Aaaah ! Je vais… te tuer, petit connard ! » _- Finalement : Harry 6 / Blaise 0…_

Ravi de son coup, un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Harry.

_Putain, non ! Calme toi… C'est qu'un connard mais ne lui dit pas. Pense à ton but._

« Oh, te fâches pas, Zabini, ça te va pas. Ca te fait deux petites rides. »

_Putain ! Je le HAIS !_

Blaise se releva, furieux. C'en était trop. Il essaya vainement d'enlever l'huile parfumée qu'il avait dans les yeux et colmatait ses cils. Harry se releva aussi, le visage fermé.

« T'es content de toi, hein ? Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein ? – (regard amusé de Harry )– Moi, j'essaie d'être sociable, d'être gentil… et TOI, tu fais QUOI ? Tout le temps en train de me faire des crasses ! »

Harry ne souriait plus. _Merde j'en ai trop fait,_ pensa le gryffy. Il affichait maintenant un air coupable.

« C'est QUI le slythy ici, hein ?

- Euh… excuse-moi, bégaya-t-il, penaud. Je… j'aurai pas dû, tu m'as rien fait. T'as raison. »

Toujours furieux, Blaise lui arracha le flacon des mains.

« Va te faire foutre !

- Excuse-moi, Blaise. Je vais t'aider…

- Tu sais combien ça coûte une huile comme ça ?

- … Non… (_comment je pourrais le savoir ?_) »

Le Slytherin jeta le flacon par terre dans un mouvement de colère et arracha ses lunettes de soleil de ses cheveux poisseux. Elles aussi étaient recouvertes d'huile. Harry commença à s'affoler de cette colère et tenta de rattraper le coup.

« Re… retourne dans l'eau… Je… vais te shampouiner. Je te noie pas, promis juré ! »

Blaise le foudroya d'un regard noir. Harry s'excusa platement et sincèrement, insistant sur le fait qu'il était con d'avoir fait ça et que c'était débile et qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui faire des sales coups alors que lui, Blaise, était si sympa avec lui. Le Slytherin se calma.

« Ca va, n'en rajoute pas.

- Laisse-moi t'aider à t'enlever toute cette huile… Ou je sais pas : c'que tu veux que je peux faire ! Disparaître aussi, si tu veux. »

Blaise commença à esquisser un sourire. _Ce qu'il peut être mimi quand il est penaud…_

« Non, ça va… mais je veux bien que tu m'aides à enlever tout ça.

- Ok… (petit sourire) . On… tu retournes dans l'eau ? Mais pas trop vite, hein ? Si en plus tu fais un choc thermique à cause de moi !

- Oui, maman… »

Le ton gentil fit sourire Harry timidement. Le gryffy glissa doucement dans l'eau pour être sûr de ne pas éclabousser son camarade. Il retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le rebord. Blaise le regarda barboter un instant puis se pencha sur l'eau pour se mouiller la nuque et les bras. Il glissa ensuite dans l'eau fraîche, s'enfonça complètement dans l'eau et ressortit juste devant Harry. Malgré l'eau, il était toujours poisseux.

« Alors… Maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Et bien, il y a deux possibilités… La première : tu coules pas trop profond et moi je shampouine. Mais ça implique que tu aies confiance en moi et après l'épisode de l'huile solaire… C'est compromis. »

Blaise esquissa un petit sourire et s'essuya l'œil gauche. L'huile lui piquait les yeux.

« La deuxième : tu rejettes un maximum ta tête en arrière de manière à ce que tu aies les cheveux dans l'eau et je te shampouine.

_Putain, ça pique cette merde ! _Il frottait maintenant frénétiquement l'œil droit.

- Attend… »

Sous le regard attentif de Blaise, Harry sortit de l'eau et attrapa sa serviette. Il replongea près de son camarade.

« Rapproche-toi du bord, dit-il en trempant le coin de la serviette dans l'eau. Ferme les yeux, je vais déjà t'enlever tout ça. »

Blaise nagea vers Harry et s'accrocha d'une main au rocher, battant doucement des pieds pour rester stable. _Mmmm miam, appétissant le petit Potter vu de trèèèès près. Cette peau bronzée… Ouah, j'espère que je vais gagner mon pari rien que pour ça……_

« Ferme tes yeux », demanda gentiment Harry qui se demandait comment il allait maintenir sa résolution n°1 de l'année (_« Blaise Zabini, c'est FINI ! _») face à ce regard magnifique. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Blaise s'exécuta, fermant doucement les paupières. Le Slytherin était amusé par le léger rougissement qui envahissait les joues de Harry.

« Tu me noies pas, hein ? Tu as promis.

Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en Enfer. »

Blaise retint un rire. _Merlin, quatre ans d'âge mental… Mais c'est tellement adorable_. Harry commença délicatement à essuyer les yeux du Slytherin, évitant soigneusement le clou en argent dans l'arcade sourcilière droite – ce qui de l'avis de Harry, conférait à Blaise un charme encoooore plus grand. Blaise fronça le nez de façon rigolote.

« Hééé, ça chatouille. »

Harry sentit ses jambes effleurer celles de Blaise. Ajouté au joli froncement de nez, il se sentit virer au pivoine.

« Ca… ça y est. Humm bon… ça, c'est fait. »

Blaise rouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Harry s'éloigna et barbota un peu plus loin. Il remercia Harry d'une voix douce ce qui augmenta un peu plus le trouble du Gryffindor.

« C'est normal. C'est de ma faute si on est là… Allez, tourne-toi. »

Blaise pivota élégamment sur lui-même et pencha doucement sa tête en arrière.

« Pour les cheveux, je prends la deuxième option… Mais c'est pas une question de confiance.

Ca me surprend à moitié. C'est ton côté… séducteur. (_ouuuups_ – rougissement plus intense) Enfin… Bon, vas-y. »

Le Slytherin gloussa légèrement. _Oh la la, le poisson commence à mordre_. Il se pencha en arrière pour faire tremper ses cheveux. Harry déglutit et commença à masser le cuir chevelu de son camarade, évitant soigneusement son regard. _Oh mon dieu – _pensa Harry_ – pourquoi je ressens ça ?_ Blaise gémit sensuellement, ce qui fit piquer un fard au Gryffindor déjà sous le charme.

« Aaaaah, tu sais que tu masses suuuuper bien…. Des vrais doigts de fée. »

Blaise ferma les yeux, appréciant à fond chaque mouvement de doigt. Harry fit comme s'il n'entendait pas et finit de shampouiner son camarade. Il se dégagea enfin en déclarant que ça devait être bon, toute trace du produit gras avait disparu. Blaise s'immergea complètement, doucement, pivota sous l'eau et ressortit à quelques centimètres de Harry, la tête en arrière pour ne pas avoir ses cheveux dans les yeux. Il se raccrocha à l'épaule d'un Harry perturbé qui esquissa un sourire mi-idiot, mi-timide.

« C'est… c'est parti.

- T'es sûr ? J'ai plus rien ?

- Oui. Propre comme un sou neuf.

- Boooon… - le rougissement de Harry lui confirma que le poison était ferré, cette fois-ci.

- Ecoute… je… (il se dégagea) Je suis en retard, j'ai… un emploi du temps serré. Je te laisse. »

Il récupéra ses lunettes et se hissa hors de l'eau. Blaise l'imita.

« J'allais partir aussi, de toute façon.

- Je te laisse la serviette. C'est ma faute si tu es trempé. Moi, je sèche en chemin.

- Tu sèches en chemin , remarqua-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui ! Je me sèche jamais à vrai dire. L'eau qui coule dans le dos… j'adore !

- Pourquoi prendre une serviette, alors ?

- Au cas où un charmant sorcier ait oublié la sienne. »

Harry fit un clin d'œil qui fit naître une moue amusée sur le visage de Blaise. _Il est trop mignon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con !_ Harry ramassa le flacon vide en précisant qu'il irait le jeter – « c'est pas bien de laisser traîner les affaires » - puis s'éloigna en saluant le Slytherin. _Mais ça le rend encore plus mignon !_ Blaise regarda Harry partir en trottinant. _Putain, quel beau cul ! Même dans ce maillot hideux, il arrive à avoir un beau cul !_ Il vit Harry s'habiller et repartir vers le château après un dernier signe de main dans sa direction.

Blaise frissonna. L'air devenait frais. Il s'essuya avec la serviette du Gryffindor, l'enroula autour de sa taille et partit chercher ses vêtements laissés au pied de l'arbre.

_Bon… J'aurais pas tout perdu… Finalement, il fallait que je m'énerve un peu pour le faire craquer. Mmmmmmh, alors c'est ça le secret ? Etre ferme, être un brin autoritaire… mais être gentil et doux aussi……………… Merlin, ce mec a besoin d'une mère ! Moui, c'est peut-être normal pour un orphelin. Mais maintenant qu'il est accroché, je n'ai plus qu'à tirer sur la ligne, et c'est du tout cuit. Hé hé, Potter, tu es bientôt à moi !

* * *

_

**- La tactique de la sirène -**

**(conclusion)**

Le lendemain de la dernière tentative de Blaise – qui s'était soldée par un semi échec – à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Mais le côté « semi » était déjà un progrès pour le brun Slytherin. Depuis trois semaines que le pari était lancé, ses avances s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. Mais peut-être les choses allaient-elles enfin changer… _Ah le coup de la sirène… Ca, s'était très fort. J'aurais dû y penser avant. _

Les hiboux entrèrent pour livrer le courier. A sa grande surprise, un grand hibou marron déposa un colis devant le bol de café de Blaise. Il reconnut un hibou d'Hogsmeade. Qui pouvait lui envoyer un colis ? Et d'Hogsmeade, en plus ? Il ouvrit le paquet, dévoré par la curiosité. La boîte contenait, soigneusement emballés dans du papier, un grand flacon d'huile solaire parfumée au jasmin et à l'orchidée, une bouteille de shampoing au même parfum et une lettre soigneusement pliée. Toujours intrigué il déplia le message et… un grand sourire s'afficha sur son beau visage.

_« Excuse-moi pour hier._

_Pour me faire pardonner._

_Ash »_

Il regarda Malfoy qui sirotait son thé d'un air suffisant de l'autre côté de la table et son air triomphant parut énerver le blond.

« C'est quoi, ce sourire ? Un admirateur ?

- Ouiiiii. Et devine qui ?

- Et ben… Il se moque pas de toi ton admirateur. »

Il inspecta d'abord le flacon de lotion puis le shampoing. Une moue moqueuse se dessina sur son visage fin. Puis un sourire mauvais quand il demanda :

« T'as les cheveux gras, Blaise ?

- Pardon ? – regard noir.

- Ton admirateur… Il a le sens de l'humour. »

Blaise arracha le flacon des mains du blond qui se remit à siroter son thé. Le brun fulmina en voyant la mention ''pour cheveux gras ou regraissant vite'' sur le flacon.

« Ha le petit con ! Putain, je vais l'étrangler, cette fois !

- Oh… Blaise, faut pas avoir honte d'avoir les cheveux gras. Ca arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous – ricanement. Enfin… Pas à moi, en tout cas…

- Je n'ai PAS les cheveux gras ! Et-je-t-em-merde, Malfoy ! »

Avec un dernier regard mauvais à Draco, Blaise se leva pour rejoindre la table rouge et or, son paquet à la main. Alors qu'il cherchait Harry des yeux parmi les Gryffindors déjeunant, il le vit arriver en courant, slalomant au milieu des étudiants qui avaient fini de manger. Comme d'habitude, Harry était en retard. Comme d'habitude, il était débraillé, la cravate dénouée, espérant avoir quelques minutes pour manger avant de partir en cours. Blaise l'attrapa au vol par le col de son uniforme.

« Tu tombes bien, toi, lui dit-il, mauvais.

- Héééééééééééé ! T'es taré ! T'as failli m'étrangler !

- Ca t'amuse de te foutre de moi ? Alors, comme ça tu trouves que j'ai les cheveux gras ?

- Hein ?

- T'as vraiment un humour spécial, petit con. »

Devant l'air ahuri du Gryffindor, Blaise colla la bouteille de shampoing sous le nez de Harry. La lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit et un large sourire éclaira son visage.

« Ooooh, le shampoing. Tu l'as reçu ?

- Oui (_il est con ou quoi ?)_

- Oui, tu l'as reçu. Et ?

- (_Oui, il est vraiment con_) Et ? Je n'ai PAS les cheveux gras !

- Ooh, c'est ça !

- Tu sais pas lire ou tu fais exprès ? »

Et plus Blaise s'énervait, moins Harry comprenait. Il avait fini de nouer sa cravate, maintenant. Son sourire s'effaça, laissant place à un air penaud.

« Si, je sais lire. Je cherchais 'cheveux soyeux' mais j'ai pas trouvé. »

La remarque figea le Slytherin. Sa colère fondit d'un seul coup. _Quoi ?_ Harry continua son explication.

« Il n'y avait que 'cheveux gras' dans la gamme pareille que l'huile. Et puis… enfin… vu que je t'ai versé de l'huile, j'me suis dit que peut-être 'cheveux gras' ça irait. C'est gras l'huile. Non ? »

Blaise le fixa un instant. Il esquissa un sourire, puis laissa échapper un petit rire. Vraiment, il trouvait cette attention adorable. Il m'énerve à être adorable comme ça ! Il s'excusa auprès du gryffy et le remercia du cadeau.

Il ne sentit pas Malfoy se glisser derrière lui pour roucouler en passant :

« Alors, tu dragues Zabini ? » avant de s'éloigner en ricanant.

En pur Slytherin, Blaise eut quand même le temps de lui glisser un « va crever » bien senti. Il retourna son attention sur Harry, beaucoup plus doux.

« Excuse-moi… J'avais pas compris le message. C'est super gentil, t'aurais pas dû.

- Bah, c'est normal, j't'ai niqué ta bouteille hier.

- On peut dire ça, oui… » - petit sourire amusé.

Harry s'excusa de devoir écourter leur charmante discussion, mais il n'avait plus que dix minutes pour petit déjeuner « et je vais encore devoir tout mélanger dans le même bol ». Blaise lui souhaita un bon petit déjeuner et rajouta en ronronnant :

« Tu viendras me passer de l'huile solaire quand tu veux… petit lion. »

Harry rougit au clin d'œil qui accompagnait l'invitation et balbutia qu'il fallait en profiter car le beau temps ne durerait pas. Blaise rejoint sa table de sa démarche ondulante et féline, sous le regard envieux du gryffy troublé. Le brun Slytherin observa Harry l'observer par-dessus sa tasse de café, ce qui fit détourner le regard de Harry, dans le plus pur style 'non-je-te-matais-pas'.

Harry s'assit à la table rouge et or, dos à Blaise pour être sûr de ne pas être trop troublé. Blaise jubila.

_Ca y est, cette fois, c'est officiel : Harry Potter, prince des Gryffindors, est fou de moi !_

Blaise finit son café et commença à penser à la suite du plan. Il lui restait à peine plus d'un mois. Il devait vite terminer cette histoire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers Harry, toujours occupé à engloutir tartines, lait, jus de mangue et pomme.

« Hum hum, Harry ?

- … (la bouche pleine) Moui ?

- Je le disais… Il fait super beau aujourd'hui… Tu comptes aller te baigner ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Ca… (sourire) ça t'embête si je viens en même temps que toi ? Promis, je t'embêterai pas. C'est juste pour avoir quelqu'un pour me passer de l'huile solaire dans le dos… »

Blaise ponctua sa dernière remarque d'un sourire coquin qui fit rougir Harry. Le Gryffindor, de plus en plus troublé, avait maintenant le regard fuyant.

« … Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas… mais euh… je… je sais pas ce que tu veux de moi mais… »

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Blaise. Le slythy tressaillit. _Merde. Quoi encore…_

« Si tu me dragues… C'est pas la peine…

(_Fuck !_)

- Je suis avec quelqu'un depuis plus ou moins l'an dernier et je suis pas intéressé.

- …

- T'es très bien. Tu trouveras quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr !

_- Je rêve ? Pincez-moi, JE REVE !_

- Mais moi… non. Enfin, c'est sûrement présomptueux parce que, pourquoi tu me draguerais, hein ? »

Harry se leva, croquant dans sa pomme et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'un Blaise abasourdi. Son ton était très gentil.

« Tu trouveras quelqu'un, Blaise. T'es pas trop mal, t'inquiète pas !

_Connard !_

- Oh, et si tu veux venir nager, j'y vais à 11h. Salut ! »

Comme à son habitude, Harry s'éloigna en trottinant, se dépêchant pour ne pas rater son premier cours. Blaise était presque seul dans la Grande Salle, maintenant. Seuls quelques retardataires eurent l'occasion de voir son beau visage défait par l'ahurissement complet.

_Putain… Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain ! Putain !..._

_………… … … …_

_…__Attend………C'est juste un petit copain, le problème?_

De nouveau, Blaise se détendit. Son visage ne reflétait plus aucun tourment intérieur. Il affichait un sourire angélique, tandis que le plus carnassier des rictus enflammait son âme.

_Si c'est le seul problème… Alors, il n'y a aucun problème. A nous deux, Harry…_

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** "L'attrapeur... attrapé" (la fin de notre gryffy adoré ?) 


	7. L'Attrapeur attrapé

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début)

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuit. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise,et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Muse - _Ruled in Secrecy_ (pour le concert) - Abba :_ Voulez-vous - Gimme, Gimme, Gimme - Waterloo - Fernando - Knowing Me, Knowing You- Dancing Queen_ (pour l'émission radio)

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclow (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard) et je crois que c'est tout...

* * *

**- L'Attrapeur... attrapé -**

Le Slytherin pouvait être fier de lui. Tous ses efforts aboutissaient. Il n'avait même plus à faire de démarche, c'est Harry qui venait à lui. Un sourire par-ci, un clin d'œil par-là. La méfiance du Gryffindor s'était évaporée, et ce depuis le concert auquel Blaise avait accompagné la bande. Au début Harry n'avait rien compris. Lui et Yliès devaient retrouver Neville, Ron, Hermione et sa cousine Samantha Granger, Ginny, Luna et Ambre à Hogsmeade mais au rendez-vous prévu il n'y avait que Ron et Neville. Le rouquin faisait les cent pas.

« Harry ! Enfin ! »

Harry consulta sa montre, il était en retard d'à peine cinq minutes. Pourquoi son ami était-il autant agité ? Et où étaient les autres ? Le retardataire bredouilla quelques excuses mais le préfet rouge et or l'interrompit.

« Tu devines pas la tuile qui nous tombe dessus !

- Qu…

- Blaise ! Encore !

- Quoi « Blaise » ? »

S'ensuivit une interminable admonestation contre Harry : s'il avait été là, jamais Zabini frère ne les aurait rejoints, il fallait qu'il parle à Ambre et lui dise qu'on – Ron entretenait l'illusion que les autres partageaient son avis - ne voulait pas de Blaise. Blablabla… Neville essayait de calmer son camarade, Yliès se demandait pourquoi autant de haine et Harry n'écoutait plus.

« Harry ! HARRY ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

- Non. »

Ce petit mot de trois lettres avait décontenancé Ron. Comment ça « _non _»? Dans quel camp était Harry ? Pour les lions ou les serpents ? Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Blaise pouvait venir. Après tout c'était le frère d'Ambre et on était en république. Puis ça n'était pas un si mauvais bougre. Il ne fallait pas généraliser. Le préfet avait fulminé.

« Harry ! Ce mec il t'a snobé pendant deux ans ! Il te prend pour un con !

- Oui, mais j'étais jeune et je m'en tape maintenant. Il y a Yliès et je suis heureux avec. »

Le rouquin était reparti dans sa diatribe mais les trois autres prenaient le chemin du concert. Les voyant partir sans lui il n'avait eu d'autres choix que de les suivre pour rejoindre le reste du groupe déjà à Londres.

La présence de son petit ami n'avait pas empêché Harry d'observer le Slytherin. Pour la première fois, il voyait de la sincérité et de la passion dans le comportement de Zabini. Il avait même été troublé par la larme qu'il avait vu ruisseler sur la joue de Blaise pendant _Ruled in Secrecy_. Harry aurait presque pu sentir le frisson parcourir l'échine du vert et argent parce que lui aussi avait ressenti la même chose. Le morceau avait plongé l'assistance dans un silence quasi religieux. Malgré les doigts d'Yliès qui s'étaient glissés dans les siens, le Gryffindor n'était pas parvenu à lâcher le Slytherin du regard. Qui était Zabini en fin de compte ? Que savait-il de lui ? Et si… Harry secoua la tête, resserra l'étreinte d'Yliès et l'embrassa pour dissiper l'ombre d'un Blaise qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné et qui l'attirait inexorablement.

C'est alors naturellement qu'Harry vint l'aborder à la fin du cours d'herbologie, soit une semaine après le concert.

« Euh... Blaise... Ambre m'a dit que tu voulais venir avec moi à Londres ?

- Euh... Ah oui ? Bah oui... »

Harry ne saisit pas l'air interrogateur du Slytherin. Il poursuivit.

« Oui alors... je pars de l'école à 21h après le dîner et je suis à la radio trente minutes avant histoire de papoter. »

La radio ! Le visage de Blaise s'illumina. Ambre lui avait confié que Harry animait une émission de radio le mercredi soir et pour s'en rapprocher, son frère lui avait demandé d'en parler au gryffy. Et là, Harry venait de lui-même, lui filer un rencard. Les deux sorciers convinrent d'un rendez-vous. 21h, dans le Hall. Blaise se frotta les mains. _C'est génial ! Même pas besoin de demander ! Ca c'est du bon plan. Tu es attrapé, mon petit attrapeur_…

Blaise, vêtu pantalon en toile avec plein de poches, d'un t-shirt vert foncé et d'un petit blouson en toile, attendait déjà dans le Hall. Harry arriva., enfilant une veste en jeans cintrée sur un haut vert pomme. Entre son haut trop court et son pantalon pattes d'ef taille basse, son nombril était dévoilé. Après un bref salut les deux adolescents se mirent en route. D'Hogsmeade ils transplanèrent à Londres, à Portobello Road. C'est Harry qui rompit le silence.

« J'savais pas que la radio ça t'intéressait.

- Si, si. En fait tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la musique m'intéresse.

- Ah ? T'as aimé le concert de Muse l'autre soir ?

- Ouais ! C'était génial ! Je pensais pas être autant... Pfff, à fond dans le moment ! C'est vraiment un groupe de scène... »

Harry avait bien remarqué que Blaise avait adoré le concert. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il avait trouvé son camarade _vraiment _beau. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le physique. (Même si la petite rencontre de la semaine précédente au bord du lac, pendant laquelle il avait enfin vu _le_ tatouage, l'avait laissé plus que rêveur.) Ce qui avait retourné le gryffy c'était cette lueur qui avait animé le regard d'encre. Ce regard, Blaise l'avait à nouveau. Harry frémit puis parla de la radio. Ce soir il n'y aurait que Kara. Il avoua même qu'il y a trois ans de ça, il fantasmait rien que sur la voix de la jeune animatrice. Taquin, Blaise le menaça.

« Oh, oh ! Je le dirais à ton copain... Yliès, c'est ça ? Il va être ravi quand je lui dirais que tu fantasmes à mort sur la poitrine de ta collègue...

- Il te croirait pas , gloussa Harry.

- Ouais, c'est même pas drôle, » sourit Blaise.

La radio était le média préféré de Harry. Une voix inconnue – celle de l'animateur/animatrice – transportait l'auditeur et l'imagination faisait le reste. On pouvait tisser un physique autour de cette voix et le décalage avec la réalité était parfois énorme ! L'été, chez les Dursley, Harry s'évadait grâce à son baladeur mp3 qui faisait aussi radio. Il fermait les yeux, se laissait guider par la voix de Kara – alors étrangère mais si familière en même temps.

« Oui... Ca a un côté... très érotique, je trouve, » confirma Blaise.

Le gryffy illustra ses propos en expliquant une émission qu'il avait découverte récemment. Il changeait les stations pendant les publicités et était tombé sur une station qui l'interpella. L'animateur disséquait l'opéra _Madame Butterfly_. Il y avait eu tant de chaleur et de passion dans les explications du journaliste que Harry n'avait pas vu les deux heures défiler et suivait maintenant assidûment ce programme, jetant à la poubelle ses a priori sur la musique classique. Tout dépendait de l'animateur, déclara Blaise.

« Au fait, de quoi parle ton émission et elle dure combien de temps ?

- C'est programme d'une heure. Chaque semaine je présente un groupe que j'aime. Contemporain… ou non. »

Les deux jeunes hommes débouchèrent d'une petite rue vallonnée et s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble rouge criard malgré l'obscurité. Une enseigne au dernier et quatrième annonçait « Radio Stellar. » Harry sortit une grosse clef et s'enfonça dans l'immeuble, Blaise à sa suite. Quatre étages plus haut, il poussa une lourde porte en bois et ressortit son trousseau de clefs pour ouvrir la seconde porte. Il fit entrer son camarade, le suivit et referma la porte à clef. Une immense pièce s'étendait. Avec cinq bureaux disposés de part et d'autre. Une superbe brune s'avança vers eux. Blaise voyait à présent ce que Harry voulait dire quand il avait parlé d'une « magnifique brune. » Ellle se présenta, Kara, et salua les deux garçons. Harry lui fit la bise et Blaise, en parfait gentleman, lui baisa la main de la manière la plus aristocratique et élégante. La jeune femme fut surprise, croyant le baise-main désuet.

« Une belle femme incite à avoir de bonnes manières, » la charma Blaise.

Harry posa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau et s'excusa. Il devait rentrer ses sons. Il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. Blaise en profita pour bavarder avec Kara qui lui servit un jus de fraise puis elle aussi partit au studio. Il inspecta donc le bureau – désordonné – de Harry.

Le Slytherin fit une petite place et s'assit sur un coin, sirotant son verre.Des tours de disques et de livres se dressaient dangereusment. Un arc-en-ciel illuminait la boîte à crayon de Harry. Pourquoi se contenter des traditionnelles couleurs noires ou bleu sombre quand on pouvait avoir : bleu ciel, rose, rose pâle (_attention à la nuance !_), vert, argenté, mauve, doré, marron nacré, orange… et Blaise en passait. Il déboucha le stylo à encre rose. Ça sentait la fraise. _Et ils sont parfumés en plus ?_ Il entreprit de tous les sentir : le bleu ciel : lavande, le rose : fraise, le rose pâle : la rose, le vert (_je parie pour la pomme_) : pomme (_gagné !_), l'argenté : musc (_très bon celui-là ! J'lui demanderai où il l'a acheté_), mauve : violette, doré : mangue (_Mmmmmmm…._), le marron nacré : chocolat et l'orange… orange. _Sacré Potter… Par Merlin, il y avait même… des crayons de couleurs ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien en faire ? Je trouverai des livres de coloriages que ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! A son âge quand même… quoique que… _Poursuivant l'exploration du bureau, Blaise vit qu'une guerre se déroulait autour de l'écran de l'ordinateur : celle des post-it. Blaise parcourut discrètement quelques notes : « _Yliès : opéra 19h samedi 08/10_ » ou encore _« **DST POTIONS mardi 04/10** _» et même : « _Penser à un BRIQUET !_ », voire : « _Stylo vert presque mort, en racheter un autre ! _» Puis son regard fut attiré par un gros carnet noir. A l'abri de ce chaos, dans un coin, reposait un magnifique agenda en cuir noir. _Un objet précieux au milieu de ce capharnaüm ?_ Habitué aux objets luxueux, Blaise l'effleura, presque instinctivement. Que pouvait contenir cet agenda ? Harry avait donc du goût ? Ou… on lui avait offert ? Yliès ?

« Sacré Harry, il apprendra jamais à ranger... Bon... il est où mon petit lion, là... ? » marmonna Blaise dans un soupir.

C'est en parlant du lion, qu'on en vit la queue. Harry revint et quand il surprit Blaise à scruter le bureau il s'excusa du bazar mais au lieu de ranger… il empila… Après le – relatif – tri, une visite guidée des lieux s'imposait. Ils traversèrent la pièce et tournèrent à gauche. Tout de suite à leur droite un studio.

_Le bocal_, comme Kara appelait le studio principal, était composé de quatre écrans d'ordinateur, une énorme table de mixage, une chaîne Hi-Fi, une bibliothèque murale croûlant sous les disques, deux micros. Une espèce de baie vitrée le séparait d'une pièce plus vaste. Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans cette seconde pièce. Au centre de la table ronde, fleurissaient six micros. Ce qui impressionna vraiment Blaise était la discothèque : sept étagères alignées en colonne remplie de CD et une huitième pour les vinyles. Comme l'émission de Harry allait commencer, ils s'installèrent dans le grand studio. Le gryffy demanda au slythy s'il souhaitait aller dans le bocal avec Kara mais Blaise refusa, il préférait rester avec lui. Harry se roula tranquillement un pétard sous les yeux gourmands de Blaise qui regrettait d'avoir oublié son herbe. Souriant, le jeune animateur lui offrit le sien, s'en roulant un autre pour lui-même. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de feu, son ami lui tendit une boîte d'allumettes alors que lui calait le pétard donné sur son oreille et découvrit un nouveau jeu : tourner sur le fauteuil pivotant. D'abord hésitant, puis téméraire Blaise se lança dans un tour complet sous l'œil amusé de Harry.

« Woooooouhouuuuh ! J'adore les chaises comme ça ! »

En bon Slytherin, Blaise se ressaisit et se remit correctement en face de sa table.

« Hum, pardon, je te déconcentre peut-être… »

Harry gloussait puis lui expliqua le fonctionnement des micros.

« Le micro est allumé quand cette lumière est verte. Tu appuies sur ce bouton pour l'allumer puis l'éteindre. Pendant les chansons on coupe, comme ça on papotera tranquille. Mais même lorsqu'on est seul on le coupe. Ça permet de tousser, éternuer, renifler sans que ça passe à l'antenne.

- Ce bouton-là ? »

Le gryffy opina du chef et tira sur son pétard. Le slythy récupéra son joint, demanda les allumettes à son camarade qui les avait inconsciemment glissées dans sa poche. Blaise rit et ajouta, tout en tirant une latte, de lui faire penser à offrir un briquet à Harry qui rit à son tour : si Blaise savait le nombre de briquet qu'il avait perdu ! Il s'était résigné à demander du feu aux autres. Blaise répondit que ce n'était pas grave, il lui en offrirait un autre puis Potter enjoignit le vert à argent à mettre son casque, l'émission allait commencer. Le brun s'exécuta et joua avec le cordon du casque cette fois : il se l'enroulait autour du doigt, en tirant un peu la langue _Cool, il se lâche_, pensa Harry qui jetait un coup d'œil furtif à Blaise pour regarder à nouveau Kara qui lui faisait comprendre à travers la vitre que c'était à lui dans dix secondes. Il alluma les casques et les deux jeunes sorciers entendaient à présent la radio.

« Trop cool ! » pensa à haute voix Blaise.

Puis la voix de Kara dans le casque annonça :

« ''... rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Ash.''

- 'Ash' ? »

Blaise regardait Harry étonné mais ce dernier était occupé à allumer son micro.

« Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue sur 100.7 Il est 22h. On attaque la soirée consacrée à Abba avec _Voulez-vous_. »

Il fit signe à Kara de lancer le titre et tout de suite après avoir coupé son micro il tira une latte et expliqua son surnom que Blaise semblait bien aimer. « Ash » se dandinait sur son siège et demanda à Blaise s'il connaissait Abba.

« Un tout petit peu mais le peu que je connais, j'aime bien. Ça bouge bien.

- Pfff, toute sorte de musique. Mais j'apprécie particulièrement les trucs où on peut... bouger, tu vois ? Genre électro, techno... mais toujours musical.

- Oui, oui je vois. »

La musique commençait à diminuer, Kara fit un dix avec ses mains, puis un cinq, Harry remit le casque et ralluma le micro. Blaise ne bougeait pas, il tira une latte, complètement absorbé par la vue de son camarade. Ce fut le gryffy qui dut lui faire signe de remettre son casque.

« Deux filles, deux garçons, une seule possibilité ! Agnetha, Bjorn, Benny et Anna-frid ou Frida se sont rencontrés en 69, l'année érotique. _People Need Love_ en 1972 marque le début de leur envol.»

Et l'émission défila à une allure folle. Blaise n'avait cessé de le dévorer des yeux. _Il est canon quand il est passionné comme ça ! Non, je me mens à moi-même… Il est canon TOUT le temps_.

A chaque coupure musicale, Harry et Blaise ôtaient leurs casques et discutaient. Quarante-cinq s'étaient ainsi écoulées. Le gryffy voulait savoir si le slythy passait une bonne soirée et aimait.

« Ce que j'aime surtout, c'est te voir autant passionné. C'est... fascinant… »

…_Et terriblement excitant…_ Quand Harry devenait Ash, sa voix se voilait, se modulait. Elle devenait chaude et profonde.

_Waterloo _se terminait, il fallait reprendre l'antenne. Harry évoqua quelques anecdotes.

« _Waterloo_ sur Radio Stellar ! _Waterloo_ qui je le rappelle à fait connaître véritablement Abba. Et oui, Waterloo, la défaite française, a été pour les Suédois une victoire à l'Eurovision en 1974. Et pour ceux qui croient encore que Waterloo était le premier essai d'ABBA pour l'Eurovision, vous avez tout faux ! ABBA a participé à la sélection nationale suédoise de 1973 avec _Ring, Ring_ mais ils n'ont terminé que troisième de cette sélection. L'année d'après, ils reviennent avec _Waterloo_ et c'est la victoire le 6 avril 1974. Le passage d'Abba cette année-là aura modifié le règlement du concours. _Waterloo_ était chanté en anglais, langue non-nationale en Suède. Les responsables du concours n'avaient pas prévu cela. Ils ont donc renforcé les règles : chaque candidat d'un pays doit chanter dans sa langue nationale. Pour le plaisir on écoute _Fernando_ et après on retrouve un invité surprise : Blaise. Oiseau de nuit plutôt branché électro, il nous donnera son avis sur le groupe suédois tout de suite après. »

Le concerné fit les gros yeux. L'animateur lui demanda s'il était prêt.

« Prêt ? répéta inquiet Blaise.

- Oui.. Prêt à parler. C'est dommage de ne faire qu'écouter.

- Mais... je sais pas quoi dire, moi ! Je veux bien parler, mais de quoi ? Que c'est le genre de musique géniale pour faire des folies de son corps ?

- Eh du calme ! Ça vient tout seul tu verras. Harry essayait de le rassurer.

- Mouais... c'est ce qu'on dit. Les premières fois, j'ai du mal en général.

- Pas avec moi. »

Harry gloussa et sortit de quoi rouler, Blaise en avait besoin. Si Harry avait confiance en Blaise, le sus-nommé flippait. _Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire ? Bah on s'en fout, personne que je connais écoute_... Il alluma le joint et tira une longue latte. Harry aussi s'en roula rapidement et tira dessus avant de reprendre l'antenne.

« Bonsoir à tous, il est 22h51. Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent sur les ondes de Radio Stellar, Abba est à l'honneur et ce soir : un invité. Blaise, bonsoir. 18 ans à peine et les boîtes à la mode de la capitale n'ont plus de secrets pour toi. Techno, house, trans, électro et j'en passe. Ce soir tu découvrais Abba. Alors ringard ou branché ? »

Avec un petit signe de la main, il encouragea Blaise à parler et tira sur son joint. Ce dernier se lança timidement.

« Euh... bonsoir tout le monde. Et bien, je dirais branché. Quand je suis arrivé ce soir, je croyais que je ne connaissais pas Abba mais en fait, le nombre de reprise et de remix est impressionnant et tout le monde connaît Abba !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est branché ? Parce que ça a été repris ? Dans certaines boites on passe que les originaux…

- Oui... et aussi le fait que même les chansons originales me donnent envie de danser. Abba est le groupe idéal pour bouger votre petit corps musclé au cœur de la nuit, » conclut Blaise avec un sourire amusé.

Harry tira sur son pétard.

« Alors Blaise, ça veut dire qu'on te verra à la convention Abba du mois de mars ?

- Bah... je savais pas qu'il y en avait une mais si tu y vas, j'irai peut-être...

- Ah Blaise ! Pas de drague à l'antenne, si mon petit ami entend... Aïe, aïe, aïe ! (Il rit) la convention Abba c'est le 4 mars à partir de 14h, avec soirée à thème dès 23h mais on aura l'occasion d'en reparler.

- Ca veut dire patte d'ef de rigueur, avec strass et paillettes ?

- Sans oublier la perruque afro vert pomme. »

Blaise rit à la plaisanterie de Harry, qui lui poursuivait.

« Blaise, merci d'être venu.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir invité... Ash, roucoula Blaise.

- Il est 22h56 sur 100.7. La semaine prochaine on retrouve le quintet d'Oxford : Radiohead. Très bonne soirée sur les ondes de Radio Stellar en compagnie de… _Dancing Queen_. »

Kara lança le remix de _Dancing Queen_ et Harry éteignit les micros pour terminer son pétard tranquillement. Blaise s'excusa.

« Désolé, je me suis emballé tout à l'heure.

- Pour ?

- L'allusion pour la convention… »

Harry sourit, ça nétait pas grave… Ca n'était pas grave mais l'espace de quelques secondes ça l'avait troublé. Il s'était imaginé embrasser Blaise sous une boule à facettes. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'embrasser Blaise ? Mais il s'était ressaisi. Il était à l'antenne et ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de rêverie… d'autant qu'il y avait Yliès. Harry changea de sujet. Il adorait cette version de _Dancing Queen_, elle lui donnait envie de s'envoler.

« Fallait prendre ton balai. »

Blaise gloussa. Lui aussi aimait bien cette version. Il appuya ses propos en se levant et s'étirant félinement puis, le joint à la main, commença à danser doucement sur la chanson. Le gryffy l'observait et écrasa son joint dans le cendrier. Il quitta le studio, laissant Blaise à sa danse, et rejoignit Kara. Le slythy se rapprocha de la vitre. Kara lui jeta un regard et lui sourit. Petit signe de la main en réponse de la part de Blaise. Harry lui, avait regardé Zabini aussi et avait rougi. Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu lui dire ? Le pétard fini, Blaise rejoignit les deux autres.

« Alors, les pipelettes, vous parliez de moi ?

- Non ! affirma Harry.

- Oui, » roucoula Kara.

Blaise rit. Gêné, Harry s'excusa et quitta le studio en trottinant. Son ami le regarda partir. Il aimait le voir trottiner.

Kara demanda à Blaise s'il avait aimé. Le brun approuva. Harry était vraiment bon ! La jeune femme acquiesça. Bon et tenace ! Le Gryffindor les avait harcelés pour se faire embaucher. Quand il était venu les voir l'an dernier pour répondre à l'annonce il avait refusé de quitter le bureau tant qu'on l'écoutait pas. Il avait hurlé disant que c'était injuste : c'était discriminatoire de le disqualifier à cause de son âge et qu'il ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas droit à un essai. Mais dès son essai, il les avait séduits. Il était une vraie tête de mule quand même ! Puis vint LA question…

« J'ai bien vu comme tu le regardais, Blaise. Tu craques dessus ? »

Blaise sourit timidement avant de répondre.

« Si je dis non, ça serait mentir... Mais je sais qu'il a un copain, alors... j'ai pas envie qu'il trahisse Yliès à cause de moi (_il peut tjs le larguer avant_) Enfin, de toute façon je sais que je ne représente pas grand-chose pour lui.

- C'est pas ce qu'on dirait, je l'ai jamais vu autant rougir.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et pourtant des coups de fils et des déclarations d'amour, il en reçoit mais ça le fait pas ciller.

- Tu veux dire des propositions... pas toujours décentes?

- Oui on peut dire ça.

- Faut dire qu'il a une voix super sexy à l'antenne et… »

Mais Blaise n'eut pas le tepms de terminer. Harry surgit dans le studio

« Tadam ! Me revoilà !

- On parlait de toi et de ta voix sexy, » ronronna Blaise.

Harry piqua un fard. Kara éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Blaise ? Une vraie pivoine !

- C'est vrai… sourit le slythy.

- Quoi une pivoine ? Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ? s'exclama Harry.

- Rien, rien. Enfin, si. Kara me disait que t'étais trop mignon quand tu rougissais.

- Gnagnagna. On va y aller hein… avant que Kara dise autre chose, s'énerva Harry.

- Oh bébé t'énerve pas, » gloussa Kara.

Le gryffy grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle « bébé ». Son camarade lui ébouriffa les cheveux et en rajouta une couche.

« C'est pas un bébé, c'est un petit lion.

- Un bébé lion, gloussa Kara.

- Oui, un adorable lionceau, » surenchérit Blaise, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Le Gryffindor en avait marre alors il écourta les plaisanteries de ses amis. Il salua brièvement Kara et récupéra son courrier des auditeurs. Il repasserait dans la semaine. Blaise embrassa aussi Kara, récupéra les affaires de Harry et les siennes. Quand ils sortirent de la radio ils se mirent leur veste mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de frissonner. La nuit s'était rafraîchie. Blaise se mit à sa hauteur et lui frotta doucement pour le réchauffer. Mal à l'aise, le gryffy descendit les marches, Blaise à sa suite.

« Euh... je vais grignoter un petit bout, tu viens avec moi ? Enfin il est tard... tu veux peut-être rentrer.

- Non, ça serait avec plaisir. J'ai un creux moi aussi et la nuit commence à peine...», sourit Blaise.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le premier khebab et sous le regard affolé de Blaise, Harry engloutit deux khebab, une galette et deux portions de frites. Après une petite promenade digestive ils retournèrent à Hogsmeade et chacun rejoignit son dortoir.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **"Les lois de l'Attraction" 


	8. Les lois de l'attraction

**Le Pari**

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres.

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** K+

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, _I'll fly with you_ de Gigi D'Agostino, _2046_ de Wong Kar Waï.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Gigi D'Agostino_ - I'll fly with you_, _Casta Diva_ (extrait de « la Norma » de Bellini), Pink – _Stupid Girls,_ Susana Hoffs -_ The look of love_ , Alizée – _Moi Lolita,_ Trash Palace_ - Venus in furs_.. **Mais aussi B.O.F. de _2046 _:** Maria Callas – _Casta Diva_, Shigeru Umebayashi_ – 2046 Main theme_, Xavier Cugat – _Siboney Instrumental_, Shigeru Umebayashi_ – Long Journey, _Shigeru Umebayashi_ – 2046 Main theme (rumba version)_ - Shigeru Umebayashi_ – Polonaise, _Angela Gherorghiu - _Casta Diva, _Secret Garden_ – Adagio._

**Note :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclaw (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard) + Salle des Requêtes (normalement Salle sur Demande – _Request Room_ en anglais), Firebolt (Eclair de Feu).

**Note 2 : Blaise.** Comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, Blaise Zabini est décrit dans le 6e livre de notre bien aimée JK Rowling. Mais nous, pendant cinq livres, on l'a rêvé de 1001 façons... Voici donc notre vision personnelle de Blaise Zabini dans cette fic. ... Imaginez la grâce incarnée, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et clairs, les yeux sombres et légèrement en amande, une peau légèrement mate. Il est assez baraqué : dans les 1m77, 70 kg, musclé mais pas trop. Nous lui avons inventé une sœur : Ambre. Elle a un an de moins que lui et est Ravenclaw. (Vous pourrez voir un dessin travaillé par Loly sur notre site).

* * *

**- Les lois de l'attraction -**

Tout allait pour le mieux pour Blaise… A peine un mois après le début du pari passé avec Malfoy, Harry Potter commençait à craquer pour lui. Pour preuves, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble en dehors des cours. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi – mais surtout de musique – que ce soit pendant les intercours ou le soir, en salle d'étude ou dans le parc de l'école. Et quand Blaise avait proposé, un peu en l'air, d'aller se balader tous les deux à Londres pendant le week-end, Harry avait sautillé de joie, acceptant immédiatement avec le plus grand enthousiasme.

Et c'est ainsi que Blaise était en ce samedi ensoleillé en plein cœur de Londres avec l'objet de son pari. En le regardant passer de vitrines en vitrines, excité comme un gamin, le Slytherin avait pourtant mal au cœur. Il aurait voulu oublier un instant la raison de sa présence ici et profiter totalement du petit lion. Car tout cela allait bien au-delà du simple enjeu du pari. Zabini aimait passer du temps avec Harry. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait ce samedi, il ne pensait pas aux avantages que ça lui procurerait… mais au _plaisir_ que ça lui apporterait. Il avait appris à connaître Harry comme peu de personnes en si peu de temps, et il voulait en savoir encore plus.

Les mains dans les poches, Blaise suivait Harry sans savoir où ils allaient, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'après avoir quitté Covent Garden où ils avaient mangé – pour Harry, c'était plutôt _dévoré_ ! – le gryffy avait entraîné son ami à Soho, où il passait de vitrines de boutiques de vinyles à celles de vêtements vintage. Le slythy fut tiré de sa rêverie quand Harry lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer dans une de ces boutiques.

« Viens, lui dit-il surexcité, on va essayer ! »

Blaise grimaça quand il vit le contenu de la boutique. Lui ne s'habillait que chez des tailleurs sorciers haut de gamme ou au pire – mais seulement en dernier recours – dans des boutiques de luxe moldues. Mais _là_ ! Il suivit le Gryffindor des yeux et sourit. Le beau brun venait d'attraper un chapeau des plus immondes – une espèce de bob raplapla d'une texture indéterminée et d'un jaune du plus moche effet – et le tendit à son ami.

« Oh, Blaise, essaie ce chapeau !, lui dit-il, enjoué.

- Ça me va pas, les chapeaux, tenta d'esquiver Blaise – mais face aux yeux de puppy de son camarade, il finit par le prendre quand même. Bon, d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir… »

Avec un soupir à fendre le cœur, il enfila donc l'immonde couvre-chef, déclanchant instantanément un fou rire chez Harry.

« C'est… vraiment affreux !, arriva-t-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire. T'es affreux, Blaise ! »

Une telle remarque venant de n'importe qui d'autre aurait déclenché une colère noire chez le Slytherin. Personne n'avait le droit de critiquer son aspect et encore moins de lui faire remarquer qu'il était… affreux ! … Sauf Harry Potter. Bien au contraire, il se sentit heureux d'être la source d'amusement du lionceau. Rien n'était devenu plus important pour Blaise que faire plaisir à Harry. Il continua donc à faire le pitre et se mit à défiler, faisant des grimaces pur 'fashion victim' devant le miroir.

« Oh la la la laaaaa ! Par Merlin ! Je suis trooop beau !

- Collection 1982, commenta Harry en mimant un micro avec une boucle de ceinture prise sur un présentoir, pure fausse écaille de dragon teinte en jaune… pisseux. Idéal pour Halloween, comme ça, pas besoin de se déguiser, » ajouta-t-il avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

Blaise retira le chapeau et le posa sur les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, à la grande surprise de Harry. Avec un doux sourire, il lui expliqua qu'à lui, il allait à merveille. Harry rétorqua qu'à lui, au moins, _tout_ allait : le classe comme l'immonde !

« Mais ça se travaille, l'immonde, précisa-t-il. Moi je m'habille dans le noir, le matin. Comme ça, une fois à la lumière du jour : c'est la surprise !

- Ahhhh ! Je comprends mieux alors, s'exclama Blaise avec un petit rire.

- Si je devais me dire : « qu'est-ce que je vais mettre »… je sortirais jamais ! Alors, je laisse le hasard décider.

- Je vais devoir t'éduquer, alors.

- Comment ça ''m'éduquer'', Monsieur-je-fais-une-french-manucure-toutes-les-semaines ?

- Hé bien oui : t'apprendre à t'habiller comme il faut en cinq minutes seulement.

- Monsieur Zabini, commença Harry, un sourire de défi aux lèvres, en se collant à son ami, celui qui va m'apprendre à m'habiller avec goût n'est pas encore né.

- Hé bien, jeune homme, dit Blaise en le repoussant gentiment. Je ne me laisse pas approcher par des gens ayant un affreux couvre-chef.

- Oh oh ?? Discrimination vestimentaire ?

- Mmmh, pas avec toi, ronronna Blaise avec tendresse en effleurant la joue du jeune homme du dos de sa main. Mais s'il te plait… enlève-moi ce chapeau ignoble.

- Il faut que vous sachiez une chose, Monsieur Zabini…, le taquina Harry, toujours contre lui. Un Harry Potter bien habillé n'est plus un Harry Potter. »

Sur ces paroles, il s'écarta du Slytherin et retira le chapeau, allant le reposer sur le présentoir où il l'avait pris. Blaise le suivit du regard, se disant que quelle que soit la tenue du Gryffindor, il le trouvait dans tous les cas très canon… Il rejoignit le lionceau et l'enlaça par derrière, murmurant à son oreille :

« C'est pas grave, j'ai de la classe pour nous deux…

- Oh ! Je t'emmerde, Zabini !, le gronda gentiment Harry en gloussant.

- Moi pas, Monsieur Potter…, » roucoula Blaise.

Un peu troublé par le comportement de son camarade, Harry se contenta de sourire sans relever sa dernière remarque. Après tout, Zabini était bien différent du fat sur lequel il avait craqué deux années auparavant. Mais quelque part… ce Zabini-là était beaucoup plus séduisant et attirant que l'être superficiel qu'il paraissait être avant.

« Bon, visiblement, les vêtements de cette modeste boutique ne plaisent pas à Sieur Zabini. Alors, comme tu as fait un effort, je peux en faire un aussi et… on fait ce que tu veux, proposa Harry. Même une manucure ou un brushing ou je ne sais pas quoi.

- Je ne fais jamais de brushing, commenta Blaise en souriant, se passant élégamment la main dans son abondante chevelure châtain. Ma coiffure est 100 naturelle. »

_Il est vraiment canon_…, se dit Harry en soupirant, captivé par chacun des gestes du beau Slytherin. _Et tellement sympa !!_

« Tu fais pas de soins ou des trucs dans le genre ?, s'étonna-t-il.

- Si, je prends soin de mes cheveux, moi !, plaisanta gentiment Blaise en ébouriffant la tignasse mal rangée du gryffy. Les tiens sont tout… »

Sa main se perdit entre les mèches brunes, faisant rougir leur propriétaire. C'était rare qu'on le touche comme ça et cette caresse était presque… intime.

« … ils sont tout doux !, s'étonna Blaise avec un sourire. Doux comme la soie… Tu as une bonne nature de cheveux, tu as de la chance ! _Remarque, chez lui, tout est bien naturellement. Alors c'est normal que même ses cheveux le soient_…, se dit-il.

- Ne fume pas autant, mange plus équilibré… et ton poil brillera naturellement, commenta Harry, taquin.

- Tu me feras changer de vie quand tu t'habilleras un peu mieux, ok ? »

Toujours est-il que c'était à Blaise de trouver leur activité suivante. Il réfléchit, puis se dit que pour vraiment faire plaisir à son petit lion, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il proposa donc d'aller manger une bonne glace.

« Youpi !, s'exclama Harry. Je veux une coupe avec trois boules et de la chantilly et du nappage au caramel et des petits bouts de cacahuète !!

- Tout ce que tu veux, répliqua Blaise d'une voix douce, faisant rosir le gryffy. Et après, on pourra aller dépenser tout ça à la patinoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Très bonne idée, Monsieur Zabini. En route !! »

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent déguster une énorme coupe chez un petit glacier artisanal qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui offrait les meilleures glaces de la capitale, selon Blaise. Et malgré ses airs de top modèle, il était aussi un gourmand. Tout à leur dégustation, ils discutèrent longuement. Après une bataille rangée pour savoir lequel des deux volerait le plus de chantilly à l'autre dans sa coupe, ils allèrent à la patinoire comme promis. Ils eurent la chance de tomber au moment du creux de fréquentation, si bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine de patineurs sur la glace. Harry fixa longuement Blaise alors qu'ils laçaient leurs patins.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?, s'étonna Blaise. J'ai un truc sur le nez ?

- Non… Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal mais… Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un connard avec tes airs snobs et tes manières… hautaines.

- Tu sais, lui répondit le slythy dans un sourire, moi aussi je pensais que j'étais un connard.

- Mais en fait, tu es vachement cool !, s'exclama Harry en serrant son deuxième patin.

- Comme quoi, la vie est pleine de surprises, continua Blaise sans quitter Harry des yeux. Dans mon cas… de bonnes surprises. »

Troublé, Harry leva à nouveau les yeux sur son camarade mais rougit légèrement face à son regard si… tendre ?

« Pourquoi tu t'es rapproché ?, osa-t-il enfin demander. On n'a… jamais vraiment été potes et on fréquente pas les mêmes personnes. Tu ne résistes pas à mon attractivité naturelle ?

- Il y a de ça, répondit pensivement Blaise. _Hum, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire pour le pari… Il me tuerait !,_ se dit-il. _Et je serais d'accord avec lui, en prime_.

- MMh, je vois, le coupa Harry dans sa réflexion. Tu es un espion pour le compte des serpents ! »

Harry gloussa, content de sa blague. Il enfila le pull prêté par la patinoire et enroula une écharpe autour de son cou. Il était fin prêt pour partir à l'assaut de la glace.

« Ce que tu peux dire comme bêtises…, se moqua gentiment Blaise. Mais c'est malin, je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire, maintenant. Et… 'attractivité', ça n'existe pas !

- C'est « attraction » ? C'est quoi la différence entre « attirant » et « attractif » ?

- Euh…, réfléchit le beau slythy, embêté par cette question idiote mais ravi que le point sur son soudain intérêt pour le Gryffindor soit tombé aux oubliettes. « Attirant » et « attractif » , ça revient au même, non ? Ça attire, voila tout.

- Non, il y a sûrement une nuance, contesta Harry dans une moue.

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas un dico, moi !

- Dommage, ronronna Harry. Le Petit Zabini Illustré en couleurs, édition de luxe… Miam. »

Blaise rit et finit de se préparer à son tour.

« T'arrête jamais de dire des âneries, toi, se moqua-t-il gentiment en se levant.

- Ouais ! Je suis i-né-pui-sable !

- Mmmmh, ronronna Blaise en lui lançant un regard acéré. Je connais deux ou trois façons de t'épuiser… Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

- Que tu crois !, répliqua Harry du tac au tac, sans relever le moins du monde l'allusion. On fait une course de patins ? Je suis sûr que je te bats, Zabini. _Tu_ es le top modèle, _je_ suis le sportif…

- Vraiment ?, s'étonna le slythy en marchant jusqu'à l'ouverture qui menait à la glace. Tu es déjà monté sur des patins à glace, au moins ?

- Hé oui, Poussin ! T'auras pas le temps de dire « quidditch » que je t'aurai battu ! »

Devant la mine étonnée de Blaise, Harry réalisa soudain de ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'avait appelé « Poussin » ! Il se sentit virer au cramoisi. Sans relever, Blaise esquissa un sourire doux et accepta le défi, intimant toutefois au Gryffindor de rester prudent. Après tout, l'impétuosité des gryffys était légendaire. Harry gloussa et répliqua que c'était justement le danger qui lui donnait des ailes et qui l'excitait. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il aimait autant voler sur son Firebolt.

« Une fois, je t'emmènerai sur mon balai et tu verras le pur plaisir. Ce soir, d'ailleurs, si tu veux. Et si tu as le cœur bien accroché.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Blaise en cachant remarquablement sa peur panique du vol en balai. Rien ne me fait peur. _Et au pire, avec lui qui vole si bien, je ne craindrai pas grand-chose_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. _Quoi que… C'est sûrement une erreur. Ce mec est une vraie tête brûlée ! Mais bon… Je serai tout contre lui…………… Tout contre Harry…………………_

- Hé !, le réveilla Harry, maintenant face à lui devant l'accès à la glace. Tu dors ou quoi ? On y va ? »

Blaise s'excusa et s'élança sur la glace. Harry le suivit des yeux, stupéfait. Il pensait que le slythy savait patiner, mais pas à ce point-là. Blaise décrivit quelques arabesques élégantes sur la glace et revint vers Harry.

« Hé bien, tu t'es refroidi ?, » le taquina-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, le gryffy le rejoignit sur la glace. Sa technique de patin était moins élégante mais non moins efficace. Blaise s'éloigna un peu, grisé par la sensation de liberté unique qu'offrent les sports de glisse. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques figures devant un Harry hypnotisé par ses mouvements fluides et gracieux. Harry craignit un instant que le slythy ne l'oublie au profit de sa possibilité de briller en public – malgré la foule très restreinte. Pourtant, Blaise le rejoignit, tendant une main vers lui en guise d'invitation. Le gryffy retrouva le sourire et se laissa entraîner dans une danse lente et sensuelle au fil de la glace. Ils se laissèrent porter par la musique qui filtrait par les haut-parleurs de la patinoire, Harry suivant les mouvements précis de Blaise avec un plaisir grandissant. Oui, il était vraiment bien avec lui… Et comme pendant le concert de Muse, Harry retrouvait un Blaise Zabini authentique et sublime. Autant dire… irrésistible. Blaise entama un demi-tour pour se coller au dos de Harry, l'entraînant dans une toupie lente mais qui fit d'autant plus tourner la tête du petit lion que celui pour qui il craquait de plus en plus le tenait serré contre lui, dans la chaleur de ses bras…

« Je t'avoue que tu me déstabilises…, dit-il à Blaise.

- C'est vrai ?, s'étonna le slythy.

- Oui… Je patine pas comme ça, d'habitude. Faut dire que c'est sur un lac gelé et qu'on joue à un pseudo hockey sur glace… C'est plus violent. Là, je me sens un peu perdu.

- Mmmh, moi aussi, remarqua pensivement Blaise. Je ne parle pas du patinage mais… de tout le reste. Je ne sais pas comment dire ça, ajouta Blaise en relâchant doucement son étreinte sur Harry pour lui permettre de s'écarter de lui. C'est comme si tu faisais ressortir mes bons côtés. »

Harry sourit et fit remarquer que ça faisait toujours ça quand on fréquentait trop longtemps les Gryffindors. Et puis, c'était plutôt bien, les bons côtés, non ? Le regard chocolat insistant posé sur lui commença à le mettre mal à l'aise alors il rappela qu'ils étaient censés faire une course, pas un show de patinage artistique. Blaise acquiesça.

A son grand étonnement, Harry perdit. Pas de beaucoup, mais il perdit quand même. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé le Slytherin si rapide. Il s'arrêta contre Blaise et le plaqua à la rambarde.

« Héé !, s'exclama Blaise gentiment. Ne te venge pas en m'écrasant.

- Le patinage artistique, le patinage de vitesse… Vous me cachez d'autres talents, Monsieur Zabini ?

- Des milliers… Je te montrerai peut-être, un jour », répliqua Blaise suavement.

Le ton ronronnant de Harry et la proximité de leurs corps déstabilisèrent les deux garçons. La buée de leurs respirations haletantes se mêlait comme ils auraient voulu mêler leurs langues dans un baiser brûlant et passionné. Les joues rougies de Blaise faisaient fantasmer le petit lion qui commençait à s'imaginer fatiguer autant le jeune homme en faisant un tout autre type de sport. Il frissonna lorsque Blaise effleura sa joue pour remettre en place l'une de ses mèches brunes. Le slythy frissonna lui aussi quand il décela le désir tapi au fond des yeux verts, mêlé de trouble et d'interrogations. Sans un mot, Harry défit leur étreinte et patina jusqu'à la sortie de la glace. Blaise le suivit et ils se changèrent. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne s'était rien passé. Même si chacun avait senti le désir chez l'autre. Ils préférèrent l'ignorer.

« On retourne à Hogsmeade ?, proposa Harry à la sortie du bâtiment. On décollera de là.

- D'accord, répondit Blaise. Va pour Hogsmeade. »

Une fois au village sorcier, Harry sortit son Firebolt réduit de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il invita Blaise à monter derrière lui, en lui promettant que l'aller au moins serait tranquille. Résigné, le Slytherin monta derrière le joli brun en se consolant par la promiscuité de leurs corps.

« Vas-y vraiment tranquille, hein ? J'ai pas l'habitude de voler, précisa Blaise en s'agrippant fortement au lionceau.

- On volera pas haut et pas vite, promit le jeune homme. Mais laisse-moi un peu respirer, quand même… »

Blaise s'excusa et desserra un peu son étreinte. Comme promis, Harry rangea au placard son habituelle et légendaire témérité pour décoller tranquillement. Fasciné, Blaise contemplait le paysage magnifique sous leurs pieds : le village d'Hogsmeade s'éloigna pour laisser place au parc d'Hogwarts, au château bordé de son lac miroitant. A sa grande surprise, ils continuèrent au-delà de la Forêt Interdite. Harry lui précisa qu'il l'emmenait à un endroit 'spécial'. Maintenant détendu, Blaise resserra son étreinte autour de la taille fine de l'Attrapeur rouge et or, plus par plaisir que par peur, et se laissa porter en contemplant le paysage. Ils volaient maintenant au-dessus d'une nappe de brume et une falaise se profila à l'horizon. Inquiet de toujours voir foncer le balai vers le mur de granit, Blaise interpella le conducteur.

« Harry ! La montagne !

- Quoi ? Quelle montagne ?, plaisanta le gryffy. Je vois rien, j'ai perdu mes lunettes !

- Quoi ????? », s'écria Blaise, réellement affolé.

Joueur jusqu'au bout, Harry plongea brusquement sur la paroi abrupte, arrachant un cri d'effroi à son passager qui lui broya les côtes au passage. Au moment où ils auraient dû s'écraser contre la roche, le balai bifurqua sur la droite, rentrant dans une grotte. Mais Blaise ne s'en rendit pas compte de suite, étant donné qu'il avait fermé les yeux depuis longtemps, terrorisé. Harry se posa et éclata de rire.

« Zabini, je meurs, là. Lâche-moi. »

Livide et tremblant, Blaise le lâcha et le fusilla du regard. Voila pourquoi il détestait les Gryffindors : ils n'étaient que des têtes brûlées à l'humour crétin !! Harry ignora le regard noir de son camarade et s'assit à même le sol pour contempler le paysage. Quand il se retourna, Blaise sentit sa colère fondre. La grotte où ils étaient surplombait la majeur partie de la Forêt Interdite, striée de rivières argentées qui se jetaient au loin dans le Lac Noir où se devinait le reflet de leur école. Des serpents de brume semblaient accrochés à la cime des arbres, conférant au panorama une beauté incomparable. Harry expliqua qu'il avait trouvé cet endroit par hasard, un jour où il s'était perdu dans le brouillard. Il avait attendu ici que le temps soit plus clément et la nuit l'avait surpris, lui révélant une splendide mer de brume argentée éclairée par la lune montante. Il était tombé amoureux de cette vue et venait régulièrement, pour méditer ou simplement être au calme. Blaise était la première personne qu'il amenait ici, dans son sanctuaire. Touché par ce geste, Blaise s'assit en silence à ses côtés et profita de la vue, fasciné.

Ils restèrent là, simplement, à apprécier le silence et le paysage. Blaise soupira. Si le paysage s'éclaircissait, des nuages s'accumulaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi les choses devaient-elles être comme ça ? Il était si bien avec Harry. Jamais il n'aurait cru que passer du temps à ne rien faire et ne rien dire avec quelqu'un puisse être aussi agréable. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Il n'avait pas passé de meilleur moment que cette journée en compagnie de Harry depuis bien longtemps. Ce petit Gryffindor entrait peu à peu dans son cœur par la porte de service et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Blaise Zabini assurait en matière de drague. Blaise Zabini assurait en matière de sexe. Mais… en matière d'amour ? Il était aussi vierge que Harry devait l'être physiquement. Comment allait-il pouvoir… ?

« Tu as faim ?, » lui demanda subitement Harry en se levant.

Surpris, le slythy ne répondit pas de suite et suivit Harry du regard alors qu'il allait farfouiller dans un coffret caché au fond de la grotte – ses réserves personnelles, commenta-t-il en souriant. Il proposa un jus de fruit à son camarade et prit pour lui-même un paquet de gâteaux. Il ramena le tout et se réinstalla à côté de Blaise.

« Ce n'est plus une réserve que tu as, c'est une superette !!

- C'est parce que j'ai toujours faim, rétorqua Harry avec un sourire en proposant un gâteau. Je suis un estomac sur pattes.

- Si tous les estomacs étaient comme toi, commenta rêveusement le Slytherin en sirotant sa petite bouteille de jus d'abricot.

- Ça serait épouvantable !, s'exclama Harry. Quoi que… je suis bon client. Mais je suis une vraie ruine quand on m'invite au restaurant, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue. Même si je me retiens.

- Je suis prêt à prendre le risque…, ronronna Blaise en posant sa tête sur son genou replié, préférant de loin contempler Harry que le paysage pourtant grandiose.

- Quel risque ?

- Celui de t'inviter au restaurant. »

Harry se sentit rougir. Etait-ce une invitation sérieuse ? Il aimait bien Blaise… Non… Il aimait _beaucoup_ Blaise, et de plus en plus. Mais il avait déjà un petit ami. Il était amoureux d'Yliès et Yliès l'aimait. Pourtant… Il aurait adoré sortir encore en compagnie du beau Slytherin, de loin beaucoup plus fascinant que son petit ami. Harry rougit d'autant plus à cette pensée qu'il jugea déplacée.

« On… On verra, » bredouilla-t-il gêné.

Blaise sourit en voyant les joues rougies du petit lion. Que ce garçon était mignon ! Tellement spontané et… pur. Sa propre malice le dégoûta et il préféra se replonger dans la vue du paysage clair. Peut-être y avait-il une solution simple… Peut-être s'il laissait venir les choses naturellement, Harry et lui engageraient une relation lui permettant de rendre son petit lion heureux _et_ de réaliser ce stupide pari dans les temps. Après tout, il n'avait jamais menti à Harry. Sauf peut-être par omission. Mais chaque parole gentille qu'il avait dite, il la pensait. Chaque sourire qu'il lui adressait était sincère. Tout à ses pensées, Blaise se mit à fredonner inconsciemment une chanson douce qu'il jouait parfois pendant les heures de calme solitude qu'il passait dans la Salle des Requêtes – _I'll fly with you_.

Harry le regarda enfin et fut bouleversé. A nouveau, il voyait ce Blaise qui l'attirait tant. Le Blaise si tendre et si beau. Il posa son paquet de gâteau et très accidentellement, effleura la main de son camarade. Il la retira comme s'il l'avait mise dans le feu, faisant sourire Blaise.

« Il n'y a pas de mal, commenta gentiment le Slytherin en posant sa main sur celle du gryffy rougissant. Tu vois, ça ne brûle pas, ça ne pique pas... Ça n'est même pas contagieux, » ajouta-t-il en retirant sa main.

Penaud, Harry esquissa un sourire. Pourquoi réagissait-il si violemment en présence du beau brun ? Lui qui était un vrai moulin à paroles ne trouvait absolument rien à dire. _Ah_, se dit-il. _Si seulement il n'y avait pas Yliès !_ A nouveau, il sentit ses joues le brûler. Comment une telle pensée avait pu l'effleurer ??!!!

« Tu sais, tu devrais faire attention, Harry, lui dit gentiment Blaise.

- Mmmh ?

- Tu es tellement craquant quand tu rougis, expliqua le slythy avec un sourire doux. Tu devrais essayer de te contrôler car tout le monde n'a pas mon self-control.

- Je… Je rougis pas !, s'exclama Harry en rougissant de plus belle.

- Oh la la ! On dirait une pivoine !! »

L'air penaud du lionceau calma Blaise. Il s'excusa. Il n'avait pas à lui dire ce genre de chose. Harry se détendit et sourit. Que pouvait bien y faire Blaise ? Il l'avait prévenu : il était tellement attirant ! Il devait juste apprendre à gérer ça.

« C'est surtout que ça pourrait passer pour du flirt, précisa Blaise. Ça serait embêtant… »

Harry perdit un instant son sourire. Evidemment. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Jamais il ne pourrait plaire au beau Slytherin… Sa déception passa et il pressa un peu Blaise : il n'avait pas encore fini son essai de Métamorphose pour le lundi suivant et ils devaient rentrer s'il ne voulait pas y passer son dimanche.

« Harry… Je ne t'ai pas blessé au moins ?

- Non ! Pourquoi tu m'aurais blessé ? On a passé une super journée ! »

Soucieux, Blaise repoussa une mèche folle du gryffy pour l'enlever de ses yeux, faisant frissonner Harry.

« Tu sais, continua Blaise doucement, je disais ça surtout par rapport à ton copain… Sinon…

- Sinon… quoi ?, » murmura Harry le cœur battant la chamade.

Par Merlin ! Sur quelle pente glissante s'était engagé Blaise ? Il se sentit rougir à son tour, bien incapable d'exprimer son souhait réel.

« Je ne sais pas, sinon…, éluda-t-il. On ne saura sûrement jamais. Je ne dois pas être ton genre de toute façon : trop hautain.

- Non !, s'exclama Harry. Je pensais que tu étais comme ça mais… Non, continua-t-il doucement. T'es… bien et… fréquentable, je pense.

- Merci… De ta part, c'est très… agréable.

- C'était pas méchant !, se défendit Harry.

- Je sais, » le rassura Blaise avant de finir son jus de fruit.

Il se leva et s'épousseta, signifiant la fin de la discussion au grand dam du gryffy. Il aurait bien voulu connaître le fond de la pensée de Blaise. Et le fond de son cœur, aussi… Il se leva à son tour et ramassa son balai. Zabini l'avait embêté avec son silence… il allait gentiment se venger.

« Alors, le défia-t-il. Prêt à mourir, Zabini ? Tu connais la feinte de Wronsky ?

- Euh… Vaguement. C'est pas dangereux ?, s'inquiéta Blaise très peu rassuré.

- Je ne veux pas te l'imposer mais… c'est jouissif.

- Si tu aimes, je vais aimer, » dit Blaise plus pour se rassurer que pour informer Harry.

Ils grimpèrent sur le balai et Blaise enlaça solidement l'Attrapeur Gryffindor. Au bord du précipice, il contempla la brume qui flottait toujours en bas de la falaise, noyant la cime des arbres, et il sentit une boule d'angoisse grossir au creux de son estomac.

« Tu te souviens du piqué de tout à l'heure ?, lui demanda Harry.

- Euh… Oui.

- Hé bien, on va le faire jusqu'en bas…

- Ma vie est entre tes mains, dit Blaise de moins en moins rassuré alors qu'ils décollaient doucement. Je te fais confiance, ne me fais pas un sale coup.

- Accroche-toi bien…, le conseilla Harry avant de se retourner, le regardant presque amoureusement. Je ne mettrai pas ta vie en danger. »

Ils sortirent de la grotte puis, sans autre avertissement qu'un « C'est partiiiiiii ! » de Harry, ils plongèrent en piqué droit vers le sol caché par la brume. Blaise sentit son estomac se retourner et se crispa d'autant plus sur Harry. A la seule pensée qu'ils n'étaient que sur un fin bout de bois, en chute libre vers un terrain invisible… _Je vais mourir !!!,_ se dit Blaise paniqué. A mesure qu'il devinait que le sol se rapprochait, sa peur grandissait. Ils allaient vraiment finir par s'écraser !! Il n'osait même pas hurler, de peur de déconcentrer l'Attrapeur, qui lui, était au comble du bonheur. En véritable accro de l'adrénaline, ce genre d'exercice l'excitait à mort !

_Ne hurle pas, tu vas le déconcentrer !_, se répéta Blaise. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et lui coupait la respiration. _Ne hurle pas, tu vas le déconcentrer ! _Le sol ne devait plus être très loin maintenant. _Ne hurle pas, tu vas le déconcentrer !!!!!!! _Depuis combien de temps plongeaient-ils ? _Ne hurle pas, tu vas le déconcentrer !! _Ils atteignirent enfin la nappe de brume, mais Harry ne ralentit toujours pas leur course.

« HARRYYY ! PUTAIN, REDRESSE !!!!!, » hurla Blaise au comble de la terreur.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent et Blaise ferma les yeux si fort que ses paupières lui firent mal, attendant le choc qui les tuerait certainement… Mais un redressement soudain le secoua, faisant faire une nouvelle pirouette à son pauvre estomac. A nouveau à l'horizontale, ils fonçaient maintenant au travers de la forêt avant de survoler une jolie rivière, flirtant avec l'eau sans la toucher. Ils volaient tellement vite qu'ils troublaient la surface tranquille du cours d'eau.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant !, » le prévint Harry en éclatant de rire.

Mais si le Gryffindor était extatique, Blaise se sentit défaillir. Le trop plein d'émotions violentes et le mal de l'air avaient eu raison de son habituel contrôle. Il allait être malade d'ici un instant.

« Harry… Arrête-toi tout de suite, » supplia-t-il.

Obéissant, le gryffy fit un virage serré qui acheva Blaise et se posa sur la berge de la rivière. A peine au sol, le Slytherin trébucha jusqu'à la rivière et se laissa tomber à quatre pattes. Il hoqueta, pâle comme le spectre de Nick-quasi-sans-tête, et vomit toutes ses tripes. Inquiet, Harry vint à ses côtés.

« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois, tenta-t-il de réconforter Blaise.

- Laisse-moi… seul deux… minutes, s'il te plait, hoqueta Blaise toujours aussi blanc.

- Pardon… »

Harry se recula tandis que le Slytherin vomissait à nouveau. Quand il eut fini, il se rinça la bouche dans l'eau claire de la rivière et se rafraîchit le visage et la nuque. Il tremblait comme une feuille et eut du mal à se relever. Immobile, Harry n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Blaise devait le détester maintenant…

« C'est bon, je survivrai, dit faiblement Blaise. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis con, s'excusa Harry, penaud. Je me rends pas compte parfois…

- C'est rien, ça ira. Il n'y a que mon orgueil de blessé…

- Ton orgueil ?, s'étonna Harry.

- Oui… C'est pas très glorieux de vomir dans un buisson devant quelqu'un, je trouve, expliqua le slythy. Mais ça me fait du bien qu'on me remette en place, des fois. »

Harry frémit. Il pouvait presque sentir la douleur et la colère de Blaise. Il n'avait pas voulu ça.

« C'est pas quelqu'un, c'est moi. Et moi aussi j'ai vomi la première fois, dit-il – c'était un mensonge mais il voulait à tout prix dédramatiser la situation. Et je cherchais pas à te remettre à ta place. Je… Je sais pas. C'est si excitant !

- Ecoute… Le problème, c'est que justement c'est _toi_. Et… Oui c'était excitant, surtout les dix premières secondes quand j'ai cru mourir. »

Harry s'approcha de son camarade qui commençait peu à peu à reprendre des couleurs.

« Mais franchement, continua Blaise, je connais d'autres façon de s'exciter beaucoup moins dangereuses. Et qui ne rendent pas malade ! »

Harry prit doucement la main de Blaise et y glissa ses doigts.

« Viens, dit-il d'une voix douce. On rentre peinard. Plus de zèle, promis.

- Promis ?

- Oui. Pas de slaloms entre les arbres, rien, plaisanta Harry, rendant son sourire à Blaise à son plus grand soulagement.

- D'accord alors. Et si tu veux, quand mon estomac et moi, on sera réconciliés, on pourra refaire un tour… Mais en y allant progressivement. »

Harry fit monter son passager devant lui, expliquant que comme ça, il ne ferait pas le con. Il tint sa promesse et vola tranquillement à travers la forêt jusqu'au cercle de pierre proche du pont d'Hogwarts. Tout le long du vol de retour, Blaise se focalisa sur la chaleur du corps de Harry qui l'enveloppait. Et c'était encore plus agréable que le voyage. Ils étaient un peu remontés en altitude pour survoler la mer blanche et pure de la brume. Vraiment, le vol de retour avait été fabuleux, effaçant le malencontreux incident de la rivière dans l'esprit des deux étudiants. Harry se posa doucement devant les pierres dressées et laissa Blaise descendre. Ils ne devaient pas être vus ensemble, surtout pour Blaise. Les Slytherins détestaient qu'un des leurs se mélange avec les autres Maisons.

« Merci, dit-il chaleureusement. C'était merveilleux.

- De rien, il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner. Ça te fait pas trop loin, là ?

- C'est parfait. »

Harry remonta sur son balai et allait décoller quand Blaise le retint par le bras. Il déposa un baiser léger sur la peau veloutée de la joue du Gryffindor puis le relâcha.

« Encore merci, Harry. C'était vraiment une journée géniale. »

Harry piqua un fard monstrueux et bafouilla quelque chose comme de nouvelles excuses à propos de la feinte puis il décolla pour couper court à son trouble. Blaise le regarda s'éloigner vers le château puis, les mains dans les poches, fit de même en s'engageant sur le pont couvert. Arrivé dans le Grand Hall, il hésita un instant. Droite ou gauche ? Les sous-sols menant à la Salle Commune Slytherin ou la Tour des Ravenclaws ?

Il était censé aller voir Malfoy pour lui faire un rapport sur ses avancées concernant Harry. Mais il décida d'aller plutôt rendre visite à sa sœur. Malfoy pouvait bien crever. Jamais il ne saurait pour cette journée. Jamais.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Blaise ne vit pas Harry de tout le dimanche. Le Gryffindor avait dû prendre plus de retard que prévu pour son essai, tout compte fait. Mais il ne put éviter Draco Malfoy, à son grand malheur. En bon serpent, il lui inventa de toute pièce un compte-rendu de ses progrès avec le petit lion, rajoutant des détails qui l'auraient rendu malade si ça n'avait pas été pour la bonne cause. Et cette bonne cause, c'était protéger sa sœur Ambre _et_ Harry des effets néfastes de son petit jeu avec le prince des Slytherins.

C'est avec plaisir que Zabini vit reprendre les cours avec le début de la semaine. Tout mais pas Malfoy tout le temps sur le dos… Il vit Harry pendant leurs cours en commun mais ne lui parla pas, bien sûr. Tout juste se permettait-il de le regarder de temps en temps. Mais le Gryffindor l'ignorait. Pas par malice, il le savait. Mais par gentillesse. Harry lui avait déjà avoué qu'il aurait apprécié de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie mais que les autres Slytherins, et en particulier leur intraitable Headboy, risquaient de s'en prendre à Blaise s'ils les voyaient ensemble.

Ce ne fut donc que le mardi suivant que Blaise parla enfin à Harry alors que celui-ci vint s'installer à sa table à la bibliothèque. Peu d'étudiants étaient présents en ce bel après-midi de début octobre, préférant être dehors à profiter des dernières belles journées au lieu de réviser. Et surtout, aucun vert et argent n'était en vue.

« Salut, Blaise, dit simplement Harry, qui avait déjà troqué son uniforme pour une tenue de ville, en s'asseyant en face de lui, tendant quatre lettres à son camarade. Tiens, Kara m'a donné ça hier. Ce sont des lettres de tes admirateurs.

- Mes… Mes quoi ?, s'étonna Blaise en prenant les feuilles.

- Tes fans. »

Interloqué, Blaise parcourut rapidement le contenu de ces fameuses lettres. En gros, on lui demandait à quoi ressemblait réellement Ash, on faisait allusion à sa réflexion sur les « petits corps musclés » qui bougent bien sur Abba, ce genre de choses.

« Tu sais, elle te trouve cool, Kara, continuait Harry.

- Mh ? Ah ouais ?, répondit évasivement Blaise, plongé dans un passage particulièrement intéressant : « _Est-ce que Ash et vous sortez ensemble? Parce qu'il a parlé de son copain, mais j'y crois pas..._ ».

- Oh, je vais te laisser, s'excusa Harry, tu es occupé. Je dois… euh… faire quelque chose, improvisa-t-il.

- Non, pars pas !, s'exclama Blaise en baissant les lettres. Excuse-moi, c'est impoli ce que je fais.

- Pas de problèmes, dit l'Attrapeur dans un sourire. De toute façon, le devoir de Potion m'a déprimé ce matin. Je dois… compenser.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?, s'enquit Blaise, espérant rattraper le coup – il n'avait pas parlé à Harry depuis deux jours, il ne voulait pas le voir qu'en coup de vent !

- Euuuhm… Manger. Je meurs de faim, improvisa à nouveau Harry en se maudissant intérieurement pour ses pannes de cerveau quand il était à proximité du beau Slytherin. C'est l'heure de mon quatre heures.

- Ça t'embête si je viens manger un bout avec toi ?

- Tu goûtes, toi ?, s'étonna le gryffy en jaugeant la silhouette parfaite de son camarade.

- En fait, ça commence à me saouler de bosser et oui, ça m'arrive de goûter. Pourquoi, c'est une discipline interdite chez les slythys ? »

Ash gloussa et invita donc le vert et argent à se joindre à lui. Blaise rangea rapidement ses affaires, tant pis, lui garderait son uniforme, s'il se changeait, Harry risquait de partir sans lui. Les deux garçons se rendirent à Hogsmeade dans le but de transplaner à Londres. Harry y connaissait un très bon glacier.

« Je vais prendre une énorme coupe de glace, commenta Ash en chemin. Et je prendrai aussi une part de gâteau aux carottes parce que j'ai trop faim. Ça rend aimable, ça tombe bien, ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

- Comme si tu avais besoin de ça !

- Oh, détrompe-toi, Blaise ! Je suis une teigne quand j'ai quelqu'un dans le collimateur.

- Peut-être, mais je fréquente des teignes 24h/24 d'habitude, alors franchement… D'ailleurs, je voudrais te remercier de bien vouloir… Tu sais, faire des trucs avec moi. Comme m'emmener à ton émission de radio ou aller manger une glace.

- Tu dois trouver ça nul, non ?

- Non, répondit Blaise avec un sourire doux. Ça m'oxygène, vraiment. »

Harry n'avait pas conscience de ce que c'était d'être un Slytherin. Les vert et argent étaient les seuls à ne pas se mêler aux autres Maisons, prétextant qu'ils leurs étaient supérieurs. Blaise, avec sa petite sœur chez les Ravenclaws, avait toujours été une exception au Donjon. Et il en était bien content. Ils leur étaient arrivés à leur point de transplannage et Blaise prit la main de Harry pour arriver au même endroit que lui. Ce geste si naturel avait perturbé le Gryffindor. Loin de s'en douter, Blaise continuait leur conversation…

« Tu sais, c'est agréable de ne pas être stressé tout le temps, d'être avec des gens… gentils. De ne pas être en compétition toutes les dix secondes. C'est vraiment cool, » ajouta-t-il avant de remarquer l'air béat de Harry.

Harry qui laissa échapper un long soupir voluptueux. _Blaise Zabini m'a pris la main_, se répétait-il au comble du bonheur.

« C'est ce que je te dis qui te fais cet effet ?, » le taquina Blaise.

Harry sursauta. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire le beau brun ces deux dernières minutes. Il essaya un « Je crois que tu as raison. C'est un point de vue intéressant » qui fit rire son interlocuteur. Visiblement, il était tombé à côté de la plaque. Penaud, le petit lion s'excusa de son manque d'attention. Il ne chercha même pas une excuse bidon, refusant de s'enfoncer plus que ça. Il avoua donc que son inattention était due au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'un garçon lui tienne la main, même pour transplaner.

_C'est trop mignon_…, se dit Blaise avant de se reprendre. _Il faut que j'arrête de faire la relation Harry – mignon. … … Mais il est tellement mignon !!_

« Mais… Et ton copain, il ne te prend jamais la main ?, s'étonna Blaise quand il eut fini de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Si. Mais c'est mon copain. »

Cette réponse perturba d'autant plus le Slytherin. Il promit de ne plus recommencer si ça gênait Harry. Mais comme à son habitude, le gryffy eut une réaction imprévisible : il rit doucement et prétendit que ça ne le gênait pas du tout, d'autant que la main de Blaise était très douce. Le slythy se sentit rougir. Il devenait de plus en plus Hufflepuff, ça lui faisait peur… Il était temps de changer de sujet de conversation !

« Au fait, je voulais te remercier pour l'autre soir à la radio, dit-il. C'était vraiment sympa.

- Oui, c'était cool, » répliqua Harry dans un sourire en rentrant dans le salon de thé.

Ils s'assirent et commandèrent une énorme glace pour Blaise et une montagne de nourriture pour Harry : une coupe de glace avec supplément chantilly, un thé, une part de gâteau aux carottes et une fondue au chocolat noir et aux fruits exotiques. Songeur, Blaise le contempla et se demanda _où_ il pouvait bien mettre tout ça. Il devait vraiment faire beaucoup d'exercice pour éliminer, pour pouvoir rester aussi canon en mangeant autant… _Il doit être hyper musclé, _se dit-il._ Une belle musculature fine d'Attrapeur, comme Draco. Miam miam ! Sauf que lui, il a son côté mignon en prime et ça le rend……… encore plus…………………………………… plus_………………………………………

« Euh, tu prends quoi à boire ? »

Blaise sortit de sa bulle. Merde. Harry lui parlait depuis quand ?

« Du thé ? Du chocolat chaud ? Du café ?, proposa Harry.

- Ah oui, un café, tiens. »

_Oh la la_…, se morfondit Blaise. _Ça s'est vu que j'écoutais pas ? Depuis quand je suis perdu dans mes pensées ?_ Il entendit Harry terminer la commande en précisant qu'il voulait la fondue après son gâteau.

« Tu as pris une fondue ?, lui demanda Blaise une fois la serveuse partie. Une fondue à quoi ?

- Ben… Au chocolat. Avec des fruits exotiques. »

_Merde ! Je suis con ! Je me suis piégé tout seul, là. Maintenant il est sûr que je l'écoutais pas !! Mais quel con ! Ça doit être contagieux : j'ai la fièvre potterienne._

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose au fait ?, lança Blaise pour distraire le gryffy.

- Oui ! J'avais oublié !, s'exclama Harry – et une esquive réussie pour M. Zabini, une. Je te disais que Kara te trouve cool et mignon.

- Cette fille a du goût, commenta Blaise avec un joli sourire.

- Bref, il y a l'animateur de « la sacoche magique » qui part, du coup la place est vacante. Elle m'a dit que ça te ferait peut-être plaisir de faire un bout d'essai. Comme tu as eu du succès l'autre soir…

- … « La sacoche magique » ?

- C'est comme la sacoche de Mary Poppins, expliqua Harry. Il y a plein de choses dedans, tu tires un sujet fashion genre… « sexe, drogue et mode », ce genre de choses. Tu as des auditeurs qui appellent et posent des questions relatives à ça et toi, tu y réponds.

- Pourquoi pas, je peux toujours faire l'essai… J'ai trouvé ça marrant l'autre soir. »

Et puis, ça lui faisait un point commun avec Harry qui n'était pas négligeable. Il pouvait le voir plus souvent, comme ça. La serveuse revint avec leur commande et leur discussion divergea sur les derniers films qu'ils avaient vus au cinéma.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à parler de tout et rien, temps qui fut nécessaire à Harry pour avaler tout ce qu'il avait commandé et pendant lequel des nuages d'orage s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus de Londres. Une pluie diluvienne commença à tomber juste au moment où ils quittaient le salon de thé. Indifférent à l'intempérie, Harry partit tranquillement sous la pluie pour rejoindre le petit square qui faisait face à l'établissement, persuadé d'être suivi par le Slytherin.

« Hééé, Harry, attends !, l'interpella Blaise. On n'a pas de parapluie, on ne va pas y aller maintenant. On va être trempé. »

Surpris par la frilosité de son camarade, Harry revient vers lui, déjà ruisselant tant la pluie était forte. Mais le temps était doux et ça ne le gênait pas le moins du monde d'être mouillé. Les sorts de séchage n'étaient pas faits pour les elfes de maison !

« Regarde, le gronda Blaise, tu es déjà tout trempé.

- Ça arrive quand il pleut, se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Si tu attrapes la mort, il ne faudra pas te plaindre !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas attendre qu'il arrête de pleuvoir, si ?, » le taquina Harry à quelques mètres de lui sous la pluie battante.

Blaise soupira. Que ce garçon pouvait être têtu ! L'eau plaquait ses cheveux sur son visage et son polo violet orné d'une étoile orange – comme d'habitude trop court – était déjà trempé sous sa veste en jean cintrée.

« Si tu veux, proposa Blaise, je t'offre une gaufre en attendant que ça se calme. On avisera après. Il pleut à verse, là. Allez, reste pas sous l'eau…

- Ooooh, il a peur de friser !, se moqua gentiment Harry. Comme c'est mimi !!

- Non, j'ai pas peur de friser !, répliqua Blaise en lui tirant la langue. J'ai juste pas envie d'attraper une pneumonie, Monsieur le Malin. »

Sourd à ces remarques et conseils, Harry se mit à danser sous la pluie, bercé par une musique imaginaire. Il se rapprocha félinement de Blaise, toujours à l'abri sous un porche, en fredonnant _The look of love_.

« The loook… of looooove… is in... your eyes... A look… your smile… can't disguiiiiise... »

_Merlin… Qu'il est beau… Oh la ! Blaise, ne souris pas, tu vas l'encourager._

Le Gryffindor s'avança encore, tournoyant lentement sur lui-même, les paumes ouvertes pour recueillir la pluie. La fraîcheur de la fin d'après-midi et l'eau froide devait glacer le danseur, mais il s'en moquait. Son seul et unique spectateur frissonna en devinant un téton durci par le froid sous le haut serré et mouillé.

« The loooook... of looo-oove, It's saying so much more than These words could ever say. »

_Respire, Blaise… Surtout, n'oublie pas de respirer… Ne le regarde pas, surtout… Oh ! Qu'est ce qu'il est canon !_

« Hm, Harry… Arrête de faire l'idiot sous la pluie. »

Harry frôla Blaise et se colla dans son dos.

« Tu… Tu vas tomber malade, » le prévint Blaise, desserrant sa cravate, de moins en moins convaincu.

Il put sentir les bras frais d'humidité de Harry l'envelopper et son souffle chaud contre son oreille qui murmura la suite de la chanson :

« And when my heart has hurt, Well, it takes my breath away. »

Dans un autre frôlement, Harry s'éloigna à nouveau, regagnant le monde de la pluie.

« I Can hardly wait to hold you, Feel my arms around you. »

… … … … …

Le cœur battant la chamade, le corps de Blaise décida de la suite des opérations, faute d'ordres cohérents du cerveau. Il accepta l'invitation secrète de la chanson et se noya en elle, la ressentant dans chacune des fibres de son être, la sentant vivre à travers chaque vibration de l'eau ruisselant sur leurs silhouettes. Quand il eut rejoint Harry, Blaise passa un bras autour de sa taille et, ondulant en accord avec lui, tourna autour de lui au rythme de leur chanson. Souriant, le petit lion le suivait des yeux, ravi de le voir enfin entrer dans son jeu. Cette parade lui donnait le tournis. Le tour terminé, le beau Slytherin l'enlaça et plaqua son corps chaud contre le sien.

« Voila, on est trempé tous les deux maintenant, commenta Blaise avec un sourire dévastateur.

- Tu as raison, murmura Harry en écartant une mèche brune collée sur le beau visage du slythy. Tu ne frises pas. »

Malgré la froideur de la pluie, aucun des deux ne ressentait le froid. Ils ne sentaient que la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Dans un geste lent et sensuel, Blaise ébouriffa les cheveux trempés de son camarade. Il tenta de réarranger les mèches rebelles, sans succès.

« Tu sais, Harry, laissa échapper Blaise d'une voix câline. Tu es encore plus sexy quand tu es mouillé… »

Harry ne put pas répondre. Il était totalement hypnotisé par le regard chocolat de son partenaire. Quant à Blaise… Sa seule pensée cohérente était : _Le goût de ses lèvres sous la pluie… Ce doit être merveilleux… Ses lèvres… Ses… lèvres………_……………………………………………………

La main de Blaise remonta vers sa joue et traça du bout du doigt le parcours d'une goutte d'eau, partant du coin de son œil à la commissure de ses lèvres où il se perdit un instant. Cette légère caresse éveilla un petit gémissement chez le petit lion en transe. Hypnotisé par le regard vert, Blaise ramena son doigt à sa bouche et goûta la pluie parfumée à son Ash. Il frémit. Merlin… Je meurs d'envie de l'embrasser. Sincèrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Le frémissement qui parcourut presque imperceptiblement les lèvres du joli brun en face de lui accentua ce désir de plus en plus incontrôlable. Sa main glissa à nouveau dans les cheveux bruns, ses doigts caressant la nuque de Harry, le rapprochant de lui… Dans un état presque second, Blaise diminua peu à peu l'espace entre leurs visages… entre lui et ces lèvres tant désirées. Il désirait tellement goûter Harry ! Leur souffles chauds se mêlèrent et à l'instant où ils auraient dû s'embrasser, Harry eut un léger mouvement de recul et détourna le visage.

Il ne se recula pas pour autant. Il posa sa tête contre Blaise et se colla à lui. Comme pour le protéger de la pluie, le slythy referma ses bras sur lui.

« Je suis bien, là…, murmura Harry.

- Moi aussi, soupira Blaise. J'aime te sentir contre moi. Je ne devrais pas… mais c'est la pure vérité.

- Moi non plus, je ne devrais pas… »

Blaise sentit une main se glisser sous son tee-shirt et remonter jusqu'à son cœur. Il frémit à cette caresse.

« Il bat vite, commenta Harry rêveusement.

- C'est… C'est à cause de toi. Ou _grâce_ à toi, je ne sais pas. »

Harry frotta doucement sa tête contre le torse de Blaise, faisant encore monter la température entre eux. Les mains de Blaise partirent elles aussi à l'exploration, se glissant sous le polo court et remontant dans le dos de Harry, caressant la peau chaude et douce.

« Harry, murmura Blaise en embrassant les cheveux au goût de pluie de Harry. Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Pourquoi tu es perdu ?, s'étonna Harry en se défaisant de l'étreinte douce de son camarade.

- Il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à contrôler…

- Je suis…, commença Harry avant que son regard ne tombe sur son poignet et ne croise sa montre. JE SUIS EN RETARD !!!, » s'écria-t-il affolé.

Blaise resta comme stupéfixé. Quoi ? En retard de quoi ? Pourquoi ? Harry se dégagea des bras du Slytherin et s'expliqua, un peu gêné.

« Je dois retrouver… Je sors à l'opéra ce soir avec… avec Yliès. Et je vais mettre une éternité à me préparer, donc je dois y aller. »

Yliès. Bien sûr. Etrangement, Blaise eut l'impression d'avoir une pierre qui lui écrasait le cœur, le broyant morceau par morceau. Pourquoi avait-il mal ? Ça n'était que du flirt, de la comédie. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux. Il ne fallait pas. Il masqua sa peine derrière un sourire et une petite remarque sarcastique.

« C'est sûr, surtout que tu dois te sécher d'abord, ça va te prendre des plombes… Harry, tu dois vraiment y aller ? »

Ça lui avait échappé. C'était stupide ! Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?

« Euuuuh je sais pas. Tu me proposes quelque chose ? »

_Sortir avec moi… Faire l'amour avec moi toute la nuit… Faire l'amour avec moi, là, sous la pluie…_

« Non, rien que tu puisses accepter, répondit enfin Blaise avec une petite moue amère.

- C'est si répréhensible ?, le taquina Harry, coquin.

- Tout dépend quelle partie de ma pensée on réalise et de ta moralité. Mais comme je sais ta moralité irréprochable et mes pensées mauvaises…

- Je voudrais rester avec toi, murmura Harry tristement en se recollant à Blaise.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais que tu restes sous cette pluie avec moi…, » soupira le slythy en caressant ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, perdus dans leurs pensées, bercés par la pluie et les battements sourds de leurs cœurs emballés. Puis, résigné, Blaise repoussa son petit lion pour qu'il rejoigne son petit ami. Harry lui proposa de faire un bout de chemin avec lui, ce qu'il accepta volontiers.

« C'est pas une montre que je devrais avoir, pesta Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est un réveil.

- On devrait se dépêcher, sinon tu vas te faire tuer.

- Non, il est adorable et… plus il a de boulot, plus il est content. »

Harry expliqua qu'Yliès aimait particulièrement pomponner son Harry. Et ce n'était pas facile avec un asticot pareil ! Harry aimait qu'on s'occupe de lui.

« Moi, c'est pareil, soupira Blaise.

- C'est pas vrai, le taquina Harry. Je suis sûr que tu aimes t'occuper de toi. Et que chaque fois que tu vois ton reflet dans un miroir, tu t'arrêtes, tu fais ton sourire trop canon et tu dis « Blaise, tu es le plus beau ! »

- Idiot !, s'indigna Blaise avant de rire. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aime m'occuper de toi ! Et non, je ne fais pas ça. C'est Ambre qui t'a dit ça ? Tssss, cette jeune fille à la langue trop pendue.

- Mais tu sais, continua Harry un peu aguicheur, s'occuper de moi implique aussi m'habiller, pas que me déshabiller.

- Ooooh, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je sais aussi habiller.

- Aussi bien qu'un tailleur ?, le taquina Harry, faisant bien entendu référence à Yliès.

- Non, peut-être pas… Mais je déshabille sûrement mieux que lui. Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier, tu vas me dire. Ce n'est pas un art reconnu.

- Ça pourrait être une discipline olympique. Ou une récompense. Un Merlin d'Or !

- Je serais Champion toutes catégories, alors. Uniformes, vêtements d'hiver, tenues d'été fragiles et légères, vêtements vintage…

- Mmmmmh, vintage, roucoula Harry. Intéressant. Moi je suis du genre à arracher les vêtements. Trop glouton.

- C'est sympa aussi, répliqua Blaise amusé – et passablement intéressé. C'est efficace comme technique. »

Harry s'arrêta car ils venaient d'arriver devant la boutique d'Yliès. Le jeune tailleur l'attendait à l'intérieur.

« Allez, bonne soirée, dit Blaise, le cœur un peu serré.

- On se voit demain ?

- Bien sûr…, répondit Blaise, très doux. Quand tu veux. »

Il se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur la joue de son lionceau et le regarda entrer dans la boutique. Il put deviner son petit ami venir vers lui et l'embrasser.

Ignorant le pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti, Blaise transplana jusqu'à Hogsmeade et rentra au chaud, à Hogwarts.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Blaise et Harry passèrent la soirée du lendemain ensemble. Le gryffy avait demandé à son camarade s'il voulait l'accompagner à son émission de radio, comme le mercredi précédent. Et il avait bien évidemment accepté. Harry avait dédié la soirée à Jeff Buckley, que le Slytherin ne connaissait pas. Mais il avait été immédiatement touché par la voix séraphique de celui qu'on surnommait justement : « l'Ange. » Il décidèrent d'aller dîner après l'émission. Les deux jeunes sorciers optèrent pour un indien. Au dessert - un Halwa ou gâteau de semoule au sucre, lait, amande et noix de coco pour Harry et un Kheer – riz au sucre, lait, amande et noix de coco pour Blaise, le gryffy parla d'un film qu'il avait vu récemment en DVD : _2046, _la suite d'_In the Mood for Love_, de Wong Kar-Waï. Dans ce deuxième opus, le protagoniste avait réuni les femmes de sa vie dans son roman futuriste. Outre l'interprétation remarquable des acteurs, la rare sensualité du film et une photographie exceptionnelle, un point avait attiré l'adolescent : l' « arbre à secrets ». Le héros du film expliquait qu'autrefois, pour garder un secret, on murmurait au creux de l'arbre le plus ancien ses confidences et on rebouchait avec de la terre pour que les aveux restent inconnus des autres. Blaise trouvait cette pratique jolie. Mais que faisait-on s'il n'y avait pas d'arbres ? Harry expliqua que le héros se confiait aussi dans le creux du mur d'un temple d'Angkor. Le slythy rit doucement :

« Alors si j'avais un secret, juste maintenant, je devrais chercher un arbre ou un temple ?

- Euh... Tu pourrais me le dire mais je suis une vraie pipelette.

- Si je dois te reboucher avec de la terre, je préfère éviter ! »

Blaise gloussa légèrement puis s'excusa : son ami lui racontait une légende et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire, c'était déconner. Il essaya de prendre un air sérieux et grave et demanda :

« Alors Harry, as-tu un terrible secret à enfouir en moi ? »

Avec ses bras, le slythy imita un arbre.

_Euuhhmmmm… je pourrais enfouir ma langue en toi, si tu veux…, _se dit Harry_. Ma langue ou… _Le gryffy piqua un fard.

Devant l'hésitation de son camarade, Blaise mit ses mains au-dessus de la tête pour faire le vent dans les branches de l'arbre et il souffla pour parodier le zéphyr.

« Oh, la la ! Ça souffle !, gloussa Harry.

- Je suis l'arbre vénérable de la colline, dis-moi tes secrets, petit humain..., gronda Blaise d'une voix grave.

- Tous ? »

Le Slytherin gloussa et l'Attrapeur poursuivit :

« Je peux t'en dire un, mais je devrai te reboucher après, vénérable arbre de la colline. »

Blaise fit un 'trou' avec ses doigts :

« D'accord, rebouche-moi avec ce que tu veux, c'est ce qui est prévu dans le contrat. »

Harry fit donc le tour de la table et s'assit à côté de son ami. Il colla presque sa bouche à la main-secret et murmura :

« Je... Je suis amoureux d'un garçon.

- Eeuuhmmm..., marmonna le gardien des secrets, frémissant imperceptiblement. C'est pas un secret, ça.

- Bon... Je… Je suis amoureux... d'un _autre_ garçon que mon copain… »

Blaise frisa la crise cardiaque mais son compagnon ne s'en aperçut pas et continua.

« Je… Je pense à lui souvent, avoua Harry. Hier, après l'opéra, Yliès et moi... on... on s'est câlinés et... et je pensais à l'_autre_ garçon. Je... je m'imaginais que... que c'était sa langue, son... son sexe en érection contre moi... ses mains... son souffle et… et j'étais terriblement excité. »

Le Slytherin était de plus en plus troublé. _C'est pas possible... c'est possible ??? Il… Il parle de… moi ??? _……… Blaise ne put que répéter :

« Son souffle ? Hummmm... je vois… »

Harry se décolla de la main-secret :

« Rien… Rien que d'en parler ça me..., balbutia-t-il avec une moue, mal à l'aise. Ça me fait... Enfin, tu vois...

- Ça te...? Ooooh…»

Gêné, le gryffy retourna à sa place. Même Blaise n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il tendit sa main-secret à l'aveuglette. Il fit remarquer que le secret n'était pas bouché et que ça serait dommage qu'il se sache. Les joues du Gryffindor s'empourprèrent. Il rit nerveusement, à la recherche de quelque chose pour sceller le secret mais rien sur la table ne le permettait. Alors, il se pencha et souffla dans le 'trou'.

« Voilà ! C'est parti ! »

Blaise regarda sa main ouverte et malgré son petit rire, on sentait du regret dans ses propos :

« Oui… C'est parti… »

Les deux garçons terminèrent leur dessert silencieusement, le regard baissé. Blaise, pour se donner une contenance, sirota sa tasse de thé. Le seul bruit était celui de la cuillère de Harry dans l'assiette. Le joueur de quidditch semblait absorbé dans le nettoyage complet et minutieux de la petite écuelle. Cela lui évitait de parler. En y réfléchissant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il évitait de parler. La vaisselle était impeccable à présent. Il devait dire quelque chose… Il releva donc la tête :

« Dis... cette histoire de... d'autre garçon… C'est pas... C'est pas comme si je trompais Yliès, hein ? Parce que... j'ai rien fait avec ce garçon !

- Je sais pas trop, Harry, soupira Blaise. C'est sûr que ça n'est pas vraiment tromper. Mais..., ajouta-t-il, ennuyé, ça dépend aussi dans quelle proportion tu penses à... l'_autre_…

- Je... J'ai envie qu'il... qu'il me couvre de baisers, de caresses, qu'il... qu'il me fasse l'amour… Enfin... Ce genre de trucs, » bredouilla le gryffy, le regard baissé.

Le Slytherin ferma les yeux un instant, troublé. Merlin, il rêvait de ça... Il rêvait de couvrir Harry de baisers, de… lui faire l'amour. Encore et encore. Il déglutit et se reprit :

« Et tu envisages de faire quoi ?

- Je..., commença Harry, levant un regard interrogateur sur son camarade. Je... Je sais pas. Je devrais faire quoi ? Ça passera... peut-être.

- Est-ce que tu aimes Yliès ?

- Oui…, répondit faiblement Harry. Oui !, répéta-t-il plus énergiquement comme pour se convaincre.

- Et cette autre personne ? Tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

- C'est peut-être que du désir. Il est plutôt... désirable après tout et… et je dois pas être le seul à fantasmer dessus… »

Blaise inspira et expira un grand coup. Il était perturbé et ne comprenait plus rien. Il résuma :

« Attends... Je suis perdu là... Tu aimes Yliès et tu aimes... l'_autre_, c'est ça ?

- Oui... Plus ou moins…

- Mais pour le second, c'est peut-être... qu'un plan sexe…

- Peut-être pour lui, » déclara Harry, triste.

_Pan, prends-toi ça dans la gueule, Blaise_, pensa le Slytherin. Mais il en fallait plus pour le démonter. Il posa d'autres questions :

« Je suppose qu'il ne sait rien ?

- Non, il ne sait pas…

- Alors comment savoir ce que tu représenterais pour lui ?, sourit gentiment Blaise.

- Bah, je sais pas. J'imagine parce que... je suis peut-être bon que pour une nuit. Je suis pas du même monde que lui donc je vois pas pourquoi je l'intéresserais pour... plus. »

Le slythy posa sa main sur celle de son ami :

« Voyons... Ne dis pas de bêtises. Quel que soit le monde d'où l'on vient, on ne peut pas te considérer comme... rien. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, alors arrête de te sous-estimer constamment !

- Je sais... "Celui qui a survécu" ou "Le meilleur Attrapeur depuis 100 ans". Il y a le "Balafré" aussi mais ça, c'est pas très laudatif, confirma amèrement Harry.

- Non, non, non... Tout ça ce sont des conneries. C'est l'affiche, c'est la boite dans laquelle les gens t'enferment. Ceux qui sont idiots ne voient que la boite... Les plus curieux l'ouvrent et découvrent un garçon drôle, doué, ayant des goûts vestimentaires... parfois étranges mais toujours charmants, avec un sourire plus que craquant et un appétit qui _lui_ devrait être légendaire. »

Le gryffy sourit.

« Mes goûts vestimentaires et mon appétit t'emmerdent, Zabini. Et... c'est gentil pour le sourire. »

Inconsciemment, le slythy caressait la main de Harry qu'il tenait.

« Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, ça fait ressortir l'or de tes yeux...

- J'aime quand tu me dis des choses jolies… Donc en gros... j'aime tout ce que tu dis, » murmura l'Attrapeur en rougissant davantage.

Pour changer de sujet, Harry demanda à Blaise si lui aussi avait un secret. Le vert et argent plissa le nez d'une petite moue. Oui, il avait des secrets mais il ne pouvait pas les dire. Gamin, le Gryffindor insista, ne remarquant pas l'air sombre de son camarade. Des secrets il devait en avoir plusieurs. Blaise pouvait bien en révéler un ! Devant tant de candeur, le Slytherin ne put refuser. D'autant que Harry l'aurait gonflé jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Ravi, le joueur de quidditch fit l'arbre vénérable de la colline. Le slythy ne put retenir un gloussement. Harry avait autant insisté juste pour pouvoir faire l'arbre de la colline. Il en était sûr et certain. Quand Blaise se colla à la main-secret, son interlocuteur frémit.

_Merde, je sais pas quoi dire… « Je t'aime » ? Non. « J'ai envie de toi » ??? NON..._

« En fait... j'ai une phobie, avoua-t-il enfin à la main-secret. Tu sais... ton endroit secret dans la falaise... J'étais un peu tendu ce jour là… Eh bien... J'ai le vertige. Le simple fait de monter dans les tribunes de quidditch me pétrifie, je me débrouille toujours pour rester au milieu. »

Harry fut attendri en se remémorant toutes les fois où Blaise avait bravé sa phobie à cause de lui : le match de quidditch durant lequel il avait arboré les couleurs rouge et or en étant tout devant et surtout la falaise et sa feinte de Wronsky… Il lui frôla la joue. Le Slytherin se décolla de la main-secret et l'embrassa.

« Des fois, je me dis que pour toi, je serais prêt à faire des folies, c'est idiot, non ? Et... je ne devrais pas te dire des choses comme ça. »

Il leva sa main pour caresser Harry à son tour mais retint son geste et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu as déjà un copain... et des problèmes existentiels avec un _amour secret_. Si je rajoute à ça mes petites déclarations à deux mornilles sorties du répertoire de maternelle... »

Harry essaya d'être détendu mais il ne l'était pas. Il était troublé.

« C'est peut-être toi, mon amour secret. »

Il essaya de glousser mais rit nerveusement. _Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?? Je suis dingue ??_

Mais il n'était pas le seul dans l'embarras… De son côté Blaise ne payait guère de mine, non plus_. Dit quelque chose, Blaise sinon, ça va faire louche ! Mais j'ai pas envie de parler. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. J'ai envie de le toucher. De goûter sa peau et de sentir ses cheveux et de..._ Le Slytherin ne put qu'effleurer les cheveux de Harry, troublé par tout ça lui aussi. Le Gryffindor ne pouvait quitter le regard ardent de Blaise. Les deux émeraudes se consumaient elles aussi de désir. Il gémit. Le slythy perdit ses doigts dans la crinière hirsute, enivré par le seul regard de son ami. Il réussit à rompre ce silence, plein de tensions sexuelles :

« Harry... Je ne sais pas si…

- On... On devrait rentrer ?

- Oui, on devrait rentrer, » approuva Blaise, à contre-cœur.

Les deux garçons se levèrent et remirent leur veste. Blaise régla la note.

« Tu m'invites ?, demanda malicieusement le rouge et or.

- Oh, oui ça t'embête pas au moins ?

- Non… J'aime bien me faire entretenir, gloussa Harry.

- Ouais, eh ben si ça dure, j'ai intérêt à trouver un boulot qui paie, parce qu'avec ce que tu manges, j'aurai englouti mon héritage en quelques mois. »

Les deux garçons regagnèrent Hogsmeade. C'était là qu'ils se séparaient chaque fois, le cœur serré. Mais cette fois, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, immobiles et silencieux. Puis Harry embrassa très tendrement Blaise dans le cou et murmura voluptueusement au creux de l'oreille de son camarade un « bonne nuit » chargé d'amour. Puis il partit en courant, craignant de ne pas avoir la volonté de résister au slythy. Blaise le regarda partir, soupira et fit une petite marche. Il ne pouvait pas dormir tout de suite.

Cette histoire de pari avait pris une tournure inattendue et dérangeante. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il ferait tout pour protéger Ash.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** On sort ensemble ? 


	9. On sort ensemble ?

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** PWP Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 ou 18 chapitres.

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M (oui, oui, "M" pour ce chpitre !)

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, _I'll fly with you_ de Gigi D'Agostino.

**Playlist écoutée pendant la rédaction :** Madonna – _Hung Up_, The Black-eyed peas – _My hump_, Rouge Rouge – _Décide-toi,_ Gigi d'Agostino – _I'll Fly with you_.

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Firebolt (Eclair de Feu).

**Note 2 : Blaise.** Comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, Blaise Zabini est décrit dans le 6e livre de notre bien aimée JK Rowling. Mais nous, pendant cinq livres, on l'a rêvé de 1001 façons... Voici donc notre vision personnelle de Blaise Zabini dans cette fic. ... Imaginez la grâce incarnée, les cheveux bruns mi-longs et clairs, les yeux sombres et légèrement en amande, une peau légèrement mate. Il est assez baraqué : dans les 1m77, 70 kg, musclé mais pas trop. Nous lui avons inventé une sœur : Ambre. Elle a un an de moins que lui et est Ravenclow. (Vous pourrez voir un dessin travaillé par Loly sur notre site).

**Note 3 :** Attention ! Description détaillée d'une fellation garçon/garçon

* * *

**- On sort ensemble ? -**

Harry allait moyennement, pour ne pas dire mal. Il revenait d'un rendez-vous avec Yliès dans un café d'Hogsmeade et l'avait quitté. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais qu'avait dit Blaise ? Qu'il avait le choix entre deux solutions. Choisir entre son bonheur ou celui de son copain. Dans ce dernier cas, il resterait avec la sensation amère d'avoir raté quelque chose, Yliès l'aurait senti et aurait été malheureux quand même. Blaise… le problème. Ou peut-être n'en était-il pas un. Peut-être que c'était un mec bien. Peut-être que lui aussi était amoureux et qu'il ne voulait pas juste tirer son coup et se barrer après. Peut-être… _Ras-le-bol des peut-être !, _songea Harry. _Ce soir, je m'éclate !_ Il avait délaissé ses pattes d'ef pour un pantalon en cuir noir. Son haut bordeaux était fidèle à ses habitudes : trop court et trop serré. _Le Rouge, Rouge_ était l'endroit idéal pour noyer son chagrin et s'amuser. La boîte de nuit d'Hogsmeade était bondée. _Trop de monde. Je ferai la causette à Irval, pas grave._ Harry se fraya un chemin jusqu'au comptoir, en ondulant sur la musique. _Pffff pourquoi je suis sorti ?? Bah ! Je bois un verre, fume un pet' et je rentre._ _Oh... Blaise... si tu n'étais pas dans ma tête je n'en serais pas là ce soir..._

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux danseurs, il aimait bien les observer. Un se détachait des autres. C'était… Blaise… Blaise ???? Blaise !! Il rougit. Pour ne pas dire qu'il empêchait sa mâchoire de tomber. Le Slytherin portait un pantalon noir et devait avoir chaud. Les manches de sa chemise blanche étaient retroussées et trois des boutons avaient déjà sauté. Il dansait seul au milieu de la piste sensuellement. Quel que soit l'endroit où Blaise se trouvait, l'espace semblait lui appartenir. Alors imaginez sur une piste de danse… Harry se perdait dans les mouvements gracieux de son camarade. Une blonde commença à s'approcher de danseur. Le genre avec son intelligence au fond du soutien-gorge. Harry haussa des épaules. « _Pétasse_, » marmonna-t-il. Blaise, perdu dans son trip la zappa totalement, se retourna et… aperçut Harry. Il esquissa un grand sourire. Le gryffy, lui, fut plus discret. Un petit sourire et un signe de tête. _Vite, vite ! Casse-toi Harry ! _Et il s'installa au bar et commanda un blue bayou à Irval, le beau barman. Il sortit de quoi fumer de ses poches et se roula un pétard. Mais Blaise ne le lâcherait pas comme ça. Il se faufila parmi les danseurs et rejoignit Harry. Il se glissa félinement, même si légèrement essoufflé, à ses côtés, et le salua.

« Hey, Harry ! »

Le Gryffindor sursauta et rougit. La seule phrase qui sortit de sa bouche fut de demander à Blaise s'il avait du feu, car une fois de plus il avait oublié son briquet Le play-boy sortit une boite d'allumettes de sa poche et en craqua une. Harry alluma son joint et le remercia. Blaise sourit, Harry rejeta la fumée. Le slythy en savoura l'odeur en se hissant sur le tabouret et s'accoudant au bar.

« Tête en l'air ! Tu ne lis pas tes post-it ? gloussa Blaise. En tout cas, c'est de la bonne ! »

Harry proposa de lui rouler en joint mais pour le moment Blaise se contenterait d'un verre. Il commanda un bloody Mary. Toute cette fumée lui séchait la gorge. _Super approche Blaise, bravo_, pensa le Slytherin. Il se dandinait sur le tabouret.

« J'adoooooooooore cette chanson. Je quitte toujours la piste quand ma chanson préférée arrive... »

Harry ne résista pas longtemps à la petite moue déçue de Blaise. Il écrasa son joint, sauta du tabouret et invita Zabini à le rejoindre. Ce dernier glissa le long de son siège et se déhancha en rythme en se dirigeant vers Harry et entama une rotation autour du gryffy. Le rouge et or ondulait toujours mais ne voyait pas où le brun voulait en venir. Blaise se frotta dos à Harry et glissa son bras gauche entre eux deux. Puis il repartit dans sa parade amoureuse, toujours de dos, il caressa les fesses du gryffy avec les siennes. Le Slytherin se retourna lentement et cette fois, face au dos de Harry, il lui enlaça doucement la taille et respira doucement sa nuque. Le gryffy se cambra au contact de l'étreinte. Il haletait légèrement et se colla à son partenaire. Celui-ci cala ses mouvements de bassins à ceux de Harry puis il se décolla de nouveau pour lui faire face.

« Mmmmm... Tu me donnes le tournis, Zabini. »

Tout en maintenant une distance d'intimité entre eux, le serpent promenait sensuellement ses mains sur son propre torse et dans ses cheveux. Harry était hypnotisé par ses charmants coups de hanches. Le tentateur ne s'arrêta pas là, il glissa une main sous sa chemise. Cela la souleva et dévoila le tatouage. Blaise allumait Harry et en force. Non seulement l'Attrapeur bavait à s'en dessécher la bouche mais en plus Blaise l'incitait à faire inconsciemment le premier pas. Les yeux fermés, il continuait à se caresser voluptueusement le torse mais il sentait la convoitise du lion. Tout n'était qu'une question de minutes à présent. Quand le brun rouvrit ses yeux noirs c'était pour saisir un éclat vert malicieux. Harry fit volte-face, plaqua ses fesses contre le bas-ventre de Zabini et saisit les deux mains de l'autre sorcier pour les poser sur ses hanches. Il gémit de satisfaction, rejeta doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de son partenaire et ondula harmonieusement. Interprétant ce rapprochement soudain comme une invitation, le Slytherin passa à l'action. Il fit remonter sa main droite le long du flanc du gryffy en une douce caresse puis la glissa sur sa poitrine. Harry gémit et se cambra.

« Surtout dis-moi si je vais trop loin... J'ai tendance à me perdre dans la musique...

- Fais comme chez toi, » murmura Harry.

L'audacieux Blaise fit redescendre sa main sur le ventre de Harry. Arrivé au niveau de la ceinture du pantalon en cuir il la glissa sous le top moulant et glissa le bout d'un doigt dans le nombril offert. Il respira les cheveux de son ami, puis le cou. Il brûlait de goûter le gryffy dans un baiser. Intuitivement, Harry se retourna. Les deux adolescents se faisaient face. Les mains du serpent reprirent leur place sur les hanches du lion. Les émeraudes ne pouvaient se détourner des deux lunes d'onyx.

« Tu... tu n'es pas celui que je croyais. »

Zabini passa ses doigts dans la chevelure mal peignée. Lui aussi tremblait sensiblement.

« Harry... il y a quelque chose dont j'ai très envie... mais... » _Je peux pas ... j'ose pas l'embrasser. C'est débile, j'ai jamais eu peur de ce genre de chose !_

Le slythy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécis. Le capitaine des Gryffindors mit son index sur les lèvres de son camarade.

« Chuuuut… » murmura-t-il.

Comme Blaise était plus grand que lui, Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds et il rapprocha ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement puis Harry glissa sa langue à la rencontre de celle de Blaise. Le Slytherin frémit. Il glissa sa main sur la nuque de Harry, l'embrassa de nouveau très tendrement, comme s'il dégustait un met rare et très savoureux. Harry retint un moment ses ardeurs mais se lâcha soudain et il lui viola littéralement la bouche. Une des mains du gryffy glissa sous la chemise et l'autre main sur une fesse. Blaise ne tarda pas à se cambrer et à glisser une main sous le top de son lionceau. L'autre main remonta le long du dos, de la nuque pour s'immerger lascivement dans la chevelure brune. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur souffle dans un sourire béat. Harry rayonnait. Il avança timidement ses lèvres et repartit pour un dévorage. Il accompagnait ses baisers sauvages de petits coups de reins. Blaise ne tarda pas à se frotter lascivement contre Harry et descendit sa main sur les fesses du gryffy pour les caresser doucement. L'Attrapeur geignit de plaisir. Le vert et argent rompit le baiser pour reprendre sa respiration. Puis il embrassa doucement Harry dans le cou et se jeta passionnément à la base. Le lion émettait des petits cris rauques. Une fois repu, Zabini lapa tendrement le morceau de chair attaqué puis la langue serpenta un peu au-dessous, au niveau de la clavicule. Un suçon ornait le cou du lion. Harry ne cessait de gémir, plus ou moins fortement selon l'intensité des mordillements. Les lèvres avides du serpent remontèrent jusqu'aux lèvres soumises du lion. A quelques centimètres les unes des autres, Blaise murmura :

« Voila, maintenant, tu es à moi... »

Le visage du Gryffindor s'éclaira d'un large sourire. Le regard noir pétillait, coquin. Les lèvres gourmandes reprirent leur course et assaillirent leurs consœurs dociles. Harry ondulait contre Blaise, lui prenant la tête entre ses deux mains pour s'enfoncer davantage dans le baiser.

Quelques looooongues minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Avec tendresse, Blaise ébouriffa encore Harry qui lui répondit par un sourire amoureux.

« Hé p'tit lion, tu m'as donné soif, là...T'as dû me voler toute ma salive !!!

- Oooh… Comment j'aurais fait ça ? », interrogea faussement naïvement Harry.

Le slythy colla son front contre celui de Harry tendrement :

« Par osmose, petit lion..., répondit-il en déposant un très léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui attrapant la main. Viens, on va s'occuper de nos verres...

- Oui, chef ! »

Le barman, Irval, leur avait mis les verres de côté. Blaise récupéra les boissons et se dirigea vers les tables basses. Il choisit la banquette et posa les deux verres. Harry prit place en face, dans un petit fauteuil en cuir et expliqua que quand il venait au _Rouge, Rouge_ il choisissait toujours la table du fond. 1° personne n'aimait cette table excentrée donc elle était souvent inoccupée, 2° elle offrait un bon point de vue sur la piste de danse. Avec un sourire coquin, Blaise comprit que son ami aimait mater les danseurs.

« Mmoouii, le langage corporel en dit plus que les mots. Ton corps, ça se voit tout de suite s'il ment, alors que les mots… »

Le slythy se pencha au-dessus de la table, attrapa une main de Harry et susurra :

« Mon corps me dit que tu lui manques déjà... »

Zabini attira alors le jeune homme à lui et le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur la banquette puis s'installa à califourchon sur les genoux de Harry, qui haletait déjà, comme si cette position était une promesse de plaisirs qui ne tarderaient pas à venir… Effectivement, le serpent effleura le visage du lion, puis lui embrassa le cou, la mâchoire avant de lui dévorer la bouche. Harry glissa une main sous la chemise de Blaise et l'autre dans le bas du dos, à la limite de la ceinture du pantalon. Très excité, il poussait des petits gémissements saccadés. Encouragé, Blaise ondulait et prit la main du gryffy qui était sur la bas du dos et la fit couler sur ses fesses. Harry commença à les masser doucement.

« Tu me rends fou, souffla Harry, complètement allumé par l'incandescence de Blaise.

- J'espère... que tu ne me trouves pas trop entreprenant..., demanda le vert et argent qui léchait le lobe de l'oreille du lion.

- Non, non. NON ! Je pensais que ça arriverait jamais, ça.

- Tu veux dire que tu n'attendais que ça ? »

Harry rougit.

« Ben... depuis deux ans... Enfin... Tu me plaisais (_J'avais envie de toi, oui !_)

- Oui, je me souviens..., murmura Blaise qui sourit en continuant de caresser la chevelure soyeuse de Harry. Tu me faisais penser à une mouche autour d'un pot de miel...

- Gnagnagna. C'est une abeille, pas une mouche. La mouche elle tourne autour d'autre chose. »

Le Gryffindor rit doucement et le Slytherin fit semblant de se vexer. Harry roucoula :

« Alors... Je suis une petite abeille ou une vilaine mouche ?

- Tu es une mignonne petite abeille…, chuchota Blaise, en l'embrassant.

- J'aime bien te butiner…

- … Et j'aime quand tu me butines, gémit le slythy.

- Rhoooo, t'es un coquin ! »

Zabini défit les deux premiers boutons de son pantalon, puis attrapa la main de Harry qui était toujours sur ses fesses et ronronna à Harry qu'il n'avait encore rien vu. Il glissa la main de Potter sur ses fesses mais dans son boxer cette fois et embrassa voracement son compagnon de jeu. Harry gémit fort et malaxa doucement la fesse douce. Blaise se cambra de désir. Emoustillé, le lion planta ses griffes. Les deux sorciers ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, ivres de désir. Blaise avait envie de lui faire l'amour. Là, maintenant, contre cette banquette, dans cette boîte de nuit mais il avait peur d'effrayer son partenaire. Harry aussi désirait Blaise. Combien de fois ses fantasmes l'avaient-il mené dans de telles situations ? Seulement, là c'était vrai. Alors il décida de vivre le moment pleinement. Il avait assez attendu. Dans un murmure, Harry commanda à Blaise de se reculer un peu. Gracieusement, le slythy ondula sur les genoux du brun qui en profita pour déboutonner son propre pantalon. Blaise hésitait pourtant, demandant au gryffy s'il était sûr. Mais le lion était plus que sûr. Il était incandescent. Il avait trop envie de Blaise, de ses caresses. Il voulait que Blaise le couvre de baisers, le dévore. Harry l'embrassa sauvagement.

« Tu m'excites, Blaise ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour embraser le Slytherin. Son regard vira au très, très chaud. La main droite de Blaise glissa du torse jusqu'à l'intérieur du pantalon de Harry pour caresser la virilité de ce dernier.

« Vas-y ! »

Cet ordre du Gryffindor résonnait comme un feulement. Ne quittant pas Harry du regard, Blaise coula félinement aux pieds de son amant. Lui aussi souriait de manière animale. Un éclair de candeur s'alluma dans le regard émeraude. Timidement, Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Pour seule réponse, Zabini tira violemment le pantalon de son partenaire. Puis le lion devint implorant, suintant par chaque pore de sa peau la luxure.

« Suce-moi, Blaise… Je t'en prie… »

Blaise le masturbait, de plus en plus vigoureusement. Harry gémissait. A peine posa-t-il sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse que Blaise que celui-ci lui arracha le caleçon. L'accès à son entrejambe n'était désormais plus entravé par aucun vêtement. Blaise lécha le sexe de Harry dans toute sa longueur avant de le prendre complètement en bouche. Possédé par le plaisir, Harry s'agrippa à la chevelure du jeune sorcier. L'autre main s'enfonça dans le cuir de la banquette. Mais pas une seconde il ne lâcha le regard lubrique de Blaise. Des gémissements accompagnaient les va-et-vient pour le moment lents. La fellation de Blaise était un poème et le jeune sorcier scandait sa prose de coups de langue subtils, de mordillements coquins et de léchages habiles. Harry haletait. Joueur et espiègle, le slythy relâcha le sexe pour s'amuser un peu avec le gland. Harry grogna.

« Suce-moi !! »

Mais avec de légers coups de dents, Blaise lui fit comprendre que c'était lui qui contrôlait la situation. Il continua de laper le gland puis reprit voracement le sexe en bouche. Harry couinait à présent et se cambrait le plus qu'il pouvait. La main libre du serpent griffait férocement la hanche nue du lion, qui feula de plaisir à ce contact animal. Ivre de désir, Blaise planta ses ongles dans la cuisse de son amant. Il tressauta et gémit ardemment. Il adorait ce rapport sexe/bestialité. Réaction en cascade : le suceur accentua la pression de sa langue sur le sexe dur. Harry ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il rugit.

« OOUUIIIIII !!! »

Le Slytherin ponctuait la fellation de griffures, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tendre mais dégoulinant de concupiscence de son ami.

« Blaise… Blaise, ça viiiiieeeent… »

Le concerné suça plus avidement, encouragé par les tortillements de Harry.

« Blaise ! Blaise ! BLAAAAIIISE !! »

Le corps entier du Gryffindor trembla et Harry émit un long râle rauque. Il jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui, fébrile et surexcité, avala la semence avec gourmandise. Harry haletait lourdement alors que Blaise achevait tendrement le nettoyage du gland après quelques derniers mouvements lents.

« Ooooooh… OOOHHH !, gémit Harry, caressant la tête de Blaise le regard amoureux. Putain ! Quelle pipe ! »

Harry reprenait peu à peu son souffle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Blaise l'honore de cette manière. Il le remercia, rougissant et souriant doucement. Blaise embrassa la plaie profonde qu'il venait de faire à la cuisse du lion. Après ce baiser réparateur, le slythy remonta les vêtements qu'il avait ôtés sauvagement précédemment et se hissa sur la banquette avec son petit regard d'ange amoureux.

« Désolé pour la blessure,» s'excusa Blaise.

Harry rit doucement.

« Ben, dis-moi ! Si je suis pas marqué !, dit-il en soulevant son top et montrant les bleus de leur balade en balai - Blaise avait dû avoir sacrément peur pour le serrer autant et faire des bleus encore visibles. T'as plus qu'à marquer 'propriété de Blaise Zabini.' »

Le Gryffindor gloussa de sa blague. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Une fellation dès le premier soir. Incroyable ! _Incroyable ?_ _Le… premier soir ?? Oh…_ Le regard vert se voila. Il fronça les sourcils. _Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas_. Inquiet, Blaise se colla à lui, demanda ce qu'il avait. _Blaise doit penser que je suis une pute._ Les yeux verts brillaient de larmes.

« Rien. Ça va, ça va », murmura Harry avant d'éclater en sanglots et de se jeter dans les bras de son amant.

Blaise effleura du revers de sa main la joue humide.

« Ben non, ça va pas... Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur...

- Tu... Tu dois croire que... que je suis qu'une traînée ! », bredouilla Harry entre deux pleurs.

Le slythy le serra dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux mais rien ne calmait le gryffy.

« Je suis pas comme ça d'habitude !, pleurnicha le lionceau.

- Mais non… Et tu sais, je me disais exactement la même chose si ça peut te consoler… Sauf que moi, tout le monde sait que je suis une pute. »

Harry leva un regard embué d'où s'échappaient encore des larmes.

« Dis pas ça, Blaise. »

Il joua avec une mèche du serpent et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ami.

« Fais-moi un câlin !

- Tu es tellement adorable, murmura le slythy, resserrant son étreinte.

- Toi aussi. T'es pas une pute, tu sais.

- Si tu pouvais dire vrai, grinça Blaise entre ses dents. _Putain, je deviens accro mais je suis pire qu'une pute. Je suis un jouet. Un manipulateur. Comment je peux lui faire ça ??_

- Tu sais, reprit Harry, c'est comme dans la chanson _I'll Fly with You :_ ça compte pas ce que tu as fait avant. C'est le présent qui compte.

- Tu crois que le présent suffit ? Et... et si le passé me rattrape ? _Mon passé très proche, qui est aussi mon présent et mon futur proche : Malfoy._

- On l'adeva kadavrera ! »

Le Slytherin approuva tristement que c'était une bonne suggestion mais il était songeur. Il ne vit pas le gryffy s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et plonger son visage dans son cou pour le câliner. Blaise se perdit dans l'étreinte. _Merlin, mon cœur va exploser. C'est pas vrai !! C'est pas possible. Je peux pas tomber amoureux de lui !. Pas de LUI !_ Et pourtant, le slythy s'était bel et bien enlisé dans son propre piège. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Dans un élan d'honnêteté, il essaya de se discréditer aux yeux de l'Attrapeur. _Ne tombe pas amoureux de moi, Harry…_

« Je vais t'apporter des tas d'ennuis, Harry... Je suis une source permanente de problèmes.

-Tu sais à qui tu dis ça ? A un générateur d'ennuis sur pied ! Demande aux copains ! »

Mais Blaise ne riait pas. Le lion en fut déconcerté et perdit le sourire. … _Je suis… Je ne suis que le coup d'un soir ? C'est ça ?? Et là, il cherche à me virer ???_

Devant l'air bouleversé de Harry, le serpent glissa ses doigts dans la main de son ami.

« Tu... Tu crois qu'on a un avenir possible, tous les deux ?, osa Blaise, presque rougissant.

- Oui… Pas… pas toi ?

- J'aimerais... » hésita le slythy.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Où Blaise voulait-il en venir ?? Instinctivement, il se raidit, prêt à bondir. Blaise plongea dans les émeraudes et sourit.

« Non, en fait j'en suis sûr. Harry, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi? Je veux dire... avoir une vraie relation de couple. Juste... toi et moi. »

Pour la première fois, le grand Blaise Zabini, le séducteur sans remords éprouva la peur. La peur de se faire éconduire. Son souffle se suspendit. Son cœur aussi s'arrêta. _Faites qu'il dise « oui » !!_ Il apprit l'attente et même si le joueur de quidditch répondit presque instantanément, le Don Juan crut que cela avait duré des heures.

« Ouuuuiiii ! »

Le brun respira à nouveau et son cœur se remit à battre. Il prit doucement le menton de son petit ami et l'amena à lui pour l'embrasser. _Tant pis pour Malfoy, je gérerai en temps voulu, il peut crever, il me volera pas mon petit lion. Je lui dirais tout et il comprendra... Sûrement… Peut-être ?_

« Dis…, murmura Harry.

- Moui ?

- Je t'aime, Blaise.

- Mon petit lion... T'es trop mignon.

- Je suis surtout trop content d'être ton petit ami !

- Ah oui? Pourquoi ça ? le taquina le Slytherin.

- T'es trop canon, gloussa doucement Harry. Et trop gentil !

- Et moi je suis fier d'être ton petit ami...

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es célèbre évidemment, sourit Blaise, décochant un clin d'œil.

- Tu sais… c'est toi mon amour secret dont je te parlais hier… Ça tombe bien non ? »

Mais le vert et argent ne put répondre : Harry redevint Harry et débita un flot de paroles incessant à une allure impressionnante. Il avoua son ô combien terrible secret : il s'habillait dans le magasin de fripes dans lequel ils étaient allés à Londres, ce qui avait parfois fait enrager Yliès qui lui avait proposé mille fois de lui faire des tenues sur mesure mais l'argument du gryffy était invariablement le même : « _Un hippie ne met jamais des vêtements neufs. Que des vêtements d'occasion ! _»

« T'es un hippie ?, gloussa Blaise.

- Naaaaaan, mais j'aimais bien le faire râler ! Dis… J'te plais en cuir ?

- Grrroooaaaar, je te violerai sur place, ronronna Blaise, voluptueux.

- Ah... justement ! Je couche pas le premier soir. Faudra me mériter, jeune homme, dit Harry en gloussant comme une adolescente émoustillée par son premier baiser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... je sais comment te charmer. En attendant... Le simple fait de pouvoir toucher ta main me comble déjà. »

Et Blaise caressa pieusement la main de Harry.

« C'était pas ma main que tu touchais tout à l'heure.

- Ah ? J'ai cru, désolé, » se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Et le Gryffindor repartit dans son monologue. Ambre allait être ra-vie pour eux deux. Depuis la fête de charité, il n'y en avait que pour son frère. Blaise par-ci, Blaise par-là. Elle était gentille, mais sur le coup elle avait été exaspérante. Sans reprendre sa respiration, Harry sauta du troll à l'âne. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir été aussi méfiant et désagréable contre le slythy. Ca avait très généreux et courageux d'être le seul vert et argent. Oh et ses gâteaux !!! Suc-cu-lents ! En tant que co-organisateur, le capitaine des gryffys avait goûté tous les gâteaux et ceux de Blaise avait remporté la palme ! Surtout les mini-tartes au citron ! La meringue était par-faite ! Mais où et quand Blaise avait-il eu le temps de les faire ? En cuisine, il préparait des madeleines pas des tartelettes !! Blaise ouvrit la bouche dans l'espoir de lui dire que ce n'était pas lui qui avait préparé les tartelettes mais le traiteur familial mais… comment en placer une face à ce véritable moulin à paroles ? Peut-être Harry était-il sous l' effet d'une potion de Babillage… Non, il était comme ça naturellement… _Par Merlin, Harry sous cette potion pousserait sûrement son interlocuteur au suicide…_Découragé, le Slytherin soupira et essaya de récupérer la conversation où il l'avait laissée mais le lionceau décoiffé et volubile sur ses genoux parlait déjà d'autre chose :

« … mais c'était pas une raison pour t'ignorer ou te surveiller. Je vois vraiment le mal partout quand il s'agit des serpents !

- Dis plutôt que tu en profitais pour mater mon cul, oui ! ... Et les serpents méritent souvent leur réputation, il vaut mieux être prudent... »

Et voilà l'art de retomber sur ses pattes _made in_ Zabini. Blaise se redressa pour se coller à Harry et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il descendit une main sur ses fesses, frotta le bout de son nez contre celui de son petit ami doucement et avec un graaaand sourire il l'embrassa. Il aimait le froissement du cuir sur le p'tit cul de Harry. Sa deuxième main ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre le cuir. Il gémit doucement. _C'est teeeeelllement bon de l'embrasser, de le toucher. Qu'est-ce que ça doit être de le... Oh la la, j'ai chaud rien que d'y penser…_

Harry gloussa en sentant l'érection de Blaise.

Le slythy rompit doucement le baiser. Il se lécha lascivement les lèvres. Son regard était brûlant, sa voix chaude.

« Harry… Si tu veux vraiment que je reste un gentleman, il faudrait que tu ne restes pas autant collé à moi... Ou du moins éloigne cet adorable petit cul !

- J'aime bien être proche de... toi, j'aime les contacts et j'te parle pas de sexe, hein !», répondit amoureusement le gryffy.

Pour toute réponse, Zabini l'attira encore plus vers lui, comme s'il souhaitait le faire entrer en lui, ne former qu'un seul homme dont Blaise aurait été le corps et Harry l'âme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais être patient. Je plaisantais. »

La passion s'était éteinte dans le regard noir mais sous les braises de la tendresse, l'ardeur ne demandait qu'à être ravivée. Patience.

Le lionceau était d'humeur badine et promit d'user la patience de son amant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il affirma, caressant :

« Tu craqueras avant moi. Bientôt tu me supplieras pour que je te fasse l'amour. »

Il frissonna. Rien que l'idée de faire l'amour à Harry le troublait. Avec lui, les relations charnelles prendraient une autre dimension. Il ne baiserait pas. Il ferait l'amour. Faire l'amour… Quelle expression magnifique et pour la première fois, Blaise envisageait de _faire l'amour_. Il aurait voulu hurler sa joie mais une remarque innocente, et pourtant incisive, l'arracha à sa rêverie.

« On parie ? »

Le Gryffindor riait doucement. Il n'avait pas saisi une seconde qu'il avait mis le doigt sur LE verbe à ne pas employer. Il n'avait pas vu tout de suite le regard noir s'assombrir. Quand il s'en aperçut, il tenta de rassurer Blaise.

« Hé ! Je rigole !

- Je n'aime pas les paris.

- T'as raison et puis j'aurais pas parié avec toi. Je fais pas les paris que je suis sûr de perdre.

- Moui... mais des fois on est sûr de gagner et toute la donne change en cours de route. C'est pas beaucoup mieux, expliqua-t-il en frôlant les cheveux de Harry. Je veux que tu saches quelque chose... Je tiens à toi, petit lion . _Je veux pas te perdre._

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi ! Tu te rends compte j'étais venu fêter mon célibat et je repars avec un petit copain ! Et quel copain !

- Ton célibat ?

- Voui ! Mon célibat, m'sieur. »

Un peu moins enjoué, Harry expliqua qu'il avait quitté son copain, enfin son ex, à midi. Blaise ne savait pas et pensait que cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de bien. Il se sentait responsable.

« Tu te moques de moi ?, gloussa Harry. L'autre soir tu voulais pas flirter avec moi et là, pensant que j'étais encore avec Yliès, tu me suces sans vergogne.

- Oui... mais là j'en avais trop envie... Et toi aussi… Je me trompe ? »

Non, Blaise ne se trompait pas. Mais il ne se serait pas laissé faire s'il avait toujours été avec Yliès. Plusieurs fois, ces derniers jours, il avait eu envie de Blaise. Mais à chaque fois il s'était dérobé. En aucun cas, il n'aurait trompé le tailleur. Blaise sourit affectueusement et caressa la joue du petit lion.

« C'est ça que j'aime chez toi... Tu es si honnête. Si... si droit. Une vraie bouffée d'air pur !

- Je connais autre chose qui est droit, enchaîna Harry.

- Ah, c'est intelligent ça, Monsieur Potter. Moque-toi de ton pouvoir sur moi, tiens ! »

Harry enroulait une mèche des cheveux de Blaise autour de son index, la relâchait et recommençait.

« Tu es si beau… On dirait une poupée garçon, » susurra Harry, admiratif.

Blaise gloussa légèrement. Harry continua.

« Tu sembles irréel parfois. Une fois, tu étais dos au soleil et c'était magnifique ! Ça faisait comme une auréole. Tu irradiais. »

Le Slytherin le remercia d'une voix douce.

« Je me suis souvent dit que c'est pas des fées qui se sont penchées sur ton berceau.

- C'est quoi alors ?, l'interrogea Blaise.

- Ce sont des anges. »

Harry ne nota pas le subtil frémissement de son petit ami. Il poursuivit, tendrement.

« Un t'a donné des lèvres sucrées. Le deuxième, des cheveux d'ébène magnifiques et si soyeux… Le troisième ange t'a donné des yeux noirs comme l'encre pour qu'on puisse écrire de longs poèmes et le dernier ange t'a donné une peau veloutée pour qu'on puisse s'y blottir et s'y sentir au chaud.

- C'est toi, mon ange. »

Blaise était ému. Un sourire doux illuminait son visage tandis qu'il effleurait les lèvres de Harry du bout des doigts. Puis il l'effleura avec ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent, doucement, comme s'ils avaient peur de se casser l'un l'autre. _Oui ! Avec Harry les choses seront vraiment différentes. _

Le slythy glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du gryffy et murmura :

« Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de prendre soin de quelqu'un... ... De l'aimer... de le chérir... de le bercer doucement contre mon cœur... »

Une larme serpenta dans le cou du Gryffindor. Il releva la tête et l'essuya. Il dit à Blaise qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer.

« Ce ne sont pas des larmes... C'est mon cœur de glace qui a fondu...

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors.

- Oui,» approuva Blaise, un sourire radieux illuminant ses traits fins.

Les deux émeraudes se voilèrent pourtant. Devaient-il cacher leur relation ? Blaise aurait préféré répondre « non » mais peut-être que pour le moment, il valait mieux éviter de s'afficher. _Je dois d'abord régler le problème de Draco,_ pensa Zabini. L'Attrapeur essayait de dissimuler sa déception derrière des plaisanteries mais son regard peiné le trahissait. Il se reprit pourtant.

« Tu devras attendre alors un peu plus longtemps pour m'avoir tout entier. Na !

- C'est pas grave, sourit le serpent.

- Je te donne une estimation de... (Harry réfléchit et lança joyeusement) Trois mois ! Voilà c'est ta punition M. Zabini.

- J'attendrai que tu sois prêt... Et si ça prend dix ans, j'attendrai dix ans.

- Oh, mais pour moi dix ans c'est trooooop !

- Laissons les choses venir naturellement, tu ne crois pas ? »

Blaise prenait bien les choses mais il avait un sursis de trois semaines. Bien sûr Harry s'amusait et avait lancé trois mois au hasard. Les choses se compliquaient et Zabini avait comme une boule dans la gorge…

« Je sais pas. Tu dois être puni quand même !

- C'est comme tu veux..., soupira Blaise.

- Je suis têtu ! Un vrai gamin quand je m'y mets !

- J'adore quand tu fais ton gamin.

- Même avec un chapeau jaune hideux ? Mmmm je pourrais te punir comme ça en fait. Soit tu mets le chapeaux hideux à l'école soit tu... enfin ... on se cache pas. »

Harry perdit sa bonne humeur.

« Nan, c'est idiot, conclut le gryffy, amer et triste.

- C'est pas idiot, c'est juste une question de temps... Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

- Oui... je me doute que c'est pas facile avec les serpents. La fouine en profiterait pour te mordre.

- Oui, c'est sûr, confirma Blaise l'air sombre.

- Je dirai rien. A personne.

- Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long... T'auras pas le temps de dire 'quidditch' qu'on ira prendre le p'tit dèj ensemble dans la Grande Salle. »

Harry essaya et prononça le mot « quidditch » mais rien ne se passa. Les yeux verts souffraient. Puis Blaise lui demanda :

« Harry... embrasse-moi encore une fois. »

Si on peut faire l'amour rien qu'en embrassant, alors les deux sorciers firent l'amour ce soir-là. Ce baiser avait un goût d'amour, avec une grosse pincée de passion et le soupçon essentiel de douceur.

Le baiser terminé, Harry se décolla et demanda s'ils pouvaient quand même se voir. Ils pourraient continuer les virées à Londres, non ? Oui bien sûr ! Ainsi que des sorties au parc d'attraction, au cinéma, à des concerts, à la patinoire. Cette fois Harry était déterminé à battre son petit serpent, il l'avait laissé gagner l'autre jour. Devant la mine surprise de Blaise, il dit que ce n'était pas vrai. Harry avait perdu à force d'avoir trop regardé les fesses de son ami et il s'exclama soudainement :

« Oh ! J'avais pas vu l'heure !! Il est tard ! Je me lèverai jamais demain matin… Enfin, ça ne change pas ça.

- On va devoir se décoller, alors ? »

Blaise était déçu mais son visage s'éclaira. _Idée !!!_

« Demain soir, je t'emmène au resto, ça te dit ?

- Convaincs-moi de rester et je reste, hihi.

- Ça ne serait pas raisonnable... et je dois me lever aussi demain…

- T'es raisonnable toi ?, demanda Harry, coquin.

- Ben... non, mais toi oui…

- Oooooh qui t'a dit ce mensonge ? Chuis si bien contre toi »

Le Gryffindor se blottit tout contre et s'enivra du parfum de Blaise. _Je peux pas coucher avec toi, même si j'en crève d'envie... excuse-moi... _

En retour, Blaise le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il ne mentait pas quand il disait que tenir le Gryffindor dans ses bras était suffisant, même si plus ne lui aurait pas déplu... Il embrassa tendrement son front et le repoussa gentiment :

« Aller, on doit rentrer, maintenant »

Harry grogna. Mais Blaise ne céda pas.

« Demain, je t'emmène manger un morceau dans une pizzeria super sympa, et après on se câline des heures où bon te semble. Ça te va ?

- Miam, miam, s'exclama le lionceau, se léchant les babines. Oui ! Ça me va ! »

Blaise le poussa doucement pour qu'il se lève. Le gryffy s'exécuta en râlant.

« Aller, zou, il faut aller dormir. Tu veux tomber de ton balai demain et te casser une jambe et rater ta super soirée avec moi ?

- Sache que Harry Potter ne tombe JAMAIS de son balai, sourit l'Attrapeur.

- En attendant, il faut quand même aller se coucher, vilain petit garçon !, dit Blaise en lui donnant une petite tape sur la fesse.

- Hé ! Chuis pas vilain ! »

Harry haussa les épaules et trottina en ondulant jusqu'aux vestiaires, où il embrassa la fille qui s'occupait de ça, pour récupérer sa veste noire. Blaise le suivit en le dévorant des yeux. _T'es foutu Blaise. Tu l'as dans la peau ce gryffy, _se dit-il._  
_

A l'extérieur, Harry se roula un autre pétard. Sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, Blaise alluma le joint.

«Waou ! J'ai même pas eu besoin de demander ! Bon on se sépare ici »

Il sortit son balai réduit, l'agrandit et grimpa dessus. Il ne proposait pas une balade à Blaise qui n'était pas assez couvert. De toutes manières, le slythy ne remonterait pas de sitôt derrière le gryffy. La dernière fois l'avait secoué. Harry s'éleva doucement, le pétard au coin des lèvres.

« Et mon bisou d'au revoir ?, » se plaignit Blaise.

Harry lâcha le balai des deux mains, enleva le joint et voleta jusqu'au slythy. Il se contorsionna et passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Blaise pour l'embrasser.

« A demain..., murmura Harry.

- Rentre bien, petit lion, et sois prudent ! »

Le Gryffindor posa une main sur le balai, tira sur le joint et partit à toute vitesse en vrille.

_Fumer pendant qu'il vole... Bravo, M Saint Potter !!_ Blaise frissonna mais rien que de penser à Harry le réchauffait déjà. Il rentra, un sourire idiot planté sur le visage.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **Toi et moi 


	10. Toi et Moi

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, _I'll fly with you_ - Gigi D'Agostino, _You all look the same to me_ – Archive (2002)

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** _I'll fly with you_ - Gigi D'Agostino, _Casta Diva_ (extrait de « la Norma » de Bellini), _Stupid Girls_ – Pink, _The look of love_ – Susana Hoffs, Moi Lolita – Alizée, _Venus in furs_ – Trash Palace.

**Note 1 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff ( Poufsouffle), Ravenclaw (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), veela (vélane) + Salle des Requêtes (normalement Salle sur Demande – _Request Room_ en anglais)

**Note 2 :** la musikosphère est l'équivalent sorcier de nos chaînes Hi-Fi. La taille standard est une sphère de cristal de la taille d'un ballon de handball, reposant sur un socle métallique. On place une mini-sphère enchantée sous la grande sphère qui se soulève alors légèrement. Selon l'enchantement prodigué à la mini-sphère, on peut avoir juste de la musique avec des volutes colorées dans la sphère ou un petit clip en 3D. Il existe aussi des tailles réduites, équivalentes à nos lecteurs mp3.

* * *

**Toi et moi**

Pour leur première sortie en amoureux, Blaise avait choisi l'endroit parfait. Une pizzeria calme, une table isolée à l'étage peu fréquenté, des bougies réchauffant l'atmosphère… et des pizzas énooormes pour contenter l'appétit de Harry. Le lambrusco légèrement pétillant avait déjà monté à la tête du petit lion qui, au milieu de sa pizza aux trois fromages – où il avait fait rajouter du jambon, des champignons frais, des câpres, des poivrons et quelques feuilles de roquette fraîche – se mit en quête d'un surnom pour son petit ami. Tout ou presque y passa, faisant rire Blaise : Blaisounet, poussinet, lapinou mignon, chatounet… Puis ça dérapa rapidement en : monstre errant, incube joli, ma petite veela perso, vieille pute… Blaise esquissa une moue, beaucoup moins amusé.

« Merci pour la vieille pute. La prochaine fois, je te ferai payer.

- Tu es pas dans mes prix, plaisanta Harry, toujours dans sa blague. Ça doit coûter cher un gigolo sang-pur.

- T'as raison, je suis une pute de luxe, moi…, ironisa le slythy, mais quelque part, il se disait que ça n'était pas totalement faux… N'était-il pas la pute de Malfoy ?

- Je peux te payer en liquide, » gloussa Harry.

Le regard noir de Blaise fit mourir son sourire.

« Allez, je rigole, dit-il plus doux. Tu n'es pas vieux… T'es juste une petite pute !

- Ah, je préfère. Petite pute, c'est mignon, approuva Blaise, coquin.

- Naaaan ! T'es un bébé poussin avec un duvet tout doux !

- Comme ça, en grandissant je deviendrai une poule : une poule de luxe !

- Ou une dinde, grimaça Harry. Tu comptes te faire entretenir toute ta vie ? C'est ton ambition dans la vie ?

- Pas besoin, répliqua Blaise, je suis déjà pété de tunes. C'est juste pour le plaisir que je suce. »

La plaisanterie, pourtant lancée par lui, commença à déranger Harry. D'autant que le matin même, il avait croisé cette petite langue de vipère de Malfoy qui avait encore déversé son venin. C'était peu de choses vu que le Gryffindor faisait rarement cas des piques du vert et argent. Mais cette fois-ci… Malfoy l'avait attaqué sur un terrain qu'il aurait dû ignorer. En voyant l'humeur de son petit ami se ternir, Blaise tenta de rebondir sur quelque chose de gentil et drôle.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de mon avenir. Tu comptais m'entretenir, c'est ça ?

- Non, répliqua sèchement le gryffy en reposant le bout de pizza qui lui permettait de justifier son silence et de cacher sa bouderie. J'achète ni le sexe ni l'amour des gens ! »

Blaise resta interdit. Il savait le petit lion changeant, mais là quelque chose clochait. Et il appréciait très moyennement l'insinuation. Son ton se fit amer.

« Moi non plus, je te signale. Et je ne suis pas à vendre. Maintenant, si tu penses _vraiment_ que je suis une pute, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. »

Sombrement, Harry fit remarquer que tout le long, il plaisantait. Mais si le slythy insistait, il pouvait partir. D'autant qu'il était fatigué et qu'il risquait de devenir très désagréable.

« Rassure-toi, tu as déjà été désagréable et je n'ai quand même pas envie que tu partes, répliqua gentiment Blaise. Il faut croire que je suis maso en prime, ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

La seule réponse du gryffy fut un grommellement incompréhensible. Excédé, Blaise lui demanda quel était son problème. Après tout, autant qu'ils en parlent de suite.

« On m'a dit quelque chose, dit enfin Harry en triturant sa pizza avec sa fourchette. J'y ai réfléchi toute la journée. Je dois dire que c'était… pertinent.

- « On » ? Ok, tu veux m'en parler ou tu préfères continuer à cogiter dans le vide, à te faire du mouron pour rien ?

- Tu me donneras pas encore des réponses vagues ? Ou éluderas le sujet ?

- Eh bien, ça dépend… Si c'est sur mon âge ou mon poids, oui. Sinon, c'est bon. »

La remarque rendit son sourire à Harry. Puis il redevint sérieux. Il expliqua qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'écouter les ragots ou les médisances. Mais cette fois-ci, Malfoy avait bien visé. Blaise se tendit légèrement. Qu'est-ce que le Head Boy avait dit ? Avait-il révélé quelque chose à propos de leur pari ? Il demanda à Harry de continuer.

« Tout ce qu'il m'envoie à la gueule, ça glisse. Mais là, c'était des questions qui me tourmentaient aussi. « _Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi Zabini s'était rapproché de toi ?_ ». « _Un sang-pur et un sang-mêlé, ne sois pas naïf, Potter_. » Et d'autres choses blessantes. »

Ces autres choses étaient tout aussi perturbantes pour le gryffy. Malfoy lui avait demandé s'il pensait que Blaise l'aimait, puis lui avait rappelé que quelqu'un de la classe de Zabini ne risquait pas de s'intéresser à un gueux comme lui. Mais ce qui avait le plus troublé Harry, c'était _comment _Draco était au courant pour sa relation avec Blaise. Evasivement, Blaise répliqua que le Head Boy savait _tout_ ce qui concernait les Slytherins.

« Attends, c'est pas un dieu !, répliqua Harry passablement énervé. On va à Londres. Ne me dis pas qu'il a des espions jusque là. On est discrets à l'école et c'est sûrement pas un gryffy qui l'aurait dit.

- Tu penses que c'est moi, alors ?, demanda amèrement Blaise, blessé. Je sais pas, peut-être que je lui fais un rapport tous les soirs, tant que tu y es. »

Il savait que la tentative de Draco était du bluff. Il savait que le Head Boy ignorait que Harry et lui sortaient ensemble. Pour la bonne et simple raison que des rapports, il en avait fait au début de cette histoire de pari. Mais ça faisait quinze jours qu'il était de plus en plus vague dans ses comptes-rendus et ceux-ci avaient définitivement cessé quand Blaise avait compris que ça devenait sérieux entre le gryffy et lui. Et c'était probablement pour ça que Malfoy avait persiflé. Pour semer le trouble chez Harry et mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Blaise.

« Je ne t'accuse pas, dit Harry doucement. Je me doute que c'est pas toi. T'irais pas faire foirer notre… enfin, nous deux. J'en vois pas le but, en tout cas.

- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as pensé. Tu te posais la question : pourquoi Blaise s'intéresse à moi. Moi non plus je ne suis pas un dieu, dit-il amèrement. J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à qui je veux sans avoir de raison à fournir. Et si tu demandes pourquoi maintenant…

- Tu as raison, tu n'as pas à t'expliquer. Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû écouter la fouine. Je crois qu'il est jaloux de toi, en fait, ajouta-t-il, amusé.

- Non, il aime faire le mal autour de lui, c'est tout. Il sait exploiter les failles quand il les sent. Et s'il a remarqué quoi que ce soit entre nous – et il a dû le remarquer, il est très observateur – il s'est forcément dit que tu devais douter de moi. Après tout, je suis un serpent. Pourquoi me faire confiance ? »

Harry se trouva bête. Son petit ami argumentait beaucoup et bien… mais après tout, après sept ans chez les Slytherins, on devait sans doute se préparer contre les attaques externes. Il regrettait d'avoir osé accorder du crédit aux paroles de cette teigne de Malfoy. Il regrettait d'avoir semé la zizanie entre eux alors que c'était leur première sortie en amoureux… Il posa sa main sur celle de Blaise et la caressa tendrement avec le pouce.

« On s'en fout, dit-il gentiment. Personne ne l'aimera jamais et il crèvera seul. Nous, on est deux.

- Oui… On est deux, répéta Blaise en retournant la main de son lionceau pour entremêler leurs doigts. Mais le monde autour de nous… Putain, j'en ai marre, Harry, explosa-t-il. On ne peut rien faire sans être jugés ! Moi…, ajouta-t-il tendrement – et le plus sincèrement du monde, je veux juste être avec toi… Pourquoi ça serait mal ?

- Ce n'est pas mal, » le rassura Harry.

Le gryffy se pencha vers son petit ami et l'embrassa tendrement. Blaise sourit. Il était heureux que Harry lui accorde un peu de confiance, même s'il comprenait aussi sa méfiance. Si seulement il avait un moyen de lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui. Mais Harry l'arrêta de suite : il détestait ce genre de preuves. Et il connaissait le slythy. Quoi qu'il lui aurait demandé, il l'aurait fait, quitte à chanter la traviata tout nu dans une fontaine ou sauter d'une falaise. Il préférait encore qu'ils oublient cet incident et qu'ils n'abordent plus ce sujet. Mais Blaise était bien ennuyé. Il voyait la tristesse tapie au fond des yeux verts.

« J'aime pas quand tu es triste, petit lion…, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte sur sa main. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te remonter le moral ?

- … Des petits gâteaux comme ceux que tu as fait pour l'école, proposa Harry alors qu'au fond de lui, il voulait dire « qu'on arrête de se cacher ». Ils étaient teeeellement bons ! Surtout les mini tartes au citron meringuées. Mmmh, la meringue était parfaite ! Tendre et croustillante à la fois. »

Embêté, Blaise fit un aveu à son lionceau : il ne savait pas du tout cuisiner. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour s'intégrer dans le groupe de Harry donc avait acheté les gâteaux chez le traiteur et avait dit qu'il les avait faits.

« Ohhh… Moi qui étais avec toi pour tes talents de cuisinier, plaisanta Harry, amusé de l'air coupable du slythy pour si peu de choses. Il est mignon, ton traiteur ? Ou célibataire ?

- Mignon, oui. Célibataire, je ne sais pas. Personnellement, ça ne m'intéresse plus de savoir si les mecs mignons sont libres ou non…

- Personnellement, ça ne m'intéresse pas de savoir si tu sais cuisiner ou non… »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement. Puis Harry précisa dans un sourire lumineux que de toute façon, lui était un véritable elfe de maison : cuisine, repassage, nettoyage, récurage… Il savait tout faire !

« Dis-moi, petit elfe de maison… Ça te dirait de finir de manger et d'aller dans un endroit… tranquille après ?

- Pour se câliner ?, ronronna Harry.

- Par exemple… si ça te tente. »

Emballé par cette idée, le gryffy ingurgita à toute vitesse son reste de pizza, engouffrant des quantités invraisemblables de nourriture à chaque bouchée. Il expliqua que le secret résidait dans la mastication. Après, on pouvait mettre dans sa bouche la quantité qu'on désirait.

« Si tu parles de la quantité de choses qu'on peut mettre dans une bouche… tout n'est pas qu'une question de mastication, dit Blaise sensuellement, un sourire chaud aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai… C'est une question de profondeur aussi, précisa le gryffy, faisant rire son petit ami. Mmmh, fallait pas le dire ? Juste le suggérer ?

- C'est aussi une question d'entraînement, ajouta Blaise, taquin.

- N'empêche, je suis sûr que c'est surtout la profondeur. Après, l'entraînement n'influe que sur la qualité.

- Il faudrait faire une étude là-dessus…, plaisanta le Slytherin.

- T'imagines le postulat ?, gloussa Harry. « _En quoi la profondeur de la bouche influence-t-elle la qualité d'une fellation_ ?». Euh… Tu parlais bien de ça, hein ? »

Blaise glissa sa jambe entre celles de Harry et lui fit du pied, sensuellement.

« A ton avis ? », ronronna le tentateur.

Le pied continua son exploration en remontant de plus en plus vers l'entrejambe du lionceau.

« Tu veux commencer les expériences tout de suite ? », ronronna Blaise en caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Harry repoussa le pied coquin et proposa plutôt à Blaise d'aller demander l'adition, car dans le cas contraire, il risquait de renverser la table pour _approfondir _leur expérience sur le champ. Le Slytherin rit puis se leva, en précisant qu'il aurait bien aimé voir ça.

A peine furent-ils sortis du restaurant que Blaise plaqua son gryffy contre le mur pour lui dévorer la bouche. Harry gémit contre ses lèvres et se laissa consumer par son désir pour son petit ami.

« T'es pas sortable, Zabini, ronronna Harry quand Blaise relâcha ses lèvres pour lui embrasser le cou.

- Toi non plus…, répliqua le slythy.

- Je sais, c'est mon côté mal éduqué.

- J'adooore ton côté mal éduqué, susurra Blaise en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, ses mains explorant son torse sous son tee-shirt trop serré. Ça m'excite…

- Blaise, se plaignit Harry d'une voix douce. Ne me dis pas que je t'excite, ça m'excite aussi… »

Le Slytherin entraîna Harry dans une ruelle déserte à quelques pas de là et reprit une étude plus approfondie de l'anatomie de son petit ami. Harry se laissa faire, atteint de la fièvre blaisienne. Mais quand il sentit une des mains du vert et argent glisser sur ses fesses, il calma le jeu.

« Blaise…, dit-il en repoussant légèrement le beau brun. Ça va trop vite pour moi… Je… Je suis très excité mais…

- Excuse-moi, tu as raison, répondit Blaise en se calmant aussitôt.

- Je sais, c'est nul, marmonna Harry, penaud.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis idiot, dit doucement Blaise en effleurant les lèvres douces de son Ash du bout des doigts. Je m'emballe et j'en oublie tes besoins et tes envies.

- Oh ! J'ai envie de toi !, s'exclama Harry. Mais… pas comme ça, se rembrunit-il. Pas contre un mur dans une ruelle un peu sordide.

- Tu as raison, c'est pas génial. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Aller boire un verre, peut-être ?

- Je… Je sais pas, hésita Harry. Je fais la gueule la moitié du repas, je t'allume puis me rétracte. Je suis déchiré entre une folle envie de faire l'amour avec toi et celle d'attendre.

- Dans le doute, il vaut mieux attendre, crois-moi, » le rassura Blaise gentiment.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Harry se sentait minable. Mais que Blaise ne croit pas qu'il se refusait à lui à cause de ce qu'avait dit Malfoy ! Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt, c'était tout. Et ce malgré le charme extraordinaire de son merveilleux petit ami. Il se lova contre le beau brun qui l'enlaça avec tendresse.

« Je t'aime tant, murmura Harry, une larme s'échappant de ses jolis yeux verts – ses sentiments pour Blaise étaient si forts qu'il en avait mal à en pleurer. Je voudrais dormir avec toi… mais on ne peut pas à cause de nos chers camarades de chambrée.

- Mon chaton, le consola le slyhty, je connais un endroit où on pourra dormir tranquillement. Et je promets de ne pas te toucher ! Pas dans le sens sexuel, du moins. Viens avec moi. »

Il prit Harry par la main et ils transplanèrent à Hogsmeade. Ils rentrèrent à Hogwarts et Blaise emmena son petit ami par des couloirs détournés et déserts jusqu'au cinquième étage. Harry reconnut immédiatement la tapisserie qui permettait d'accéder à la chambre des Requêtes et se dit qu'il aurait dû y penser.

La pièce où ils entrèrent était spacieuse, avec des grandes fenêtres et meublée sobrement. Des étagères pleines de livres au mur, un grand lit, un canapé en angle avec une petite table où trônait une musikosphère, une petite commode, le tout en bois clair. Les rideaux comme les draps étaient blancs. Le parquet clair craqua doucement sous les pieds de Harry quand il entra, émerveillé. Il vit une guitare sèche appuyée contre le canapé et fut étonné de voir un tel instrument ici. Blaise lui expliqua qu'il en jouait un peu pour se détendre, quand il venait ici.

« Blaise, parle-moi un peu de toi. Tu ne dis jamais rien de personnel. En quelques secondes dans cette pièce j'en ai appris plus sur toi qu'en quelques semaines ! Tu me diras, je parle tout le temps…

- C'est vrai, le taquina Blaise en cherchant dans son stock de mini-sphères rangées dans un des tiroirs de la commode. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Par exemple, quand j'en ai assez des cours, de bosser et surtout des Slytherins, je viens ici. C'est… mon chez moi. J'en profite pour gratouiller un peu ma guitare, histoire de me détendre.»

Harry se déshabilla, rangeant ses affaires sur une chaise à côté du lit. Blaise activa la musikosphère avec sa baguette et glissa la mini-sphère qu'il avait choisie dans le socle. La sphère s'éleva doucement et se remplie de volutes dans les tons bleutés, diffusant doucement _You all look the same to me_, d'Archive.

« _Nous nous cachons dans la musique afin de mieux nous dévoiler_, cita Harry en pliant soigneusement son pantalon. Un grand poète a dit ça : Jim Morrisson.

- Il a bien raison, » répliqua Blaise en regardant – et appréciant !! – la vue de son lionceau en caleçon gris foncé.

Harry vint vers Blaise et l'emmena vers le canapé où ils s'installèrent. Il se lova contre lui et lui demanda quels étaient ses rêves, ce qui le motivait le matin, ce qui le transportait en cet endroit merveilleux le soir, ce qui lui faisait de la peine, ce qui le rendait heureux…

Blaise esquissa un sourire et l'interrompit :

« Si tu continues à poser des questions, je n'arriverai pas à me souvenir de la première !

- Commençons par tes rêves.

- Mmh. Je ne sais pas trop, commença Blaise avant de réfléchir. Mon rêve… c'est d'être libre, dit-il enfin. Libre de faire ce que je veux, quand je veux… et avec qui je veux. C'est très enfantin, je sais… Finalement, c'est une des rares choses que je n'ai pas, la liberté.

- Tout ce qui compte vraiment ne s'achète pas… C'est ce qui rend ces choses plus merveilleuses. »

Pensif, Blaise respira doucement les cheveux bruns de son gryffy, se disant qu'il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour garder Harry contre lui le reste de sa vie. Le Gryffindor lui demanda ensuite ce qui le motivait. Il répliqua, à l'étonnement de Harry, que c'était le plaisir. Pourtant, c'était quelque chose de si éphémère et fragile ! Blaise se défendit en expliquant que le plaisir avait des milliers de formes : manger, boire, regarder le soleil se lever, sentir le vent frais du matin sur sa peau, l'odeur de l'herbe, voir un sourire… Tout pour Blaise était source de plaisir. Harry se moqua gentiment de lui. Ce que le Slytherin décrivait, c'était le bonheur et non le plaisir qui est quelque chose de physique.

« Alors, on va dire que c'est la recherche du bonheur _et_ du plaisir qui me motivent…

- Mm mm… Et le soir ? A quoi tu penses ? Et ne me dis pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre.

- C'est à dire que… le soir, j'ai des occupations plutôt décadentes.

- Pas le temps de penser, alors ?

- Je fume trop, je bois trop, je baise trop…, expliqua le vert et argent. Donc pas le temps de penser, non. Ce n'est pas très reluisant comme vie. Ambre me dit que c'est parce que je subis de mauvaises influences.

- On est ce qu'on est et on apprécie les gens pour ce qu'ils sont. Pas pour ce qu'on aimerait qu'ils soient. Sinon, on se ment à soi-même et à l'autre.

- Je ne crois pas me mentir quand je suis comme ça, répliqua Blaise après un petit temps de réflexion. Je _suis_ comme ça. Ça ne me plait pas toujours, mais c'est ma nature. »

Harry posa sur lui un regard doux.

« Tu sais… Si c'est pesant de ne pas coucher avec moi, vois d'autres personnes.

- Non , s'offusqua le slythy. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Je sais… Mais moi, je te le dis. »

Blaise l'embrassa tendrement et lui avoua qu'il aimait ce que Harry faisait de lui. Trop longtemps, il avait vécu sans penser aux autres. Le Gryffindor en faisait quelqu'un de moins égoïste. Finalement, Ambre avait raison : Blaise était influençable ! Mais pour une fois, c'était dans le bon sens. Cette chambre, c'était un peu lui, son jardin secret en quelque sorte. Donc pas question de le révéler, de peur de le voir se faire piétiner. Aux yeux de tous, Blaise Zabini devait rester hautain et sans cœur. Ce qu'il était vraiment, il le gardait pour lui… et maintenant, le partageait avec Harry. Flatté, le gryffy avoua aussi un secret qui dormait en lui et le tourmentait. Orphelin depuis sa plus tendre enfance, élevé dans une famille odieuse, tout le monde autour de Harry ressentait de la compassion pour son malheur. Mais lui… il était heureux ! Les Weasley lui offraient un foyer chaleureux, ses amis étaient merveilleux et… maintenant il avait Blaise comme petit ami. Pourquoi serait-il malheureux ? Le problème était que ce bonheur le rendait coupable. Blaise le réconforta. Lily et James Potter n'auraient sûrement pas souhaité que leur fils se morfonde toute sa vie. Et s'il y avait une chose que le Slytherin n'aimait pas, c'était voir son petit lion triste. Pourtant, la déclaration du gryffy le ramena à sa propre culpabilité.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?, lui demanda Harry avec douceur.

- Je me déteste, répondit tristement Blaise.

- A cause de ta vie décadente ? C'est pas grave !

- Tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable, murmura le slythy en baissant les yeux. _Et c'est grave quand ça implique les fondements de notre relation_, se dit Blaise amèrement.

- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable, le réconforta Harry. Tu n'es pas loquace comme garçon mais ton corps s'exprime bien plus que toi. Et je ne parle pas des choses sexuelles mais… de cette main qui invente les plus beaux poèmes jamais écrits lorsqu'elle m'effleure. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il prit délicatement la main de Blaise et la porta à sa joue douce.

« Je te parle de ton regard qui me dit tout ce que tu n'oses pas prononcer, continua-t-il. Je parle de tes lèvres douces qui me récitent des mots tendres, cachés et troublants.

- Pou… Pourquoi tu es si gentil avec moi ?, murmura Blaise au bord des larmes, terrassé par une émotion violente et inconnue.

- Parce que _tu_ es gentil avec moi. Il y a deux Blaise : celui qui parle pour dire que je l'excite et celui qui ne dit rien mais qui agit si… délicatement. Toi, tu n'écoutes que le premier, tu ne parles qu'à travers lui. Mais le second est là, laisse-le parler et écoute-le, il a plein de choses à te dire. »

Blaise se pelotonna contre son lionceau et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Jamais personne n'avait lu en lui comme ça, pas même sa sœur, et ça le bouleversait. Il sentait ses paupières le brûler et sa gorge se nouer. Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne se sentait d'autant plus désarçonné.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura tendrement Harry. J'aime les deux Blaise. Toi, par contre… tu n'en aimes qu'un…

- J'ai besoin de ta force, Harry, geignit Blaise dans un demi sanglot. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

- Mais si, le consola Harry en caressant ses épais cheveux bruns. Tu as été obligé de te diviser mais j'aurais fait pareil chez les serpents. J'aurais même fait pire : je serais devenu un monstre ! »

Loin de le consoler, cela conforta Blaise dans l'idée qu'il était lui-même un monstre. Car il jouait avec les sentiments d'un être adorable. Il allait lui faire du mal et ça le rendait malade. Il avait joué avec le feu comme un idiot qu'il était. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Baiser Malfoy ? Ou juste lui tenir tête ? Sa colère envers le Head Boy des Slytherins lui redonna un coup de fouet et la volonté de se battre. Mais cette fois, il se battrait pour quelqu'un. Il remporterait cette bataille pour Harry et pour préserver cet amour entre eux. Il se redressa et, une nouvelle lueur dans le regard, il fit une promesse à son lionceau.

« J'aimerais tout te dire… Ce que je ressens, ce que je pense… Je te promets de tout te dire bientôt. Dès… que je pourrai. _Dès que cette histoire de pari sera finie…, _ajouta-t-il en pensée.

- D'accord… »

Dans un sens, Harry était soulagé. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Blaise dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ou alors, le plus tard possible. C'était lâche, mais c'était comme ça. Il ne voulait pas briser la magie de cette soirée. Il se leva et entraîna son petit ami avec lui dans le grand lit. Blaise se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa sous la couette pour se lover contre son lionceau.

« Tu étais comment petit ?, demanda Harry. Avant l'école, tout ça.

- J'étais un petit garçon très tactile. Je devais toucher à tout. Forcément, ça posait des problèmes dans les musées, dans les magasins…

- Tu étais maladroit ? Moi, j'en aurais cassé, des trucs !

- Non, je ne cassais rien, répondit le slythy amusé par la candeur de son compagnon. Mais c'était malpoli. Et chez les gens, c'était pareil, je devais toucher tout le monde. Heureusement, il y avait ma petite poupée qui me comprenait, ajouta-t-il tendrement.

- Elle comprend beaucoup de choses, dit Harry, touché par la tendresse de Blaise envers sa petite sœur.

- Un peu trop, même, des fois. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai prié Merlin de ne pas la faire Slytherin !

- Vous auriez fait un duo décapant, le taquina Harry. Un incube et un succube lâchés dans l'école. Ciel ! Tous aux abris ! Moi je te résiste… à moitié. »

Blaise rit doucement. Il fit remarquer à son petit ami que l'année précédente, il ne lui résistait pas tant que ça. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, plutôt de l'attirance physique. Amusé, il raconta à Blaise qu'en cinquième année, il avait vécu deux semaines dans l'illusion d'être son centre d'intérêt alors que s'il le fusillait du regard, c'était pour l'éloigner de sa petite sœur bien-aimée.

« Mais quand tu es venu me voir pour me dire « Tu touches à ma sœur, je t'éclate la gueule »… Je me suis dit « oooups, en fait je ne lui plais pas ».

« Maintenant, tu me plais Harry Potter, avoua Blaise dans un sourire avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais… ne touche toujours pas à ma sœur.

- Il est peut-être trop tard, Zabini, le taquina le gryffy. En fait, j'endors ta confiance pour mieux séduire Ambre. C'est vrai, après tout, que reste-t-il de mon amour de jeunesse ?

- A toi de me le dire, » ronronna Blaise avant de saisir ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Harry se mit au-dessus de Blaise et ils s'embrassèrent – ou s'embrasèrent ? – de longues minutes, s'explorant l'un l'autre. _Il est si doux… Si chaud_, se dit Blaise les doigts perdus dans la chevelure hirsute de son compagnon. _Un baiser de lui vaut mille extases_… Puis, mutin, Harry retourna à sa place et demanda à Blaise si ça le gênait qu'il quitte son caleçon. Les draps étaient en soie et il voulait goûter toute leur douceur. Sans aucune trace de luxure, Blaise accepta. Qu'il se mette donc à l'aise. Le gryffy quitta donc son dernier vêtement et posa ses lunettes sur la petite table de nuit à côté du lit.

« Ça y est, je n'ai plus rien, s'écria-t-il tout joyeux en se lovant à nouveau dans la douceur des draps et la chaleur du corps de Blaise. Tu sais… Tu peux dormir nu aussi.

- Je ne préfère pas, dit Blaise un peu gêné. On ne sait jamais, je me connais.

- Si j'avais su que Blaise Zabini était une vierge effarouchée !, se moqua gentiment le gryffy. Où va-t-on ? Mon univers s'écroule !

- Tu es gonflé ! C'est pour ton bien !

- Et si je te l'enlève ? Je me reçois un coup de genou dans la mâchoire ?

- Non, quand même… On est pas des bêtes.

- De toute façon, je ne couche pas le premier soir. On dit qu'il faut attendre le troisième.

- Ah oui ?, s'étonna Blaise dans un rire. Je n'ai jamais entendu ça, moi. Enfin, puisque tu insistes… Vivons dangereusement ! »

Le Slytherin se tortilla et retira son boxer. Il le lança dans un geste élégant sur la chaise où reposait le reste de ses vêtements. Ravi, Harry se blottit contre son corps nu, glissant une jambe entre celles de Blaise, totalement inconscient – du moins l'espérait Blaise – de son effet sur son compagnon. Ça allait être très difficile de résister avec ce corps doux et chaud contre lui, d'autant que la respiration douce de Harry lui chatouillait délicieusement le cou. Heureusement que le self-control était une spécialité made in Zabini.

« Tu es bien, là ?, lui demanda Harry.

- Oui, très bien même… Est-ce que…, hésita Blaise. Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Pas trop, juste pour… »

Pour quoi, au juste ? Parce qu'il en mourait d'envie ? Parce que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de faire l'amour à Harry juste là, maintenant, c'était son immense respect pour lui ? C'était la première fois que le slythy ressentait ça pour quelqu'un et il n'avait pas l'intention de le gâcher en précipitant les choses. Mais ce corps chaud contre lui…

« Touche-moi où tu veux, répondit Harry avec douceur. Si ça va trop loin, je te le dirai. »

Presque religieusement, Blaise commença l'exploration tactile de son petit ami. Sa main partit de sa joue, puis coula le long du cou, effleura la clavicule, se perdit sur le torse.

« Ta peau est si douce, murmura-t-il en caressant délicatement le flanc avant d'atteindre la hanche. Douce comme de la soie. »

Silencieux et frissonnant, Harry écoutait seulement son corps, friand de ces doigts explorateurs et tendres. La main descendit jusqu'à la cuisse où elle décrivit des arabesques délicates. Elle remonta ensuite pour aller caresser le creux des reins puis la fesse, aussi délicatement qu'on caresse un pétale de rose. Lentement, Harry se mit à caresser doucement le torse de son petit ami. Ses lèvres gourmandes rejoignirent ses doigts qui jouaient avec un téton durci, faisant naître un gémissement de plaisir quand il le grignota tendrement. En réponse à cette tendre attaque, Blaise glissa sa main à l'intérieur des cuisses de son lionceau et remonta lentement vers l'aine. Ses longs doigts effleurèrent la virilité tendue de désir de Harry et la caressèrent. Le miaulement de plaisir qu'émit le petit lion consuma totalement Blaise. S'ils n'arrêtaient pas rapidement, il ne saurait plus se retenir… Visiblement, Harry en avait autant envie que lui, peut-être plus. Mais il ne voulait en aucun cas le forcer. Et il savait que malgré son désir, son petit lion n'était pas prêt. Il retira donc sa main et la plaça sur la hanche du joli brun frémissant de plaisir.

« Harry… On ne devrait pas aller plus loin ce soir. Je sais que tu n'en as pas vraiment envie.

- Mmh… Si j'en ai envie mais… tu as raison, je dois me faire désirer, dit-il taquin. Je veux que tu sois fou de moi.

- Je suis déjà fou de toi… Tu es tellement adorable. »

Harry esquissa un large sourire, ravi du compliment. Puis son estomac pris le dessus sur sa frustration et il demanda à Blaise s'il y avait quelque chose à manger dans cette chambre. Après tout, ils avaient quitté le restaurant précipitamment et n'avaient pas pris de dessert. Et là, il rêvait d'un sandwich au poulet. Amusé, Blaise quitta le lit sans se soucier de sa nudité le moins du monde et alla chercher sa baguette. A la demande de son petit ami, il fit apparaître avec une formule un sandwich au poulet au pain complet avec de la mayonnaise, de la salade, des cornichons, du fromage, du ketchup… Le griffy prit peur : peut-être attendait-il un bébé !!!

« Tu sais comment on fait les bébés au moins ?, se moqua gentiment Blaise en lui apportant son sandwich avec un verre de lait frais.

- Ouiiiii !, s'exclama joyeusement Harry en suivant le magnifique corps du slythy des yeux. Les garçons se cueillent dans les choux et les filles dans les roses ! Mais toi, tu es trop beau pour être né dans un chou. Toi… tu es né… voyons… Dans un nénuphar !

- Un nénuphar ?, s'étonna Blaise en grimpa sur le lit à côté de son bien-aimé. C'est mignon.

- Oui, mais le nénuphar est un anti-aphrodisiaque, j'aurais dû réfléchir.

- Ah bon ?

- Avant, on faisait des philtres à base de nénuphar pour calmer les ardeurs, » expliqua Harry en salivant devant l'assiette.

Une légende personnifiait le nénuphar sous les traits d'une religieuse à la vertu irréprochable. Celle-ci fut un jour tentée par le diable, déguisé en chevalier. Mais la religieuse continua ses prières. Le diable revint à la charge en déposant un livre érotique à son intention, mais la religieuse ne l'ouvrit même pas.

« Après, il lui porta un sandwich au poulet mais elle refusa, plaisanta Blaise.

- Tu es le diable ?, s'étonna le gryffy amusé.

- Mmmmh peut-être… Tentateur, c'est sûr…

- Je me convertis alors !, s'exclama Harry en entamant l'appétissant sandwich. Au revoir, Saint Potter. »

Il le remercia pour ce si bon en-cas et le dévora sous son regard attendri. Quand il l'eut fini, Blaise demanda comment le diable avait finalement eu la religieuse.

« Il ne l'a pas eue, répondit Harry. Il est reparti, vaincu.

- Moralité : tu auras beau te démener comme un beau diable, tu n'arriveras pas à tes fins à cause du nénuphar. Mais je ne suis pas un nénuphar, ajouta-t-il suavement. Et toi non plus…

- Tu sais, nénuphar ça vient du latin _nymphae_, comme Nymphée, une divinité de l'eau. Et… tu es une divinité de l'eau. »

Blaise rougit à la comparaison. Il repensa à sa tentative de séduction au bord du lac, quelques semaines plus tôt, sa 'tactique de la sirène'. Ainsi, visiblement, il avait fait impression sur Harry malgré son air revêche du moment. Cette pensée le ramena à son problème, au pari… Harry était reparti dans un babillement sans fin.

« … et cet hiver, prépare-toi à te battre ! Dès qu'il y a quelques millimètres de neige, on fait des immeeeenses batailles de boules de neige… En fait, on est assez violent en hiver… Entre ça et le hockey qu'on improvise sur le lac et… »

_Cet hiver_…, se dit Blaise perdu dans ses pensées de plus en plus sombres. _J'espère que tout ira bien d'ici là. Ça me parait être dans une éternité._

« … toute notre rage. Parfois on se blesse mais c'est pas méchant. Et Ginny joue avec nous, elle est super bonne ! »

_Merlin, on est déjà mi-octobre ! Il me reste à peine trois semaines. … Mais tout ira bien. Je lui dirai… juste après. Et Draco n'aura qu'à aller se faire foutre !_

« … par contre, la magie est interdite sinon, ça serait pas fun. »

_Qu'il garde son cul pour quelqu'un d'autre, je n'en veux pas ! Moi, je veux Harry. Juste Harry…_

« Et le chat, c'est notre balle, tenta Harry face à l'air absent de son petit ami. Hermione n'est pas contente, c'est sûr. »

_Il comprendra, c'est sûr… Enfin… J'espère…_

« Et il parle, son chat. Et puis, il danse la salsa aussi. Ah, et au fait, je préfère les filles, continua-t-il. Surtout celles avec des gros seins. »

_Et s'il me rejette ? S'il………… Oh Merlin, ne pas paniquer ! On n'en est pas là, mais… Il n'y a plus que trois semaines ! Trois semaines !!! Peut-être que dans trois semaines, il me haïra pour ce que j'ai fait ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me haïsse !!_

« Tu es du même avis que moi ?, » tenta Harry pour récupérer l'attention de Blaise.

Le Slytherin le regarda effectivement. Mais pas pour rebondir sur ce qu'avait dit Harry pendant ces cinq dernières minutes ou lui demander ce qu'il avait dit. Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa férocement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. D'abord très surpris, Harry se perdit rapidement dans l'étreinte sauvage de son compagnon, supportant sans problème d'être serré dans ses bras à la limite de l'étouffement.

« Excuse-moi, murmura enfin Blaise en relâchant son étreinte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais d'un coup, tu m'as manqué. C'est idiot, hein ?

- Non, c'est mignon, avoua Harry dans un sourire. Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais mais tu étais absorbé.

- Oui… J'étais perdu dans des pensées… assez sombres. Désolé. »

Gentiment, Harry expliqua à Blaise qu'il valait mieux vivre un temps à la fois. Le passé pouvait être un boulet et le futur nous empêcher d'avancer. Le présent était le seul temps qui valait d'être vécu, d'autant qu'il glissait trop vite pour ne pas y prêter attention. En application de cette sage vision du monde, Blaise s'empara de la bouche de son lionceau pour un baiser doux. Il lécha ensuite ses lèvres gourmandes et dégusta chaque parcelle de sa bouche.

« Tu as très bon goût, petit lion…, ronronna-t-il après un petit coup de langue final sur le bout de son nez. Un goût… de poulet.

- C'est pas très sexy, se plaignit Harry.

- … petit poulet !, se moqua le slythy.

- Poulet toi-même, répliqua le gryffy en riant. Espèce de dinde ! »

Blaise lui sauta sauvagement dessus et planta ses dents dans son épaule.

« Au secours !!!, s'écria Harry tordu de rire. Une dinde sauvage !

- Tu sais ce qu'elle va te faire la dinde sauvage ?, » grogna Blaise en se léchant les babines.

Il fondit sur sa proie et le plaqua sous lui pour le chatouiller sur le ventre et sous les aisselles. Le Gryffindor se débattit comme un lutin de Cornouaille en hurlant de rire. Voyant que Blaise ne le laisserait pas en paix, il promit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait pour que la torture cesse : ne plus jamais parler, dormir, faire le beau, réciter les tables de multiplication… Le slythy le lâcha enfin, le laissant fuir à l'autre bout du lit.

« Ça t'apprendra à me traiter de dinde, ricana Blaise.

- Dinde sauvage, le nargua le gryffy fièrement.

- Oh, mais tu récidives ?

- Tu t'es déjà pris du lait dans la figure ?, le menaça gentiment Harry en attrapant le verre qu'il n'avait pas fini. Tu imagines tes draps ? Ou ton brushing ?

- Harry, déconne pas ! Pas le verre de lait !, s'écria Blaise, redevenu sérieux d'un seul coup. Ça va, j'arrête, je joue plus. »

Harry esquissa une moue et se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il se versait le lait dessus. Blaise viendrait-il le lécher pour qu'aucune goutte ne tombe sur ses précieux draps ? Il rougit légèrement à cette pensée puis reposa le verre.

« Bon, il serait temps de dormir, non ?, proposa Blaise calmement. Avant de ruiner les draps et de devoir retourner dans nos dortoirs respectifs.

- C'était que du lait, grommela Harry en revenant à ses côtés. Pas du vin ou du sang. »

Blaise l'attira à lui d'un geste sec et le menaça pour de faux :

« Si tu recommences à m'appeler dinde sauvage, c'est ton sang qui maculera ces draps.

- Je tremble, Zabini…, gloussa Harry.

- Et tu as bien raison… »

Le Slytherin caressa du bout du doigt les lèvres entrouvertes du joli Attrapeur et l'embrassa délicieusement, intensément. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent après de longues minutes, Harry laissa échapper un soupir extatique.

« Mmmmmmmmmh j'adore quand tu me blaises.

- Quand je te… blaise ?

- Oui. Tu embrasses tellement bien que tu as gagné ton verbe !, s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Et ça se décline : blaiser tendrement, blaiser passionnément, blaiser férocement…

- On dit du blaisage, aussi ?

- Oui oui ! Et il y a aussi le _pur blaisage_. Lui, il les combine tous parce qu'il commence tendre et il devient passionné… puis sauvage. »

Avec un regard de pur prédateur, Blaise se rapprocha de Harry et lui offrit un pur blaisage. Il lapa d'abord doucement la lèvre inférieure, puis s'empara de la bouche dans un très long et très intense baiser d'une tendresse infinie. Puis la passion prit le dessus et le baiser s'acheva sauvagement, par un mordillement des lèvres du lionceau. Cette démonstration les laissa tous les deux pantelants et Blaise se laissa retomber sur Harry.

« Après la dinde, tu fais la couette ?, se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Mm mm, acquiesça Blaise. Il faut bien les mettre quelque part, les plumes de dinde. »

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire clair puis déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son doudou avant de le faire basculer sur le côté. Il se pelotonna contre lui et après un dernier « Bonne nuit », il s'endormit, heureux.

Blaise resta un long moment éveillé, bercé par la douce respiration régulière de son petit lion. Quand il sombra enfin dans le sommeil, son cœur était apaisé.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

« Blaise… »

Le beau Slytherin sourit dans son demi sommeil. Il rêvait de son Harry et voila que maintenant, il l'entendait l'appeler de sa douce voix…

« Poussin, réveille-toi… »

Toujours la même voix douce, mais cette fois-ci, on lui secoua l'épaule. Blaise grommela. S'il ne devait avoir qu'un défaut, c'était de ne pas être du matin. Il avait développé la faculté extraordinaire de se préparer – et d'être parfait – en très peu de temps. Ainsi, il pouvait toujours se lever au dernier moment, grappillant les quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires qui lui conféraient son teint parfait.

« Lève-toi vite, » insista la voix.

Le slythy entrouvrit un œil et devina Harry, penché sur lui. Le gryffy déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui demanda encore de se réveiller. Il devait à tout prix l'emmener quelque part et c'était pressé. L'esprit prisonnier d'un brouillard épais et les yeux collés, Blaise arriva à demander l'heure. La réponse le réveilla presque complètement. 5h51.

« Allez, debout, on va être en retard, continua Harry indifférent à l'air désespéré de son petit ami – jamais Blaise ne s'était levé aussi tôt, même pour les meilleurs soldes du monde ! Tu as vingt minutes pour te préparer. Je t'attends dans le Grand Hall, il n'y a personne à cette heure-là. »

Comme un zombie, Blaise se redressa, la tête en vrac autant physiquement que moralement. Il se frotta un œil d'un air absent. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi_ par Merlin tout puissant, Harry voulait lui montrer un truc _à six heures du matin_ !!!! _Si ça n'en vaut pas la peine, je l'étripe de mes propres mains_, se dit-il. Il fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et esquissa une vague grimace qui pouvait passer pour un sourire, marmonnant qu'il serait prêt. Tout guilleret, Harry le remercia d'un baiser papillon sur les lèvres et repartit en coup de vent, en précisant que Blaise devait s'habiller chaudement.

Tant bien que mal, Blaise arriva à l'heure dite dans le Grand Hall désert lavé et habillé – en un temps record pour lui, à peine dix minutes ! – et presque réveillé. Harry l'attendait, son balai à la main et dévorant des muffins probablement _empruntés _en cuisine. Ils décollèrent dans l'air frais du petit matin vers la grotte de Harry, dans la falaise de l'autre côté de la forêt interdite. Quand ils se posèrent, le rideau noir de la nuit se déchirait doucement, se teintant de bleu foncé. Harry installa une couverture tirée de son coffre à trésor sur la pierre froide et ils s'y installèrent, Blaise attirant son gryffy entre ses jambes, appuyant son dos contre lui. Il l'enlaça et les enveloppa tous deux dans son manteau pour qu'ils aient moins froid. Le menton de Blaise posé sur son épaule droite, Harry expliqua enfin la raison de leur venue en ce lieu… et surtout l'heure !

« Tu vois, Blaise, un orgasme ça ne dure pas. On oublie comment c'était même si à chaque fois, on croit que c'est le meilleur qu'on ait jamais eu. Là, regarde bien… »

Lentement, le ciel au-delà des arbres s'empourprait, se teintant de rose et d'or pâle, arrachant une à une les dernières étoiles de la voûte céleste. La lune chassée par le soleil naissant disparut derrière une colline.

« Imprègne-toi du changement des couleurs, des odeurs, de la brise sur ton visage…, murmura-t-il. Ouvre tes sens. Ce matin, on va _écouter_ le soleil se lever. Ecoute la nature qui s'éveille.»

Timidement, les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent. Puis peu à peu, l'aube aux doigts de rose tissa un canevas d'abord saumon, puis doré. Le bleu-gris de la nuit s'évanouit et les chants d'oiseaux commencèrent à peupler les feuillages. La brise sur leur visage se réchauffa doucement. La dernière étoile pâlit puis disparut totalement, éclipsée par la majesté du soleil. Blaise était tellement bouleversé par la beauté de ce spectacle qu'il ne trouvait aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne put que resserrer son étreinte autour de son petit lion, s'imprégnant de sa chaleur et respirant ses cheveux pour parfaire ce moment magique.

« Les nuits où on sera séparés, dit Harry, tu fermeras les yeux et tout ce bouquet de sensations ressurgira avec ce petit sentiment de bonheur. Regarde bien autour de toi, respire l'air nouveau, écoute le vent, laisse ta peau absorber tout ça et ce moment ne te quittera jamais. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et même si le soleil se lève tous les jours, chaque lever est unique.

- Merci pour ce cadeau, » murmura Blaise avec un petit baiser dans son cou.

Majestueusement, le soleil surgit de derrière la colline, inondant la forêt de sa lumière bienfaisante. La magie du moment s'évanouit lentement. Blaise repensa alors aux paroles de son petit lion et rit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, lui demanda Harry.

- C'est tout à l'heure… Tu as comparé ce magnifique spectacle, avec son pouvoir merveilleux sur les sens… à un orgasme. Et tu as dit que si ce lever de soleil me marquerait à vie, les orgasmes ne sont qu'éphémères. Loin de moi l'idée de te contredire, ajouta Blaise en écartant les cheveux bruns recouvrant la nuque de Harry pour l'embrasser tendrement, mais quand tu auras fait l'amour avec moi, je te promets que tu ne l'oublieras pas. »

Son sourire caressa la peau fraîche du lionceau.

« Vous êtes bien présomptueux, jeune homme !, se moqua gentiment Harry. Honnêtement, tu te rappelles d'orgasmes extraordinaires ? Et quand bien même tu t'en rappelles, tu ressens toutes les sensations de celui-ci ?

- Te souviens-tu de toutes les couleurs du lever du soleil ?, répliqua Blaise sans se démonter. Non, tu te rappelles ce que ça a éveillé en toi… »

Le Gryffindor bouda un instant. Ce sacré Slytherin avait décidément réponse à tout ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison…

« Mais dis-moi, petit lion…, demanda Blaise, joueur. D'où te viens cette science des orgasmes sexuels, hein ? Tu n'as pas dû tomber sur quelqu'un de bien expérimenté dans ce cas, parce que ce moment peut sembler éternel…

- Jusqu'à l'orgasme, oui. Mais après, c'est une histoire de secondes.

- Mmmh, je dirais plutôt une question de savoir-faire. »

Harry préféra garder le silence. L'expérience de Blaise dans le domaine sexuel lui faisait un peu peur, d'autant que lui-même n'était pas allé beaucoup creuser ce domaine. A part quelques caresses échangées avec Yliès, il n'y avait rien eu de bien extraordinaire. La gâterie que Blaise lui avait offerte au _Rouge, Rouge_ était son plus beau souvenir dans ce domaine. Depuis, il avait envie de retourner la faveur… Peut-être le moment était-il propice ? Il hésitait un peu. Son inexpérience le bloquait mais Blaise le fit changer d'avis en murmurant à son oreille :

« C'est aussi une question de partenaire. Pour répondre à ta question de tout à l'heure, sache que j'ai très rarement connu quelque chose d'aussi grandiose que ce lever de soleil. Et je me demande si ça vient du paysage… ou de toi. Peut-être que ça vient des deux.

- Alors je n'ai pas trop fait de flop ? J'ai droit à une cession de rattrapage ?

- Tant que ça n'implique pas ton balai…, » précisa Blaise avec un demi sourire, le souvenir de la feinte de Wronsky le faisant encore frémir.

Harry rit doucement puis se retourna pour capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Très rapidement, il allongea son petit ami sur la couverture et glissa sa main sous ses nombreuses couches de vêtements pour caresser son entrejambe.

« On a deux théories à vérifier, » ronronna Harry, au comble de l'excitation.

Avant que le Slytherin n'ait le temps de demander lesquelles, le petit lion se glissa à son côté et ouvrit son pantalon pour le faire glisser juste assez pour accéder à sa virilité sans que son compagnon n'ait trop froid. Il poussa un petit gloussement amusé.

« Ooooh, elle est toute petite à cause du froid !, taquina-t-il Blaise. Il faut la réchauffer…

- Ah oui ?, » s'étonna son compagnon en se redressant sur un coude, plus désireux de connaître la suite des évènements que vexé par la remarque de son lionceau – pourtant le premier au monde à avoir osé se moquer de cette partie de son anatomie !!

Harry passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres et fondit sur sa proie, laissant un Blaise pantelant retomber sur la couverture et profiter de cette journée qui commençait finalement très bien. Bien que maladroit au début, le gryffy s'en sortait bien, arrachant des gémissements mélodieux à son partenaire. Submergé de plaisir, Blaise eut même la surprise de sentir un doigt se glisser en lui et l'exciter d'avantage. Décidément, ce petit lion était plein de surprises… de très bonnes surprises ! Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux hirsutes du gryffy et tenta de le prévenir : il se sentait proche de l'orgasme et préférait éviter qu'Harry ait à aller jusqu'au bout pour sa première fois. C'était sans compter sur la gourmandise et la témérité du Gryffindor – il n'était pas rouge et or pour rien. Au lieu d'arrêter ou de se retirer, il intensifia la pression de sa langue et approfondit ses pénétrations, arrachant des miaulements à son petit ami. Quand il sentit le corps de Blaise se tendre et frémir, il ferma les yeux en se répétant : « Je peux le faire, je peux le faire. » Et il le fit. Blaise jouit dans un petit cri mélodieux et le gryffy avala non sans une petite moue. Il décida que ce n'était pas si désagréable et lapa tranquillement toute trace de l'orgasme du Slytherin. Celui-ci haletait, encore secoué par le cadeau de son lionceau.

« Harry, où as-tu appris ça ?, demanda-t-il alors que le gryffy remettait ses vêtements en place.

- Tu ne me croirais pas, » balbutia Harry, rougissant – jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il avait vu ça… dans des films _spécialisés_.

Blaise se redressa et attira le joli brun à lui. Il l'embrassa avec douceur pour le remercier.

« Mon petit lion, c'était génial… Est-ce que au moins ça a été aussi bon pour toi que pour moi ? »

Le rougissement qui envahit les joues du Gryffindor fut une réponse suffisante.

« Alors, tu te rappelleras du lever de soleil ou de la petite gâterie ?, demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Je me rappellerai des deux…, » admit Blaise en attirant le visage de son gryffy à lui pour lui offrir un _blaisage_ tendre.

Ce fut Harry qui rompit le contact, s'excusant parce qu'il devait aller à son entraînement de quidditch. Et en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, il se voyait mal arriver en retard, surtout si son excuse était « Désolé les gars, j'étais en train de sucer Zabini et j'ai pas vu le temps passer. » La remarque fit sourire Blaise, mais pas Harry. Devoir garder leur relation secrète lui pesait, mais il avait promis de laisser du temps à son petit ami. Ils se levèrent et Harry rangea la couverture avant de reprendre son balai. Blaise réajusta ses vêtements et sourit en regardant son petit lion.

« En tout cas, n'hésite plus à me réveiller à 5h du matin pour ce genre de surprises, dit-il.

- Un jour, je viendrai toquer à ta fenêtre, le menaça gentiment Harry.

- Il n'y a aucun problème… Quand tu veux.

- Evidemment, si c'est Crabbe, Goyle ou Nott, je partirai comme une flèche, précisa-t-il dans une petite moue amusée. Allez, grimpe, » ajouta-t-il en montant sur son balai.

Blaise monta derrière lui et s'agrippa. Ils rentrèrent rapidement – mais pas trop, Blaise avait toujours un peu le mal de l'air – et Harry le déposa au cercle de pierres. Avant que le gryffy ne reparte vers le terrain de quidditch, il l'interpella.

« Harry ? Tu crois que je pourrais venir voir la fin de votre entraînement ?

- Bien sûr ! Evite juste de mettre ton écharpe vert et argent. Ça ferait jaser sinon…

- C'est surtout que ça m'évitera qu'on m'envoie un cognard dans la tête en pensant que j'espionne vos tactiques, plaisanta Blaise.

- Oh, vers la fin, on ne s'entraîne plus, on s'amuse. On a pas besoin de trop forcer, » précisa-t-il.

De telles paroles dans la bouche de son homologue Slytherin auraient été pleines de morgue. Mais Harry n'était pas prétentieux et il énonçait juste un fait. Blaise promit de venir et ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser d'au revoir. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, un sourire doux éclairant ses traits.

N'importe qui à Hogwarts aurait pu dire que depuis quelques temps, Blaise Zabini était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Si certaines mauvaises langues pensaient qu'il s'était concocté une potion de beauté permanente, d'autres murmuraient qu'il était peut-être tombé amoureux…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre **: _M. Graou, sandwiches à la dinde et soir S_

On espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de nous envoyer pleiiins de gentilles reviews, on adore ça et ça nous fait écrire plus vite, huhu.

Bizzzz de Stellar & Kris


	11. Mr Graou, sandwichs à la dinde et soir S

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :**

**Note 1 :** Nous utilisons les termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hufflepuff (Poufsouffle), Ravenclaw (Serdaigle), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Leaky Cauldron (Chaudron Baveux), Madame Pomfrey (Madame Pomfresh)

**Note 2 :** une petite image de Mr Graou est dispo sur notre site.

* * *

**- Mr Graou, sandwichs à la dinde et soir S -**

Hyde Park a toujours été considéré comme le poumon de Londres. Ce dimanche de mi-octobre était particulièrement doux et agréable et on pouvait voir nombre de couples se promener, main dans la main, dans les allées bordées d'arbres et de verdure. Parmi ces couples, il y avait un beau jeune homme au sourire radieux qui contemplait son petit ami qui faisait des bulles de savons… en forme d'étoiles.

« Regarde, Blaise, comme celle-là est grosse !, s'écria le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille.

- Oui, presque aussi grosse que la tienne, » roucoula le Slytherin en prenant son Ash par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Il caressa rêveusement la grosse étoile orange qui ornait le tee-shirt – trop serré comme d'habitude – du gryffy et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres souriantes. Il était heureux de voir que son petit cadeau – légèrement enchanté pour que l'utilisateur puisse choisir la forme de ses bulles – plaise autant à son lionceau. Ils continuèrent leur promenade le long de la Serpentine et aperçurent une grande roue et des stands tout auréolés de lumières chatoyantes aux abords des jardins de Kensington, près de la statue de Peter Pan. Visiblement, des forains profitaient aussi de l'été indien qui régnait en Angleterre et ils s'étaient installés là. Harry supplia Blaise d'aller y faire un tour. Il adorait les fêtes foraines !! Il rejoignirent les stands et s'achetèrent une barbe à papa, une blanche pour Harry et une rose pour Blaise. Harry piailla comme un gamin de dix ans pour aller faire un tour d'auto-tamponneuses où ils se livrèrent un duel sans merci. Puis ils allèrent se perdre dans la maison hantée qui manquait cruellement de vrais fantômes et où les mannequins grotesques figurants les trolls étaient à mourir de rire pour deux jeunes sorciers. Enfin, Harry supplia son petit ami de l'emmener dans le grand huit – de taille assez réduite mais tout de même trop élevé pour Blaise qui craignait les hauteurs. Le Slytherin consentit tout de même à accompagner son lionceau, en précisant avec un joli sourire aux lèvres :

« C'est parce que je veux que tu m'aimes toujours et que tu me fasses plein de bisous que je suis si gentil, tu sais. C'est purement intéressé, dit-il sans aucunement penser au pari.

- Oh, mais je sais, je ne suis pas dupe, répliqua Harry avant de rajouter en prenant son air de chien battu : Et quand tu auras eu mon corps de rêve – car soyons honnêtes, _j'ai_ un corps de rêve – tu me laisseras seul… Abandonné, sans barbe à papa, sans grand huit, tu reprendras tes cadeaux… et pire ! Tu feras le détail des restos où tu m'as emmené et tu m'enverras la note avec les intérêts ! »

Blaise éclata de rire. Il attira son lionceau contre lui et susurra, un brin moqueur :

« Hé, l'asticot, quand j'aurai eu ton corps de rêve – car soyons honnêtes… _tu as_ un corps de rêve – je serai tellement accro que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi. Quoi que ça, c'est déjà fait, » ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami, le faisant rougir.

Toujours est-il qu'ils allèrent sur le grand huit où Harry hurla d'excitation et où Blaise grimaça en priant Merlin que ça s'arrête rapidement. Il refusa net un deuxième tour et détourna l'attention du petit lion en l'emmenant vers un stand de tir. Le jeu d'adresse consistait à faire tomber le plus de boîtes de conserves possible en trois lancers de balle. Si les dix boîtes tombaient, le gros lot était une énoooorme peluche de… lion. Blaise y vit un signe et déclara, tel un fier chevalier se préparant à défendre l'honneur de sa belle promise, qu'il gagnerait ce trophée pour son Ash. Extatique à l'idée de voir son homme chasser le lion pour lui, Harry sautilla de joie à cette idée. Il voyait déjà le lion majestueux devenir la nouvelle mascotte de l'équipe de quidditch rouge et or. Blaise demanda trois balles au forain et visa une pile de boîtes. Il se concentra, sous le regard amoureux de son gryffy, et tira… ratant lamentablement sa cible de vingt bons centimètres ! Harry gloussa, renforçant le grand moment de solitude du Slytherin. Il choisit l'humour comme porte de sortie.

« Mmmh, c'était pour m'échauffer, fanfaronna-t-il en roulant des épaules. Je suis encore froid, là.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, » se moqua gentiment Harry, pas dupe pour un sou.

Pour lui, que Blaise remporte le gros lot ou non importait peu. Le geste suffisait à le rendre heureux pour des semaines, voire des mois ou des années !! Mais le slythy, lui, tenait absolument à faire ce cadeau à son bébé ! Il se concentra à mort. Si ces yeux avaient été des armes à feu, il aurait troué chacune des boîtes… mais son bras suivait visiblement d'autres ordres que ceux de son cerveau et il rata encore plus sa cible au deuxième essai ! L'éclat de rire de Harry le tira de son état de choc. Mais comment pouvait-il être aussi nul ! Jamais il ne s'était autant humilié ! Et devant _Harry_, en plus !!!!! Le gryffy, lui, était d'autant plus heureux de voir que Blaise avait la possibilité de tricher grâce à la magie mais qu'il préférait réussir – ou dans ce cas échouer – par lui-même. Il préférait le voir perdre honorablement et renoncer au joli lion en peluche que le voir gagner par la ruse. Il l'encouragea d'un baiser sur la joue, rajoutant que cette fois-ci il y arriverait… sûrement.

Blaise fixa méchamment sa dernière balle, son dernier espoir, et la menaça.

« Toi, ma grande, t'as intérêt à réussir ou je te bouffe et je maudis ta putain de famille sur dix générations !! »

Au maximum de sa concentration, il tira. Et rata à nouveau sa cible. Pire, il démolit la moitié de la pile de boîtes d'à côté ! Harry retint un éclat de rire, plus amusé que moqueur, et fit une moue toute triste en se pendant au bras de son petit ami dépité.

« Mon chéri, tu imagines ? Tu serais incapable de me défendre dans la jungle !

- Mais…, balbutia Blaise, lui réellement triste. Je voulais vraiment te l'offrir, ce lion…

- Poussin, c'est pas grave, répliqua Harry avec douceur en l'enlaçant. Tu as fait du mieux que tu pouvais.

- Je suis nul… Je te mérite pas… Je suis même pas foutu d'attraper un lion en peluche !

- Hé ! C'est vraiment pas grave ! »

Plus que son manque d'agilité, Blaise venait de démontrer autre chose à son petit lion. Qu'il était cool, drôle et surtout honnête. Et ça, ça lui plaisait bien plus qu'une peluche, aussi belle soit-elle.

« Hé, les jeunes, les interrompit le forain. Tenez, c'est pour vous, dit-il en leur tendant un petit lion d'un vert pomme étrange. Il est plus petit et plus vert mais il est gentil. »

Harry l'attrapa, les yeux brillants d'excitation en remerciant le gentil forain. Blaise ne comprenait pas. Il avait tout raté, alors pourquoi ?

« J'aime les histoires d'amour qui finissent bien », expliqua-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Ils le remercièrent à nouveau tous les deux puis partirent dans une grande discussion pour savoir comment ils allaient nommer leur nouveau bébé. C'était difficile car ils n'avaient pas prévu d'avoir un enfant si vite ! Dumby fut refusé d'entrée, Malfoy également. Le lionceau vert risquait de finir au feu ou avec des aiguilles vaudou dans le corps avec un nom pareil.

« Bon… Et pourquoi pas Herbe, puisqu'il est vert ?, proposa Blaise.

- Mouais…

- Ou alors… Monsieur Graou.

- Oui !!, s'écria Harry. J'adore Monsieur Graou !

- Regarde, il le dit lui-même…, dit Blaise en prenant le lion vert. Bonjour, je m'appelle Monsieur Grrrrraouuuu, rugit-il doucement en agitant la petite patte du lion.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Graou, gloussa Harry. T'es le meilleur, Poussin !

- Comment tu t'appelles ?, continua Blaise avec la voix du lion.

- Ash… enfin, Harry.

- Je peux te faire un bisou, Ash ?, » demanda le lion vert.

Le gryffy acquiesça et le petit lion vert lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Harry murmura à la peluche qu'il faudrait faire aussi un bisou à Blaise, sinon il risquait d'être jaloux. Le slythy écarta le jouet et enlaça son petit lion à lui.

« Il parait que je mérite un bisou ?, ronronna-t-il. Tu veux te dévouer ?

- Ooooh, qui t'a dit ça ?

- Un lion vert bizarre…

- Ah, et bien si c'est un lion vert, c'est la vérité. La vérité sort de la bouche des lions verts. »

Blaise lui prit le menton et s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur, lui offrant un _blaisage_ royal spécial Ash jovial. Puis ils remercièrent encore une fois l'aimable forain et partirent en quête d'une crêpe – toutes ces émotions, ça creusait Harry. Blaise se sentait sur un petit nuage. C'était si doux de pouvoir être là, tout simplement, à tenir la main de son Ash si gentil, si pur, si innocent.

« Je voudrais une crêpe au chocolat avec de la chantilly…, demanda Harry à la vendeuse. Et vous pourriez rajouter un peu de crème de marron, si c'est possible ? A moins que… »

Blaise déconnecta du babillage de son petit ami. A nouveau, son sentiment de culpabilité avait refait surface. Il se doutait qu'il blesserait Harry quand il saurait la vérité et il ne pouvait plus s'y résoudre. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de lui faire comprendre ? Ou… peut-être que ces histoires de vœux incassables, ça n'était que du flan. Que se passerait-il s'il rompait sa parole et parlait du pari à Harry ? Il imploserait ? C'était idiot.

« Tiens, Blaise !, s'exclama le gryffy en lui tendant une crêpe à la confiture de myrtille. Ça t'embête si on fait moitié-moitié ? J'arrivais pas à me décider.

- Pas de problème…, répliqua Blaise un peu absent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'étonna Harry en mordant dans sa crêpe débordant de chantilly. Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- Il y a… un truc dont je voudrais te parler. C'est pas facile mais j'aimerais vraiment le faire. »

Harry le fixa et mâchonna doucement.

« Euh… Je vais commencer par le début, ça sera mieux… Tu dois savoir que je suis… ou j'étais assez proche de Malfoy.

- Et ?, demanda Harry un peu sèchement.

- … A la rentrée… Comment dire… Disons que… »

Le Slytherin se massa la tempe droite. Il sentait poindre une migraine carabinée. Merlin, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment !

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, un soir, continua-t-il en se crispant un peu.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?, » demanda à nouveau Harry, de plus en plus irrité par la tournure de la conversation – il passait un super week-end avec Blaise, pourquoi devait-il amener l'autre connard de Malfoy sur le tapis ?

_Ça te concerne à cause d'un pari débile dont tu es le gros lot_, aurait voulu dire Blaise. Mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

« On a…, continua-t-il. Enfin, il m'a plus ou moins forcé à… »

Mais à nouveau, sa voix mourut. Il sentit sa gorge se dessécher et une douleur sourde lui étreindre le cœur. Il eut vraiment peur quand il leva les yeux sur Harry. Toute colère à cause de Draco avait disparu du regard vert, remplacé par… l'étonnement ? L'inquiétude ? Il n'était pas trop sûr mais ça n'était pas pour le rassurer. _Je dois lui dire à tout prix !,_ se dit Blaise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais un vertige le saisit.

« Blaise !, » s'écria Harry, affolé cette fois.

Le Slytherin sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses lèvres et un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Il porta la main à son nez… Du sang. Harry attrapa la crêpe de Blaise et tenta d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de son nez avec sa serviette en papier. Comme dans un état second, Blaise regardait sa main maculée de sang.

« Je comprends pas, dit-il tout bas. Je voulais juste te dire… »

Un nouveau serrement au cœur lui coupa le souffle et une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la tête. Paniqué, Harry vit du sang s'écouler de l'oreille droite de son petit ami. Il tenta de l'emmener vers le banc le plus proche pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir mais Blaise s'effondra contre lui, comme privé de toute force. Il l'enlaça pour l'empêcher de tomber et l'accompagna dans sa chute. Le regard chocolat se voila doucement et Blaise avait perdu connaissance avant même qu'il ne touche le sol. Harry tenta de rester le plus calme possible. Paniquer dans un moment pareil était une trop mauvaise idée. Il allongea Blaise contre lui et tenta de le ramener à lui, lui caressant le visage et les cheveux.

« Blaise ! Blaise, réponds-moi. »

Mais le Slytherin restait désespérément inconscient. La vendeuse de crêpes vint vers eux, inquiète. A la vue du sang, elle partit chercher du secours. Harry commençait à sentir venir la panique. Il sentait toujours le pouls de Blaise et il respirait… mais le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler de son oreille. Un homme vint s'accroupir près de lui quelques minutes après l'incident et se présenta comme étant médecin. Il ausculta rapidement Blaise pendant que la vendeuse de crêpes dissipait la foule d'éternels badauds en mal de spectacles. Harry expliqua au médecin le malaise de son petit ami. Le docteur lui demanda si quelque chose dans le genre c'était déjà passé ou s'il avait des problèmes de santé ou des antécédents familiaux. Harry n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il savait peu de chose sur Blaise, en fin de compte… Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était que le slythy détestait le vide et qu'ils étaient dans un grand huit à peine une demi-heure plus tôt… Et que Blaise avait été malade après leur première promenade en balai. Affolé, Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être tué son petit ami !!!

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura le docteur en contrôlant le pouls de Blaise. Est-ce qu'il s'est plaint de maux de tête aujourd'hui ?

- Non… Non, je ne crois pas…

- C'est un sportif ?

- Non, pas trop… »

Le médecin regarda l'oreille de Blaise qui avait cessé de saigner et la nettoya avec une serviette humide prêtée par la marchande de crêpes. Quand Harry précisa qu'ils sortaient du grand huit, le médecin le rassura encore une fois.

« C'est très probablement dû au grand huit. Ila peut-être un trouble au niveau de l'équilibre qui est renforcé par ce genre d'attraction. Il devrait reprendre connaissance très rapidement. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, Blaise gémit doucement et ses paupières frémirent.

« Je suis là, Poussin, lui murmura Harry en le berçant doucement.

- Je vous conseille de rentrer chez vous et de coucher votre ami, continua le médecin. Et de le faire voir par un médecin dans un cabinet le plus rapidement possible. On ne sait jamais. Ce genre de problèmes peut s'aggraver et ça pourrait lui arriver sans stimulation intense si ce n'est pas soigné.

- On a une infirmerie à l'école, dit Harry d'une voix blanche.

- Dans ce cas c'est bon.

- Merci, docteur…

- Je vous en prie, répondit le médecin avec un sourire. Si je n'avais pas été là avec ma fille, je vous aurais amenés à mon cabinet. Vous êtes à pied ? Je peux vous déposer quelque part, peut-être ? A votre école ?

- Euh… Non, c'est bon, merci. J'ai ma voiture, on fêtait mon permis, tenta Harry – il se voyait mal demander à ce brave docteur de les amener à Hogwarts, école magique cachée des moldus quelque part dans la lande écossaise !

- D'accord. Soyez prudents, dans ce cas. »

Il se releva et aida Harry à porter Blaise jusqu'à un banc. Il leur conseilla d'attendre un petit peu que les vertiges du jeune homme cessent avant de prendre la voiture. Il les salua et partit rejoindre sa fille à la pêche aux canards. Blaise se sentait toujours aussi vaseux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, murmura-t-il.

- Tu… as saigné du nez et de l'oreille et… tu t'es évanoui.

- Merde…, » jura Blaise - Alors, comme ça, il ne pouvait _vraiment pas_ le dire.

Il tenta de rassurer son petit lion en lui disant que c'était bon, qu'il n'était pas mort. Mais Harry se sentait trop coupable.

« C'est ma faute ! D'abord la feinte de Wronsky, maintenant le grand huit ! J'ai failli te tuer !

- Mais non, le rassura Blaise avec douceur. Tu n'as pas failli me tuer. Tu m'as retourné les tripes une fois et le grand huit n'y est pour rien. C'est sûrement parce que je suis surmené en ce moment. Toutes ses révisions ! On ira voir Pompom et elle réglera tout ça, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Tu as souvent des problèmes comme ça ?, demanda-t-il tout de même. Je veux dire… saignements, problèmes cardiaques…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas de maladie incurable, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. Ou alors, je suis atteint de Ashite aiguë, mais c'est pas mortel, ça, plaisanta-t-il, bien décidé à rendre le sourire à son lionceau.

- J'espère bien… Voué à être célibataire toute ma vie, ça me ferait chier… »

Harry tentait d'être drôle, mais c'était plutôt raté. L'inquiétude tapie au fond de ses yeux était trop flagrante pour que leur malaise passe. Blaise le serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe. Il s'en voulait doublement maintenant : non seulement il ne pouvait pas avouer son crime à Harry et devait continuer ce pari jusqu'au bout mais en prime, il inquiétait son petit lion.

« Blaise… On doit le dire à Ambre ? Elle devrait savoir… »

Le Slytherin se crispa légèrement. Il savait que sa sœur était au courant que lui et Harry sortaient ensemble. De toute façon, elle était suffisamment proche du Gryffindor et assez psychologue pour tout savoir de lui en un clin d'œil. Et puis, qui dans Hogwarts était assez aveugle pour ne pas savoir quand Harry Potter était heureux ? Mais elle aussi était impliquée dans l'enjeu du pari et Blaise ne pouvait rien lui dire non plus. De ce côté, Malfoy avait pensé à tout ! Et si Blaise ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry, ça n'était pas pour aussi ennuyer sa sœur avec ça. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire : « ça va, j'ai juste voulu rompre le vœu incassable que j'ai fait avec Malfoy, tout va bien.»

« Ecoute, dit-il à Harry. On va aller voir Pompom, elle va dire si c'est grave ou non – et je suis sûr que non – et si j'ai quelque chose ou que ça recommence, on le dira à Ambre Mais pas avant. D'accord ? J'ai assez d'un inquiet sur le dos, » ajouta-t-il gentiment.

A nouveau, Harry hocha la tête positivement. Blaise ayant repris des couleurs, ils se décidèrent à rentrer. Le transplannage ne rassurant pas trop Harry, ils se rendirent au Leaky Cauldron en magikobus puis de là, rentrèrent à Hogsmeade par cheminette. Ça bougeait beaucoup, mais c'était moins éreintant que le transplannage. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à Hogwarts, ils allèrent à l'infirmerie, Blaise priant Merlin pour que les effets des vœux incassables ne laissent pas de traces. Mais madame Pomfrey ne fit aucune remarque après l'avoir ausculté. Elle décida de le garder en observation pour la nuit et Blaise s'installa donc dans le lit du fond. Il regarda partir Harry avec tristesse vers la Tour Gryffindor. S'il y avait un endroit qu'il détestait, c'était l'infirmerie, avec ses lits froids et rêches et sa garde chiourme peu causante. Il n'avait même pas un livre pour lui tenir compagnie !

Une bonne heure après que Pompom l'ait laissé, il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue. Il sursauta et reconnut le toucher de son lionceau. Il sourit. Un petit lion vert quitta l'invisibilité de la cape de Harry pour se glisser sous sa couverture et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

« Je vais pas te laisser là tout seul…, murmura Harry.

-Tant que tu y es, viens au chaud, dit Blaise en soulevant ses draps.

- Mais… on va me voir ! Et… et demain ?

- Demain est un autre jour, répondit Blaise. Et j'ai besoin de toi ce soir… »

Le gryffy ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et vint de blottir contre son petit ami, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. De loin, personne ne pouvait deviner qu'il y avait deux personnes dans ce lit.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Madame Pomfrey laissa repartir son patient le lendemain matin. Son diagnostic était « Probablement le surmenage mais avec Monsieur Zabini, je m'attends à tout. Faites attention. » Son regard perçant avait inquiété le vert et argent. Si elle se doutait de quelque chose et faisait un rapport à Snape, il se ferait virer à coup sûr. Et comble de l'horreur, Malfoy gagnerait le pari et coucherait avec Ambre. Non, non, non… C'était le 17 octobre et il avait jusqu'au 12 novembre au soir pour terminer son pari. Harry était amoureux de lui, il aimait Harry… Il n'y avait qu'à laisser venir les choses naturellement – et connaissant Harry, ça ne prendrait pas trois semaines – puis à expliquer à son petit lion que Malfoy allait sûrement lui sortir des trucs débiles sur un pari… Mmh, mauvais plan. Autant lui dire la pure vérité. De toute façon, en bon Gryffindor, Harry saurait de suite s'il mentait. Mais en présentant bien la chose… Blaise se maudit intérieurement. Comment Harry pourrait-il bien le prendre ?

_Bon_, se dit-il. _Prenons un problème après l'autre… D'abord, tout faire pour créer des situations romantiques à souhait… Puis, trouver la façon la moins dramatique possible pour annoncer cette histoire de pari à Ash. De toute façon, si je ne le fais pas, c'est Malfoy qui s'en chargera_.

Le problème fut que Blaise ne vit quasiment pas Harry de la semaine. Lundi soir, Blaise fit sa première émission de radio mais le Gryffindor n'avait pas pu venir. Il l'avait appelé pour lui poser une question sur « les garçons et la mode » - « Et toi Blaise, tu es une fashion victim ? », question qui avait bien embêté le slythy, d'ailleurs – et le reste de la semaine, ils se croisèrent en cours mais impossible de trouver plus d'une heure tranquille juste tous les deux. Harry était totalement pris par les dernières mises au point de l'équipe rouge et or, la saison de quidditch battant son plein et leur fierté de gryffys voulant les laisser imbattus à chacun de leur match. Même le week-end, ils ne se virent qu'une petite heure dans le parc de l'école. Le Slytherin offrit à son petit lion une jolie chaîne en argent portant son anneau, pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble même séparés.

Blaise arriva tout de même à suffisamment insister pour qu'ils pique-niquent le mardi suivant. Harry était occupé ce soir-là aussi mais face au regard implorant de son petit ami… il décida de lui accorder sa soirée.

A 21h le mardi suivant, Blaise regardait la tranquillité du Lac Noir qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était le 25 octobre le plus doux qu'il ait jamais connu. Et c'était tant mieux. Cette soirée serait magique pour Harry et lui. Leur soir S, en quelque sorte. Et même si rien ne se passait entre eux ce soir, il voulait offrir ce magnifique souvenir à son lionceau. Des bruits de pas le firent se retourner. Harry…

Le cœur du Gryffindor battait à tout rompre. Il réalisait à quel point son petit ami lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, trop occupés qu'ils étaient pour se voir. Son regard chocolat lui manquait, sa bouche, sa douceur, son doux sourire… Tout son être lui manquait. Et avec un pique-nique romantique au bord du lac, comment allait-il résister ? Pas qu'il ait décidé de le faire. Harry avait glissé un préservatif et un petit tube de lubrifiant dans la poche de son pantalon… juste au cas où. Il avait mis une bonne heure à s'habiller. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son beau serpent. Et il avait quand même grignoté, parce que le ventre vide, il angoissait encore plus ! Plus il approchait du lieu du rendez-vous – mais pourquoi Blaise avait choisi un coin aussi éloigné du bord du lac ? – plus il angoissait. Il était venu en balai mais avait décidé de finir à pied. Il mourait d'envie d'y aller et mourait d'envie de partir en courant dans la direction opposée.

De loin, il aperçut des lumières aux abords de l'eau sombre. En s'approchant, un sourire radieux s'épanouit sur son visage. Blaise était assis sur une grande nappe blanche couverte de petits plats divers. Aux quatre coins, des jolies lampes tempêtes ouvragées diffusaient une lumière douce et des dizaines de bougies parsemaient l'herbe aux alentours. Pour compléter la féerie, cinq sphères contenant des feux magiques bleutés flottaient au dessus du lieu, d'où émanaient une chaleur agréable. Il vit Blaise regarder sa montre et se demanda de combien de temps il était en retard. Il dévora Blaise des yeux, magnifique de simplicité dans une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, pied nu et souriant. Puis il dévora des yeux les plats dispersés sur la nappe. Blaise avait fait la totale : un plateau remplis de sandwichs – assez moches, ce qui était une preuve qu'ils étaient faits maison, mais tout de même appétissants – du tzatziki, des tomates cerises, un magnifique gâteau au chocolat – cuisiné par Ambre après trois essais désastreux de Blaise – des fraises et de la chantilly, du rosé frais et du champagne. Autant dire un festin de rêve.

Blaise se leva pour accueillir son petit lion qui le gratifia d'un long baiser langoureux de bienvenue.

« Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Harry alors qu'ils s'installaient sur la nappe. Il fallait bien que je me coiffe.

- Mmmh, je vois ça, le taquina Blaise en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux hirsutes et sauvages à leur habitude.

- Dis donc, tu as préparé un vrai festin !

- Tiens, tu dois être affamé… »

Blaise lui tendit le plateau de sandwichs et leur air penché dans le plus pur style tour de Pise fit glousser le Gryffindor.

« Ils ont fait la guerre, tes sandwichs ?, se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Ah ah, vas-y, moque toi de moi ! Ils sont moches mais ils sont bons, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais je plaisantais…, s'excusa Harry, un peu penaud car il craignait d'avoir vexé son petit ami. Je suis très touché que ça soit toi qui les aies faits. Tu m'en fais goûter un de ces sandwichs _made in Zabini_ ? »

Blaise attrapa un des sandwichs triangulaires avec précaution, de peur qu'il ne s'autodétruise, et l'approcha des lèvres de son lionceau. Le gryffy mordit allégrement dedans et se concentra sur ce qu'il mangeait, tentant d'analyser les ingrédients qui composaient le mets.

« Alors, c'est comestible ?, s'inquiéta Blaise.

- Mmmmmh… Pain de mie aux céréales : bon. Mayonnaise française : très bon. Cheddar… Tu aurais pu mettre de l'hollandais, remarqua-t-il amusé. Jambon… Mmh, vu la finesse des tranches et le parfum, jambon cru italien : très, très bon. Cornichons : miam miam, j'adore.

- C'est vrai ?, ronronna Blaise. Tu aimes les cornichons ?

- Que les gros, » gloussa Harry.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre. Pour l'approche romantique, c'était raté. Il se rattrapa en tendant un autre sandwich à son lion.

« Tiens, celui-ci est à la dinde et avec de gros cornichons. Mais tu n'auras que ceux-là… en attendant mieux. »

Harry le prit avec une petite mine déçue mais dévora tout de même le sandwich, encore plus moche mais encore meilleur. Ils dînèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Blaise aperçoive la lune montante derrière la montagne qui surplombait le lac.

« Harry… Tu sais, j'ai vraiment insisté pour te voir ce soir pour deux raisons. La première, ronronna-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la main de son Ash, parce que tu me manquais trop. Et la deuxième… Disons que j'avais envie d'un moment spécial avec toi, pour te montrer à quel point… je tiens à toi. »

Il aurait voulu dire « A quel point je t'aime », mais tant qu'il se sentait prisonnier de ce pari, il avait l'impression de mentir à Harry. Et même s'il l'aimait sincèrement, il voulait attendre d'être totalement libre pour lui dire.

« C'est pour ça que si tu veux bien venir avec moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose de presque aussi beau que toi, » dit il en se levant, entraînant Harry avec lui.

Ils se rendirent au bord de l'eau. Blaise enlaça Harry par derrière et, le menton posé sur l'épaule de son petit ami, il lui indiqua le centre du lac. Une lueur bleu pâle naissait au milieu des eaux sombres.

« Regarde… et surtout ne dis rien », murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry.

La lumière se diffusa dans le lac en de nombreuses arabesques lumineuses semblant danser sous la surface de l'eau. La lumière laiteuse de la pleine lune tomba enfin sur les flots et à cet instant, un frémissement parcourut l'eau, libérant des centaines de petites boules de lumière dansantes. Dans un bruissement cristallin, un ballet des plus magiques se déroula devant les yeux des deux sorciers. Quelques unes des lumières s'approchèrent d'eux et Harry sourit en regardant des fées, à peine plus grandes que sa main, voleter autour d'eux. Une, plus mutine que les autres, vint effleurer le nez du Gryffindor, puis repartit en un éclair rejoindre ses sœurs dans la profondeur de la Forêt Interdite. Les arbres semblèrent frémir de joie en accueillant leurs nouvelles habitantes, puis le bruissement des ailes de fées s'éteignit complètement. A nouveau, les deux garçons n'entendirent plus que le doux chant des grillons nocturnes et les battements de leurs cœurs.

« C'est mon cadeau pour te remercier d'avoir aimé mes sandwichs, murmura enfin Blaise. Tu es aussi rare et précieux que ces fées, Ash… »

Il effleura les lèvres de son petit ami, scellant dans ce baiser le « je t'aime » qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer à voix haute.

« Merci, c'était magnifique…, dit enfin Harry, ému.

- C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai insisté pour la date, expliqua Blaise. Cette nuit de pleine lune correspond à l'éclosion des fées lacustres. Comme quoi, on ne pourra pas dire que je n'écoute jamais en cours de Soin des Créatures Magiques, » plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire.

Encore sous le charme, Harry se laissa guider vers le lieu du pique-nique et ils se rassirent.

« Tu as encore faim ?, proposa Blaise.

- Tu sais, techniquement, c'est notre troisième rendez-vous, » ronronna Harry.

Le gryffy s'était rapproché de Blaise, le regard affamé… mais pas de nourriture. Le vert et argent sentit la température monter de quelques degrés et il esquissa un sourire chaleureux. Harry attrapa la main de son petit ami et trempa un des doigts de Blaise dans la chantilly avant de le porter à ses lèvres gourmandes. Il suça le doigt avec délectation et une lueur chaude dans les yeux.

« Tu aimes ça ?, le taquina Blaise.

- Te sucer le doigt ? Oui, répliqua Harry.

- Petit coquin, va… »

De plus en plus chaud, Harry laissa glisser ses mains sur le pantalon de Blaise, qu'il entreprit de déboutonner. _Merlin_, se dit Blaise. _J'en meurs d'envie. Ne pense pas à ce pari débile, ne pense qu'à lui_…

« Et comme c'est notre troisième rendez-vous, ronronna Harry après avoir grignoté le lobe de son oreille, je ne passerai pas pour une fille facile si on va plus loin…

- Tu es adorable, tu le sais, ça ? »

Blaise glissa une main sous le tee-shirt serré de son lionceau et caressa sa peau si douce et chaude. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser de plus en plus brûlant. Leurs mains s'activèrent d'un commun accord à déshabiller leurs propriétaires, sans trop gêner leurs lèvres qui ne se lâchaient que par obligation. Peau nue contre peau nue, ils se savourèrent encore et encore, goûtant chacun la saveur de l'autre. Harry s'écarta un instant de son petit ami pour attraper le pot de chantilly, abandonné à l'autre bout de la nappe de pique-nique comme le reste de la nourriture. Allumeur, il trempa les doigts dedans et se barbouilla la virilité de crème. Il lécha sensuellement ses doigts, invitant Blaise à faire de même avec le reste de la chantilly. Le slythy sourit, soupirant que ça tombait bien car il adorait la crème chantilly.

Il s'immisça donc entre les cuisses de son lionceau et commença à lécher la crème, nettoyant méticuleusement les testicules, puis remontant lentement vers le gland dans un lapement lent et insistant qui fit perdre la tête à Harry.

« Tu fais ça troooop bien, » gémit-il, extatique, quand la langue agile de Blaise nettoya le gland.

Il poussa un autre gémissement quand le slythy le prit en bouche totalement et soupira de bonheur quand il sentit une des mains de Blaise lui masser doucement les testicules tandis que l'autre glissait un doigt entre ses fesses, caressant son intimité avec insistance. Il aurait voulu que Blaise le pénètre maintenant et lui fit comprendre en geignant et en se frottant contre le doigt coquin – à ce stade, il avait du mal à élaborer une phrase. Blaise, ignorant tout des habitudes sexuelles de son petit lion – hormis qu'il était vierge – comprit tout de même le message et glissa doucement son doigt. Le gémissement de pur bonheur qui l'accueillit l'encouragea à entamer un va-et-vient lent mais profond. Son lionceau était _vraiment_ étonnant… et gourmand !

Bien évidemment, Blaise ignorait que bien des fois, Harry s'était en quelque sorte entraîné à l'aide de son fidèle Chaud Lapin, car s'il voulait garder sa virginité pour quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des fantasmes et des besoins. Et puis, un peu d'expérience était toujours profitable.

La langue et la chaleur de la bouche de Blaise rendaient Harry encore plus assoiffé de plaisir et il réclama très rapidement un deuxième doigt. Ravi, Blaise obtempéra et glissa son majeur pour accompagner l'index dans une exploration profonde et minutieuse. Harry avait l'air d'aimer, alors autant y aller à fond ! Harry se cambra et gémit de plus belle. Il savait Blaise doué, mais à ce point-là ! Le slythy relâcha le sexe de son lionceau et se redressa pour se nourrir de ses gémissements, les capturant dans un baiser brûlant. Sa main droite toujours à l'œuvre, il caressa la joue rougie de plaisir de Harry de la main gauche et glissa son pouce entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes.

« 'aise-woi…, » gémit Harry, gêné par le pouce.

Blaise retira le-dit pouce et enfonça ses doigts un peu plus fort et profondément dans l'intimité de son lionceau, lui arrachant un couinement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, demanda-t-il chaudement en léchant le cou de son amant.

- Baise-moi !, répéta Harry, consumé par le plaisir.

- Tes désirs sont mes ordres, » répliqua Blaise dans un souffle, toute luxure ayant quitté son regard chocolat pour être remplacé par de l'amour brut.

Il retira ses doigts et laissa Harry attraper son pantalon pour y prendre la capote et le lubrifiant.

« J'en connais un qui avait une idée derrière la tête, le taquina Blaise en souriant.

- Non, plutôt dans le caleçon…, gloussa Harry.

- Tu veux m'aider ?, » ronronna le slythy en déchirant l'emballage du préservatif.

Avec dextérité, Harry prépara son petit ami, profitant de leur proximité pour capturer ses lèvres. Puis il s'allongea, réalisant pour la première fois de la soirée que… ça y était ! Il allait _faire l'amour avec Blaise_ ! Le slythy se lubrifia les doigts et vint entre les cuisses de son lionceau.

« Je rêve pas, là, hein ?, s'inquiéta Harry, un peu anxieux.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, bébé, » ronronna Blaise.

Avec douceur, il finit de préparer son amant puis le pénétra lentement. Il glissa une main sous les reins de Harry pour le soulever légèrement et, voyant son sourire béat, il le pénétra totalement. Il entama un lent va-et-vient, se remplissant de cette sensation fabuleuse, savourant chaque seconde passée en Harry, murmurant son nom à chaque coup de rein. Leurs doigts se mêlèrent comme leurs gémissements et Blaise fit l'amour à Harry comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Avec douceur, passion… et surtout avec amour.

Encouragé et intoxiqué par la chaleur du corps de son amant, Blaise céda peu à peu à la passion et attrapa Harry par le cou pour dévorer sa bouche dans un _blaisage_ féroce et affamé, intensifiant ses coups de reins. Les miaulements de plaisir du petit lion se transformèrent en gémissements puis en feulements à mesure que les vagues de plaisir se faisaient plus violentes, plus fréquentes. Blaise glissa une main entre eux, caressant le membre tendu de Harry en harmonie avec ses mouvements de bassin.

« Harryyy…, gémit-il, la voix tremblante à l'approche de l'orgasme. Harryyy… Harryyy !!!!! »

Il se pencha sur son lionceau pour mordiller son épaule et ainsi retenir ses cris, se délectant de la peau frémissante de son amant, sentant le souffle de plaisir précédant de très peu la tempête de la jouissance.

Tempête qui les saisit simultanément et les laissa errer un instant dans un état de grâce et de perfection, unis dans une seconde d'infinité.

Blaise se laissa retomber doucement sur son amant, bercé par le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine et par les battements rapides de son cœur. Il se souleva sur les coudes, posés de par et d'autre de la tête de Harry et le contempla dans toute sa beauté, écartant tendrement les mèches de cheveux bruns plaqués sur son front par la sueur de leurs ébats.

« Harry, murmura-t-il, au comble du bonheur car à partir de cet instant, il était libre de l'aimer comme il l'entendait, défait de ce pari qui n'aurait jamais dû être fait.

- C'était merveilleux…, soupira le gryffy, ému.

- Oui, vraiment merveilleux… »

Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent dans un baiser des plus tendre, aussi doux qu'une aile de fée, prolongeant cet instant magique qui unissait leurs cœurs.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour enfin dire à son lionceau tout ce qu'il rêvait de lui dire depuis des semaines, à commencer par « je t'aime ». Mais un claquement de mains lent le laissa suspendu dans son mouvement. Et une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien le glaça d'horreur.

« Il n'y a pas à dire… merveilleux ! Dommage que j'ai dû voir ça de loin, » grinça Draco, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

Le Head Boy vert et argent s'avançait vers les deux amants figés de stupeur. Il avait suivi son cher Zabini jusqu'ici et avait attendu le moment propice pour se montrer et sortir de sa cachette, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Vraiment, perdre un pari pour voir la tête que faisait Potter à cet instant valait bien le coup !!

« Tu ne devais pas m'inviter, Blaise ?, continua Malfoy. Techniquement, tu n'as pas gagné car tu devais l'amener 'dans ton lit'. Mais je suis beau joueur. Et puis, tu as réussi avec une semaine d'avance ! Bravo !! Par contre, tu manquais de vocabulaire, ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue déçue avant d'imiter Blaise : « Oh ! Harry ! Harryyyy ! ». Le gryffy décérébré déteint sur toi, on dirait. »

Blanc de rage et de panique, Blaise s'était redressé et suppliait Draco du regard pour qu'il s'en aille. Pourquoi ? Que faisait-il là ?? Le regard bleu glace de Malfoy se planta dans les yeux de Harry. Il y lut l'incrédulité et l'incompréhension. C'est d'une voix posée et neutre qu'il administra le coup de grâce au Gryffindor.

« Alors, Harry, ça fait quoi de n'être qu'un pari ? »

Le regard vert se durcit. Non seulement Malfoy se permettait de foutre en l'air ce moment merveilleux et intime qu'il venait de partager avec son petit ami, mais en plus, il sortait des énormités !! Harry aurait eu sa baguette sous la main, il aurait liquéfié le Head Boy sur place !

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, Malfoy !, cracha-t-il en se lovant contre Blaise.

- Oooh, vraiment ?, persifla Draco. Demande donc à ton bien-aimé… »

Harry se tourna vers Blaise, sûr de lui.

« Il est con, Malfoy, hein ? »

Le regard perdu et… _coupable_ de Blaise lui fit l'effet d'une gifle.

« Blaise ?, commença à paniquer Harry. Mais putain, dis quelque chose !!

- Harry… Je… »

Mais la voix du Slytherin mourut dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça, devant Malfoy ! Un à un, ses rêves de pouvoir vivre son amour avec Harry moururent devant ses yeux. Parmi beaucoup de choses désagréables, Harry réalisa soudain qu'il était nu devant Malfoy et il ramena ses affaires vers lui pour se rhabiller. Si seulement Blaise pouvait dire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Sa voix brisa enfin le silence, mais ce ne fut pas pour rassurer Harry.

« Malfoy, casse-toi !, cracha-t-il à l'autre Slytherin avant d'enfin se tourner vers son amant. Harry…, supplia-t-il cette fois. Je te jure…

- Tu jures quoi, Zabini ?, le coupa Draco, méprisant et hautement amusé par la situation qu'il avait créé. Que ce n'était pas un pari ? »

Les mots assassins flottèrent entre les deux amants. L'espace de quelques instants, le temps se suspendit dans un silence étouffant...

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** Tu croyais quoi ? 

_Yark yark ! Si ça c'est pas de la fin sadique !!!!!!_

_Biz de vos bourreaux préférées, Kris & Stellar._

_(et n'oubliez pas les reviews pour nous dire à quel point vous nous détestez pour avoir arrêté là, hihi)_


	12. Tu croyais quoi ?

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa soeur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** T et encore… c'est hyper soft ce chapitre-là…

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Radiohead – _Exit Music (for a film),_ Her Space Holiday – _Tech Romance_, Beck – _Everybody's gotta learn sometimes_, Gloria Estefan _– Hoy_, Sugarbabes – _Too lost in you_, String Quartet – _No surprises_, Sneaker Pimps ft. Portishead – _Water baby_, Venus in furs – _Bittersweet_, Placebo ft. David Bowie – _Without you I'm nothing_, Salvage – _Electric,_ Muse – _Starlight_, Jars of Clay – _Dead man (carry me),_ Radiohead – _Melatonin_, Muse – _Sunburn,_ ABBA – _Dancing Queen (awesome remix)_, Rouge, Rouge – _Décide-toi._

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogwarts (Poudlard)

**Note 2 :** Matthew est inspiré du personnage de Zach (interprété par Marc-André Grondin) dans le film C.R.A.Z.Y. cf. notre site pour voit le visage du gentil Marc-André _aka_ Zachary Beaulieu _aka _Matthew le Harry bis, hihi

**Note 3 :** épisode précédent, cruellement et sadiquement tronqué : Blaise invite Harry à un pique-nique au bord du lac et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Après que les deux tourtereaux aient terminé ce qu'ils faisaient, Draco sort de l'ombre et félicite Blaise pour avoir tenu son pari dans le délai imparti – avec même une semaine d'avance. Harry comprend qu'il n'était qu'un enjeu et le prend plutôt mal…

(vous voyez, on est pas si sadiques, on vous met la suite rapidement... Mais oui, vous nous aimez ;-) Merci, merci... Bonne lecture !)

* * *

**- Tu croyais quoi ? -**

Ces quelques secondes de réflexion furent déterminantes. Harry en profita pour enfiler son pantalon, son haut et sa veste. Blaise reprit pied et se releva :

« Harry, s'il te plait, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

- Pauvre petit lion..., ricana Draco, j'espère que tu ne l'aimais pas...

- DRACO!!! POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, CASSE-TOI !, hurla l'autre Slytherin.

- Oh... Zabini... Je vais t'écouter... Je vais préparer ton... prix, conclut le Head Boy avec un clin d'œil. Après tant d'efforts… Tu l'as mérité… »

Draco retourna au Donjon en riant. Il avait passé une excellente soirée. Saint Potter faisait un de ces têtes ! Il n'avait pas tant ri depuis que Snape avait humilié Weasley et Potter en cours de potions, deux ans auparavant.

L'ambiance était bien moins festive au bord du lac. Blaise regardait, impuissant, Harry s'acharner sur sa ceinture et comme il n'arrivait pas à la boucler, il abandonna. Il ne prit pas non plus la peine de se chausser. Plus vite il partirait, mieux ce serait.

« Harry... Je t'en prie ! Ne l'écoute pas. Regarde-moi !

- Non, répondit de manière presque inaudible l'Attrapeur.

- Harry… »

Le Slytherin essaya de le retenir par la main.

« Lâche-moi… connard…, » articula Harry avec calme mais colère.

Zabini obéit. Il renonça à cette main comme un bateau à son attache. Le slythy sut qu'à partir de ce moment, tout était perdu. Il allait dériver, seul.

Harry, lui, retira sa main avec violence. Il hésitait entre frapper Blaise ou bien lui cracher à la figure son mépris. Finalement, il ne fit rien. Son ex-petit ami ne méritait pas autant d'égard.

« Ne reste pas planté là... ton… _prix_ t'attend..., » ne put-il que cracher.

Il ramassa son balai et ses chaussures et prit le chemin de l'école.

« Harry...»

Mais le garçon ne se retourna pas. Le vert et argent s'effondra sur les couvertures et se mit à sangloter doucement. Quand il se reprit, il vit Harry revenir vers lui. Etait-il prêt à entendre la version de Blaise ? Oui, il était sûr que s'ils discutaient, alors tout repartirait comme avant. Il allait pouvoir tout expliquer.

Il se redressa :

« S'il te plait, écoute-moi. Juste une minute. »

Potter se planta devant lui et d'un coup sec cassa la chaîne qui supportait l'anneau de Blaise. Il jeta le bijou au pied de son ancien propriétaire et cracha dessus, sans un mot. L'anneau glissa hors de la chaîne et fut arrêté par un des plis de la couverture.

« Harry... Je voulais tout te dire... J'ai essayé... Je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... S'il te plait… »

Toujours sourd aux plaintes de Blaise, Harry grimpa sur son balai, ses chaussures toujours à la main, direction la falaise.

C'est le cœur brisé que Zabini récupéra l'anneau qu'il lui avait offert. Harry l'avait eu peu de temps mais il avait failli se le faire confisquer par MacGonnagal. Il avait réussi à le coincer dans son pouce en plein cours de Transfiguration et comme l'anneau était toujours accroché à la chaine autour de son cou, il lui était impossible de le retirer. La haine embrasa soudainement sa poitrine. Malfoy. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et courut au Donjon. Malfoy voulait son prix ? Il allait l'avoir ! Il traversa la Salle Commune des Slytherins comme un ouragan mais c'est maître de lui qu'il toqua à la porte du Head Boy selon le code qu'ils avaient établi depuis quelques années.

« Entre, jolie fée, » gloussa Malfoy de l'autre côté de la porte.

Blaise n'était pas venu dans la chambre depuis un mois. Y retourner le confrontait à ses pêchés et à sa trahison. Il poussa la porte et entra, conquérant. Devant son ancien amant, montrer la moindre faille serait fatal. Draco attendait, hautain et plein de morgue, dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il s'était déjà changé. Son pyjama en soie bordeaux mettait en valeur la peau ivoirine. Un autre soir que celui-là, un autre soir s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry, Blaise l'aurait trouvé très appétissant. Furieux, il se dirigea vers le fauteuil et releva Draco en l'empoignant par le col mao de son vêtement.

« Alors Blaise, tu t'es réconcilié avec ta petite copine ?

- Malfoy, tu vas regretter toute ta vie ce que tu viens de faire ! »

Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Blaise l'avait déjà jeté par terre et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre.

L'Attrapeur trouva encore le moyen de rire de l'emportement de son camarade.

« CA TE FAIT RIRE ? CONNARD ! »

Un deuxième coup de pied mit fin à l'hilarité du Head Boy. Il se releva, les traits déformés par la colère. Un sourire lugubre se profila sur son visage fin.

« Alors, t'as perdu ta langue, vipère ?, cracha Blaise.

- J'ai gagné, Blaise, ronronna Malfoy en caressant la joue de son ancien amant, entraînant un vif mouvement de recul chez l'autre. Saint Potter a son petit cœur brisé. Le pauvre ! C'est terrible. »

Nouveaux rires.

« Et toi, mon amour, tu es devenu la pute des gryffy ? Oh Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?

- Parce que c'est mieux d'être TA pute peut-être?

- Oui, finit par répondre Draco après quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Putain, sûrement pas ! Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es qu'un déchet.

- Et toi ? Tu vaux quoi ? Tu l'as accepté ce pari. Ça t'amusait, hein, Zabini ?

- J'ai changé !

- Tu es pire que moi. Tu as peut-être… changé mais... tu es seul. Petit Harry ne voudra plus de toi, je crois. Je me demande pourquoi...

- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois... Ça te ferait trop plaisir, hein ?

- Tu te trompes ! Ton bonheur m'importe, Blaise, ne put s'empêcher de roucouler Malfoy. Allez, sors maintenant. Vole vers... _ton petit lion_, cracha-t-il, écœuré.

- Oh ! Et mon _prix_ ? Alors je n'y ai plus droit ?? Dommage, j'en avais teeeellement envie, ironisa-t-il amèrement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir de toi encore. Après tout, tu as trempé dans un gryffy. Pouaahh ! Et pire, tu t'en es amouraché !

- C'est le plus beau compliment que tu m'aies jamais fait, ne plus avoir envie de moi. Mais… un vœu incassable est un vœu incassable… »

Blaise poussa Draco vers le lit. Pour la dernière fois ils firent l'amour. Mais aucun des deux n'y prit du plaisir.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Blaise s'éveilla en sursaut. Il regarda affolé où il était. Pas de doute, c'était bien le dortoir des Slytherins, les ronflements de Crabbe ou Goyle le confirmèrent. Il se leva.

« Insomniaque, Blaise ? »

Le sus-nommé sursauta. Nott. Il ne dormait jamais celui-là ? Sans même répondre, Zabini alla dans la petite salle de bain et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. En se réveillant, son cauchemar - le réel - le rattrapa. Harry et lui, c'était fini. Il devait lui parler aujourd'hui, coûte que coûte, ce silence le tuait. Le problème était que depuis le pique-nique, il n'avait jamais vu Harry seul. Il ne semblait même plus le voir. Depuis quatre jours, il avait à peine dormi quelques heures. Et encore ! Quand il s'assoupissait, des cauchemars le réveillaient et impossible de se rendormir après ! Il soupira, regagna son lit et tira les rideaux pour préserver son intimité. Avec sa baguette, il agrandit un minuscule dé marron. C'était le carton qu'Harry avait déposé à l'attention de Blaise dans la Salle Commune des Slytherins, sûrement sous sa cape, le lendemain du pique-nique. Il contenait le peu qu'avait duré leur couple. Un stylo parfumé à la poire, deux billets de cinéma, une cuillère qu'ils avaient volée au glacier, un pop corn en forme de cœur. Le slythy sourit. Il n'y avait que Harry pour garder ça. Une chose manquait. Monsieur Graou. Qu'était devenu le lion vert ? Des tas de petits bouts de tissu éparpillés… Ou brûlés ? Qu'importe… Finalement, Zabini s'endormit le pop corn dans la main. Au matin, il ne restait que des miettes. Cela lui fendit le cœur. De lui aussi il ne restait que des miettes. La douche le réveilla et il se rappela son objectif de la journée : parler impérativement à Harry.

Quelques heures plus tard, il trouva enfin Potter après de longues recherches, assis contre un arbre. Il lisait, seul.

_Putain, j'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je pourrais dire. Je vais encore dire une connerie qui va le blesser… Tant pis, c'est ma seule ouverture depuis plusieurs jours et je DOIS lui parler,_ pensa Blaise en soupirant, s'avançant vers son ex-petit ami. Il se planta sur sa gauche mais un peu en retrait :

« ... Euhhhhh... Harry, je peux te parler? Je sais que tu dois me haïr... Mais tu veux bien m'écouter, juste deux minutes ? »

Pas de réponse. Le gryffy tourna une page de son livre. Il ne l'avait pas jeté. C'était plutôt bon signe, non ?

« Harry... »

_Il fait exprès ou il n'entend pas ??? Encore son lecteur mp3... Putain,_ pensa Blaise. Aussi il haussa la voix :

« Harry !!! ... »

L'interpellé sursauta et se retourna vers la source de la voix. Il leva la tête et le regarda curieusement. Ça n'était que Blaise. Il retourna donc à sa lecture, l'air de rien.

« Harry, s'il te plait... Il faut qu'on parle. »

Potter ferma son livre, se releva et enleva un écouteur d'où s'échappait la voix lancinante de Kelli Dayton, la chanteuse des Sneaker Pimps. Il ne put qu'aboyer :

« Tu veux quoi ? T'as encore parié quelque chose ? Je suis « décérébré » peut-être mais pas au point de me faire avoir une seconde fois ! »

Sa voix tremblante de colère et de chagrin bouleversa Blaise.

« Non, j'ai rien parié... Moi non plus je suis pas assez décérébré pour me faire avoir une seconde fois...

- Ooooh, pauvre petit Blaise ! C'est toi qui t'es fait avoir ?, s'énerva Harry en rangeant le livre dans son sac.

- Je ne suis pas venu me plaindre mais m'excuser... Te demander pardon. Même si tu t'en fous sûrement, de mes excuses… Je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais sincère avec toi... vraiment sincère et que je voulais tout te dire mais... je ne pouvais pas. J'ai essayé...

- Oui, je comprends... le pari. La seule chose qui me retient de te casser la gueule c'est ta sœur et Merlin sait que je lutte. Tes excuses... branle-toi avec, ça ira mieux. Ou demande à Malfoy de te branler, t'aimes ça il me semble. »

Harry, 1 – Blaise, 0.

« D'accord... Je vois que c'est inutile... Une dernière chose et tu n'entendras plus parler de moi... Ces derniers mois ont été les plus beaux de ma vie, Harry. Hormis les quelques derniers jours, bien sûr, » grimaça-t-il.

La peur de perdre son petit lion le rongeait.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? C'est d'un… cliché…

- Tu te souviens, un soir où on était au Rouge, Rouge... Tu m'as dit « le langage du corps ne ment pas ». Alors regarde-moi aujourd'hui..., supplia presque Blaise, les yeux brillants. _Merde... non, Harry, je t'en supplie. Regarde moi, crois-moi !!!!_

Harry finit par le regarder et parler, toute colère envolée. Son regard aussi était légèrement embué.

« Oui… Le soir où... où on est sortis ensemble…

- Oui, ce soir là... Tu te rappelles ? Je tenais à toi, à ce moment... et je tiens encore plus à toi aujourd'hui. »

Le gryffy franchit le pas qui les séparait. Cette fois la musique apaisante des Venus in Furs accompagnait ses gestes.

« _Well, this is such a sad affair, I've opened up my heart so many times but now it's closed…. Oh my dear, Every salted tear…_ »

« Tu sais, tu m'as appris quelque chose… », murmura le mélomane, éveillant une lueur d'espoir dans le regard chocolat.

Sa main fine remonta le long de la cravate vert et argent. Elle en caressa le nœud. Ce mouvement intime, presque tendre, ralluma le visage de Blaise. Pourtant, la voix de Harry et son regard se durcirent. Ses deux mains serrèrent le nœud de la cravate.

« Vous les serpents, vous êtes de très bons acteurs... Alors... ne m'approche plus, siffla-t-il en étranglant légèrement Blaise. La prochaine fois, j'te pète le nez. »

Blaise était horrifié. Pas une seconde il n'avait pensé que Harry, Ash, l'animateur gai et coloré, puisse avoir cette froideur en lui. Ces menaces n'avaient pas été formulées en l'air.

Harry profita de la stupeur de son camarade pour lancer sa dernière, mais non moins percutante, attaque. Il joua avec une mèche soyeuse du Slytherin et la lui remit derrière l'oreille, presque trop calmement, presque trop amoureusement. Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Tu vois Blaise, je me suis surpris à penser que des fois j'aimerais être une salope dans ton genre... Vénale et sans remord. »

Un rictus orna les lèvres d'ordinaire souriantes et avenantes. Le rouge et or repoussa violemment l'autre étudiant. Tout était dit. Il partit, l'abandonnant.

Les larmes salées et brûlantes ne tardèrent pas à inonder le beau visage du Slytherin. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Il avait brisé le cœur de Harry. Il l'avait humilié. Potter serait vraiment le dernier des abrutis s'il avait accepté de tirer un trait sur tout ça. Pourtant, une flammèche minuscule brûlait encore dans le cœur du serpent. Il devait regagner la confiance du Gryffindor. Seul, cette fois. Sans l'aide d'Ambre ou d'un traiteur en pâtisserie. Lui seul. Il se battrait pour reconquérir celui qu'il aimait et qui lui avait donné une autre vie, une autre chance.

_Je vais devoir apaiser son cœur si je veux pouvoir lui faire accepter mes excuses et… à partir de là, peut-être... peut-être qu'il voudra bien de moi. Mais j'en doute. Au moins aurai-je réparé mes erreurs,_ songea Blaise, séchant ses larmes une à une, comme un oiseau surpris par la pluie sécherait ses plumes. _Si je ne peux pas avoir son amour, je veux au moins lui permettre de refaire confiance. Allez, active ton cerveau utilement... Il s'agit de Harry, merde, il ne faut pas le laisser comme ça !_

Blaise, le soldat de l'amour, était de nouveau prêt à livrer bataille.

OoOOooOOooOOoo

Si le Slytherin avait commencé à dresser un plan d'attaque, il n'avait pas prévu une chose. Que Harry retrouve quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Aussi, c'est le cœur léger et plein d'espoir qu'il envisageait ce concert du groupe français Indochine. Ambre et lui devaient retrouver Harry à Londres. Les autres gryffys n'aimaient pas particulièrement le groupe alors ils étaient restés à l'école. Ça n'était pas Ambre qui avait combiné cette histoire. Si elle avait accepté de s'en mêler pour mettre Harry et son frère ensemble, elle aurait refusé de participer au recollage de morceaux. De toutes manières, Blaise s'en tiendrait à la promesse silencieuse qu'il avait faite à Harry et à lui-même : il arriverait à apaiser Harry et il y arriverait seul !

Il rejoignit le petit groupe après son cours d'arithmancie. Ambre bavardait avec un garçon… qui s'était coiffé à l'aide d'un… scrout à pétard ? Oh my ! Un Harry bis ? A en juger par ses vêtements… oui… c'était un Harry bis.

« Blaise ! »

Ambre secouait la main pour attirer son attention et le sortir de sa rêverie. Il sourit et avança vers elle.

« Blaise, je te présente Matthew. Je te laisse avec lui, j'ai trop envie d'aller aux toilettes. »

Ça c'est bien un truc de filles. Les toilettes. Le Slytherin serra énergiquement la main de « Matthew ».

« Alors… tu es un ami d'Ambre ?

- Non… De Harry. »

Etant donné le look du garçon, pas étonnant qu'ils soient amis, ces deux-là. Mais d'où sortait-il ?

« Et comment tu l'as rencontré, Harry ?

- La première fois, je l'ai vu au magasin de fripes de Portobello. Il regardait un chapeau jaune hideux et je lui ai dit « vous êtes autant désespéré pour acheter cette horreur ? ». Il a souri puis a reposé le chapeau et est parti. Je l'ai revu dans un café deux jours après. Il avait toujours une petite mine, je lui ai demandé s'il ne s'était pas remis du chapeau jaune. On a bu un café ensemble et voilà. Il est trop adorable ! Même si j'ai dû me taper trois Bollywood à la suite hier soir.

- C'est vrai qu'on s'attache très facilement à lui... et une fois que c'est fait, c'est impossible de l'oublier. Tu verras... »

Le sourire nostalgique de Zabini était sans équivoque. Matthew comprit que lui et Harry n'avaient pas été qu'amis.

« T'es sorti... avec ?, finit-il par demander.

- Euh... Il t'en a pas parlé ? Non, je suis bête... De toute façon, je vais partir, ça vaut mieux. Je suis ravi de t'avoir rencontré... Tu m'as l'air... très sympa, sourit Blaise. _Même si tes goûts vestimentaires sont déplorables…_, se dit-il. Avant que je parte... juste une question... Il faisait quelle tête quand il regardait le chapeau jaune ?

- Il était triste. Je le comprends, il est affreux ce chapeau. Ça ruinerait le moral de n'importe qui un truc pareil. »

_Non, c'est le plus beau chapeau du monde,_ songea le jeune sorcier, enfin décidé à acheter le couvre-chef.

Inconsciemment, il sortit un joint déjà préparé. Déchiré en fin de soirée, plusieurs fois Blaise s'était trouvé incapable de rouler un joint. Maintenant, il était prévoyant et préparait son stock avant les soirées. Ainsi il pouvait faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Autour du pétard qu'il partagea avec Matthew, Blaise en apprit plein sur lui. Déjà, il n'était pas un ami de Harry mais son… _petit ami_. Son cœur s'était serré. Potter l'avait donc bel et bien remplacé et ce, très rapidement… Matthew était un peu plus âgé qu'eux, avait une chambre de bonne à Notting Hill et étudiait.

« Tu étudies quoi ?, fit semblant de s'intéresser le vert et argent.

- Math sup. »

… _Mat… quoi ? Une école d'échec ?_ Le Slytherin regretta d'avoir séché les cours sur les Moldus mais fit comme s'il comprenait tout et sourit.

« Ouais, je sais, on dirait pas à ma tête. Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

Hop, option de facilité :

« Comme Harry.

- Toi aussi tu veux faire magicien ?, gloussa Matthew. Il m'a dit ça avec un tel sérieux. J'ai failli le croire une seconde.

- Personne nous croit quand on dit ça, mais faut bien apprendre quelque part.

- C'est pour ça qu'il regardait le chapeau jaune. Il attendait qu'un lapin en sorte.

- Ou un lion vert…, murmura tristement Blaise.

- Vous êtes lycéens encore ?

- Oui, en dernière année. Pourquoi, pas toi ? »

Et un Blaise à la ramasse, un !! Il répondait au hasard et était complètement perdu.

« Euh non... Depuis deux ans je fais des mathématiques.

- Ouah, t'es vachement plus courageux que je pensais !

- Toi non plus t'aimes pas ça ? L'autre fois j'avais des calculs sur un tableau, Harry est arrivé il a grimacé et a tout effacé pour dessiner une fleur et un soleil. Il a ruiné deux heures de travail !

- Arf, les maths, c'est comme l'arithmancie ou l'astronomie, je vois pas à quoi ça peut servir...

- L'astronomie c'est pour épater les gonzesses, rit le jeune moldu.

- Ouais, et encore, y'a des jolis trucs à voir au moins... Mais les calculs qui vont avec, merci la migraine ! Je préfère regarder… le soleil et les fleurs...

- C'est quoi l'arithmancie par contre ?

- Euh... C'est... en rapport avec la prestidigitation... c'est assez complexe

- Prestidigitation ? Mais t'as dit que vous étiez au lycée.

- Oui... mais j'ai une option spéciale pour mon métier de plus tard... Tu sais, magicien... C'est pour entrer dans une école spécialisée, après le lycée.

- Ok ! C'est marrant ça, deux apprentis magiciens. C'est donc vrai ? Harry il fera clown, lui, rit encore Matthew.

- Noooon, plutôt... charmeur de serpents ou dresseur de fauves, peut-être…

- Il a un don avec les reptiles ?

- Plus ou moins... Il sait même leur parler... Mais chuuut, c'est un secret.

- Je le répèterai pas. Il a d'autres dons ?

- Des tonnes... Mais c'est à toi de les découvrir.

- Il me fait penser au personnage d'un film. « Les ailes du désir ». Tout est en noir et blanc sauf la trapéziste-ange.

- Oui... C'est un vrai rayon de soleil alors, sois pas aussi con que moi, le laisse pas filer. »

Blaise regarda sa montre. Ambre et Harry n'étaient toujours pas revenus. C'était mieux comme ça. Il termina son joint et chargea le nouveau petit ami du Gryffindor d'un message pour Ambre. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, il passerait quand même la chercher à la fin du concert. Elle n'avait qu'à attendre à l'entrée. Il salua Matthew et partit. Ce type avait l'air drôlement sympa…

Pourtant l'épisode « Matthew » ne dura que quelques semaines selon Ambre. Qu'il eut encore été avec Matthew ou non, Blaise enclencha l'opération « Calendrier de l'Avent. » Le 1er décembre un hibou d'Hogsmeade déposa un énorme colis au Gryffindor. Harry l'ouvrit, étonné. C'était un tableau représentant un sapin. Vingt-quatre cases se découpaient. Il y avait un petit mot : « _Je suis un calendrier de l'Avent. Chaque jour, une case révèlera son petit cadeau. Tu n'auras qu'à effleurer le chiffre correspondant à la date et la case s'ouvrira. N'essaie pas de tricher… je suis enchanté… ;-) ». _Hermione qui était à côté s'empara du mot. D'où venait ce cadeau ? C'était peut-être un ennemi… ou un admirateur secret, gloussa Ginny. Qu'y avait-il dans la case 1, demanda Ron. Aussi curieux que son ami, le brun frotta la case. Comme promis elle s'ouvrit et Harry en retira… un sablé en forme de Vif d'Or. Il allait croquer dedans mais Hermione lui ôta de la bouche la gourmandise et le gronda avec un t'es-complètement-malade-et-si-c'était-empoisonné ? L'Attrapeur chouina toute la journée pour récupérer son sablé. En vain. Il se précipita pour mettre son calendrier dans un endroit secret, qu'il ne se fasse plus voler les cadeaux par Hermione.

C'est pourquoi chaque soir il se rendait à sa grotte et ouvrait une case. Celle ou… celui qui lui avait envoyé le connaissait tellement. Un T-shirt à la Harry - trop court, trop serré - avec écrit sur le devant « Je suis un bonbon, sucez-moi », une paire de lunettes de soleil bleu pâle, des plumes en sucre, un yo-yo psychédélique, et plein d'autres surprises, avec des poèmes parfois au courrier. Il n'y faisait pas attention mais chaque matin, un regard chocolat veillait sur lui.

De l'autre côté du Hall, Blaise se demandait si Harry aimait ses petits cadeaux. Un matin, un peu avant les vacances, il terminait son petit déjeuner rêveusement et ne vit pas Draco s'asseoir à une chaise de lui. Les deux Slytherins ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis le soir du pique-nique.

« Oh lala ! Je suis allé au _Rouge, Rouge_ hier soir et tu ne devineras JAMAIS qui j'ai vu se frotter au barman ! »

Voix sifflante. Ton hautain. Malfoy. Blaise lâcha son lionceau du regard et foudroya le Head Boy.

« Bonjour Blaise, sourit Draco. Ça fait longtemps ! Alors, que je finisse mon histoire ! La petite pute du barman, c'est POTTER !!! Et il ne faisait pas que se frotter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... C'est dommage ! Vous faisiez un si beau couple ! Et toi Blaise, t'as retrouvé quelqu'un ? »

Zabini serra les poings il ouvrit la bouche pour insulter l'autre slythy mais l'Attrapeur vert et argent s'était déjà levé et partait en ricanant.

Nouvelle pierre dans le jardin du pauvre soldat Blaise. Le Slytherin laissa donc s'écouler le mois de décembre. Le matin du 24 décembre, il essaya d'imaginer la tête de Harry en ouvrant la dernière case du sapin magique. C'était un vinyle 33 tours collector des Platters, tiré à seulement 10 000 exemplaires. Harry les adorait. Peut-être s'était-il précipité sur une… comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Enfin un truc moldu pour écouter les disques. Peut-être écoutait-il le disque rêveusement. Zabini soupira. Ils s'étaient séparés depuis tout juste deux mois et il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

A la rentrée, il voulut vérifier les racontars de Malfoy. Il alla au _Rouge, Rouge_ et guetta. Malheureusement, son Head Boy avait dit la vérité.

Sous ses allures brouillonnes, Harry était quelqu'un de très organisé et un emploi du temps strict réglait sa vie. Les lundi, jeudi et samedi soir, Harry était au _Rouge, Rouge_, le mercredi à la radio et il devait passer le vendredi et dimanche avec ses copains. Seul le mardi était un mystère… Le mardi soir était _sa_ soirée. Les coturnes n'étaient pas là et il avait la chambre à son entière disposition. Il mettait des groupes de rock à fond – après avoir insonorisé la pièce bien sûr, jouait d'une guitare imaginaire et devenait alors Jimmy Hendricks ou Yngwie Malmsteen le temps d'une soirée. Sinon, il lui arrivait de… lâcher le Vif d'Or, quitte à chambouler les quatre lits pour le récupérer. Combien de fois Neville lui avait dit de ne pas faire du balai dans la chambre !!!

Le _Rouge, Rouge_ était devenu la deuxième maison de Harry depuis qu'il sortait avec Irval. Déjà un rituel s'était installé. Il arrivait à 23h et discutait une bonne demi-heure avec son petit ami, accoudé au bar à siroter un blue bayou offert par la maison – l'avantage de sortir avec le barman. Mais il n'aimait pas rester assis sagement sur sa chaise. Alors il se fondait dans la foule et laisser la musique l'envahir, ne pouvant pas résister à son appel, et dansait avec hommes et femmes confondus. Le gryffy était festif et adooooorait flirter. Après il revenait au bar ou rentrait se coucher. Parfois à la Tour, parfois chez Irval.

Quand Irval rejoignait Harry sur la piste, c'était soit par jalousie, soit par envie. Voir son petit ami se frotter à d'autres garçons ne le réjouissait guère. D'autre part, Harry allumait inconsciemment ses partenaires et quand il lançait à Irval un de ses regards aguicheurs, le barman n'avait plus d'autres choix que de le rejoindre, comme attiré par un aimant. Ce soir, il était resté plus qu'à son habitude contre le gryffy mais le boulot c'était le boulot et il retourna derrière le comptoir. Perdu dans son trip, Harry n'avait pas remarqué le regard chocolat posé sur lui depuis trente minutes. Blaise n'osait pas l'aborder. Ça n'était jamais le bon moment. L'autre – Irval – était là ou Harry ne le calculait pas. Il devait pourtant lui parler. Se justifier une énième fois. S'excuser. Blaise se décida enfin à aller à la rencontre de son ex-petit ami mais celui-ce remit sa chemise, annonçant ainsi son départ proche. A l'école ou à l'appartement d'Irval, Harry n'avait pas encore choisi. Il resterait encore une chanson ou deux puis rentrerait. Blaise se lança. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il remettait cette discussion. Il se faufila parmi les danseurs et s'approcha.

« Harry ,» hésita Blaise.

Surpris, l'adolescent se retourna mais continuait ses mouvements lascifs.

« Tu devrais t'essuyer avant de remettre ta chemise... sinon tu risques d'attraper froid. »

Et voilà ! Blaise était venu lui parler d'eux deux - enfin, de leur ancienne relation - et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire c'était « _Tu devrais t'essuyer avant de remettre ta chemise... sinon tu risques d'attraper froid._ » Pathétique. Pourquoi le gryffy le troublait autant ? Mais Harry ne s'étonna pas plus que ça de la remarque incongrue de Blaise et y répondit, enthousiaste.

« Chaud comme je suis, je suis à l'épreuve de tout !!

- Tu devrais pas dire ce genre de choses, tu sais...

- Eeeeeeeh, relax ! »

Le Slytherin semblait sérieux et préoccupé par l'état de santé de Harry et comment pouvait-il être « relax » quand son petit lion s'avançait félinement vers lui, la chemise lui collant au torse, les tétons pointant sous le tissu légèrement humide ? Le Gryffindor insista : Blaise ne devait pas être coincé ! Qu'il s'amuse ! Pourquoi était-il là sinon ? Grisé par la musique, Harry se frotta à Blaise. Le slythy recula et s'éloigna. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Interdit, Harry le regarda partir mais l'interpella :

« J'te comprends pas ! »

Instantanément, le Slytherin se figea. Lentement, il fit volte-face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ?

- Toi, » répondit Harry.

Un étrange silence s'abattit sur les deux sorciers. Une étrange atmosphère les enveloppa. Comme s'ils étaient seuls au milieu de nulle part. La seconde d'après, le bruit et la foule de la discothèque les rattrapèrent. Harry devait retenir Blaise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais il devait… ou plutôt il _voulait_ le retenir.

« Tu veux boire un verre ? »

A son grand soulagement, le Slytherin accepta.

« Oui, je crois que j'en ai besoin. »

Oui, Blaise en avait besoin… pour dire tout ce qu'il devait dire à Harry… Ou était-ce tout simplement une excuse pour voir son lionceau et rester assis auprès de lui ? Ou parce que Blaise était heureux que Harry lui demande de rester ? Le gryffy attrapa Carla, une serveuse avec qui il avait sympathisé assez rapidement et qui le pouponnait, et commanda un bloody Mary et un blue bayou bien tassés.

« A ta table ?

- Oui, t'es un amour, Carla. Tu me suis ?, » demanda-t-il à Blaise.

Blaise suivit Harry à sa table. La fameuse table dans le coin, dont Harry lui avait parlé le soir où ils étaient sortis ensemble, que personne n'occupait mais que le gryffy adorait. Egal à lui-même, le slythy opta pour la banquette. Assis, il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et en tassa une nerveusement sur la table. Il craqua une allumette et tira la première taffe.

« Tu t'es souvenu pour le bloody Mary ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Blaise poursuivit.

« Il a l'air gentil, ton copain... Il... est bien avec toi ? Je veux dire correct et tout ça ?

- Oui... ça va. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, » répondit mielleusement le gryffy.

Le Slytherin tira fébrilement une latte. Si l'Attrapeur continuait sur cette voie, jamais il ne pourrait parler. Mais Harry glissa vers un autre sujet. Un petit ami barman était pas mal quand on aimait le monde de la nuit. Comme il venait souvent ici à présent, il avait pris l'habitude d'observer les danseurs depuis sa table. Il avait tout de suite remarqué les habitués. Il y avait notamment un garçon qui avait attiré l'attention du Gryffindor. Ce jeune homme se prenait chaque fois des râteaux. Harry n'y voyait qu'une seule explication : il n'était pas lui-même, se forçant à jouer un rôle. Il abordait les filles et débitait des banalités effroyables. Le gryffy le plaignait : ce garçon était gracieux et séduisant mais à cause d'un look qu'il s'était imposé, il sonnait faux. Il portait des vêtements qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Il parlait et bougeait d'une manière qui n'était pas la sienne. Il voulait être _in_ mais il était ridicule. Alors que s'il s'était écouté, il aurait eu un succès fou. Le gryffy s'avançait à dire tout cela parce qu'un soir il avait discuté avec ce fameux garçon. Blaise fixait Harry intensément quand ce dernier conclut :

« Oui, je crois que c'est ça le secret de beauté. Etre soi. »

Le Slytherin trouvait les réflexions de Harry éclairées mais Carla arriva. C'était un lait-fraise qu'elle déposa devant Harry. Il la regarda, étonné.

« Quoi ??, s'insurgea-t-il.

- Un lait-fraise ? répéta Blaise, encore stupéfait.

- Oui, quand il boit trop – à savoir deux verres – il termine à moitié nu, » expliqua la serveuse.

Et Carla n'avait pas tort. Autant Harry supportait bien l'herbe qu'il fumait, autant l'alcool l'enivrait rapidement… Alors les deux combinés… Le rouge et or s'indigna ! Cela n'était arrivé qu'une fois, qu'il termine à moitié nu sur le comptoir, et Carla n'avait pas été en reste et s'était bien rincé l'œil ! Et d'abord pour qui se prenait-elle ? Elle n'était pas sa mère ! Blaise était amusé et rigolait doucement derrière sa main. Quand elle tendit le bloody Mary au vert et argent, elle lui conseilla de ne pas se laisser émouvoir sinon Harry lui sifflerait toute sa boisson ! Une fois partie, le Gryffindor grogna.

« Gnagnagna. Pire que Molly ! Ça va que j'aime les laits-fraise… »

Le slythy rit de plus belle. Pour la première fois de la soirée il rayonna. Il murmura tendrement :

« Ça m'a rappelé pourquoi je t'aime…

- Les laits-fraise ?, » plaisanta Harry.

Son interlocuteur se rembrunit, lui demandant d'oublier ce qu'il venait de dire. Le gryffy n'aimait pas voir les gens tristes alors il poursuivit, espérant faire sourire le Slytherin.

« Ecoute..., dit Harry en souriant doucement. Je peux partager mon lait fraise si t'es jaloux de ma boisson…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la boisson ! »

La réplique sèche de Blaise calma Harry mais le vert et argent s'excusa aussitôt. Il n'avait pas voulu blesser son ami qui, une fois de plus, sauta du troll à l'âne volontairement.

« Alors… tu… tu es venu t'amuser ce soir ? Ou écouter de la musique peut-être ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Aahh, boire un bloody Mary ?, » tenta Harry.

Pour toute réponse, le slythy grignota l'ongle de son pouce droit.

« Tu te ronges les ongles ?

- Non, non, se défendit Blaise en reposant brusquement sa main sur la table puis sur sa cuisse. Ça abîmerait ma manucure, voyons !, » ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire forcé.

Bien sûr qu'il s'était mis à se ronger les ongles, mais pourquoi le dire ? Il but une gorgée pour se donner du courage, respira un grand coup et avoua :

« En fait… j'espérais te voir ce soir. Je voulais te parler... oui... Mais maintenant, je sais plus quoi te dire.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ici, on se voit tous les jours à l'école, » dit doucement Harry.

Instinctivement, le Slytherin ressortit sa main de sous la table et réattaqua le pouce. Doucement, le gryffy confisqua la main maltraitée qu'il cala entre la table et sa propre main. Blaise frémit à ce contact. L'Attrapeur également. Ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis… depuis tellement longtemps.

Sans aucune animosité, le joueur de quidditch continua.

« C'est dommage pour ta French manucure. »

Sous un calme apparent, Harry ne pensait qu'à la paume de sa main en feu. Il n'avait pas oublié la douceur de la peau de Blaise. La sentir à nouveau contre la sienne le bouleversait. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais écorchés, le petit lion fit patte de velours et caressait inconsciemment avec le pouce le dos de la main bien-aimée. Blaise aussi était décontenancé. Ce mouvement autrefois familier était empli de tendresse. Il frissonna et leva les yeux sur Harry.

« Je sais..., commença-t-il, un peu hésitant, le regard fixé sur la piste de danse derrière Harry. Je t'ai pas parlé depuis... Je sais même plus ! Et tout ce que je trouve à dire c'est : « ouah, il est cool ton petit copain ». C'est complètement nul. On dirait ton gars qui se prend râteau sur râteau.

- Tu me dragues, alors ?, » interrogea le rouge et or, taquin.

Blaise le regarda à nouveau. Une tempête émotionnelle ravagea son cœur. Pourquoi son ex-petit ami avait dit ça ? Au hasard ou… ou avait-il lu en lui ?

« Blaise, dis-moi pourquoi tu es là et je sais que tu n'as pas oublié. »

Harry avait dit ça gentiment. Le slythy soupira.

« D'accord... J'avais... l'absurde espoir de pouvoir me faire... pardonner... et de te faire comprendre que... que je t'aime. »

Il l'avait dit. « Je t'aime. » Pas directement mais il l'avait dit. Qu'allait être la réaction du petit lion ? Avec Harry, tout et rien pouvait se produire tellement il était imprévisible. Cette fois n'y fit pas défaut.

« C'était toi les lettres anonymes, les poèmes, les cadeaux, les chocolats ? »

- Oui, c'était moi…, admit Blaise en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. C'est absurde, je sais… » tenta-t-il de justifier avec un petit sourire.

L'Attrapeur secoua doucement la tête. Blaise pensait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait acheter Harry ? Les lettres enflammées l'avaient touché et les petits cadeaux l'avaient amusé. Mais le vinyle des Platters... C'était trop ! Il avait plus ou moins deviné qui était l'auteur de ce cadeau, car en dehors de Blaise, qui connaissait sa passion pour ce groupe à Hogwarts ? Blaise avait cru pouvoir acheter son amour avec ça ? Il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'était pas une poule qu'on entretenait. Il avait parlé avec bienveillance mais l'adolescent en face de lui était blessé. Ainsi, Blaise retira sa main mais Harry la retint. Jamais le vert et argent ne l'avait considéré comme une « poule » et que Harry pensât ça le mortifia. L'expression que le gryffy affichait ne le rassura guère non plus.

« Dis-moi une chose, Blaise. C'était quoi l'enjeu du pari ? »

- _Merde…, _se dit Blaise en commençant à paniquer. Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as brisé mon cœur. Je veux savoir ce que je vaux. »

Le séducteur était dans une voie sans issue. S'il le disait, il perdait Harry. S'il ne le disait pas… il le perdait aussi. Autant être honnête alors…

« L'enjeu... mais, j'avais beaucoup bu ce soir là, hein ! C'était... une nuit avec Draco. »

Pas de réaction.

Blaise n'osait pas regarder Harry en face. Il fixait les mains sur la table. Combien de temps Harry laisserait-il encore sa peau chaude et réconfortante contre la sienne ? Il était un condamné en suspens. Il s'était attendu à une réplique cinglante mais non. Le gryffy était surpris.

« Vous étiez pas amants avant ?

- Si… Mais une nuit où... il aurait été... passif. »

Blaise venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Jamais son ex-petit ami ne laisserait passer ça. Harry se crispa et ses traits se durcirent.

« Mon cœur pour le cul de Malfoy…, laissa-t-il échapper froidement en retirant sa main. Mon cœur… pour… le cul de Malfoy, » répéta-t-il, effondré.

Blaise se leva. Ils s'étaient trompés tous les deux. Blaise n'aurait pas dû venir et Harry n'aurait pas dû poser la question. Le Slytherin essaya un ultime coup.

« Harry, ne te fie pas aux serpents… Tu vaux infiniment plus que ça. »

Ce fut vain. Un voile de tristesse s'était abattu sur la forêt émeraude. Les larmes que l'Attrapeur retenait brillaient. Il n'entendait plus ce que lui disait Blaise. _Mon cœur pour le cul de Malfoy ! _Il tremblait. Quand Blaise partit, il libéra ses larmes.

Le slythy alla au comptoir et appela Irval.

« Va voir Harry, il va pas bien du tout, lui dit-il.

- J'peux pas là ! Je bosse ! Vois avec Carla, c'est la blonde, répondit sèchement le barman alors qu'il préparait une vodka frappée.

- Comment ça, tu peux pas ?

- Lâche-moi, gamin. Chuis pas sa nounou, moi !

- Ah d'accord, tu le prends comme ça..., siffla Blaise, tournant le dos au bar et marmonnant. Tu le regretteras un jour, connard ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il retourna vers la table de Harry. Le gryffy l'enverrait sûrement bouler mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état.

A présent, l'Attrapeur sanglotait, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de sa veste. Blaise reprit sa place sur la blanquette, l'air contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous ? T'as autre chose à me dire ?, l'agressa Harry entre deux reniflements.

- Je peux pas te laisser comme ça… Tu veux danser ? »

Le Gryffindor releva la tête. La haine embrasait les prunelles vertes.

« Enfoiré... Tu me brises le cœur et tu me demandes si je veux danser ? T'es encore plus con que ce que je pensais…

- Ecoute... j'aurais préféré laisser ton _copain_ te remonter le moral… mais ce connard « _a du travail _»..., »cracha Blaise, méprisant.

C'était la goutte d'eau. Pour qui se prenait ce salaud de Zabini ?? C'était vraiment l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Il croyait être mieux qu'Irval ? Mais il en fallait plus pour démonter le vert et argent.

« Je peux toujours essayer !

- Tu doutes de rien, toi !, » siffla Harry.

Non, Blaise ne doutait de rien ! Il se leva, un petit sourire éclairant son visage, et s'enfonça parmi les danseurs. Pendant ce temps, Harry nettoya ses lunettes avec un des pans de sa chemise. Comme si tout allait bien, le slythy se rassit et renouvela son offre.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas te changer les idées ? C'est pour... faire amende honorable. Je peux vraiment pas te laisser comme ça !

- Tu crois vraiment te racheter facilement ?

- Non…

- Mon cœur pour le cul de Malfoy ! »

Harry avait presque hurlé et le joli sourire de Blaise s'effaçait, peu à peu.

« Je veux juste... essayer de te faire plaisir pour une fois...

- Ça a pas de prix, un cœur !, s'écria l'Attrapeur qui tremblait encore de colère.

- Je sais, Harry… »

Blaise marqua une pause, puis reprit d'une voix éteinte :

« Alors quoi, j'abandonne, c'est ça ? Je dois te laisser te morfondre une fois de plus ?

- Je sais pas, répondit Harry en levant un regard vert délavé plein de tristesse.

- J'en ai assez de te voir triste par ma faute.

- Fallait y penser avant, tu crois pas ?

- Je... voulais juste revoir cette étincelle dans ton regard. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le miracle s'accomplit. Harry reconnut instantanément les premières notes de musique et l'étonnement chassa la peine. Le Slytherin attrapa le touilleur dans son verre et le suçota. Il n'osait pas découvrir l'expression de son petit lion. Etait-il ravi ou… indifférent ? Le rouge et or baissait le regard. Les dernières larmes séchaient sur ses joues rosies. Il essaya de contenir un sourire. Blaise hasarda un regard.

« Je me disais... que ça te ferait plaisir... peut-être, murmura-t-il.

- Oui… peut-être…, » admit à contre-cœur le Gryffindor.

Au fond de lui, Harry exultait. Blaise avait demandé au DJ de passer son morceau préféré. Le remix de _Dancing Queen_ d'Abba. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dandiner sur son siège et de glousser doucement. Le spectacle ravit le vert et argent. Le Harry qu'il aimait tant était de nouveau en face de lui.

« Tu crois que... si je pleure et ris en même temps ça va faire des arcs-en-ciel sur mes joues ? »

Le regard vert pétillait. Blaise se leva et prit son ex-petit ami par la main.

« Les arcs-en-ciel sont et seront toujours dans ton regard, Harry. »

Le slythy l'entraîna sur la piste. Il fit signe au DJ de remettre le morceau. Les premières notes recommencèrent. Harry se colla à Blaise et lui murmura :

« On s'envole ?

- Si tu veux, » sourit Blaise.

Tout de suite, Harry ondula. Le Slytherin passa son bras autour de sa taille et se balança avec lui, sans trop le coller ou faire quoi que ce soit de déplacé. Innocemment, le gryffy se colla et fredonna la chanson.

« "… _You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen… Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine… You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life… See that girl…"_ J'adore _Dancing Queen_. _Je_ suis une dancing queen ! »

Blaise effleura la crinière hirsute de son lionceau et gloussa gentiment.

« Je te verrais bien en costume à paillettes, pattes d'ef et te tortillant tooooute la nuit sur Abba. »

Harry sous-entendit que les paillettes c'était ringard, non ? Non, rien n'était ringard sur le gryffy. Le Slytherin était aux anges. _Ah, revoir ce regard étincelant, revoir ce vert illuminé de joie, c'est génial !_ En accord avec la musique, les deux jeunes sorciers se déhanchaient doucement. La « dancing queen » soupira à la fin du morceau et remercia le vert et argent, qui sourit : il n'avait pas à être remercié. Un sourire du gryffy lui suffisait.

Harry aurait dû quitter la piste. Le titre adoré était fini, il n'avait plus rien à faire avec son ex-petit ami. Mais il resta. Il se défit doucement de l'étreinte, se retourna pour frotter ses fesses contre le bassin de Blaise. Tout en suivant la musique qui s'enchaînait sur une chanson de Madonna, il glissa doucement le long de son partenaire. Il remonta lascivement en ondulant et se frottant, encore et toujours. A la remontée du lion, le serpent lui caressa les hanches sans trop de connotations et y laissa ses mains. Il pencha la tête en avant et ses cheveux chatouillèrent le cou de Harry. L'Attrapeur frémit au contact soyeux des mèches contre sa nuque gracile. Il fit de nouveau face à Blaise et s'y recolla sans préambule. Le regard vert flambait de désir. Le slythy en frissonna et sourit même si hésitation et confusion se lisaient dans son regard. Le gryffy en profita pour glisser sa main dans la chevelure brune du serpent. Dans le regard noir, l'hésitation s'amenuisait, la passion s'accrût. Elle s'abreuvait à sa source : les pressions langoureuses et le regard vert incandescent du petit lion. Le vert et argent rapprocha sensiblement ses lèvres de celles de son roudoudou mais vira au dernier moment. Il effleura des lèvres le visage, le front, les joues. Sa main courut le long du buste, vers le cou et se nicha sur la nuque. Le rouge et or recherchait de plus en plus son compagnon. Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardèrent. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, c'était indéniable. Harry ne tarda pas à avancer ses lèvres vers celle de son camarade. Blaise frémissait d'impatience. Son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule du Slytherin ramena le Gryffindor à la réalité : il ne pouvait pas embrasser son ex devant son nouveau copain.

« Pas ici, » souffla-t-il en entraînant le serpent dans les toilettes.

Il entra dans les premiers WC, attira Blaise, referma la porte violemment, s'excusant brièvement du glauque de l'endroit. Le slythy sourit tendrement.

« Avec toi, rien n'est glau… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Harry lui avait sauté dessus et lui violait la bouche. Le lionceau était très excité et avide de rattraper le temps perdu. Le vert et argent répondit ardemment aux provocations du brun. Lui aussi était enfiévré par la fougue de son partenaire. Combien de soirs avait-il rêvé ce moment ? Pas celui de refaire l'amour avec Harry mais de le sentir contre lui, indocile, impétueux et torride. Le gryffy s'offrait aux caresses sulfureuses de Blaise et les gratifiaient de halètements sensuels et animaux à la fois, appelant davantage. Le Slytherin le plaqua contre la cloison. Le même feu les consumait. Plus les ondulations de Blaise étaient suggestives, plus Harry se cambrait en gémissant. Les mains habiles du slythy glissèrent sous la chemise et absorbèrent la chaleur et la frénésie du lion. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les deux mains coquines émergèrent de sous le tissu et s'attaquèrent aux boutons. Affamées, elles arrachèrent le vêtement et se fondirent dans la chair brûlante de Harry. Les lèvres gourmandes du serpent dévorèrent le torse à présent nu et rejoignirent celles du gryffy. Les mains audacieuses, elles, firent le trajet inverse et combattirent les boutons du pantalon du petit lion. Harry fronça les sourcils et une seconde plus tard, il les empêcha de poursuivre cette exploration intime. Blaise s'excusa, il s'était laissé submerger par l'émotion, il était allé trop vite. Harry lui avait tant manqué et… Il se figea. Le visage de Harry était déformé par la haine. Le gryffy le repoussa rudement, l'arrachant à ce paradis trop éphémère et le plongeant à nouveau dans les abysses de la solitude.

« Tu... tu croyais quoi ?, » cracha l'Attrapeur.

Il resserra la chemise déchirée sur son torse, comme pour se protéger.

« Je croyais rien, » murmura-t-il doucement.

Mais la fureur du lion s'était réveillée. Blaise n'en sortirait pas indemne.

« Casser mon couple une fois ça te suffit pas ? Hein ? Faut que tu recommences ? Encore un pari ? Tu gagnes quoi, cette fois ? Malfoy te sucera et avalera ? Il le fait déjà peut-être…, » conclut-il, dégoûté.

Bravo, il avait réussi à blesser le slythy. Le rouge et or aussi pouvait répandre son venin mais il n'en avait cure. Il sortit de la cabine et lâcha, sans même un regard :

« Tu me fais gerber, Zabini. J'me casse. »

Tout ne se passerait pas selon le bon vouloir de M. Potter. Blaise l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

« Harry ! Je suis peut être mal placé pour te dire ça... mais ce gars... il s'en tape de toi. »

C'était du suicide de jouer cette carte maintenant.

« Oui, c'est mal placé et..., hésita Harry, le trouble et la colère lui faisant perdre ses mots. T'es jaloux ou t'as peur de perdre ton nouveau pari ? Tu me fais _vraiment_ gerber !

- Harry... Juste une dernière chose et tu peux partir..., dit Blaise avec douceur, ignorant l'agressivité du lion. Je vais faire tout pour te mériter, je te le promets. »

Il le lâcha. Tout était dit.

« Mais t'as pas compris ! Je ne veux pas de toi !, s 'époumona le Gryffindor.

- Non, TU n'as pas compris... Je ne comprendrai jamais.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?, murmura Harry.

- Je ne comprendrai jamais que tu ne veux pas de moi et je ne veux pas le comprendre, expliqua le slythy, souriant.

- Tu comprends pas ça ? T'es un connard. Je te faisais confiance. J'étais… amoureux. Et… tu m'as baisé littéralement pour enculer Malfoy. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas ? »

Blaise était sombre. Il avait voulu tout dire à Harry.

« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, mais crois-moi que je voulais. J'ai essayé et ça a failli me tuer. Ça fait un peu mélo dit comme ça, mais un vœu incassable, ça ne se brise pas comme ça. Rappelle-toi au parc d'attraction… mon _malaise_ soi-disant dû au Grand Huit… C'était juste parce que ce jour là, j'ai voulu tout te raconter. »

Le Gryffindor s'en souvenait. Blaise et lui avaient fait un tour de Grand Huit puis s'étaient accoudés à un snack. Le visage du serpent s'était rembruni et tout en dégustant une crêpe, il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient discuter de quelque chose de sérieux. Il avait parlé de la rentrée, d'une nuit avec Draco mais Harry avait blêmi d'un coup et le Slytherin n'eut pas le loisir de parler davantage : il avait senti le fluide rouge et visqueux glisser le long de son visage. Harry avait gardé son calme. Il avait nettoyé le visage fin et pâle de son ami, violé par le sang, mais voilà qu'il saignait de l'oreille maintenant. Puis le vert et argent avait ressenti comme un étau autour de son cœur et s'était évanoui. L'instant d'après, il avait repris connaissance mais était groggy. Il avait marmonné que c'était le Grand Huit, qu'il n'aurait pas dû y aller. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Ils étaient restés assis une bonne demi-heure. Blaise avait énormément saigné et en peu de temps ! Le col de pull beige était imbibé du fluide vital. Après ça, Harry avait insisté pour rentrer et avait déposé très discrètement Blaise à l'infirmerie.

Mais pour le moment, le petit lion était furieux ! Le slythy faisait souvent des vœux incassables ? Aucune réponse ne vint à Blaise, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était plus ou moins en tort sur ce point-là. Encouragé par sa petite victoire, Harry rugissait toujours :

« Tu serais allé jusqu'où, Blaise, pour coucher avec moi ? Tu m'aurais violé peut-être, hein ?? Ou drogué, qui sait !

- Non, je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

- T'es trop malin pour ça ! T'as préféré que je tombe amoureux et que ce soit MOI qui te saute dessus…

- ... Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… Et… et j'aurais tué Malfoy plutôt que de te forcer à quoi que ce soit. »

Et il l'aurait fait. Ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Mais Harry faisait la sourde oreille et poursuivait sa diatribe.

« Attends ! T'as pas compris je crois. Je… Je sortais avec quelqu'un à l'époque mais... j'étais vierge Blaise. Tu... Tu étais mon premier. J'ai rien dit pour pas paraître idiot et… mon dépucelage n'était que le fruit d'un pari ! »

C'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle le gryffy était le plus blessé. Malgré son ardeur, jamais il n'avait envisagé que sa perte de virginité serait une mise en scène grotesque destinée à divertir son ennemi. Cela aurait dû être un moment magique, étrangement pur et honnête. Yliès et lui n'avaient pas consommé. Le tailleur était lui-même puceau et ne souhaitait pas précipiter les choses. Harry, de son côté, avait hâte mais pas au point de brader sa vertu au nom d'un mensonge. La soirée avait été parfaite… Jusqu'à Malfoy. Jusqu'au dénouement de cette mascarade qu'avait été sa relation avec Blaise.

« Je ne crois pas t'avoir forcé... à me faire cet honneur. Je n'avais rien planifié, je voulais juste t'offrir un dîner romantique sous les étoiles. ... rien d'autre. Le reste... est venu naturellement, et de nous deux... parce qu'on s'aimait, c'est tout, » se défendit calmement Blaise.

« Non !! _JE_ t'aimais ! _TOI_ tu m'as JAMAIS rien dit !!! »

Harry était hors de lui. Jamais Blaise ne l'avait vu ainsi. Les flammes de l'enfer paraissaient bien douces comparées à la féroce haine qui animait le Gryffindor.

« Et tu sais le plus ironique de l'histoire ? Le seul qui m'aimait et qui me l'a dit… comme un con j'l'ai plaqué. Depuis… je tombe que sur des connards dans ton genre. Mais pour toi, ça doit être tout bonus. Tu avais une semaine d'avance. Tu as peut-être eu une _prime_. »

Mais le regard chocolat était définitivement recouvert d'un linceul de chagrin.

« Non, j'ai tout perdu ce soir là, parce que je t'ai perdu.

- Ah oui ! La récupération à deux mornilles : «_je t'ai perdu_ » et si tu m'aimais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Toujours tes pauvres et misérables « je tiens à toi. » Ça t'aurait tué de me dire « je t'aime » ? Si c'était vrai, bien sûr…

- Je... je voudrais pouvoir remonter le temps et changer le cours des choses. Comprendre plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi, te comprendre plus tôt et tout te dire simplement.

- Ah... tu ressentais rien alors quand tu m'as sauté !

- Si !!! », protesta le slythy.

La conversation échappait aux deux adolescents. Les excuses de Blaise virèrent en règlements de compte de Harry. Un utilisateur des toilettes sortit en hâte, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans ce qui ressemblait à une dispute d'amoureux. Mais le lion était toujours en colère.

« Tu t'enfonces, Zabini et ne crois pas que je suis différent. _Me comprendre_… Tout le monde recherche l'honnêteté, ce n'est pas exceptionnel tu sais.

- Pour moi, si.

- C'est comme ça que ça marche d'habitude. C'est toi et Malfoy qui avez un problème relationnel. Vous prenez, vous consommez, vous jetez.

- Redescends sur terre, Harry !

- Comment ça : redescendre sur terre ?

- Tu sais la plupart des gens agissent comme ça. Prennent, puis jettent. »

Blaise marquait un point. Rares étaient les adolescents qui envisageaient leurs premières relations comme définitives et uniques. Les jeunes garçons et les jeunes filles aimaient papillonner avant de trouver la bonne fleur. Y compris Ron, qui avait flirté avec pas mal de filles avant de se poser. Harry ne comprenait pas ça. Il ne consommait pas, il tombait amoureux et n'était pas versatile. Mais le Slytherin désespéra de discuter de ça avec le gryffy. C'était peine perdue. Il était le méchant, le Gryffindor était le gentil. Et tout allait bien.

« Non… susurra Harry. Tout ne va pas bien. Tu…

- Je quoi encore ?, coupa le serpent.

- Tu aurais dû me dire au moins que tu m'aimais…»

C'était un appel de détresse, pas un reproche. La houle s'éloigna du regard vert pour la première fois depuis le début des hostilités, chassée par des alizés de douleur. L'intempérie était finie mais l'accalmie avait un goût amer.

« J'allais te le dire mais je suis sûr que tu ne me crois pas quand je dis ça. Tu ne crois aucun de mes mots de toute façon. Mais tu sais... si on ne peut pas remonter le temps on peut toujours reconstruire les choses, même à partir d'un champ de ruines, persévéra Blaise.

- Je ne crois pas aux secondes chances. Je ne te ferai plus confiance. »

Harry caressa la joue de Blaise et chuchota :

« C'est fini. »

Il sortit des toilettes, accablé. Il alla dire au revoir à Irval et rentra à l'école. L'Attrapeur avait envie de dormir seul ce soir.

De son côté, Blaise effleura sa joue doucement, là où Harry l'avait frôlé et il murmura

« Non, c'est pas fini, Harry... Je ne peux pas... pas encore abandonner. »

Lui aussi retourna à l'école.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Le jour suivant, quand Blaise regagna le Donjon après son dernier cours de l'après-midi, un étudiant lui donna un carton qu'il avait trouvé sur un des bureaux de la Salle Commune et qui était à son attention. Blaise le remercia et déballa le paquet dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit un paquet de lettres soigneusement ficelées sur lesquelles il reconnut son écriture, des boites de chocolats et bonbons toujours fermées, des disques, des livres, un badge des Pink Floyd, un crayon à encre verte parfumée à la pomme, un briquet et le vinyle qu'il avait spécialement choisi pour Harry… Son cœur se serra. Il rangea les étrennes dans le carton et aperçut un petit bout de papier plié. « _Hier soir ne comptait pas. _» Pas de signature. Rien. Juste un mot anodin et anonyme, sans âme. Il n'avait même pas signé. Le papier rejoignit les babioles.

« Non, c'est pas fini, Harry,» répéta Blaise comme une litanie pour se donner du courage.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** _Un Valentin inattendu_


	13. Un valentin inattendu

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa sœur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating du chapitre : **K+

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling.

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :**_ I'll fly with you_ - Gigi d'Agostini ; _30 minutes_ - TATU ; _Angel of Berlin _- Martin Kesici ; _The story of the impossible _- Peter Von Poehl ; _Breath me_ - Sia.

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), Ravenclaw (Serdaigle)

**Annonce de Kris : **Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai mis aussi longtemps pour écrire ce chapitre... -_pleure-_ Je suis vraiment désolée... Enfin, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! La suite viendra plus vite, Stellar c'est chargé d'écrire les DEUX chapitres suivants pendant la longue gestation de celui-ci. Merci, Stellar :-D J'ai plus qu'à écrire le dernier - et merveilleux - chapitre 16 et vous connaitrez enfin la fin de cette histoire. Merci encore de nous suivre... malgré ma lenteur -_blush_-

* * *

**- Un Valentin inattendu -**

Certaines personnes donnent toujours l'impression d'avoir tout pour elles. Blaise Zabini faisait indéniablement partie de ces gens. Brillant élève, respecté chez les Slytherins, beau comme un Dieu grec, il avait le monde à ses pieds. Et en admettant qu'il ait des ennuis, sa sœur bien-aimée le soutenait de façon indéfectible.

Mais en l'espace de quelques jours, Blaise avait tout perdu. Harry ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, ni même un regard. Draco ayant très mal digéré le contrecoup de la perte de son pari avait retourné la plupart des vert et argent contre leur camarade. Mais pire que tout… Ambre le méprisait. La jeune Ravenclaw était venue trouver son frère dans la Grande Salle et l'avait giflé devant tout le monde, lui hurlant au visage de ne plus jamais s'approcher d'elle. Blaise avait bien essayé de lui expliquer depuis, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa sœur l'ignorait royalement et ne lui jetait que des regards méprisants.

Pour elle, il resterait toujours le salaud qui avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami.

Blaise Zabini n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, mais ce qui lui faisait le plus mal était de voir Harry souffrir de loin. Et encore, il ne pouvait voir que la partie infime du haut de l'iceberg. En quelques semaines, le gryffy avait frôlé le fond du gouffre. Il avait fréquenté un moldu quelques temps, Matt. Mais le jeune homme l'avait quitté, ne trouvant pas avec lui ce qu'il voulait. Alors, pour oublier sa douleur, Harry s'était mis à faire le mur presque toutes les nuits, traînant dans des boites de plus en plus glauques, fréquentant des gens de plus en plus mal intentionnés, faisant des choses de plus en plus dégradantes. Heureusement, ses virées nocturnes l'amenèrent plusieurs soirs de suite au _Rouge, Rouge_, lui permettant de croiser le beau barman qui y travaillait. Irval ne lui promit pas la lune mais ça lui suffisait. Il était doux et attentionné. Peut-être même un peu trop, car sa jalousie devint vite très excessive, l'amenant à perdre parfois la tête. Mais à chaque fois qu'il était violent, il s'excusait si humblement que Harry lui pardonnait. De toute façon, le Gryffindor avait perdu foi en l'amour à cause de Blaise. Alors, quelque soit ce qu'avait Irval à lui offrir, il le prenait. Tant qu'il avait mal physiquement, au moins n'avait-il plus mal au cœur… Comme quand Blaise était venu le retrouver au _Rouge, Rouge_, un soir et qu'ils avaient échangé ce baiser torride dans les toilettes de la boite de nuit. Comme quand, de colère, Harry lui avait rendu tous ses cadeaux, ou presque… Le gryffy n'avait qu'une idée en tête : oublier à tout jamais celui qui lui avait volé son cœur et son âme, au prix d'un pari odieux.

Mais le destin jouait probablement contre eux, tout comme l'entêtement d'un certain Slytherin qui ne voulait pas renoncer.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Pour fêter la Saint Valentin, tout Hogsmeade et en particulier le _Rouge, Rouge_ avait revêtu ses habits de fêtes. Une grande soirée masquée était organisée, donnant aux timides l'occasion d'enfin pouvoir déclarer leur flamme à celui ou celle qu'ils aimaient, ou à ceux qui avaient encore le cœur en deuil d'un amour brisé de contempler tristement l'être aimé continuer à vivre sans eux, loin d'eux. Blaise était venu dans l'espoir de se changer les idées mais quand il avait vu Harry au coeur de la foule, dansant sensuellement dans son shorty en cuir noir avec une jolie infirmière rousse – très certainement Ginny Weasley, encore plus canon dans cette tenue que d'habitude – son regard ne l'avait plus quitté. Heureusement pour lui, le gryffy aurait du mal à le reconnaître s'il croisait son regard. Blaise avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir rouge lacé sur le côté avec un top assorti en cuir et résilles mais surtout, il portait des lentilles violettes, un loup de soie rouge et avait allongé ses cheveux et changé leur couleur en un blond vénitien parsemé de mèches violettes et rouges. A chaque nouvelle chanson, le lionceau changeait de partenaire, butinant de l'un à l'autre, sans doute inconscient de l'émoi qu'il éveillait dans son entourage. Sans doute avait-il dû boire ou fumer – ou les deux – pour être ainsi désinhibé.

Bien évidemment, le joli lion finit par apercevoir le magnifique blond vêtu de rouge qui le regardait et s'approcha de lui, aussi sensuel qu'un félin en chasse. Blaise frémit et le laissa l'enlacer. C'était risqué car à tous moments, Harry risquait de le reconnaître et de lui hurler au visage à quel point il le détestait. Ou pire, Blaise risquait de craquer au contact de son Ash adoré et de l'embrasser ou le toucher… Mais il préférait jouer avec le feu et profiter de cet instant suspendu et magique qui lui permettait de retrouver son bébé, comme avant.

Harry se colla contre lui et ils dansèrent lascivement, portés par la musique un peu plus douce. Harry semblait particulièrement heureux et détendu. Cet inconnu était le premier de la soirée à lui apporter autant de chaleur. Une deuxième chanson commença mais le gryffy ne changea pas de partenaire. Ce garçon lui faisait trop de bien, à être seulement là, contre lui. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent et Harry posa sa tête au creux du cou de son cavalier, bercé par la musique et par les mouvements unis de leurs corps.

« Quand j'entends cette chanson et que je ferme les yeux, murmura-t-il pensivement, je me revois à la plage un soir de pleine lune. C'est là que je l'ai entendu la première fois. Je sens la brise m'électriser la peau, ajouta-t-il alors que Blaise glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressant sa nuque au passage. Un léger parfum d'iode. Et j'entends le roulement discret des vagues. Je peux presque sentir la douceur du sable sous mes pieds, c'est idiot, hein ? »

Blaise avait envie de l'embrasser. Son lionceau semblait si beau et si fragile. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux à défaut de sur ses lèvres qu'il n'osait violer puis respira son cou avec délice.

« Tu sens l'iode, dit-il à Harry.

- Et toi… Tu sens les nuits orientales, répliqua le lionceau avec douceur, un peu perturbé de ressentir autant de sentiments forts et confus envers un inconnu masqué. Epicées, passionnées, un peu sucrées… Une nuit chaude mais pas étouffante. Une chaleur… protectrice. Je te ressens comme une nuit sous des voiles de soie et de satin, orangés et fushias. Et le sol est moelleux parce qu'un tapis fin est posé sur le sable…

- Je suis ton tapis moelleux, alors », ronronna Blaise contre son oreille, frémissant malgré lui d'inspirer encore tant de choses chez son lionceau.

Harry sourit – perturbant d'autant plus le slythy car il ne résistait pas à ce sourire doux et sexy à la fois – et toucha le torse de son cavalier. De l'autre côté de la piste de danse, Irval aperçut la scène au travers de la foule et manqua lâcher le verre qu'il essuyait. C'était qui ce connard que **son** Harry pelotait ?

« Oui, tu es moelleux, dit Harry, amusé.

- C'est la chose la plus bizarre et la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite.

- Je _suis_ bizarre, répliqua Harry.

- J'aime bien les choses bizarres…, murmura Blaise en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Tu m'aimerais bien, alors !, s'écria le gryffy. Mais je suis un _sentimental_, parait-il, ajouta-t-il, plus sombre.

- Pourquoi ça me semble un reproche ? »

Harry le regarda franchement. Que cherchait à lui faire dire ce bel inconnu ?

« On est là pour s'amuser, dit-il gentiment. Si tu devais me psychanalyser, on en aurait pour la nuit. Voire beaucoup plus ! Dis-moi plutôt si toi tu es plutôt sentimental ou consommateur, demanda-t-il, espiègle.

- Ça… Ça dépend du passé ou du présent.

- Le présent !, gloussa Harry. Le passé, on s'en fout ! »

Blaise baissa les yeux. Si seulement ils pouvaient faire du passé table rase. Il n'aurait pas besoin de porter un déguisement pour tenir son lionceau dans ses bras. Mais, quoi qu'il puisse faire ou dire, le passé le rattraperait toujours. Et Harry n'était pas enclin à pardonner facilement, et même il n'était pas du tout enclin à pardonner. Alors… Si, pour Blaise le passé était un poids très lourd à porter dans son cœur, un boulet qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Un boulet qu'il s'était lui-même accroché au pied. Face à l'air sombre de son cavalier, Harry s'inquiéta de ce qui n'allait pas.

« Oh… Tout va bien, répondit Blaise avec un sourire un peu forcé. Je danse avec le plus beau garçon de cette boîte, alors pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Malgré la sincérité de ces paroles, le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Et Harry ne fut pas dupe. Il attrapa le bel inconnu par la main et l'entraîna vers les tables, au plus grand désarroi du barman qui ne pouvait plus surveiller le couple des yeux.

« Suis-moi, expliqua-t-il, tu me plais et tu me fais penser à quelqu'un alors… je vais t'offrir un vœu ! »

Blaise le suivit sans résistance et surtout sans comprendre. Le gryffy l'emmena vers la petite table du coin, celle-là même où Harry et lui étaient sortis ensemble la première fois. Ils s'agenouillèrent et Harry lui indiqua plusieurs toiles d'araignée sous la banquette, avec une jolie épeire au corps blanc rayé de noir et aux longues pattes rouges au centre de l'une d'elle.

« C'est mon araignée et c'est _les toiles filantes_. Fais vite un vœu ! »

Harry afficha un grand sourire enfantin, ravi de sa petite blague. Blaise trouva ça adorable et malgré lui, forma le vœu secret d'arriver à refaire sourire Harry comme ça à visage découvert.

Harry lui dit qu'il avait appelé cette araignée Blaise, comme son ex. Il expliqua qu'un peu comme l'expression « avoir une araignée au plafond », Blaise restait toujours dans un coin de sa tête et n'arrivait pas à partir. En plus, juste après leur rupture, il était venu ici et avait découvert cette toile en faisant tomber quelque chose par terre.

« Quand j'ai vu 'les toiles filantes', j'ai fait un vœu et il s'est réalisé, ajouta-t-il un peu tristement en se relavant.

- C'était quoi, ton vœu ?

- L'embrasser une dernière fois. »

Blaise s'en souvenait très bien. Ce soir-là, dans cette même boîte, il avait cru retrouver son lionceau. Mais ça n'avait été qu'un doux mirage.

« Allez, après l'araignée, j'ai le bourdon !, s'exclama Harry en chassant la grisaille de son regard. Je veux m'amuser ! »

Il entraîna à nouveau Blaise sur la piste de danse et se recolla à lui. Son beau cavalier dansait si bien qu'il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher. Emporté par la musique, Harry commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, le goûtant avec douceur.

« Une vraie nuit orientale… », ronronna-t-il, tentateur, avant de reprendre sa dégustation.

Blaise frémit et ferma les yeux. Il en mourait d'envie mais il savait que c'était mal. Et puis… Harry faisait ça parce qu'il sentait que c'était lui sous ce costume ou parce qu'il faisait ça avec n'importe qui ? Etait-il devenu comme ça par sa faute ? Inconscient de ses mouvements, ses mains glissèrent dans le dos du gryffy et sur ses hanches, électrisant un peu plus Harry.

Les dernières notes de la chanson moururent, laissant la place à une autre qu'ils connaissaient trop bien. _I'll fly with you_. _Leur_ chanson. Celle où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Ils se raidirent tous les deux légèrement, chacun de son côté maudissant le DJ. Harry car cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Blaise parce qu'Harry risquait de le reconnaître.

Le lionceau resserra son étreinte sur son cavalier, son esprit empli de Blaise. Et, au travers de son esprit embrumé par la fête, l'alcool et le peu qu'il avait fumé, il réalisa pourquoi il se sentait si bien contre ce corps. Les yeux légèrement embués par des larmes d'inquiétude et de douleur, il leva la tête et regarda le slythy. Il put lire la même chose dans le regard revêtu de lentilles colorées et sut que c'était bien son Poussin qui le serrait contre lui. Il se pelotonna contre lui et étouffa un sanglot.

« Ma petite araignée…, murmura-t-il.

- Chuuuuut…, le consola Blaise en lui caressant les cheveux avec tendresse. Les petits lions sont courageux. Ça ne craint pas les vilaines araignées. »

Malgré le réconfort qu'il tentait de lui apporter, Blaise put sentir quelques larmes glisser dans son cou.

« Harry… Ne pleure pas à cause de moi… C'est la fête ce soir… »

Il écarta doucement le visage de son bébé de son épaule et essuya les traînées salées avec son pouce, puis ses lèvres. Attendri, perturbé, Harry ne put s'empêcher de goûter à nouveau ses lèvres interdites.

« Je suis sûr que ton vœu se réalisera…

- Je l'espère. », répondit Blaise avant de prendre possession de la bouche de son lionceau dans un blaisage des plus tendres et des plus passionnés.

Harry enlaça son cou de ses bras et répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser, fondant de plaisir au contact de son ancien amant. Malgré les partenaires qu'il avait pu avoir après le slythy, personne ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Les deux anciens amants glissèrent dans une bulle de douceur et de volupté, une bulle qui sentait bon la nostalgie mais où il était si agréable de se perdre.

Leur instant suspendu fut brisé lorsqu'une main arracha violemment Harry de l'étreinte de Blaise.

« Ça va ? Je te dérange, peut-être », cracha Irval à la figure de son petit ami infidèle.

Blaise eut à peine le temps de sursauter et Harry d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre qu'une claque magistrale envoya le gryffy à terre. Blaise se précipita sur lui pour l'aider à se relever. Du sang maculait la commissure des lèvres de Harry et sa lèvre inférieure commençait déjà à gonfler tant le coup avait été puisant. Autour d'eux, les danseurs s'écartaient mais personne ne semblait enclin à gâcher sa soirée en intervenant.

« Espèce de connard, hurla Blaise hors de lui à Irval, tu avais besoin de le frapper ?

- C'est bon, Blaise, je suis grand ! Laisse-moi !, répliqua sèchement Harry avant de se tourner vers le barman, mauvais. Toi, tu me touches encore une fois et je t'éclate la gueule !

- Blaise ?? Blaise _ton ex_ ? Tu fais la pute depuis le début de la soirée et tu roules des patins à ton ex, en prime ?

- D'abord, c'est pas mon ex ! Je n'étais qu'un pari ! Et ensuite, je roule des patins à qui je veux !! J'appartiens à PERSONNE ! »

Blaise eut l'impression d'un coup de poignard au cœur. Alors cette parenthèse de douceur n'était qu'un petit écart de plus dans le parcours du gryffy. Le minuscule espoir qu'avait le Slytherin de renouer avec Harry s'était évaporé, disparu avec ces paroles assassines.

« Puisque tu le prends comme ça, dit Blaise avec amertume à son ancien petit ami, le faiseur de pari te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de le retenir qu'il avait déjà disparu dans la foule des danseurs en direction des vestiaires.

_Et merde_, pensa-t-il.

Irval suivit le regard désespéré du lionceau et n'en devint que plus énervé. Il attrapa son petit ami par le bras avec force et l'entraîna dans la remise. Pas de témoins, c'était beaucoup mieux pour une bonne scène de ménage. Surtout quand c'était lui qui donnait la correction. Harry se débattit comme il put mais le barman faisait une bonne tête de plus que lui et surtout, avait la carrure d'un athlète. Ginny les aperçut au moment où Irval poussait Harry dans la petite pièce du fond et s'affola. Elle savait que le petit ami du gryffy pouvait être très violent pour avoir déjà vu ses bleus et ses marques de coups.

La jeune fille se précipita au vestiaire récupérer sa baguette et percuta Blaise qui se préparait à sortir, emmitouflé dans son grand manteau, son bonnet noir et son écharpe aux couleurs vert et argent pour affronter le vent glacé de février.

« Hé, où tu cours, tâche de rousseurs ?, lui demanda-t-il un peu étonné de l'air affolé de la jeune Weasley.

- L'autre connard… Il a emmené Harry dans la remise », s'écria-t-elle en fouillant dans son manteau pour en retirer sa baguette.

Malgré ses bonnes résolutions de laisser Harry vivre sa vie, Blaise se précipita au secours de son lionceau. D'un coup de _Alohamora_, il fit voler le verrou de la porte et se rua sur Irval, baguette en avant.

Harry était par terre, une autre marque de coup sur le visage. A cette vue, Blaise ne se retint pas et écrasa son poing sur le nez de la brute qui avait fait ça et l'acheva d'un direct dans l'estomac. Ginny projeta Irval au loin à l'aide d'un _Experliamus_, évitant probablement à Blaise de s'attirer des ennuis pour meurtre. Le barman hors d'état de nuire mais toujours conscient – à peu près, du moins – Blaise le saisit par le col et pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Redis juste une fois que Harry est une pute et tu vas savoir ce que c'est de souffrir, gronda-t-il avant de se tourner vers son ex petit ami. Ça va, Harry ?

- Oui… merci, répondit le gryffy, encore sous le choc.

- NON, ça ne va pas !!, s'écria Ginny hors d'elle. Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ! Ça peut pas durer ! »

Blaise tiqua. Comment ? Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'en prenait à Harry comme ça ? Il questionna son lionceau du regard mais celui-ci baissa les yeux. Il se tourna alors vers Irval et resserra son étreinte.

« De quoi elle parle, la petite, demanda-t-il froidement. Tu l'as déjà frappé ? REPONDS !!!!, hurla-t-il.

- Oui, il l'a frappé, répondit Ginny à la place du barman.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, les coupa Harry, un sanglot dans la voix. Et c'est MON problème… Mon problème… »

Sa voix mourut et il fut secoué d'un sanglot. Ginny s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler comme elle pouvait. Blaise s'accroupit devant Irval.

« Ecoute-moi bien, toi, lui dit-il doucement pour qu'Harry ne l'entende pas. Tu l'entends pleurer ? Je ne veux plus l'entendre pleurer… Alors si tu refais quoi que ce soit qui le fasse souffrir… Crois-moi que je viendrais personnellement t'arracher le cœur ! »

Il le repoussa d'un geste sec et se releva. Harry avait un poignet foulé dont s'occupa Ginny. Avant de quitter la pièce pour aller chercher des glaçons pour la foulure, Ginny remercia Blaise de son aide. Irval se releva, encore sonné par l'_Experliamus_ de la jeune fille et toisa Blaise du regard, arrogant comme seules peuvent l'être les brutes.

« Si tu ne veux pas qu'il aille voir ailleurs, occupe-toi mieux de lui, lui dit Blaise. C'est bizarre, quand on était ensemble, il n'allait jamais voir ailleurs. Réfléchis-y !

- Moi au moins, je suis pas avec lui à cause d'un pari, répliqua Irval, mauvais. Et… Il revient toujours. On peut pas en dire autant pour toi…

- L'avenir nous le dira. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'après ce soir, il revienne.

- Moui, l'avenir noue le dira », répéta Irval avec un sourire lugubre, en se disant que de toute façon, Harry avait connu pire et était quand même revenu.

Blaise lui adressa un dernier regard meurtrier et partit rejoindre Harry et Ginny à l'entrée du _Rouge, Rouge_. Les deux Gryffindors s'apprêtaient à partir. Une nouvelle fois, Ginny jouait les mamans poules – à croire que c'était dans les gènes des filles Weasley – et suppliait presque Harry de quitter son violent petit ami. En dernier recours, elle demanda même à Blaise d'user de son influence sur le gryffy.

« Harry est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, répondit-il tristement. Et pour savoir ce qu'il a à faire.

- Hé oui ! Soit on me brise le cœur, soit on me brise tout court, lâcha le lionceau avec colère en les bousculant pour sortir avec précipitation.

- HARRY !! »

Mais la supplique de Ginny resta sans réponse. Blaise et elle sortir pour rattraper leur ami, mais il avait déjà disparu, sans doute envolé en balai vers un endroit connu de lui seul... ou presque.

Blaise fixait la rue vide et sombre, les paroles amères de Harry le torturant. _Soit on me brise le cœur, soit on me brise tout court. _

« Blaise, dit-elle avec douceur en lui prenant le bras. Fais pas gaffe à ce qu'il dit, il n'est pas bien depuis…

- Depuis quoi ? Depuis que je me suis bien foutu de sa gueule ?

- Oui, entre autre… Mais il n'y a pas que ça. »

Avec douceur, la jeune fille le guida dans les ruelles jusqu'à la sortie du village.

« Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais…, murmura Blaise, la voix tremblante. C'est pourtant facile à dire, non ?

- Pas tant que ça, surtout pour vous, les garçons. »

Blaise senti un vertige l'envahir. Il lâcha le bras de Ginny et s'adossa contre un mur, presque nauséeux. Toute cette histoire remuait trop de chose, trop de sentiments amers et surtout beaucoup trop de regrets.

« Il m'a tout raconté, tu sais, lui dit enfin Ginny.

- Ah oui ?, répliqua-t-il avec lassitude. Tu dois me haïr toi aussi, alors…

- Il faut dire que ça n'est pas très glorieux, ce pari… Avec Ambre, on se pose plein de questions. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- C'est… Draco. Il m'a fait boire… Il m'a fait fumer… et… il a lancé ce pari. L'enjeu était trop important, dit-il en blottissant son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais faite et c'est pas peu dire !

- Parier sur une personne, c'est dur…, commenta Ginny, mais son ton restait doux et rempli de compassion.

- Parier sur deux, c'est bien pire. Mais j'avais accepté avant d'avoir compris le véritable enjeu. Après, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

- Quel enjeu ? »

Blaise hésita une fraction de seconde. Malgré toute sa gentillesse, Ginny risquait très probablement de le rejeter elle aussi en apprenant la vérité. Mais ce secret devenait trop lourd. Il lui broyait le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

« Ambre, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Comment ça, Ambre ?, s'inquiéta Ginny, bouleversée de voir une larme solitaire s'écouler paresseusement sur la joue du Slytherin.

- C'était Harry ou Ambre…

- Quelle roulure, ce Malfoy, grommela la jeune fille en donnant un mouchoir à Blaise. Et toi, crétin, le gronda-t-elle gentiment, comment t'as pu parier ça ! Ta sœur !

- Mais j'ai pas voulu ça !, se défendit Blaise. Et je… je voulais tout dire à Harry. Il aurait peut-être accepté de m'aider. Mais je ne pouvais pas à cause du vœu incassable.

- Tu sais, il aurait fait la gueule et il aurait hurlé tellement fort qu'on l'aurait entendu jusqu'ici ! Mais… il serait revenu, ajouta-t-elle gentiment. Tu sais très bien qu'il aide tout le monde. »

Tandis qu'ils sortaient d'Hogsmeade pour rejoindre la route menant à Hogwarts, Blaise marqua une petite pause. Puis il reprit enfin, faiblement mais déterminé.

« J'aurai pas laissé Draco la toucher, tu sais. Je l'aurai tué avant et je me serais tué après. Je ne mérite pas mieux, de toute façon.

- Je sais, Blaise… Je comprends pour ta sœur, elle est si douce. Mais tu as quand même fait mal à quelqu'un. Il est fragile, aussi. Il s'attache si vite !

- Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais failli oublier que je lui avais broyé le cœur, remarqua Blaise, maussade.

- Le problème, continua Ginny sur sa lancée, c'est qu'il va retourner avec Irval, encore et encore. C'est pas la première fois. A croire qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour faire les bons choix. »

Blaise sentit bien que la jeune Gryffindor voulait lui dire quelque chose. Elle voulait qu'il aide Harry à se sortir de cette relation destructrice. Mais comment ?

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?, lui demanda Blaise. Si je l'approche, il va me cracher à la gueule.

- Je ne sais pas, moi. Il sait pour… enfin… pour Ambre ? Ça le calmera peut-être.

- Il me méprisera encore plus… Parier sa sœur, quel genre de monstre fait ça ?

- Mais Malfoy t'avais bourré !, s'énerva un peu la jeune fille. Je te dis ça parce qu'il t'aime encore et qu'il s'entête à rester avec ce connard ! »

Blaise s'arrêta net, échappant au bras de Ginny. Avait-il bien entendu ? Elle se retourna et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts, étonnée de le voir encore plus pâle que tout à l'heure, presque plus pâle que les quelques flocons de neige qui commencèrent à tomber.

« Il... Il m'aime toujours ?, osa-t-il demander. Vraiment ?

- Oui…, répondit-elle avec un doux sourire. Pourquoi tu crois qu'il t'a embrassé ? Et cette stupide histoire d'araignée, ça vient d'où à ton avis ? En plus, tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il ne t'a pas tout rendu dans le carton d'affaires. »

Avec un petit sourire mystérieux, elle recommença à marcher. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de minutes du château et elle serait ravie d'y arriver, il faisait vraiment froid ce soir. Blaise la suivit comme un petit chiot attiré par un papillon, tout curieux de connaître la suite de l'histoire. Au moins avait-elle réussi à chasser la tristesse de son cœur. Elle n'avait plus qu'à y glisser un peu d'espoir et de courage et il sauverait Harry de l'influence néfaste d'Irval. Ça ressemblait un peu à de la manipulation… mais comme elle faisait ça pour leur bien à tous les deux, ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Après tout, si les garçons étaient moins bêtes et se disaient les choses franchement, ils n'auraient pas besoin des filles pour leur donner des coups de main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a gardé ?, demanda Blaise.

- La peluche de lion que tu lui as gagnée à la fête foraine… Monsieur Groooar ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Monsieur Graou ??

- Ouais. Il va l'user à force de la coller, cette pauvre bête. »

Elle jeta un œil à Blaise pour voir l'effet de cette nouvelle sur lui. Bingo ! Il avait l'air ravi, revigoré comme jamais. Il passa d'ailleurs un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Ah, ma petite Ginny, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi !! »

_Que des conneries ?,_ se dit-elle, amusée.

« Je te promets de sortir Harry des pattes de l'autre connard ! Et que je ne le ferai plus jamais souffrir…

- T'as intérêt, Zabini !, le prévint-elle. Parce que copine d'Ambre ou pas, si tu lui refais du mal, je te coupe la queue et je te la fais bouffer ! »

Blaise rit doucement et prit avec douceur le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es un amour, Tâche de Rousseur, même si parfois tu es un peu crue dans ton langage. Celui qui aura ton cœur sera bien chanceux.

- Il n'est pas né, celui qui aura mon cœur, dit-elle en riant.

- Ne dis pas ça, c'est bien d'être amoureux… Même si ça fait mal, souvent. »

Ginny lui caressa la joue avec douceur.

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, répondit-elle. Tu sais… Je ne te dis pas tout ça juste pour que tu aides Harry. Je te le dis parce que c'est vrai. »

_Et que j'ai la conviction que vous devez être ensemble_, pensa-t-elle sans oser le dire.

« Tu sais, il a boudé quand Hermione lui a enlevé tes chocolats, à Noël. On ne savait pas de qui c'était, tu comprends. Tu aurais dû le voir trottiner derrière elle pour essayer de les récupérer, en couinant : « On les fait goûter à Malfoy ? S'il meurt c'est pas grave » ou encore : « Tu peux les analyser, hein, Herm ? ». Il était vraiment désespéré…

- Si tu savais comme il me manque, soupira Blaise en imaginant la petite bouille adorable de son lionceau quémandant des chocolats.

- On s'y attache, à cette bestiole, hein ?

- Oui… Pire qu'un chiot ou un chaton…

- Un chaton qui parle, en prime ! Ereintant !, se moqua gentiment Ginny.

- Il ronronne, même…, continua Blaise sur sa lancée sans se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles.

- Ah oui ?? Et… C'est un bon coup, Potter ? », demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Blaise s'empourpra légèrement. Parler sexe ne le gênait pas. Mais en parler quand ça concernait Harry, et à une de ses meilleures amies, en prime…

« Tu étais son premier, tu sais, continua-t-elle malgré le silence du jeune homme.

- Je sais… J'aurais voulu être le seul, mais c'est égoïste de dire ça.

- Mouais… C'est trop tard malheureusement… Avec ce connard qui le force un peu trop souvent…, marmonna Ginny sombrement avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. J'en ai un peu trop dit, je crois. Et de toute manière, nos chemins se séparent ici. »

En effet, les deux jeunes gens étaient arrivés à l'entrée du passage secret qui les emmènerait chacun dans leur dortoir respectif.

« Il vaut mieux que tu ne m'en dises pas trop sinon je vais finir à Azkaban pour meurtre…

- Non, tu manquerais trop à Harry, lui dit Ginny avec tendresse. Et il commettrait un meurtre pour te rejoindre. »

Blaise sourit et lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser.

« Bonne nuit, princesse. Et merci d'être toi.

- Les hommes, de nos jours, soupira-t-elle. Tu sais, tu n'es pas mon genre, Blaise.

- Et c'est qui, ton genre ?, la taquina-t-il.

- Qui sait… »

Elle retira sa main et, sur un dernier clin d'œil coquin, s'en alla du côté de la Tour des rouge et or. Blaise la regarda s'éloigner, rêveur. Alors, tout n'était pas perdu ?

_Ash, mon bébé… Je vais tout faire pour que ça aille mieux pour toi, je te le jure._

Sur ses pensées, il rejoignit son dortoir. Son sommeil fut peuplé de baisers ardents de son petit lion…

ooOOooOOooOOOooOOoo

Cet hiver avait été le pire moment de la vie de Blaise. Pourtant, aux prémices du printemps, l'espoir refleurissait dans son cœur comme les premières perce-neige dans le parc de l'école. Une semaine après la Saint Valentin, il avait reçu un mot au petit déjeuner : « Merci pour la semaine dernière. H. »

Ambre était venue le voir le même jour, lui rappelant qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait vraiment que quand Harry serait heureux. Mais qu'elle serait toujours sa sœur et que s'il avait besoin d'aide… elle serait toujours là. Elle ne lui avait pas dit que Ginny avait tout raconté, à elle comme à Harry, à propos de l'enjeu _complet_ du pari. Après tout, il devait reconquérir Harry seul et de toutes ses forces. Et ça, Blaise y comptait bien…

* * *

**Chapitre suivant :** _Petit à petit..._


	14. Petit à petit

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa sœur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, extrait de La Fontaine _Le renard et la cigogne_.

**Playlist conseillée pour ce passage / écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** **Ambiance café :** Jack Johnson _– Good people_, Robert Post – _Got none_, Kubb – _Wicked soul_, Acwl et Nicolas Sirkis - _Quand viendra l'heure_. **Sur la plage :** Chris Isaak - _Wicked game_, Shivaree - _Goodnight moon_, Camille Bazbaz - _Sur le bout de la langue_, Thievery Corporation _- Until the morning_, Cibo Matto _- Sugar water_, The Moody Blues – _In your wildest dreams_, Eels – _My beloved monster and me_, Shinedown – _45_**Sur le tapis moelleux : **Gwen Stephani - _What are you waiting for,_ Adenyum - _Toi Et Moi_, Madonna - _Like it or not_, Scissor Sisters – _The skins_, Air – _Sexy boys_, Modjo vs Brandy & Monica - _Lady Vs The boy is mine_, Rouge, Rouge – _Décide-toi,_ Air - _How does it make you feel_, Justin Timberlak - _Sexy Back_ et évidemment, l'hymne de Ash et Poussin : Gigi D'Agostino - _I'll fly with you._

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard), _Request Room_ - Salle des Requêtes (normalement Salle sur Demande)

**Note 2 :** A la base, on devait arrêter l'histoire à ce chapitre. Ça aurait été une bonne fin. Pourtant, nous avons rajouté deux chapitres. Vous allez penser qu'ils ne sont pas nécessaires mais nous, nous nous sommes dit que tous les abcès n'étaient pas crevés… Certaines tensions au sujet de certaines personnes seraient venues tôt ou tard sur le tapis dans leur couple d'où les deux chapitres suivants… Et en se resituant ils n'ont que 17/18 ans, donc un tempérament de feu. Ils n'ont pas la sagesse de garçons plus adultes. Et surtout, enfin ça, ça concerne le chapitre 16, on voulait un lemon explosif pour ce couple… Mais on remettra une note dans les chapitres 15 et 16.

**Note 3 :** RAR à h-g-c dont nous n'avons pas l'email : On adore les Harry x Blaise. Ils offrent de plus vastes possibilités que les Harry x Draco (même si c'est plutôt cool les Drarry).

* * *

**- Petit à petit -**

Harry avait été surpris de voir noté sur son agenda à la radio : « _Blaise, le Café français, 19h._ » et c'était pour le mardi suivant. Toute la journée précédant le rendez-vous, Harry ne savait pas trop s'il irait ou non. Depuis la Saint-Valentin, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Mais depuis la Saint Valentin aussi, Blaise semait mille et un trésors à son attention. Ainsi, le gryffy avait trouvé une musikosphère cachée à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, après avoir suivi un parcours fléché constitué de petits cailloux blancs s'étant mis à léviter à son approche. Harry avait rapidement deviné qu'ils étaient enchantés spécialement pour lui et que Blaise en était l'auteur quand il avait trouvé à côté une mini-sphère où le Slytherin avait fait un petit montage vidéo sur « _What If_ » de Coldplay. A chaque nouveau couplet, Blaise, orné de l'horrible chapeau jaune, sortait une nouvelle pancarte où était écrit : « _Moi aussi je me suis trompé, moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs_. » ou « _Et si on se donnait un seconde chance ? _». Les jours suivants, Harry avait trouvé d'autres mini-sphères du Slytherin faisant le clown sur Abba ou interprétant merveilleusement « _I'll Fly Away With You _» à la guitare et au chant, parsemées dans le tiroir de bureau à Radio Stellar, sous son oreiller, sur le rebord de sa fenêtre de chambre, dans sa grotte... D'ailleurs Blaise avait été modeste quand, la première fois qu'il avait amené Harry dans la salle des Requêtes, il lui avait répondu qu'il jouait « _un peu »_ de la guitare. Blaise se débrouillait largement plus qu' « _un peu_ ». C'est ça qui l'avait décidé à venir. Il avait été ému par son interprétation de « _Ill fly with you_ ». C'était _leur _chanson. Celle sur laquelle ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Celle sur laquelle ils s'étaient de nouveau embrassés lors de la Saint Valentin. Celle qu'il avait écoutée chaque soir en pleurant après leur rupture… A présent, n'était-elle pas de la colle chantée ? Celle qui recollerait le serpent et le lion ? Harry ne savait pas, c'est pour ça aussi qu'il devait aller à ce rendez-vous.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

_Le Café français_ était une institution à Londres. L'ambiance feutrée et la lumière tamisée dans les teintes rouges accordaient à chaque petite table discrétion et intimité. Blaise était assis à l'une des tables. A cette heure-là, les financiers chics de la City s'y retrouvaient pour un apéritif. Blaise se fondait dans l'élégance du décor et de ses clients. Il attendait, assit sur une chaise à haut dossier en cuir noir. Il était arrivé un quart d'heure en avance mais il s'impatientait et de multiples questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il savait que Harry n'était pas ponctuel. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire… Et s'il ne venait pas ? Peut-être que ça allait trop vite pour lui. _Mais merde, c'est qu'un verre, rien de plus ! Respire... Détends-toi... Mange une cacahuète... Il va venir... j'en suis sûr. Il n'a peut-être pas trouvé le mot !! _Pour la énième fois, Blaise consulta sa montre. 19h17. Il soupira et sortit une sucette à la cerise pour s'occuper. Il retarda le plus possible le contact du bâton mais il terminait à peine la sucette que Harry n'était toujours pas là. Enfin la voix familière le fit sursauter.

« Oh t'es encore là ! Désolé pour le retard. Salut... ! »

Harry s'assit en face sur la banquette. Il était essoufflé. Il avait dû courir. Ses cheveux étaient trempés par la pluie, ses joues rouges et il était un brin débraillé. Il enleva son manteau et posa ses paquets à côté.

« Salut, » répondit Blaise.

Un serveur arriva et prit commande.

« Pour moi... Quelque chose de pétillant, de sucré... Un diabolo menthe, s'il vous plait ! »

Blaise, lui, commanda comme à son habitude une Bloody Mary. Le serveur revint quelques instants après avec leur commande. Blaise était un peu mal à l'aise, c'est pourtant lui qui rompit le silence.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

- Ben... C'est cool le petit mot dans l'agenda..., Harry sourit.

- Oui, mais c'était risqué, t'aurais pu le rater.

- Oh non, je rate rien de ce qui est marqué là. C'est mon pense-bête ! C'est mon cerveau, » gloussa Harry.

Le Slytherin trouvait la situation bizarre. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il voulait lui parler mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ça tombait bien, Harry avait des questions.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »

_Bravo Harry pour la diplomatie… toujours autant de tact… _Mais Blaise ne fut pas désarçonné.

« Parce que je n'ai jamais su dire les mots qu'on attend de moi, je n'ai jamais pu trouver les mots, faire le bon choix. Alors j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de te dire... tout ça.

- Tu attends quelque chose de moi ?, interrogea Harry

- Oui…

- Oui ?? Et quoi ??, s'indigna le Gryffindor.

- Non. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être juste que tu comprennes mais c'est égoïste de ma part.

- Que je comprenne que tu ne renonceras jamais ? Enfin, c'est ce que t'avais dit dans les toilettes du _Rouge, Rouge_…

- Je n'arrive pas à renoncer et... en même temps je sais déjà que c'est perdu d'avance. Une partie de moi déraille complètement, cette partie qui ne peut pas vivre loin de toi. »

Doucement Harry lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire après la fin des études. Le suivre ? Blaise le contredit. Non il ne lui suivrait pas. Il laisserait cette partie de lui mourir. Enfin il essaierait. Harry avait peut-être hâte que les cours soient terminés afin d'être débarrassé de lui. Un fan hystérique collé aux basques, ça devait être usant. Harry nia gentiment. Non, Blaise n'était pas un fan hystérique.

« Je suis quoi alors ?, l'interrogea Blaise.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire sans prendre les mots des autres et peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je serai réceptif. Tu n'arrives pas à te trouver et à t'admettre comme tu es, tu n'admets pas tes sentiments.

- C'est difficile d'admettre qu'on est un amoureux transi maladroit, je ne sais pas si je saurais te le dire un jour. Est-ce qu'au moins ça t'a fait plaisir ? »

Bien sûr que ça avait touché Harry. Blaise gigotait un peu sur sa chaise. Une question lui trottait bien dans la tête… Il osa la poser.

« Je me demandais... Pourquoi tu es venu ? Juste pour me demander ça ? »

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Non, pas complètement. A 95 pour ça mais parce que je suis curieux, aussi. Et... qu'on avait pas eu de moments seuls récemment…

- Curieux ? Moi aussi je suis curieux. Par exemple... C'est quoi les 5 restants ?

- Beeeen... je te l'ai dit. On se voit presque plus malgré les cours et... et peut-être que ça me manquait… »

Blaise sourit. Harry et lui fonctionnaient à l'opposé. Harry parut étonné. Le Slytherin lui expliqua.

« 95 de toi vivent très bien sans moi - et je les comprends - alors que 5 te poussent à venir ici pour discuter alors que 5 de moi me raisonnent pour te laisser vivre ta vie, pendant que les 95 restant hurlent. »

Harry l'arrêta. Qu'est-ce que Blaise savait de ce que Harry ressentait ?? Que savait-il de sa vie sans lui ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas aussi facile que le Gryffindor le laissait paraître.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là alors... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ça va mieux avec Irval pourtant, non ?

- Oui... Il est plein d'attentions. Il est plus... calme. Il s'occupe plus de moi. Oui, ça va. »

Harry pensa avec honte à ce qu'il laissait faire à Irval. Il avait sauté sur le premier garçon qui lui avait témoigné le moindre intérêt et acceptait sans rien dire toutes ses maltraitances. Peut-être restait-il avec Irval et endurait-il tout ça juste pour faire souffrir Blaise. Il n'avait que 17 ans après tout et les règles de l'Amour lui échappaient parfois même si dans ce cas, il aurait dû être facile de choisir entre « souffrir avec quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas » et « se remettre avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait. » Peut-être que le Gryffindor devait envisager de revoir ses priorités…

Si Blaise souriait, Harry lui avait une petite mine. Le sourire du slythy s'évanouit. Il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Les cours ? Les amis ? Le boulot ? Oh, la raison du mal-être de Harry, c'était peut-être lui… Mais il réfuta chaque proposition successivement. Il ajouta même que c'était cool de revoir Blaise, comme ça, en dehors des cours. Harry triturait sa paille. Blaise, lui, se lança.

« Ça te dirait qu'on se voit... je sais pas... régulièrement ? En amis ?

- Oui !, répondit Harry plein d'enthousiasme.

- On papoterait de choses et d'autres, on irait au ciné. »

Harry lui demanda s'il avait toujours l'abonnement de cinéma qu'il lui avait offert. Blaise répondit que oui. De tous les cadeaux que le Slytherin lui avait faits, lui n'avait gardé que le petit lion vert pomme, gagné à une fête foraine au tout début de leur relation. Blaise rit doucement.

« C'est dommage commença le brun avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, penaud. Je voulais faire un truc dément mais ça t'aurait fait rire. Alors pour te rendre le sourire, des fois je fais des trucs... bizarres. »

Il eut une petite moue gênée. Piqué au vif, Harry voulut savoir ce que le slythy avait voulu faire avec la peluche.

« Ooohhh... euh... Je voulais faire faire une chorégraphie à M. Graou sur une chanson d'Abba. Mais je l'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai pris ma guitare et voilà.

- Et c'était très bien aussi ! »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les deux jeunes hommes. Mais Harry n'y tint plus.

« Ecoute, ça va pas trop parce que... tu me manques. Toi tu parles pas assez et moi je parle trop. »

Blaise sourit mélancoliquement.

« Si je me mets à parler, je dis n'importe quoi, dit-il. C'est pour ça que je garde ma langue au chaud et que je souris bêtement... surtout en ta présence, j'ai remarqué. Pour le sourire bête, j'entends. »

Harry soupira, Blaise poursuivit.

« Tu sais... toi aussi tu me manques. Merde, je suis con, tu le sais forcement…, rit-il nerveusement. Je te le répète toutes les dix secondes. Je te l'écris, je te le chante. Tiens, je l'ai pas encore dessiné, je devrais y penser !

- Tu sais dessiner ? Putain je parle de dessin, tu vois… Moi je parle mais c'est creux.

- Non, je sais pas dessiner. C'est peut-être pour ça, sourit-il. Remarque, ça t'aurait fait marrer... Un grooooos cœur, comme on en dessine à l'école primaire, avec « _H + B _» écrit dedans. »

Harry l'intima de ne pas se moquer. Il l'avait dessiné, le gros cœur avec le « H + B » et ça n'était pas en primaire, pour sa maîtresse d'école. C'était pour Blaise, deux ans auparavant. Il avait passé des heures à rêver au Slytherin. Blaise trouvait ça adorable. Harry baissa le regard. Sa boisson reflétait ses yeux. Lequel était le plus pétillant ? Le Gryffindor trouvait ça pitoyable. Deux ans à baver sur quelqu'un et être incapable de le séduire… Il n'y avait rien de glorieux. Blaise insistait. Bien sûr que c'était adorable, surtout qu'à l'époque, le Slytherin reconnut être le dernier des connards, aveuglé de surcroît par sa suffisance et son sentiment de supériorité.

« Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître... horrible mais... au final je suis content de m'être fait prendre à cette histoire de pari. »

Aux propos de Blaise, Harry fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Zabini poursuivit.

« Parce que ça m'a permis de quitter ma sphère dorée et de rencontrer des gens... vrais, gentils... et de te voir tel que tu es. Pas « le Gryffindor » ou « le Survivant » mais toi, Harry Potter, dans toute sa gentillesse, sa beauté, sa profondeur, sa chaleur... »

Le regard noir se voila de tristesse.

« Par contre, je regrette la fin de cette histoire mais on ne bat pas Malfoy quand il dicte les règles d'un jeu. Il se débrouille toujours pour ne jamais perdre, quelle que soit l'issue. »

Harry garda le silence. Puis il consentit avoir compris que Blaise n'ait rien dit du pari. Mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il en était arrivé à parier _ça_. C'était la différence entre le Gryffindor et le Slytherin. Quand le premier ne trouvait pas glorieux de dessiner des cœurs, le second faisait des jeux idiots et immoraux. Harry l'interrompit. Il ne voulait plus en parler. Il n'était pas venu pour ça. Blaise s'excusa. Ils étaient là pour se détendre après tout. Alors, il le remercia timidement pour sa dédicace à la radio, l'autre soir. Le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il avait écouté alors ? Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Pourtant, parfois il dédiait une chanson ou deux à « Blaise » qui de toutes manières n'était pas censé écouter...

« « _Bliss _»… Pour la petite araignée… »

Blaise avait trouvé ça adorable. Harry rougit et effleura timidement les lèvres du brun. Il était si beau quand il souriait. Et pas ce sourire de golden boy. Non, quand il avait son _vrai_ sourire. Le Slytherin en frémit et rit doucement. Il avoua écouter Harry chaque mercredi. Il se disait accro à sa voix et trouvait ses chroniques musicales pertinentes. Et Harry, écoutait-il sa rubrique ? Oui. Il rentrait plus tôt de boîte, juste pour l'entendre. Comme s'il était avec lui…

« T'as jamais eu envie d'appeler pour... tu sais... me faire analyser notre histoire? Genre, j'aurais pu te conseiller! Ah ! Mort de rire ! »

Puis Blaise prit un air grave.

« Pardon c'est pas drôle... Tu l'as pas fait, au moins ? »

Harry le rassura. Bien sûr que non il ne l'avait pas fait ! Pourtant il l'écoutait et trouvait qu'il se débrouillait bien. Il adorait son ton de dilettante. Blaise rougit légèrement. Harry surenchérit. C'était d'autant plus amusant qu'il le connaissait. Blaise fut faussement vexé. Brusquement, Harry lui prit les mains.

« Moi aussi je me répète... Tu me manques. Je veux te voir plus souvent. Avec toi, je suis bien... Malgré tout. »

Blaise dégagea doucement une de ses mains et remit sa mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille. D'une voix douce, il répondit.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. On peut se voir autant de fois que tu le pourras. Tous les jours, si tu veux. »

Un large sourire illumina le visage de Harry. Blaise suggéra qu'ils pourraient se voir à la radio et les week-ends où ils n'auraient pas trop de travail, ils pourraient sortir à Londres le soir et… Blaise s'enflammait, Harry s'assombrit… Irval… _Irval, _se dit aussi Blaise… Il ne fallait pas que se soit un problème, évidemment. Harry gloussa. Il aimait le côté clandestin et secret de ces futurs rendez-vous. Puis Blaise regarda l'heure et s'exclama.

« Oh mais je suis en retard !

- En retard ??

- Oui, petit lion, avec toi le temps passe si vite !

- Mais je comprends pas... Tu me donnes rendez-vous et tu me plantes là ?

- C'est peut-être une surprise pour toi qui m'oblige à partir… »

Il sourit énigmatiquement, se leva et remit sa veste. Harry boudait un peu mais un sourire pointait. Il lança juste avant que Blaise ne s'éloigne.

« On se revoit quand ?

- Fais pas cette tête petit lion. Bientôt ! »

Dans un dernier sourire prometteur, Blaise partit. Il se retourna une dernière fois et fit un signe de la main. Harry sourit, perplexe, et répondit également par un petit signe de la main.

Un peu plus tard, il se dit qu'il s'était laissé embobiner assez rapidement… Peut-être parce qu'il avait attendu ce moment.

ooOOooOOoooOOoo

L'invitation suivante ne tarda pas à arriver. Encore un petit mot glissé dans l'agenda. Cette fois c'était un petit dîner dans un khebab après une émission de Harry. Puis ils étaient allés dans une pizzeria un autre soir, un chocolat un jour où ils avaient l'après-midi de libre, un autre khebab, un indien - le même où ils avaient joué à la Main-Secret… Harry guettait presque fiévreusement les petits mots dans son agenda coloré. A la page du jour, il trouva un restaurant japonais. Harry adora, tout simplement ! Il s'était découvert une passion pour le poisson cru ! Saumon, truite, thon rouge, daurade. Il préféra tout de même les sashimis et sushis aux makis, mais quelle galère les baguettes ! Blaise avait ri de la maladresse du Gryffindor. C'était un peu comme cette fable de La Fontaine : _Le Renard et la Cigogne_ dans laquelle le renard invite l'oiseau et lui sert à manger dans une assiette. Or, le pauvre volatile n'arrive pas à manger dans une assiette…

« _Compère le Renard se mit un jour en frais,  
Et retint à dîner commère la Cigogne.  
Le régal fut petit et sans beaucoup d'apprêts :  
Le galant pour toute besogne,  
Avait un brouet clair ; il vivait chichement.  
Ce brouet fut par lui servi sur une assiette :  
La Cigogne au long bec n'en put attraper miette _»

Mais il en fallait bien plus pour décourager un Harry affamé. Les doigts se chargèrent d'acheminer la nourriture à bon port. Le Slytherin, d'abord diverti, vint en renfort, armé de ses baguettes, que lui maniait avec dextérité.

Après un dîner finalement copieux grâce à Blaise, les deux adolescents retrouvèrent l'air vif du mois de mars, Harry caressant son ventre plein, satisfait. L'autre garçon rit. Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas se servir de baguettes, il avait bien mangé ! Heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il ne sache pas les utiliser, sinon le restaurant aurait fait faillite. Lui aussi avait bien mangé, ceci dit. Blaise proposa une petite promenade digestive dans un lieu insolite en cette saison et à cette heure… La plage ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils transplanèrent sur une plage écossaise.

Un petit souffle glacé fila entre les deux garçons. A leur pied s'étendait une plage de très fins galets sur lesquels la mer roulait paresseusement. De petites falaises blanches bordaient la grève. Au sommet de l'une d'elles, des vestiges d'un château, réminiscence d'une grandeur passée, veillaient sur les lieux. Les embruns l'avaient tellement usé qu'on le croyait incrusté dans le rocher. Le dernier quartier de lune, timide, illuminait pourtant les lieux, se reflétant sur la pierre claire. Au large, une île pudique se profilait à l'horizon. Aucun des deux garçons n'osa briser le silence quasi religieux. Blaise glissa ses doigts dans ceux d'Harry et ils se rapprochèrent de l'eau. Le roulis flûté des galets sous leurs pieds se mêlait mélodieusement au rouleau écumant des vagues qui s'échouait inexorablement sur le rivage dans son bruit sourd et continu.

A voix basse, Blaise expliqua qu'il venait souvent ici. Il amenait un bouquin, une musikosphère portable et il s'y détendait les week-ends. Ah ! Il oubliait l'ingrédient 'I' pour un week-end de rêve : l'huile bronzante. Le petit lion rit. Blaise était incroyable ! Quelque soit l'endroit ou la saison, Blaise pensait à bronzer ! Lui, de mi-octobre à mi-mai il croulait sous une dizaine de kilos de vêtements. T-shirt, chemise, sous-pull, pull et manteau. S'il pouvait mettre quelque chose sur le manteau, il le ferait !

Du gravier à teinte glacée sous la lune montait la fraîcheur d'une nuit de mars et le parfum salé de la mer.

« Moi je dois avoir du sang méditerranéen, parce que j'ai tout le temps chaud. Ou alors, c'est mon côté serpent, je m'adapte à toute température.

- Peut-être les deux… Quoique ça a le sang froid les serpents et toi t'es toujours chaud.

- C'est vrai... J'ai plutôt le sang chaud, moi. »

Ils se contentaient d'une discussion banale pour éviter d'aborder les vrais sujets. Parfois on parle du temps et d'autres fois du bronzage ou de la chaleur du sang alors qu'on voudrait crier au monde entier, et surtout à « la » personne, qu'on est fou amoureux. A croire que ce n'était pas leur moment…

« Tu sais faire les ricochets ?, demanda Harry extatique et trop content de se cacher derrière ça.

- Sur la mer, c'est pas évident... Faudra qu'on vienne de jour ici. Les galets sont de toutes les couleurs sous le soleil. »

Blaise ne le vit pas mais son ami sourit à la perspective d'avoir un autre rendez-vous, ici ou ailleurs, qu'importe du moment qu'ils soient ensemble. Le slythy se baissa et ramassa un galet plat :

« Tiens, tu pourras faire des ricochets sur le lac de l'école comme ça.

- Je sais pas les faire. Je le mettrai sur ma table de nuit, rajouta-t-il en glissant le caillou dans sa poche.

- Tout le monde sait faire des ricochets et pas le meilleur Attrapeur ??, s'étonna Blaise, amusé.

- Pas moi. Oh ! Tu me trouves un coquillage ?? »

Le Slytherin rit d'un tel changement, encore. Il quitta tennis et chaussettes et retroussa son pantalon. Là où les vagues léchaient la plage, les galets étaient remplacés par du sable fin, devenant ainsi un tapis doux et moelleux pour les pieds.

« Un dans lequel on entend la mer !, précisa le Gryffindor courant derrière son ami pour le retenir en fin de compte. Hé ! Va pas dans l'eau ! Tu vas être malade, c'est pas grave pour le coquillage !

- Fais pareil et viens ! »

Mais le rouge et or était réticent. Son camarade dut renouveler l'appel :

« Allez, viens ! C'est marrant ! »

Se baigner au mois de mars en Ecosse, marrant ? Il y avait plus drôle, non ? Se baigner en juillet aux Maldives, par exemple. Mais Zabini ne s'en souciait pas. Il avançait toujours sur le sable humide et il se retourna :

« On va pas dans l'eau. On reste juste au bord… »

Il avait convaincu le gryffy frileux. Mais… Harry se déshabillait ! Devant le regard étonné de son ami, il expliqua que les pantalons pattes d'éléphant n'étaient vraiment pas pratique à retrousser alors autant l'enlever ! Mais non content d'être en caleçon, Potter poursuivit l'effeuillage. Le manteau, le gros pull, le pull plus fin et le sous pull. Il ne lui restait que son tee-shirt « _Je suis beau, et alors ?_ ». Avant même que Blaise ait le temps de relever le slogan amusant du vêtement, Harry fonça à toute vitesse dans l'eau et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il en eut aux cuisses, ne se privant pas d'asperger l'autre garçon au passage.

« Mais t'es pas vrai, toi. »

Blaise le rejoignit en riant mais s'arrêta à hauteur du genou.

« Elle est glacée !! C'est épouvantable !

- Tout ça pour que je te réchauffe après ! Franchement!! C'est facile, j'te connais par cœur. »

Le joueur de quidditch revint vers son ami et commença à l'asperger. Blaise essayait de parer.

« Si tu m'attaques, je vais répliquer et quand tu seras la tête sous l'eau, tu vas encore faire la boudasse après !

- Parce que je serai la tête sous l'eau ?? Tu veux te battre ?

- Ooooh, c'est un défi? Tu vas perdre, petit lion !

- Même pas peur ! »

Blaise retourna au bord et se débarrassa aussi de sa veste, du pull et de la chemise.

« Tu veux enlever ton pantalon peut-être ?

- Pas besoin, je tomberai pas dans l'eau, sourit avec arrogance et défi le vert et argent.

- Présomptueux, va !

- Oui, c'est mon deuxième prénom. »

Harry décrivit des cercles autour de sa proie mais Blaise ne le quittait pas des yeux et tournait avec lui. Dans un cri sauvage, Harry lui fonça dessus et bondit pour le déséquilibrer. Le slythy accusa le coup. Harry avait peut-être sauté avec force mais Blaise avait une corpulence qui accusa le choc avec uniquement un petit pas en arrière pour maintenir l'équilibre. Le vert et argent essaya de faire un balayage pour renverser le gryffy mais celui-ci avait aussitôt enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'agrippa. C'était la seule solution s'il ne voulait pas terminer à l'eau.

« Et moi, mon deuxième prénom c'est « _sangsue _», » gloussa l'Attrapeur bien décidé à ne pas lâcher son joli Vif d'Or.

Zabini se débattait comme un diable pour se débarrasser de l'importun. Cela eut pour effet de déclencher les hostilités du Gryffindor. La phase 'un' avait échoué, la 'deux', elle, réussirait et… Potter commença à chatouiller l'autre adolescent.

« Aaaah nonnn ! C'est trichéééééééééééééé ! »

Blaise se secoua davantage et pour envoyer Harry dans l'eau et pour le chatouiller. Rien n'y faisait. Le gryffy était comme collé. Tant pis pour son pantalon, se dit le slythy avant de basculer volontairement dans l'eau en arrière. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se retrouva quelques secondes après immergé, à califourchon sur Blaise, complètement trempé et mort de rire. Le slythy profita du trouble de son ami pour le renverser et lui faire boire la tasse. Il appuya ses mains sur la tête du gryffy qui gigotait dans tous les sens. Quarante centimètres étaient suffisants pour se noyer alors quand quelqu'un vous appuie la tête sous l'eau… Evidemment c'était un jeu et il ne dura que quelques secondes.

« Une promesse est une promesse ! », s'esclaffa le Slytherin en relâchant son ami.

La tête émergea et s'ébroua. Harry concentra toute sa force et poussa à son tour Blaise mais ça ne fut pas assez, il était à peine les fesses dans l'eau. Une deuxième charge le renversa. Assis de nouveau à califourchon sur Blaise, Harry lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau à son tour. Mais le vert et argent était puissant et n'eut pas à se débattre trop longtemps pour se débarrasser de son ami et ressortir la tête hors de l'eau. Le Gryffindor glissa et laissa Zabini se redresser mais il était bien là, à califourchon sur son ex-petit ami aussi trempé que lui.

« Alors, Zabini, elle est bonne l'eau ?

- Mmmmm, mouais, un peu fraîche mais j'aime ça… les choses fraîches... »

Blaise décolla les cheveux mouillés de Harry qu'il avait dans les yeux et les dressa sur sa tête en une crête humide et gloussa.

« T'as fini de t'amuser à mes dépends ?

- T'es beau comme ça..., » se moquant gentiment de la coupe iroquoise qu'il venait d'improviser.

S'il jouait au début, il ne le faisait plus à présent. C'est vrai que Harry était beau. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas été aussi intimes depuis la Saint Valentin. Mais cette fois, pas d'Irval pour les déranger. Juste eux deux, la mer et la lune. Le regard chocolat se troubla. L'émeraude aussi. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux car la même pensée les avait traversés. Et si… ? C'est Potter qui fit le premier pas. Il se pencha vers les lèvres de Blaise et quand il fut assez près, il glissa sa langue à l'encontre de sa sœur et embrassa longuement Zabini, qui gémit doucement en resserrant sa prise dans les cheveux et l'enlaçant de l'autre bras. Le gryffy s'installa plus confortablement. Il fléchit chacune de ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaise et l'embrassa férocement en ondulant. La main autour de la taille se raffermit et plaqua Harry encore plus contre lui. Celle dans la chevelure brune coula le long du crâne pour soutenir la nuque gracile du gryffy puis glissa jusqu'à la mâchoire. Le petit lion se décolla et commença à laper Blaise à la commissure des lèvres.

« T'es tout salé, gloussa-t-il, poursuivant sa tâche avec sérieux.

- Dessale-moi, alors... »

Le serpent le laissa s'affairer mais ramena son visage contre le sien et ce fut lui qui dessala. Arrivé aux lèvres, il n'y tint plus et le _blaisa_. Harry ne pouvait plus garder ça pour lui. Blaise lui manquait trop. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer et il voulait recommencer. S'il l'avait si durement traité, c'est que sa colère avait été proportionnelle à sa peine. Le temps lui avait montré que Blaise n'était pas mauvais dans le fond, peut-être devait-il lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer et peut-être repartiraient-ils sur des bases solidifiées.

« Blaise, je… »

Mais il n'en dit pas plus. Il eut juste le temps de tourner son visage et d'éternuer.

« ATTCHHAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Oh merde !!!

- Je... crois qu'on devrait rentrer, renifla Harry.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurai dû... Et toi qui as tout le temps froid ! »

Harry se redressa, suivi de Blaise. Tant pis. C'était peut-être un signe. Peut-être que ça n'était pas le moment de lui dire. Harry retira son haut trempé et s'essuya rapidement avec son sous-pull sec. Assez prestement il mit les affaires sèches qui lui restaient. Blaise l'imita et essaya de réchauffer le pauvre petit lion frigorifié en lui frottant le dos.

« Ça va ? Pas trop gelé ?

- Ça va..., grelotta Harry. Tu peux te tourner, s'il te plait ? »

Du Ash tout craché ! Ils avaient été amants, si le lieu et l'humidité avaient été différents, ils auraient poursuivi leur petit jeu mais Harry ne voulait pas que Blaise le voit nu. En souriant, le slythy se retourna et en profita pour récupérer le reste de ses affaires et enfiler son pull. De son côté, l'Attrapeur essora son caleçon et le remit. Le pantalon suivit.

« Ca y eeeeeest ! Tu peux te retourner !

- Tu sais, tu devrais pas le remettre, tu vas tremper ton pantalon.

- Oui, j'y ai pensé. Mais sans caleçon, ça me gêne.

- Faudrait pas que tes petites fesses attrapent froid, gloussa le vert et argent en terminant de s'habiller.

- Ça va, elles sont au chaud là. Aaaaaatchoum ! Vaut mieux pas traîner, toi aussi tu vas attraper froid !

- Non, non, non, ça va… »

Mais Zabini claquait des dents. Harry lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent à Hogsmeade.

« C'était un jeu idiot..., s'excusa Blaise. Ça m'apprendra à faire mon malin...

- Ça m'apprendra aussi. C'est de ma faute

- Mais... c'était plutôt cool comme jeu... non ? On aurait pas dû, hein ?, » demanda le slythy en se mordant la lèvre.

Le gryffy s'approcha :

« Y a plein de choses qu'on devrait pas faire et qu'on fait... Mais... c'est cool…

- Oui... C'est vrai… »

Le rouge et or caressa son ami. Le Slytherin frotta sa joue contre la main tendre. Aucun des deux ne voulait quitter l'autre.

« On... On pourrait peut-être boire quelque chose de chaud dans... dans ta chambre ? Encore dix minutes dehors et on meurt de froid. »

Blaise hésitait. S'il refusait, il risquait de perdre Harry. Mais s'il acceptait… les choses iraient trop vite… Il accepta quand même :

« D'accord mais juste boire quelque chose de chaud, alors.

- Oui, oui je me lève tôt demain.

_D__emain... Demain samedi. Demain samedi journée de libre pour moi. Demain samedi journée de libre pour moi entraînement de Harry,_ songea Blaise alors qu'un large sourire éclairait son visage. _Oui, c'est faisable... et Harry sera ra-vi_ ! Il devrait passer en vitesse au Ministère pour… Mais avec les relations que sa mère avait, et un sac de gallions, ça lui serait facile de demander audience à Fudge. Il se tourna vers Harry surexcité.

« Après, après... je suis libre l'aprèm…, poursuivit Harry en trottinant derrière Blaise. Je suis seul ce week-end et on aurait pu... faire quelque chose enfin... Si t'es libre bien sûr… »

Ils étaient au château et se précipitèrent au calme dans la Salle des Requêtes.

« Dis quelque chose. Tu... tu peux dire "_non je suis occupé Harry_".

- Noooon !!!! Je réfléchissais à un truc génial.

- Nooon-je-suis-occupé ou non-je-suis-libre ?

- Non-je-suis-libre. A quelle heure finit ton entraînement ?

- Midi. Compte 12h30 le temps que je range et me douche.

- Mmmm, c'est un peu tôt... J'aurais pas le temps de tout préparer..., marmonna Blaise. Quoi que... Ecoute, demain midi on peut manger ensemble mais un truc sur le pouce et je pourrais pas rester avec toi l'après-midi...

- Oh… ok. Je ferai mes devoirs, » murmura Harry, un peu déçu.

Le Slytherin remarqua la petite mine de son ami. Doucement, il lui souleva le visage par le menton :

« Fais pas cette tête.

- Je fais pas _cette tête_…, maugréa le gryffy… en faisant la tête.

- Demain soir, je t'emmène dîner... dans un endroit de rêve... »

Des petites étoiles crépitèrent dans le regard émeraude.

« C'est vrai ? Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Patience, une seconde ! Tu le sauras demain. »

De la patience, Harry en avait autant qu'un chiot foufou. Et comme un chiot foufou, il aurait tournoyé frénétiquement autour de Blaise jusqu'à ce qu'il lui révèle son projet mais c'était sous-estimer le vert et argent. Il séquestra presque le gryffy dans un grand drap de bain - l'excitation lui avait fait oublier qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os - et fit apparaître deux chocolats chauds et des mini viennoiseries. Encore plus affolé, Harry se dépêtra de la serviette mais s'interrompit à cause de quelque chose de plus excitant qu'un dîner surprise ou des viennoiseries appétissantes. Le grand Slytherin se débarrassait de ses vêtements humides. Potter se calma sur-le-champ mais le regard chocolat le surprit alors que le boxer mouillé glissait à terre :

« Et n'en profite pas pour mater… »

Harry haussa les épaules :

« C'est pas mon genre. Pffff… »

Et il regarda ailleurs, déçu. Une brioche aux raisins le consolerait puisque c'était comme ça. Un croissant à la frangipane aussi…

« Merlin que ça fait du bien !!, » soupira d'aise Zabini, enroulé dans une grande serviette moelleuse.

Il se frotta pour se réchauffer et noua la serviette autour de sa taille. Il extirpa de la commode des vêtements secs pour lui et Harry.

« Tu devrais te changer aussi. Tu vas choper la mort, sinon.

- Tu veux pas que je trempe ton canapé, oui ! Et puis j'avais pas besoin de me tourner. Je t'ai déjà vu à poil, ronchonna Harry.

- Ooooooh, tu booouuuudes !

- Non, c'est faux !

- C'est vrai ! Tu boudes. Alors comme ça, toi tu peux me voir nu et moi pas ?, ronronna le vert et argent en enfilant un survêtement aux couleurs de sa Maison.

- Moi… c'est pas pareil. »

Blaise éclata de rire.

« Bon, ça va, j'ai compris… Tu veux un truc à manger ? C'est super bon. »

Blaise accepta et choisit un pain aux raisins qu'il goba en une bouchée. Ça creuse la mer ! Il en reprit un et essuya d'un geste tendre les cheveux bruns encore humides.

« Si t'es malade demain, pas de surprise ! Et ne râle pas…

- Maaaaiiiss j'ai pas d'affaires de rechange !, se plaignit le petit lion.

- Et c'est quoi ça ?, demanda le slythy en montrant les affaires qu'il avait sorties pour son ex-petit ami.

- Mais t'es trop grand, ça va traîner par terre !

- Harry, soupira Blaise, tes pantalons traînent toujours par terre. Je vois pas ce que ça changera. Allez, vilain garnement, obéis pour une fois. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui retira le pull et l'essuya correctement.

« Petit chaton est content ?

- Miiaaooouu. Ça veut dire : « oui » en chat !

- Sèche-toi les jambes et enfile ces fringues. »

L'Attrapeur ôta ses vêtements. La lumière de la pièce révéla ce que l'obscurité avait caché. Des ecchymoses aux bras.

_Irval_… songea Blaise. _Je vais vraiment lui péter la gueule…_

Harry ne remarqua pas que les traits de son ami s'étaient durcis ; il se séchait et mit un tee-shirt noir, pourtant moulant sur Blaise :

« Waou ! Pour une fois mon ventre va être caché ! Pour le boxer... t'as pas quelque chose de moins… de plus… lâche ? »

Harry n'était pas trop à l'aise et gigotait sur une jambe puis sur l'autre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des boxers, il préférait les caleçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?, demanda Blaise, détendu à nouveau.

- C'est trop collant ! »

Quand Harry était en mode « bébé » ça pouvait durer longtemps alors autant le calmer tout de suite. Le slythy se leva, fouilla dans la commode et en ressortit un caleçon. Il le balança gentiment à Harry :

« Tiens, celui là ça fait des années que je le mets pour dormir. »

Potter bondit comme un cabri - ou toujours comme un chiot foufou - et attrapa le sous-vêtement :

« Et Harry Potter attrape le Vif d'Or. La olaaaa pour Harry !

- La ola pour Harry , surenchérit Blaise.

- Olaaa !

- Olaaaaaaa ! », s'exclama aussi Blaise, en s'effondrant de rire sur le canapé.

Bien confortable dans le caleçon, Harry trouva encore le moyen de râler en mettant le vieux jeans taille basse déchiré. Décidément, c'était la Saint-Blaise…

« Tu peux être sûr que je te piquerai pas tes fringues, gloussa-t-il en grossissant le ventre pour remplir le pantalon. T'es si gros et si grand que ça, Zabini ?, » demanda-t-il en voyant que le pantalon baillait au niveau de la taille et qu'il marchait sur au moins dix centimètres de tissu supplémentaire.

Harry et Blaise n'avaient pas vraiment le même gabarit. Le premier avait une musculature fine et n'était pas très grand et si le gryffy était une crevette de compétition, Blaise était une gambas. Plus grand, plus carré d'épaule mais pas forcément plus athlétique ni plus fort.

Patiemment, le vert et argent lui confectionna des ourlets de fortune. Il ne se plaignit pas. N'avait-il pas rêvé un jour de pouvoir l'habiller ? Tiens, ils avaient été aussi trempés ce jour-là. Ça devenait une habitude ? Il acheva l'habillage par une ceinture. D'un bisou sur la joue, Harry le remercia et s'assit sur le canapé, occupé à siroter son chocolat. Blaise le rejoignit et s'installa contre un accoudoir. Il allongea une jambe sur le canapé, donc un peu sur Harry et replia l'autre.

« Du coup, on n'a pas de coquillage…, remarqua Harry.

- Ah ben non...

- Mais bon, dans le noir, même avec la lune, on n'aurait pas trouvé...

- Faudra y retourner quand il fera jour.

- Avec des serviettes de bains... »

Encore une discussion inutile. Le coquillage était le cadet des soucis de Harry… et de Blaise. Sans se l'avouer, tous les deux pensaient au petit câlin improvisé mais ces deux-là étaient particulièrement doués pour ne parler de rien.

« Faudra ton huile solaire, ajouta Harry.

- Je compte bien te faire bronzer avant juin. »

L'huile solaire les ramena sur la jetée du lac, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils en avaient parcouru du chemin depuis.

« Je suis frileux, moi…

- On dirait que tu as un peu plus chaud pourtant.

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

Zabini déplia doucement sa jambe et frotta le bout de pied contre la cuisse de Harry :

« Je parle de tes rougeurs soudaines, ronronna le propriétaire du pied coquin.

- Hein ?

- Ça doit être l'eau de mer.

- Elle a bon goût sur toi, l'eau de mer… »

Et voilà ! Retour à la séance de dessalage. A son sourire idiot, Blaise comprit où Harry voguait. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et réfléchit. _Bon, j'ai deux solutions... Je me jette sur lui et on fait l'amour sauvagement ou… je me glisse doucement vers lui et on fait l'amour sauvagement...Hum, hum… C'est pas une bonne idée…_ Le Slytherin se leva. Il récupéra les serviettes et les étendit. _Pense à autre chose, Blaise, pense à autre chose_. Il revint vers le canapé.

« Ecoute, Harry... Tu te lèves tôt demain... Tu devrais rentrer te coucher. Tes coturnes trouveront ça louche si tu n'es pas dans ton lit demain matin. »

Apparemment détaché, Blaise ne l'était pas. C'est à regret qu'il vit Harry terminer sa tasse silencieusement et se lever.

« Tu sais, je rentre pas tous les soirs dans ma chambre, dit-il en ramassant ses habits humides. Et à une époque, ça te gênait pas que je découche. »

Le rouge et or ne dissimulait pas sa peine.

« Harry, je ne te chasse pas. Tu dois être bien pour ton entraînement et… pour notre dîner.

- Oui... Allez, je file, t'as raison je me lève tôt.

- Je te mettrai pas à la porte demain... c'est promis.

- Ah ? Parce que je dois prévoir ma... nuit ?

- On sait jamais. Amène ton pyjama et ton nounours.

- C'est toi, mon nounours, Blaise, murmura Harry juste avant de lui voler un baiser de bonne nuit. Bonne nuit, nounours.

Sur un petit signe de main il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

« Bonne nuit et repose-toi bien surtout… », susurra le serpent en se demandant encore comment il avait réussi à le laisser partir.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Harry passait de plus en plus de temps avec son petit ami et ils sortaient de plus en plus par-ci par-là et ce soir n'avait pas fait exception. La veille, ils s'étaient embrassés sur cette plage. Etaient-ils de nouveau ensemble ou était-ce encore un… accident ? Les « accidents » se multipliaient ces temps-ci mais la veille, Harry avait voulu lui dire qu'il l'aimait à nouveau. Ou plutôt, non. Il avait voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas cessé de l'aimer et que même s'il avait été très en colère, il avait pardonné. Mais il avait regagné sa chambre après un chocolat chaud dans la Salle des Requêtes et s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, ça aurait eu lieu.

Comme promis, ils se retrouvèrent à Londres et déjeunèrent loin des regards indiscrets mais Blaise s'éclipsa le repas aussitôt fini. L'essai sur _« En quoi la bave de dragon favorise-t-elle la concoction de potions curatives ? _» se transforma vite en manifeste sur l'amour avec des petits cœurs dessinés rêveusement, aux initiales « B + H » et transpercés d'une flèche. Quant à l'heure, elle tournait si lentement… Blaise lui avait laissé des consignes à midi. Il se pouvait qu'il arrive un peu en retard alors autant que Harry l'attende à la table qu'il avait réservée au _Chat Botté_. C'était un vieux pub d'Hogsmeade et si le chat botté des moldus était une histoire pour enfant, il semble qu'il eut existé pour les sorciers. La légende du pub raconte qu'un chat botté - un animagus ?? - y avait élu domicile quand le pub s'appelait autrement. Le curieux félin avait apporté la gloire à l'institution qui avait adopté le nom de l'animal comme nouveau patronyme. Harry y était allé une fois avec Yliès mais jamais avec les potes.

L'endroit était distingué et Harry s'était bien habillé pour l'occasion. Le Gryffindor poussa la lourde porte du vieux pub à 19h précises. Une clochette teinta. Il sourit. Blaise avait vraiment du goût. Le maître d'hôtel l'invita à le suivre et l'amena à la table de M. Zabini. Il n'y avait personne. Le temps qu'il s'assoie sur la confortable chaise avec du velours rouge, une serveuse était apparue de nulle part avec un paquet cadeau sur un plateau d'argent.

« Monsieur Zabini a laissé ceci à votre intention. »

La très guindée serveuse déposa le paquet et disparut. Harry détailla le cadeau. Il était enveloppé dans un beau papier argenté avec des lunes dessus. Il colla son oreille au présent et le secoua légèrement. C'était lourd mais silencieux. Une enveloppe était glissée dans le pli du papier. Il la retira et la retourna. Elle était scellée par un sceau de cire en forme d'étoile, cette fois. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en retira un papier doux. C'était l'écriture de Blaise, sans aucun doute. Soignée et fine. L'encre bleu nuit était parfumée… Harry se concentra, … au jasmin. Il lut :

«_ Mon petit lion, _

_J'aimerais que tu fermes les yeux, que tu fasses un vœu puis que tu ouvres le paquet. __Blaise. _»

Harry obéit. Il ferma les paupières, formula silencieusement son vœu et entreprit l'ouverture du paquet. Dans une débauche de papier de soie, Harry trouva une lampe à huile avec une étiquette : « _Frotte-moi._ »

« '_Frotte-moi ?_' gloussa Harry, j'adore te frotter Blaise !, regloussa le brun en frottant l'objet. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh !!! PUUTTAIINNN !! Qu'est-ce c'eeeeeeest ?? »

L'attrapeur virevolta dans tous les sens et quand il lâcha l'objet - un portoloin (dont la négociation avec le Ministre de la Magie en personne n'avait pas été chose aisée ; après, pour se détendre, Blaise était passé au _Rouge, Rouge_ après et chose promise, chose due, il administra un tel coup de poing à Irval qu'il lui en cassa le nez ! Pas de pitié ! Il l'avait prévenu le soir de la Saint Valentin, non ?), il faut bien le dire - il s'étala la tête la première dans… le sable. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et s'épousseta. Harry tourna sur lui-même pour voir où il pouvait bien être. Il était au milieu du désert. Le soleil se couchait sur les dunes dorées. Les premières étoiles piquetaient le ciel comme des diamants abandonnés sur un écrin de velours violet sombre. L'adolescent finit par voir le sommet d'une tente blanche. Il sortit sa baguette et avança vers elle, suivant un chemin de lampions. La tente était dans le creux de la dune. Des lampes-tempêtes l'encerclaient.

« Blaise ? »

Une légère brise souleva du sable fin et agita les tentures.

« Y a quelqu'un ? »

Le voile de l'entrée de la tente s'écarta. Harry se prépara à lancer un sort, on ne savait pas après tout ! Mais il se ravisa et rangea sa baguette. La silhouette élancée et svelte de Blaise se dessina dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Le Slytherin était tout simplement superbe. Il portait un ample pantalon de lin ocre et une chemise de la même matière. Il fit signe à Harry d'approcher. Sortant de sa contemplation, ce dernier s'avança vers son ami. Intimidé, il déposa un baiser papillon qui fit naître un joli sourire sur les lèvres du Slytherin.

« Rentre… », lui susurra Blaise, écartant un pan de toile.

Harry obéit. A l'intérieur, un épais tapis de laine aux motifs arabes recouvrait le sable, des coussins orangés, mauves, bordeaux aux broderies dorées jonchaient le sol par endroit, dont un grooos paquet au fond. Des bougies éclairaient la tente un peu partout et trois sphères contenant des feux-follets magiques étaient suspendues au pilier central. Sur un côté, il y avait une table basse avec des plateaux dorés contenant de la nourriture : sushis, fruits, etc.

« Tu aimes ?

- Tu... Tu es fou ! C'est magnifique ! C'est... au-delà de mes rêves !, s'exclama Harry en lui sautant au cou. Merci ! »

Zabini le serra dans ses bras et respira ses cheveux :

« Je voulais t'offrir ton rêve..., murmura-t-il presque timidement. Tu te souviens ? Ce soir où tu m'as dit que j'étais ton tapis moelleux... »

Oui, Harry se rappelait combien il était bien dans ses bras ce soir-là, ce soir de Saint Valentin avant qu'Irval ne les sépare. Irval… Il chassa son petit ami de sa tête et se blottit à nouveau dans la douce pensée de Blaise, avec qui il passait cette soirée délicieuse et pleine de promesses. Il était touché que Blaise se rappelle aussi de ce soir-là.

« Merci, Blaise… »

L'hôte amena son invité vers le buffet et ils s'assirent. Harry se lécha les babines, tout avait l'air appétissant ! Sushis, sashimis, maki, saumon, truite et crevettes pour le salé et dattes, fraises et dés de bananes, mangues, ananas et pastèques pour le sucré.

« Tu veux de l'aide, peut-être ? Désolé, je sais que tu as du mal avec les baguettes... mais tu avais teeeeellement aimé ça ! »

Le vert et argent attrapa une paire de baguettes et un sushi. Mais avant tout ça, Harry se mit plus à l'aise. Il enleva sa veste, son pull et les chaussures. Il s'émerveilla encore une fois devant ce travail, ça avait dû demander du temps ! Blaise s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Tu mérites tout ça, tu sais... Et… c'est une soirée un peu spéciale, aujourd'hui.

- Ah ?? Une soirée spéciale ?? Pourquoi ??

- Ce soir, c'est un moment magique... Un moment où les souhaits se font réalité… »

Un léger silence envahit la pièce. Comme s'il invitait les deux adolescents à partager le même rêve… Harry osa briser cet instant fragile et délicieux :

« En parlant de souhaits, tu sais que tu m'en dois trois ?

- Trois ??

- Oui trois ! Tu connais pas le bon génie de la lampe ? Quand on frotte la lampe y a un génie qui sort ! Et il autorise trois vœux. Et devine qui est le bon génie ce soir… »

Blaise sourit. Il s'assit sur ses pieds, les mains sur les genoux, face à Harry :

« J'attends ton premier vœu, mortel, ronronna Blaise, en se collant presque à Harry.

- Joli génie de la lampe… Pour mon premier vœu... tu dois me donner à manger comme si j'étais un bébé oiseau et toi la maman oiseau ! Alleeeeeeeeeez Blaise ! J'ai faaaaiiim !

Nourris-moi ! »

Pour accompagner ses propos, le gryffy se vautra sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de Blaise, qui s'était assis plus confortablement en pouffant de rire.

« Tout est pas pour moi, hein, tu peux manger aussi ! », développa le bébé oiseau, ouvrant la bouche en attendant de recevoir sa becquée, impatient.

Obéissant, le joli génie s'arma d'une paire de baguettes et nourrit son oisillon d'une crevette. Il joua ensuite avec un maki au thon rouge. Il le fit zigzaguer jusqu'à la bouche de Harry pour finalement le manger, indifférent aux couinements plaintifs de Harry.

« Sois plus rapide, petit scarabée, gloussa Blaise.

- Pour moi ! Pour moi ! », réclama cette fois Harry en voyant son ami saisir un sushi au saumon qu'il venait de tremper dans la sauce soja.

Le plateau se vida de cette manière, arrosé d'un rosé frais. Avant d'attaquer le plateau des sucreries, le joueur de quidditch fixa une nouvelle règle :

« Je complique le jeu, joli génie. Je veux mon deuxième vœu !

- Dis-moi, murmura rêveusement Blaise qui caressait les cheveux hirsutes de Harry.

- Tu me donnes toujours les bouts de fruits comme une maman oiseau mais... attention... à chaque bout de fruit tu me donnes en plus un bisou sans la langue. Et sur la bouche, le bisou ! Non ! Où tu veux ! »

Amusé, le vert et argent obéit. Un bout de banane, un baiser sur la bouche. Un dé de mangue, un baiser sur la main. Un bout de pastèque glissé dans la bouche gourmande, accompagné d'un baiser de nouveau sur les lèvres. Puis un bout de mangue, de banane, encore de mangue et chaque fois, un baiser sur les lèvres. Ils abandonnèrent les fruits, se concentrant sur les baisers uniquement. Harry se redressa. Il ne voulait plus jouer. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait plus voir Blaise comme ça et en rester là. Soit ils ne voyaient plus, soit ils se remettaient ensemble mais là c'était trop ambigu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Blaise l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Attends, petit lion... Je dois te dire quelque chose d'abord. Quelque chose de très important. »

Le regard vert se brouilla. Ça y est Blaise allait lui annoncer qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir comme ça. Blaise le rassura puis s'expliqua :

« Voila… Harry, tu sais que j'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je ressens mais je n'ai pas voulu préparer de discours ou quoi que ce soit... J'ai choisi la spontanéité alors... excuse-moi si c'est un peu maladroit. »

Comme pour s'encourager, l'adolescent se passa la langue sur les lèvres, nerveux, et poursuivit :

« Tout ce que j'ai fait depuis quelques semaines... Les chansons... Les sphères... Les invitations... et ce soir... Tout ça, c'est... pour te montrer à quel point je... je tiens à toi. T... Tu es unique à mes yeux... Une perle rare qu'on ne trouve qu'une fois dans sa vie. Je... je ne peux plus vivre sans toi, Harry... Tu es mon oxygène, mon soleil et ma lune... Je t'aime, Harry. Tu es mon petit lion, mon trésor... Je voulais te le dire depuis si longtemps, mais je ne trouvais pas le courage de dire ses trois petits mots. Trois mots qui valent tout l'or du monde… "_Je t'aime_"… Maintenant, tu peux parler si tu veux. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis… depuis le début. Depuis le premier soir où ils s'étaient embrassés au _Rouge, Rouge_ mais rien n'était venu. Alors il l'avait espéré le soir de leur pique-nique au bard du lac. La seule surprise qu'il avait eue ce soir-là avait été de bien mauvais goût. Il avait appris qu'il n'avait été qu'un pari. Après… Après ils s'étaient séparés et toute la magie qu'il y avait eu entre eux avait disparu. Ils s'étaient évités un temps mais Blaise n'avait pas lâché le morceau. Maintenant, ils étaient là. Un endroit magique, un dîner délicieux et la cerise sur le gâteau. « _Je t'aime_ ».

« Tu… Tu ne dis rien...? », s'inquiéta Blaise.

Il n'y avait rien à dire mais tout à faire. Harry se rapprocha et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en défaisant la chemise en lin. Blaise sourit, soulagé. Le vêtement glissa sur les épaules veloutées, provoquant un léger frisson. Le Gryffindor leva un regard chaud. Jamais il n'avait regardé Blaise ainsi. Ce regard ardent laissait entrevoir une suite torride. Il retourna à sa tâche et mordilla Blaise du cou au pantalon qu'il s'empressa d'ôter. Il allongea son partenaire et se dévêtit sauvagement, arrachant littéralement sa propre chemise. Blaise gloussa :

« J'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de te faire taire. »

Mais Harry était bien trop préoccupé à se déshabiller pour relever. Blaise riait à voir son ami se tortiller comme un diable mais s'arrêta quand le lionceau s'attaqua aux deux caleçons. Nu, il grimpa sur Blaise à califourchon et se pencha pour le mordre dans le cou. Il retrouva ses marques et mordit à l'endroit où la veine battait. Blaise gémit. Il aimait ça. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Comme prévu, après la morsure, Harry le lapa. C'était sa manière de marquer son partenaire.

« Mon bébé lion, » miaula Blaise.

Harry n'était pas fan des préliminaires, de toutes manières, avoir marqué Blaise était des préliminaires, et rentra dans le vif de sujet. Il s'assit sur la virilité de Blaise et entama des va-et-vient vigoureux. Blaise grognait à chaque mouvement de hanche. L'animalité du gryffy lui avait manqué et quand celui-ci se cambra davantage, il lui en griffa la cuisse de plaisir. Harry aussi prenait son pied. Il feulait de plus en plus en fort et accentuait ses mouvements et grogna de plaisir quand son amant enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe dur. Il se laissa masturber mais bloqua rapidement les deux poignets de Blaise, l'immobilisant. Le Slytherin se débattit un peu mais Harry le tenait fermement et ne comptait pas le lâcher. Il ne voulait pas jouir comme ça.

Blaise ferma les yeux un instant. Le plaisir venait par vague et il accusait chaque coup avec délice. Il savourait la chaleur retrouvée de son Harry. Il réussit à libérer une main et à tâtons, il caressa son amant, le dessinant au gré de ses caresses. Il se retrouvait. Etre loin de Harry avait été comme être loin de lui, incomplet. Il soupira. Il s'abandonnait totalement et ne pouvait qu'onduler sous son amant. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et lourde. Il miaula quand Harry desserra l'étreinte au poignet pour glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Il frémit. Harry ressentait la même chose que lui. Ils avaient dépassé le stade charnel. Quand il rouvrit les yeux et vit le regard vert amoureux, il ne put que jouir, les yeux voilés par le plaisir, suivi de Harry.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : **_Il n'y a pas que les Serpents qui crachent leur venin_


	15. Il n'y a pas que les Serpents qui

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa sœur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** T

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling, extrait de La Fontaine _Le renard et la cigogne_.

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :** Marilyn Manson – _Tainted love_, One Inch Punch _– Pretty piece of flesh_, System of a Down – _Chop Suey_, Nirvana – _Smell like teens spirit_, Rage Against the Machine – _Killing in the name of_, Ram Jam – _Black Betty_, Disturbed _– The game_, Guns'n Roses – _Civil War_, Kid Rock – _Bawibada_, Tomandandy – _Soul systems burn, _Sneaker Pimps – Loretta Young silks, Late Night Alumni – _Empty streets_, Guns'n Roses – _Don't you cry,_ Shinedown – _45_.

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : NEWTs (ASPICs), Slytherin (Serpentard), Diagon Alley (Chemin de Traverse), Gryffindor (Gryffondor), WWN / Wizarding Wireless Network (RITM / Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique) Head boy (Préfet en chef), Hogwarts (Poudlard), Hogsmeade (Pré-au-lard)

**Note 2 :** Comme nous en avons parlé en chap 14, on a ajouté deux chapitres : celui-ci et le 16. Bon c'est un peu parce qu'on ne voulait pas terminer l'histoire mais aussi parce qu'on voulait que Harry et Blaise se disent tout. Et il y a quelques non-dits qui persistent... en voilà un...

**Note 3 :** Blaise a un bestiaire impressionnant dans cette fic. Voilà +/- tous les noms que Harry lui donne - dans le désordre, désolées. Votez pour votre préféré ("Poussin" ne compte pas c'est le surnom officiel) :

a/ la sirène

b/ la poupée garçon

c/ la dinde

d/ l'araignée

e/ le nounours

f/ la gambas

g/ le fauve

**Note 4 :** RAR pour staphyla : Merci !! On est ravie d'avoir fait une nouvelle fan du couple Harry - Blaise ! Ils vont si bien ensemble (enfin, surtout Ash et Poussin :-D ). On te souhaite une bonne lecture pour cet avant-dernier chapitre, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

* * *

**- Il n'y a pas que les Serpents qui crachent leur venin -**

La soirée dans le désert marqua les retrouvailles officielles entre Harry Potter et Blaise Zabini. Les deux jeunes étudiants rentrèrent main dans la main à l'école et dînèrent sous le regard orageux de Malfoy, désespéré de Ron et bienveillant de Ginny et Ambre.

Le lendemain, Harry se rendit seul au _Rouge, Rouge_ peu avant son ouverture. Comme prévu, l'entretien fut brutal. Harry prit un malin plaisir à étaler toutes ses infidélités. Pourtant cette fois, malgré des principes de non-violence, il bloqua les coups de son ancien petit ami et lui en retourna un plutôt bien placé. Il n'aimait pas se battre mais c'était pour toutes les fois où il avait encaissé stoïquement.

Le couple réussit haut la main les NEWTs mais chacun choisit une orientation professionnelle différente. Le Slytherin fut embauché avec Neville dans une herboristerie de Diagon Alley. Le Gryffindor, lui, préféra travailler chez les moldus. Radio Stellar cherchait un animateur pour la tranche 6h-13h, Harry avait le profil, la suite fut aisée à deviner… Un moment il avait pensé surfer sur les ondes de WWN, le réseau sorcier, mais l'équipe de Portobello lui aurait manqué.

Installés à Grimmaud Place, les deux jeunes gens avaient un rythme de vie précis. Harry se levait à 4h30, quittait le domicile à 5h et commençait à 6h, frais et dispo, à diffuser de quoi donner la pêche aux lève-tôt. Blaise, lui, se levait à 8h15 avec le soleil des ondes 100.7, souriant en entendant la voix de son chéri, et ouvrait la boutique à 9h30 précises.

A 13h15, un peu plus un peu moins, les deux amoureux se retrouvaient à l'herboristerie et déjeunaient ensemble. Harry retournait chez eux à 14h et Blaise à la boutique pour prendre le chemin de la maison à 16h, alors que Harry s'éveillait de sa sieste quotidienne.

Qui pouvait ruiner la vie bien huilée du couple ? Encore et toujours le même… Draco Malfoy.

Un mardi particulièrement ensoleillé pour la saison, Harry se dit, en sortant de la radio, qu'un pique-nique improvisé serait le bienvenu. Sur le chemin il acheta sandwiches et boissons mais à quelques mètres de l'herboristerie, il vit Blaise accompagné. _Mal_ accompagné. Malfoy discutait tout sourire et riait. Evidemment que l'ancien Head boy l'avait vu. Il se pencha vers Zabini, lui murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille et rougit comme un jouvenceau. C'en était trop ! _Qu'ils se démerdent tous les deux,_ ragea intérieurement Harry en rebroussant chemin sous le regard bleu plus que satisfait.

Toute l'animosité contenue ou ignorée le submergea d'un coup. Cet après-midi il ne trouva pas le sommeil, ce qui ajouta de l'huile sur le feu de sa colère et quand Blaise rentra du travail, il l'attendait au salon, bouquinant nerveusement.

« Harry, tu dors pas ? Et t'étais où à midi ? Je t'ai attendu.

- Je… renouais avec… d'anciennes relations… Ça te pose un problème ? Je dois te faire un rapport pour chaque déplacement et personne que je vois ? Mais toi aussi, il me semble, tu renoues avec les… anciennes relations…

- C'est marrant que tu dises ça… Tu devineras jamais avec qui j'ai parlé tout à l'heure ! Draco !!!

- Et ?

- Et rien. Bah comme ça, c'est tout... Je le croyais mort ! »

Blaise rit, inconscient de la tempête qui ravageait son petit ami depuis plus de deux heures. S'il ne l'avait pas compris, la remarque de Harry le ramena sur terre :

« Ça aurait été peut-être mieux.

- Moui, c'est pas faux... Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?, demanda Zabini.

- Malfoy je m'en tape, tu vois, cracha presque Harry.

- Attends, que les choses soient claires : moi aussi je m'en tape. Je te racontais juste ma journée. Alors si ça t'intéresse pas, ça non plus, dis-le. »

Le ton amical s'était évaporé. L'atmosphère se chargea doucement, les hostilités pouvaient commencer.

« Attends, t'enflamme pas. Toi tu m'intéresses, pas l'autre. Je dois te rappeler son rôle ? Je l'ai bien diverti, il me semble.

- Et voila..., soupira Blaise, j'aurai mieux fait d'avaler ma langue encore une fois... Tu vas me la resservir longtemps cette histoire ? Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas assez comme ça ?

- Et ben oui ! C'est ton vase bleu, mon chéri, siffla l'ancien Attrapeur.

- Ton chéri, il te dit merde ! Apprends à oublier certaines choses, ça t'empêcherait de souffrir pour rien. »

Le manque de sommeil, les reproches étouffés au moment des faits ou tout simplement la jalousie et le manque de confiance en lui firent l'effet d'une bombe dans le petit cœur jadis brisé de Harry. L'animateur se rapprocha de Zabini et lui caressa les fesses :

« Il y avait un pari sur ton cul ? La personne que tu aimais s'est foutue de ta gueule ?, demanda-t-il un peu trop mielleux.

- Je... Je ne t'aimais pas quand j'ai conclu ce pacte idiot, tu le sais et... je ne t'ai jamais menti.

- Et ça doit me réconforter ?

- Je pensais que le fait que je t'aime maintenant te suffisait... mais apparemment, j'avais tort.

- C'est pas une question de suffire ou non.

- C'est une question de quoi, alors ?, interrogea Blaise, happé dans le tourbillon d'une dispute qu'il n'avait pas vue venir.

- De respect. Ne parle pas de cette ordure, il n'a rien à faire dans notre présent et notre futur et il n'a rien à faire entre ses murs.

- Mais j'ai échangé cinq mots avec lui, je l'ai pas invité à une sauterie, que je sache !!

- Bon ! C'est bon, j'ai compris. On n'en parle plus maintenant. »

Apparemment Blaise n'abordait pas le petit murmure au creux de l'oreille que lui avait surpris. Ben voyons…

« Tu m'as reproché pendant des mois que je ne parlais pas assez... Mais visiblement, quand je parle, je dois dire exactement ce que tu veux entendre. Sinon M. Potter n'est pas content !

- Et c'est de la fouine dont tu veux me parler ? Je vois vraiment pas ce que tu pourrais dire sur lui qui m'intéresse. Tu te fais son avocat ? Tu lui rachètes une conscience ? Ou... la tienne peut-être ?

- Oui, c'est ça, siffla le Serpent, t'as raison... Enfonce-moi un peu plus... Tu sais quoi, j'allais te proposer qu'on redevienne amis, tous les trois, et on irait pêcher le dimanche. Ça te brancherait ?

- Pourquoi pas ! On a qu'à baiser avec, aussi. Ça doit te manquer, quelqu'un d'expérimenté. POURQUOI TU ME PARLES DE LUI ? »

Blaise se demandait quelle mouche avait piqué Harry, d'ordinaire si souriant et jovial. Il avait été patient mais là Potter dépassait les bornes.

« Je l'ai juste croisé à Hogsmeade à midi et comprends-moi, Harry... Ça a été mon ami pendant six ans... pas le meilleur des amis c'est sûr…

- Ton… _ami _? Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas son ami mais son amant et son camarade de... décadence !

- Tu ne le connais pas assez pour le juger !

- Excuse-moi, je m'emballe, l'agressa Harry. Qu'il veuille baiser avec ta sœur ça te suffit pas ? »

Le Gryffindor quitta la pièce. Zabini le suivit :

« J'étais sûr que tu comprendrais pas. Il y a quelques mois de ça, je valais pas mieux que lui, pourtant, regarde-moi aujourd'hui.

- S'il vient, tu le verras seul. Ne crois pas qu'il est le bienvenu chez moi, repenti ou pas. Et oui, je suis étroit d'esprit !

- Je le sais ça ! Les gens n'ont droit à aucune seconde chance avec toi, surtout ceux que tu as dans le collimateur. Mais tu ne connais pas le même Draco que moi. Tu n'as toujours vu que son côté "je dois paraître le plus fort et le plus cruel". C'est ça, les gryffys au grand cœur ? Ah, mais c'est vrai… Aucune pitié pour les serpents. Merci, j'apprécie énormément.

- Comment ça je ne donne pas de seconde chance ?? Tu n'en as pas eu, toi, peut-être ? HEIN ? Concernant Draco, j'ai surtout vu son côté "je dois détruire Harry Potter quelqu'en soient les moyens". Alors excuse-moi de ne pas faire preuve de miséricorde. Et quant à ton côté loquace... C'est très bien que tu le dises. Au moins j'aurai pas un choc si un soir en rentrant je te vois en train de papoter avec Malfoy et discuter de vos bonnes vieilles virées.

- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça sans t'en parler. Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de ça. Et je ne veux pas le revoir ! Je l'ai juste croisé, par Merlin ! »

Conformément au _modus operandi_ d'une dispute, Blaise s'était laissé emporter dedans comme un fétu de paille et plutôt que d'arranger la situation, lui et Harry étaient au cœur du tourment. Un argument en entraînant un autre, le sujet avait dévié…

« Oh c'est facile de noyer le sujet maintenant. Tu inviteras Ambre à cette petite sauterie ? Hmmm… Elle, elle pardonnerait… », songea Harry.

Le Slytherin approuva, espérant calmer le jeu. Mais pour la colère, Harry aussi était endurant.

« Blaise on est ensemble mais je n'oublierai jamais ! Je dis bien « jamais » la manière dont ça s'est fait.

- Moi non plus, tu peux en être sûr, maugréa amèrement l'herboriste.

- Pour une fois je préfère me taire.

- Non, vas-y je t'en prie ! Au point où on en est autant tout se dire. »

Erreur fatale. Blaise n'aurait jamais dû l'encourager sur cette voie.

« Je ne te comprends pas. Il voulait te prendre ce que tu as de plus cher.

- Ça va te paraître complètement surréaliste, tu ne connaissais pas autant Draco que moi. Il a des côtés que je ne retrouve chez aucune des personnes que je fréquente maintenant. Et non, je t'arrête de suite, ça n'est pas son côté sadique ou cruel.

- Blaise, je suis peut-être mauvais mais moi j'ai jamais attaqué. Je me suis battu toute ma vie contre mon connard de cousin. Puis là où je pensais être tranquille, contre ce connard de Malfoy. Dans la vie on n'a pas que des amis mais là c'était de l'acharnement.

- Je sais…

- Non tu ne sais pas, ragea le lion. Toi tu n'étais qu'un meuble à côté de lui. Ça, tu l'as jamais vu, trop aveuglé par la brillance de sieur Malfoy. Là je suis désagréable, je ferai mieux de m'arrêter, grogna-t-il comme pour lui-même avant d'enchaîner quand même. Et tu sais, je ne suis pas sûr que si toi tu lui as trouvé des qualités, lui t'en ait trouvé. Tu croyais quoi ? Que draco te considérait comme son égal ? Tu as toujours été un sous fifre. Et cette histoire "je t'accorde une nuit où je suis passif"... C'était présomptueux de la part de Malfoy et tu aurais dû comprendre à ce moment là qu'il en avait rien à cirer de toi. C'est toujours le même qui se fait baiser, dans les deux sens. Si draco t'a accordé son "amitié" c'est parce que tu étais le seul mieux que Crabbe, Goyle ou Nott. Et cette seule raison… c'est ton cul. Tu as été sa chose pendant six ans. Tu étais un suiveur, un faire-valoir, rien de plus. Un suiveur sans personnalité et la seule chose que tu faisais aux côtés de Draco, c'était pavaner et glousser. »

Cette longue tirade marqua un long silence entre les deux protagonistes. Le premier réalisa qu'il était allé trop loin et le second était blessé. C'est Harry qui brisa le silence.

« Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à te poignarder dans le dos. Je vais faire un tour, me calmer et je reviens. Ne me touche pas. Ne me retiens pas. Laisse-moi.

- Harry...

- Quoi ?, siffla-t-il en se retournant.

- Tu… reviens pour dîner ?

- Vous êtes tordus, toi et ton soi-disant copain. Tu l'as violé et tu dis que c'est ton ami ? Et lui... il a tout fait pour se taper ta sœur et tu dis que c'est ton ami ?

- Si je te débecte tant que ça, casse-toi, je te retiens pas ! Je ne t'ai jamais retenu que je sache.

- Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison, j'me tire. Retourne dans ses bras, tu dois attendre que ça. Moi aussi je vais faire le tour de mes anciennes relations. J'en trouverais sûrement un ravi de me consoler. Et oui… tu me débectes… »

Blaise n'avait toujours pas bougé qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

La soirée se déroula très lentement pour lui. Cette histoire avait vraiment pris des proportions effrayantes. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée avachi sur le fauteuil à regarder par la fenêtre. La vieille pendule sonna la demie de 21h. D'habitude, comme il se levait très tôt, Harry allait se coucher à cette heure-là. Blaise soupira et décida de consacrer sa soirée au rangement de la bibliothèque. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il devait s'y atteler mais repoussait toujours la tâche. Il vida les étagères. Harry était-il toujours en colère ? Dormait-il dans les bras d'un ancien amant ? Reviendrait-il ? Le Slytherin secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait, les mots avaient été durs mais ça n'était pas une raison pour partir_. Et puis, c'est moi qui m'en suis pris plein les dents !,_ pensa Blaise à juste titre. Pour se changer les idées il prépara du thé et se mit sérieusement à ranger cette fichue bibliothèque. Il s'y reprit à plusieurs fois : quel rangement était le meilleur ? Par taille ? Par titre ? Par genre ? Par auteur ?

La vieille pendule sonna une heure du matin. Puis un léger bruit de serrure se fit entendre. A pas de loups, Harry rentra. La maison était plongée dans le noir. Il monta à l'étage pour se coucher et vit un rai de lumière filtrer de la bibliothèque. En passant devant il ouvrit très légèrement la porte. Blaise était assis, emprisonné par une muraille de livres. Le jeune animateur soupira et alla se coucher. Sans se dévêtir il s'allongea dans la pénombre. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il écouta de la musique au casque. Les Islandais de Sigur Ros l'endormiraient peut-être. Blaise qui avait entendu l'escalier grincer avait été averti du retour de Harry. Prisonnier de ses livres, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Parler. Ils devaient parler. Il prit son courage à deux mains, prêt à affronter la férocité du lion et poussa la porte de la chambre. Le corps de Harry, plus sombre que le reste de la pièce, se découpait sur le lit. Allongé sur le ventre, Harry fredonnait. Le vert et argent s'assit à ses côtés et lui effleura les reins. Le caressé sursauta et se retourna. Il enleva un côté du casque.

« Je… Je voulais pas te déranger, balbutia Harry.

- T'es déjà rentré ? C'est cool ! Mais c'est quelle heure, au fait ? Tu veux du thé ?

- Euh... C'est ironique ? Il est 1h10...

- Oh ? Merde, j'étais tellement absorbé par mon nouveau classement... J'ai pas vu l'heure passer. C'est pour ça que j'avais les yeux qui piquaient? Tu veux quand même du thé ou quelque chose à manger ?, demanda très gentiment Blaise avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. Tu sais, j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure… Vraiment peur. J'en ai marre d'être accro à toi comme ça. C'est stressant !!! »

L'animateur ôta complètement le casque et éteignit la chaîne. Le ventre de Blaise gargouilla.

« Je crois que j'ai un petit creux…, s'excusa Zabini.

- Viens, » dit doucement Harry en prenant son petit ami par la main et l'emmenant à la cuisine.

Là, Potter lui prépara un sandwich et il s'assit en face de lui :

« Blaise… Je t'aime. Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry.

- J'aime pas quand on se dispute. Ça nous fait de la peine à tous les deux. »

Le slythy se pencha et cueillit un baiser innocent sur les lèvres encore fraîches de Harry :

« Il parait que c'est le ciment du couple... Quelle connerie ! J'aime pas le ciment, moi.

- Moi non plus, soupira Harry.

- Ça pique partout le ciment, ça brûle, ça fait des plaques rouges.

- On va encore se disputer, tu sais. Pas sur le même sujet, hein, mais ça arrivera.

- Je sais…

- Mais je partirai plus. Ou la prochaine fois, tu pars avec moi. Parce que là, je sais pas depuis quelle heure tu y es, dans la bibliothèque, mais y en avait partout….

- Mouais, mais ces bouquins m'ont donné du fil à retordre... Et j'aurais dû te suivre…, ajouta Blaise, penaud.

- Non... Des fois j'ai besoin d'être seul, sinon je suis mauvais. Alors c'est mieux que j'aille cracher mon venin loin.

- Si tu veux, on peut t'aménager une pièce pour bouder. On mettra un frigo dedans, plaisanta gentiment Blaise.

- C'est une bonne idée ça.

- Avec pleiiiiiiiiiiiiin de chocolat et de gâteaux.

- Mmmm, ça me convient, surtout en hiver.

- Je m'occupe de ça dès demain. Tu me diras si tu veux des livres, y'en a qui ne sont pas encore rangés !

- Noooooon tu restes avec moi !, s'écria Harry en prenant la main de son petit ami. Excuse-moi encore… Que je n'aime pas Draco est une chose, te parler comme ça une autre. Et ça, je le regrette. Mais quand je vous ai vus tous les deux hier, j'étais hors de moi. Il… Il semblait si content de te revoir.

- Tu nous as vus ?? Je comprends mieux…

- Oui, il riait à une de tes blagues et… et il s'est penché vers toi…

- Quel chien… Je ne lui ai pas raconté de blagues et… si tu étais resté quelques secondes de plus, tu m'aurais vu le repousser. C'est normal que tu le détestes, et je comprends pas pourquoi je ne le déteste pas aussi. Faut croire que ma bonté est immense...

- Finalement, c'est peut-être toi qui a un grand cœur.

- En tout cas, je serais très prudent. L'avantage, c'est que je connais ses petits tours, maintenant... et après l'histoire du pari, j'ai juré qu'il me baiserait plus avec ses airs d'ange. »

Ceci ne rassura guère Harry. Blaise s'en aperçut :

« N'ai pas peur, petit lion... Mon cœur et mon âme n'appartiennent qu'à toi... Je ne risque pas de retomber.

- Blaise, excuse-moi. J'ai vraiment dépassé les limites.

- Non... Tu avais raison.

- Non, je suis aussi cruel que lui parfois. Mais c'est à toi que j'ai fait de la peine, murmura Harry en serrant la main de Blaise dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime harry. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma propre vie. Disons, qu'avec le temps, seuls les bons côtés des gens restent. Maintenant, mon jugement a posteriori peut être faussé... et il peut avoir empiré aussi.

- Il devient quoi ? Il a quelqu'un ?

- Apparemment, il bosserait dans le détournement des objets de magie noire. Mais bon, va savoir si c'est pas lui qui les détourne !

- Ecoute, ma gentillesse a des limites... C'était des questions de politesse, en fait. Ça m'intéresse pas vraiment de parler de lui et de savoir ce qu'il devient. »

Calme et sourire énoncèrent ces paroles. Blaise quitta sa place et se mit derrière Harry, autour duquel il drapa ses bras pour le câliner et lui demanda s'il voulait inviter Ron et Hermione à dîner un de ces soirs.

« Non, je veux être tranquille, répondit faiblement Harry. Comprends… Comprends qu'il sera… _toujours_... entre nous.

- Non, tu te trompes. Il n'a jamais été entre nous et ne le sera jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te persuader de ça, quoi te dire…

- Pour toi peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas toi, ce soir-là au bord du lac qui... qui t'es senti humilié et brisé comme j'ai pu l'être, murmura Harry. Tu as eu mal aussi, mais pas comme moi. J'ai dit des conneries tout à l'heure mais ça je l'oublierai jamais. »

Le regard voilé de tristesse, Zabini enlaça son petit lion et le berça. L'animateur se laissa faire. Il devait vraiment faire le deuil de ce pari, sinon leur relation n'évoluerait jamais et reviendrait toujours à ce malheureux événement. Oui, il était temps de pardonner. Harry se promit que tout avait été dit, le pire comme le meilleur sur ce sujet et que ça ne servirait plus à rien d'en parler. Il se projetait dans le présent et le futur et seul son petit serpent importait. Il soupira, apaisé. Blaise le relâcha. C'est lui qui semblait préoccupé maintenant. Puisqu'ils en étaient à se dire des choses désagréables, autant crever tous les abcès.

« Euh.… dis Harry... je me posais une question idiote. »

_Putain, approche minable_, songea-t-il. _Je vais encore poser une bombe, là…_

« C'est assez délicat, comme question..., continua-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal. Voila... Je sais que quand on a commencé à se revoir, tu sortais encore avec Irval. Et bien... Tu sais... Comme on s'est disputé assez... violemment... je comprendrais si tu es... allé voir ailleurs, tu vois. Et puis comme tu as dit que tu irais te faire consoler… »

Harry blêmit.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir. C'était entièrement ma faute et... je sais que des fois quand on est triste ou en colère... on peut...

- Tu as terminé ?, le coupa Harry, un peu sec.

- Pas tout à fait… Je ne doute pas de toi, Harry, pas de ton amour, en tout cas… »

Devant l'air perplexe de l'ancien Attrapeur, Blaise s'interrompit.

« J'ai encore gaffé là, non ?, » demanda-t-il.

Potter répondit que oui en hochant de la tête. Le Slytherin jura :

« Et merde !

- Qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser ça ? Mes flirts ?

- Je sais pas... On s'était violemment disputés... et... oui, peut-être…

- Et c'est juste notre… liaison quand j'étais avec Irval qui te fait en arriver là ??

- Je voudrais juste être au courant, c'est tout... C'était pas la première fois que tu allais voir ailleurs quand tu sortais avec lui...

- Non... c'était pas la première fois. Je suis sorti avec quelqu'un de l'école. C'était bref. Je croyais qu'il pouvait me donner ce qu'il me manquait.

- Je sais…

- Comment ça tu sais ?

- Pour le Ravenclaw... Je ne sais pas son nom... mais je vous ai vus une fois, après un match... enfin, vus, c'est vite dit…

- Oh ! Comment ça tu nous as vus ?

- T'inquiète, je n'ai rien vu de trop compromettant... Juste sortir des vestiaires... et tu avais cette lueur que tu as après l'orgasme et la petite rougeur sur les joues et… tu semblais proche de lui… Tu sais… je dis pas tout ça pour te reprocher quoi que ce soit, je serais franchement mal placé pour ça, » s'excusa Zabini avec un petit sourire mélancolique.

Ça lui avait fait mal de surprendre son ex-petit ami dans les bras d'un autre. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas couché ensemble mais Harry avait bel et bien joui et ça, ça l'avait rendu jaloux. Blaise était venu le féliciter pour le match et lui souhaiter la bonne année, trop content d'avoir vu tous les Gryffindors quitter le vestiaire. Mais Harry en était sorti accompagné. Le slythy avait compris et était vite parti.

Harry le tira de ses souvenirs :

« Ecoute... Je crois qu'on oublie tous les deux qu'avant d'être un gryffy ou un slythy on... on est des personnes et peut-être que j'en ai marre d'être passé de "Harry-Potter-que-personne-ne-connaît » à « celui qui a survécu ». J'en ai marre d'être le pseudo étendard de valeurs qui peut-être ne dirigent pas ma vie. Oui, j'ai été infidèle. Oui, je suis rancunier. Hé ben, je suis humain !

- Je sais Harry, le rassura gentiment son petit ami, je dis pas ça pour ça. C'est juste que je sais pas... Certaines personnes... ne se satisfont pas d'une relation "monogame"... Je voudrais juste savoir si ça venait d'Irval ou si c'est une généralité, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je comprends... Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui, » répondit Blaise dans un souffle.

Le gryffy se releva et se retourna. Il enlaça son petit ami et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Blaise Zabini, je ne t'ai jamais trompé et, même s'il ne faut jurer de rien, comme dit le proverbe, jamais je ne "te" tromperai. Tu me donnes tellement d'amour ! Et tu es merveilleux au lit... Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans ma relation avec Irval, j'avais besoin plus que d'habitude qu'on m'aime mais il ne m'a jamais aimé ou pas autant que je l'aurai souhaité. Et toi... c'est différent. Cette soirée de la Saint-Valentin m'a bouleversé. T'embrasser était t'aimer à nouveau. Je l'ai trompé avec toi parce que je _t'_aimais.»

Blaise l'étreignit le plus fort qu'il put. Son joli oiseau ne s'envolerait jamais :

« Je t'aime mon petit lion !

- Je t'aime aussi, grand serpent.

- Mais du coup... ça veut dire..., sa voix mourut dans une intonation dramatique.

- Quoi ?

- Pas de parties à trois possibles, gloussa Blaise.

- Ça dépend du troisième...

- Groooar...

- Tant qu'on est dans les révélations ou les questions bizarres, tu en as d'autres ?

- Dans quel genre?

- Je sais pas... Moi, j'ai rien à ajouter. Si peut-être... A ce fameux bal de cinquième année... quand tu me regardais et que je me méprenais toooootalement... Ben, c'est là que j'ai su que j'aimais les garçons et je pensais chaque soir et chaque matin à toi sous la douche et dans le lit.

- Ah ouais? Mmm, je savais pas que je lançais des vocations..., ronronna Blaise. J'en ai une aussi alors, une dernière révélation. Je suis bien content qu'à l'époque je te méprisais... voir t'ignorais. Parce qu'à l'époque, je t'aurais pris puis jeté comme un bout de viande... Alors que maintenant... Je suis raide dingue amoureux de toi… Et t'es mon bout de viande favori, ajouta-t-il en grignotant le lobe de l'oreille.

- Y a autre chose qui est raide, laissa échapper Harry en gloussant.

- Tu t'arrêtes jamais, toi, hein ?, le gronda gentiment Blaise. T'es un petit affamé

- Naaaaaaan…

- Je me demandais juste un truc... Puisqu'on est aux questions... indiscrètes… T'as jamais eu envie... je sais pas... de pimenter la chose ? Quoi qu'avec toi, y'a pas besoin, hein !, demanda le vert et argent en mordant légèrement la lèvre, le rouge aux joues.

- Ça dépend… J'aimerai bien être attaché parfois. Ou que tu sois faussement mauvais… mais pour de faux, hein ? »

Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Blaise. Il adorait son petit lion, savant dosage de sexe et d'amour.

« Je serais jamais violent avec toi sauf pour... jouer et jamais vraiment brutal. Et t'as pensé à des accessoires ?, demanda le slythy avec un pur style angélique. Genre… menottes, vibro…

- Tout de suite ?, demandant Harry en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 1h56 - soit moins de trois heures avant son lever - et le sandwich à peine entamé de Blaise.

- Pourquoi pas…, ronronna Blaise.

- Pourquoi pas…», répéta Harry en embrassant chaudement son petit ami.

Rien ne valait une réconciliation sur l'oreiller, non ? Le Gryffindor rit et partit en trottinant :

« Si tu veux m'attacher… je suis au bureau. »

Sourire de prédateur, griffes acérées, le fauve Zabini bondit à la poursuite de son petit lion :

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va s'amuser tous les deux… », et il courut dans les escaliers.

Ils s'amusèrent donc pendant une bonne heure puis regagnèrent la chambre. 3h02. Harry grimaça. Il se levait dans une heure et vingt-huit minutes. Peut-être ne devrait-il pas dormir. Peut-être… Trop tard, les paupières s'étaient refermées sur les deux émeraudes.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Harry…… »

Une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

« Harryyyy…… »

L'appelé grogna légèrement et se retourna. Des bruits de pas feutrés puis…

« Réveille-toi où je te bondis dessus, Harry… Je vais te manger le nez si tu ne te lèves paaaas. »

Quelque chose de doux se frotta à son nez.

« Mmmmmmmm…, maugréa Harry en plissant son nez. Encore un mot Zabini et je te fais avaler ta langue. »

Pourtant du matin, le gryffy eut du mal à ouvrir les paupières encore chargées de sommeil et se retourna encore dans le lit. Pas découragé pour autant, le slythy fit encore le tour du lit et grimpa dedans. Il agita Mr Graou :

« Je vais danser Abba si tu ouvres les yeux... »

Et il commença à fredonner _Dancing Queen_ et le lion secoua ses hanches en rythme. S'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du dormeur.

« Il est quelle heure ?, réussit-il à articuler sans trop d'effort.

- Il est pile l'heure des croissants... Aaaaaaaaaalller, deeeebout ! Bientôt, t'auras plus le temps de manger...

- J'ai toujours le temps pour manger. »

Le petit lion vert s'agita et continuait de chanter. Pirouette sur lui-même, coup de queue sur le nez de Ash, patte en l'air pour faire disco, Mr Graou était le John Travolta des peluches, ce matin.

« Oooh, regarde comme il est doué !! », s'exclama Blaise.

Pas de succès. L'herboriste tenta une nouvelle approche. Celle du ventre.

« Tu sens l'odeur du café frais ?? Mmmmmmmh…, ronronna Blaise qui s'était allongé au côté de son Harry.

- J'aime pas le café.

- Et les pancakes chauds, tu n'aimes pas ?

- A la crème de marron ?, demanda l'animateur en ouvrant un œil.

- A la crème de marron », confirma Blaise.

Harry ouvrit enfin son deuxième oeil. Il fut accueilli dans ce jour nouveau par un baiser de son petit ami.

« Bonjour, jolis yeux... »

Blaise roula sur l'extérieur du lit. Le plus dur était fait. Il attendrait Harry à la cuisine et s'il n'était pas là dans les cinq minutes, il mangerait ses pancakes ET la crème de marron.

« Tu me refais la chorégraphie du petit lion ? S'il te plaiiiiit ! Avec la musique ? »

Zabini soupira. Quand le gryffy minaudait comme ça, il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci n'y échappa pas. Il se rassit sur le lit en tailleur, récupéra la peluche et chantonna les premières notes de _Dancing Queen_. Les pattes avant s'agitèrent dans de lents mouvements en harmonie avec le rythme.

« Na nana nana na naaaaaaaaaa na na na na nanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, you can daaaaaace you can daaaaaaaaaance. »

Pas facile de chanter une chanson dont on ne connaît pas les paroles mais seul le résultat comptait et vu le sourire de Harry, Zabini était sur la bonne voie.

Mr Graou s'envola et ses déhanchés s'accentuèrent, il leva la patte avant droite et l'agita en l'air. Il tourna sur lui-même :

« Daaancing queeen, daaancing queeeeeeeeen la la laaaaaa lala la la laaaaaaaaa, gloussa Blaise. Il manque plus que le costume à paillettes... Et regarde comme il tourne la queue !

- Et toi ? Tu sais la faire tourner ta queue ?

- Hhhaaaaaa, c'est spirituel, ça, M. Potter ! T'auras qu'à essayer... Elle demande qu'à faire des trucs nouveaux, tu sais... Surtout avec toi... Grooooooar… »

Petit coup de patte avant verte. Harry attira son chéri contre lui :

« C'est toi ou mon p'tit dej...

- Pour ta santé… c'est mieux le p'tit dej...

- Ça dépend... Tu peux être protéiné… »

Le rouge et or retourna son petit ami, grimpa sur lui et après s'être débarrassé des derniers vêtements, se coula entre les cuisses du serpent et prit un petit déjeuner… peu ordinaire.

Ils finirent par se lever et pendant que Harry prenait sa douche, Blaise lui préparait son thé et ses pancakes, qu'il n'ait qu'à avaler le tout avant de partir.

« Quand est-ce que t'as eu le temps de préparer tout ça ?

- J'ai pas réussi à dormir… Alors je voulais te faire une surprise. »

Bisou de remerciement aromatisé à la crème de marron.

« Du grand méchant, tu es devenu une gentille épouse, gloussa Harry.

- C'est toi l'épouse, mon amour.

- Je suis pas une fille…, ronchonna l'animateur. Si j'en étais une, tu ne coucherais même pas avec moi. »

Silence. Potter leva le nez de sa tasse.

« Tu… coucherais avec moi ?, demanda-t-il. Tu… as déjà couché avec des filles ?

- Oui, j'ai déjà couché avec une fille. Avec plusieurs même, sourit Blaise. Pas toi ? »

Vu la tête de Harry, non il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille…

« J'ai dit une connerie de bon matin ?, demanda Blaise amusé.

- Et... Entre les deux fois où tu étais avec moi ? Tu as eu des relations avec des filles ?

- Euh… oui…

- Je la connais ?

- Oui et non... Une fille de sixième année au Donjon. Tu l'as peut-être aperçue quelques fois. Mais… Il n'y avait pas grand chose entre nous... et ça a été très court. Ça pose un problème que je sois allé avec… une fille ?

- Comment je sais que tu vas pas avoir la nostalgie d'une FILLE ?, paniqua Harry.

- Ça risque pas. C'est ennuyeux comme tout de faire ça avec une fille.

- Faut croire que non si tu en as eu des tas.

- Hé ! Des tas c'est cinq, pas plus ! Et puis… Aucune fille ne fait le poids quand on a un petit lion comme petit ami.

- Et... tu as vu d'autres garçons ? »

Négatif. Blaise avait couché une fois ou deux avec la belle Livia mais c'était bien avant qu'il se lance dans la reconquête de Harry. C'était en revenant du concert d'Indochine. Selon lui, Matt était le petit ami idéal pour Ash alors que lui ne connaissait pas le dixième des films, des groupes de musiques que Matt ou Harry connaissaient. Il s'était senti seul ce soir-là. Seul et persuadé d'avoir perdu son lionceau à tout jamais. La jeune fille travaillait encore quand Blaise était rentré, après avoir raccompagné sa sœur à son dortoir à la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle vit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez le beau Blaise et à sa manière… elle le réconforta.

« Tu es jaloux d'une fille ?

- Oui... Je peux pas avoir de seins proéminents… moi, avoua Harry, un peu triste.

- Mais mon bébé... Déjà que je trouve qu'aucun mec t'arrive à la cheville, alors, une FILLE !!!!! Franchement, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Par contre… dépêche-toi… Tu devrais être parti depuis dix minutes là. »

Harry regarda l'heure et bondit de sa chaise. Il embrassa son serpent adoré, le remerciant pour ce merveilleux petit déjeuner, et courut à la radio. Sur le chemin, une idée lui vint…

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :** _Retour à l'école ?_


	16. Retour à l'école ?

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa sœur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** M

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling.

**Playlist écoutée au moment de l'écriture :**

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor)

* * *

- Retour à l'école ? –

Blaise aurait dû se douter que son petit ami n'en resterait pas là. Depuis toujours, Harry Potter était réputé pour ses idées fixes. Or, si l'ancien Slytherin avait oublié cette histoire de jalousie envers les filles, Harry y pensait. Il avait décidé de plaire à son Poussin coûte que coûte et même à combler son « manque » vis-à-vis des filles. Il avait donc mis à profit le temps de son habituelle sieste de l'après-midi pour se faire _belle_. Il avait passé un peu plus de deux heures à s'épiler – vive les crèmes dépilatoires magiques sans douleur et sans rougeurs assurées ! – à se maquiller et à revêtir sa tenue. Il était juste dans les temps quand il descendit dans le salon et s'installa sur le canapé pour attendre le retour de Blaise.

_16h22… Parfait_…, se dit Harry en vérifiant la grande pendule. _Heureusement qu'il a un peu de retard, sinon c'était foutu._

Il sortit un chewing-gum et commença à le mâcher, s'amusant à faire des bulles les plus grosses possibles.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOoo

« Tu es sûr que ça ne posera pas de problèmes ??, demanda Neville, toujours aussi timide.

- Mais non, Harry sera ravi de te voir pour le thé, rassure-toi. »

Blaise ouvrit la porte d'entrée pendant que son « patron » s'était arrêté en extase devant le parterre de bégonias au pied de l'escalier extérieur. Herboriste un jour…

Le maître des lieux en profita pour vérifier si le salon n'était pas trop un champ de bataille - généralement, Harry et lui étaient des garçons soignés, mais il suffisait d'inviter quelqu'un à l'improviste pour que ça soit le jour exceptionnel : explosion de chaudron ; bataille rangée entre chats se finissant par un chaos indéfinissable ; désir irrépressible de rangement exacerbé par le manque de sommeil finissant par un vidage complet des étagères et placards avec une remise en ordre interrompue par une soudaine envie de dormir, le tout déguisé en attaque surprise de Mangemort etc – mais il resta planté à l'entrée du salon devant une vision étrange. Magnifique mais étrange.

Son regard tomba d'abord sur des jolies bottines noires prenant appui sur la table de salon, remonta le long de bas noirs tenus apparemment par des porte-jarretelles, noirs eux aussi, qui dépassaient très légèrement d'une très _très_ courte jupe plissée aux couleurs de la Maison Slytherin. Le reste de l'habit était l'uniforme standard des petites serpent, sauf qu'elles portaient rarement un maquillage léger mais parfait – juste un trait de khol et du mascara pour faire ressortir l'émeraude sublime des yeux de Harry et un peu de gloss pour faire briller ses lèvres gourmandes – et se faisaient rarement des petites couettes, adorables selon l'avis de Blaise. Le 'clac' d'une bulle de chewing-gum éclatant fit cligner des yeux Blaise qui sortit de son état de grâce.

Avec un sourire crâneur, Harry écarta un peu plus les cuisses et glissa une main sous sa jupe pour se caresser, accompagnant sa manœuvre d'un miaulement de plaisir. Blaise frôla l'arrêt cardiaque à cette vue.

« Salut…», ronronna Harry, langoureux.

Blaise esquissa un petit coucou de la main et arriva à marmonner un « 'lut » très rêveur.

« Tu vieeeens ???, invita Harry dans un battement de cils plus qu'allumeur. J'ai séché les cours pour être avec toiiiii.

- Ne bouge pas, élève Potter. Je dois d'abord faire un petit quelque chose…

- Et tu me fais quoi si je bouge ??? », le taquina Harry.

Avant que Blaise n'ait pu répondre, ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant la voix de Neville dans l'entrée.

« Blaise, vous devriez mettre des… »

Le jeune herboriste resta planté sur le seuil du salon, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur son ancien camarade de dortoir. Heureusement pour lui, Harry avait retiré la main de sous sa jupe et s'était relevé. Il regarda Neville avec un graaaaand sourire innocent, comme si être en uniforme de fille Slytherin chez lui était tout à fait normal.

« Salut, Neville ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de mon déguisement ?, demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même élégamment.

- Il… Il est ra… ravissant, bégaya Neville, rouge comme une tomate.

- On va à une soirée déguisée ce week-end avec Blaise. Et comme il n'est pas toujours objectif quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses… c'est bien que tu sois passé. Un avis extérieur est toujours le bienvenu », ajouta l'ancien gryffy avec un petit clin d'œil coquin.

Ça n'était pas très fair-play de jouer avec son ancien camarade de chambre… mais Neville était tellement mignon quand il était gêné !

« Ça… ça te va très bien en t… tout cas, bégaya l'herboriste. Je… co… comprends pourquoi le Choixpeau voulait t… t'envoyer à Sly… Slytherin. Tu aurais fait une jo… enfin… un joli serpent. Sans… offense pour t… toi, Blaise.

- Oh, ça n'a rien de vexant, rassure-toi, Neville. Et c'est vrai que cet uniforme va très bien avec tes yeux, précisa-t-il à l'adresse de son petit ami.

- Normalement, je dois porter une perruque mais pour m'amuser, j'ai fait des couettes.

- Je préfère les couettes, ronronna Blaise en s'approchant de lui pour jouer avec le pompon argenté retenant les cheveux. C'est beaucoup plus mignon.

- C'est une soirée inversée, continua à expliquer Harry – le roi de l'improvisation. Les filles s'habillent en homme et vice versa.

- C'est marrant comme principe, commenta Neville, un peu plus à l'aise, même si la chaleur qui émanait de ces deux amis le perturbait un peu. Mais euh… je vais peut-être vous laisser, vous devez avoir… des tas de choses à faire. »

_Toujours aussi perspicace, ce Neville_, se dit Blaise.

« Oui, Blaise doit essayer son costume de danseuse orientale. N'est-ce pas, Poussin chéri ?

- Tu n'as qu'à repasser un de ces soirs pour dîner, Neville.

- Bonne idée. Je… Je vous laisse alors. Et… amusez-vous bien… »

Neville esquissa un petit sourire mystérieux en les saluant de la main, puis les laissa seuls dans la grande maison.

« J'ai rêvé ou il nous a gratifié d'un sourire… coquin ? », demanda Harry éberlué.

Blaise ne répondit pas et s'éloigna un peu de Harry pour le toiser sévèrement.

« Il me semble que je t'avais parlé d'une punition, si tu bougeais…, dit-il avec un regard dur.

- Mmmmh… effectivement, répliqua crânement Harry en refaisant une énorme bulle qui claqua bien fort. Et merlin m'est témoin… j'ai été trèèèès vilaine ! »

Joueur, l'ancien Attrapeur vint quasiment se coller à son petit ami mais se détourna au dernier moment dans un mouvement de jupe, pour repartir lestement vers l'escalier. Comme hypnotisé par les mouvements gracieux de Harry, Blaise le suivit, sans rater une miette du joli spectacle sous la jupette courte. Il lui sembla deviner un sous-vêtement en dentelle et brûla de le connaître un peu mieux. Il attrapa une des jambes de Ash pour l'arrêter et la fit remonter lentement du genou à l'intérieur de la cuisse, toujours plus haut. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la luxure qui émanait du regard vert lui fit presque perdre la tête instantanément.

« Mon p'tit cœur, si tu ne veux pas que je te viole dans l'escalier, je te suggère de te dépêcher de changer d'endroit », ronronna Blaise.

Harry pivota pour faire face à son petit ami et s'assit avec un air de défi juste devant lui, les cuisses écartées en guise d'invitation à la tentation.

« Tu es une gentille fille soumise ?, demanda Blaise en caressant la joue de son Ash.

- Nan, je suis très vilaine, Poussin…

- Tant mieux… »

La main de Blaise s'éloigna du visage pour plonger vers la cheville fine, remonta vers la cuisse et partit se perdre sous la jupe. Quand les doigts effleurèrent sensuellement la dentelle du tanga noir que portait Harry, celui-ci gémit doucement, chaudement, avant de faire claquer une bulle de chewing-gum comme la sale gosse qu'il jouait à être. Blaise s'agenouilla sur la marche juste en dessous de son petit ami et se pencha pour goûter de la langue la peau satinée de la cuisse de Harry. Tentateur, il mordilla l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de fondre sur le sous-vêtement délicat.

« Mais quelle jolie chose nous avons là…, murmura-t-il, et le souffle chaud contre sa peau fit frémir Harry de plus belle. Ce que j'aime avec les sous-vêtements… c'est les contourner. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa un doigt sous le tissu et l'écarta pour glisser sa langue dessous, arrachant un geignement de plaisir à son propriétaire. Il gratifia Harry de plusieurs coups de langue appuyés, plus allumeur qu'autre chose, puis se retira et remit le tanga en place.

« C'est tout ???, se plaignit Harry, visiblement déçu.

- Je rêve ou tu sens… la framboise ?, demanda Blaise sans se formaliser de répondre aux autres attentes de Harry.

- Je sais paaaas ! Goûte-moiiiii ! »

L'ancien slythy se rapprocha et effleura du bout du nez la courbure de la joue de son amant, avant de saisir ses lèvres parfumées dans un baiser tendre et passionné. Sa main partit instinctivement sous la jupe tandis que son Ash passait ses bras autour de son cou pour se serrer encore plus contre lui.

« T'aimes ça, hein, mettre la main sous les jupes, le taquina Harry quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

- Oui…, lâcha Blaise dans un souffle. Ça m'excite… Mais tu aimes m'exciter, non ?

- Naaan ! Je suis gentille ! C'est toi le coquin, minauda-t-il en se cambrant pour frotter son entrejambe contre la main exploratrice.

- Je vais te prouver que _je_ suis gentil. Je te donne dix secondes d'avance… Tu te lèves, tu cours… et quand je t'attrape… je te baise comme je t'ai jamais baisé ! »

Le regard vert s'embrasa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le décompte commença, calmement. Un… Deuuux…

« T'es pas cap… », nargua Harry en faisant une bulle énorme qui claqua au « trois ».

« Quaaaatre… c'est ce que tu vas voir… Cinq… Dépêche toiiiiiii… Siiiiiiiix… »

Harry se releva prestement, réalisant que Blaise ne plaisantait pas – pour son plus grand plaisir. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut jusqu'au bureau.

Au « sept », Blaise suivit ses pas et arriva à l'étage. A « Huit », il fit semblant de chercher dans la chambre.

« Je vais t'attraper, vilaine fille !, ronronna Blaise en flânant dans le couloir pour faire durer le plaisir. Neuuuuuf… Et dix ! »

Au décompte final, il pénétra dans le bureau et découvrit son Ash assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes écartées, jouant avec le bas de sa jupe.

« Mais qui voilà ?!!

- Une vilaine écolière », répliqua effrontément Harry en retirant le chewing-gum de sa bouche pour le coller sous le rebord de la fenêtre.

Blaise se déshabilla pendant les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son petit ami, semant sur son passage des vêtements comme d'autres sèment des cailloux.

« Tu es une vilaine fille mal élevée…, ronronna Blaise en arrivant contre Harry, retirant son dernier vêtement.

- Trèèès mal élevée…

- Tu veux que je te dresse ?

- Oui ! Viens… m'enfoncer les règles de bienséance !

- Je vais les… enfouir tellement profondément en toi que tu ne risques pas d'oublier, susurra Blaise à l'oreille de Harry, se frottant contre lui pour lui prouver à quel point ses _menaces_ étaient fondées.

- Sois dur alors, je suis très insolente, geignit Harry.

- Je sais être très très dur…, et sa main griffa l'intérieur de la cuisse du gryffy.

- Ah ouais ?? »

Pour vérifier ces dires, Harry enroula ses doigts autour du sexe tendu de son amant… et constata avec plaisir qu'il agissait toujours avec autant d'efficacité sur Blaise. Celui-ci n'y tint plus et passa rapidement ses mains sous les genoux de Ash pour les relever.

« Tu es une vilaine petite allumeuse, tu le sais, ça ?, gronda-t-il en frottant son érection contre le tanga.

- Punis-moiiii…, gémit Harry, aussi excité que son amant.

- Je vais te faire couiner, moi ! »

Sans prévenir, Blaise relâcha une jambe pour arracher violemment le pauvre sous-vêtement avant de re-plaquer Harry contre la fenêtre, les cuisses écartées, totalement exposé et offert. Il le pénétra sans aucun préliminaire, arrachant un cri rauque à Harry – cri de douleur mêlé de surprise… et de plaisir brut – et grognant lui-même, transporté par la chaleur et l'étroitesse incroyable de son Ash. Blaise se retira presque complètement puis redonna un coup de rein puissant et violent, arrachant un nouveau cri à Harry, plus fort, mais aussi plus extatique. Il aurait probablement des bleus aux cuisses tant Blaise enfonçait ses doigts dans la chair chaude et ferme. Au troisième coup de rein puissant, le slythy se pencha contre son petit ami haletant et gémissant.

« T'aimes ça, hein ? Tu aimes te faire défoncer !

- Ouiii !, laissa échapper Harry dans un souffle. Fais-moi mal, punis-moi ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Blaise pour entamer un va-et-vient profond et violent. Chaque nouveau coup de boutoir faisait naître en eux un feu dévorant qui les ravageait. Pour faire taire les cris de Ash et s'en nourrir, Blaise attrapa ses lèvres parfumées et sa langue et les tortura avec autant d'amour qu'il le faisait avec le reste de son corps.

Harry se raccrocha des deux mains au rebord en bois de la fenêtre, enfonçant ses ongles à chaque coup de rein qui lui faisait voir des étoiles.

« C'est… tout ?, haleta-t-il, insolent. T'es un petit jou…HAAAAAN… joueur, Poussiiiin… »

Sa voix mourut dans un petit cri quand Zabini lui mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour le faire taire. Vraiment, ce mélange de sexe et de violence pimentait la chose à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer !

« Touche-toi , ordonna soudain Blaise.

- P… Pourquoi ? J'ai… J'ai pas envie !

- T'as raison, tu l'as pas mérité », répliqua le serpent avec un sourire mauvais en donnant un violent coup de rein qui coupa le souffle à son amant.

Piqué au vif et désireux d'être le plus insolent possible, Harry relâcha le rebord de la fenêtre et enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe tendu de plaisir pour se masturber.

« Arrête ou j'arrête aussi », gronda Blaise avec un regard mauvais.

La petite écolière insolente continua son travail manuel.

« J'ai dit arrête !! »

Avant qu'Ash n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, Blaise libéra sa main droite pour donner une gifle magistrale à son amant. Surpris – mais ô combien ravi – Harry continua tout de même à défier Blaise. Celui-ci attrapa la main coquine et la plaqua sans aucune douceur contre la vitre et reprit un rythme violent et rapide, de sorte qu'Harry ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que crier et pleurer de plaisir. Blaise se libéra violemment dans son amant avec un cri rauque.

« T'aimes les garces, hein ?? », soupira Harry à l'oreille de son amant haletant.

Blaise ne répondit pas mais offrit en échange un blaisage sauvage avec option mordillage de lèvre inférieure à son Ash, baiser qui s'attendrit alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle.

« Et moiii ??, finit par roucouler Harry, désireux de jouir à son tour.

- Tu promets d'être plus sage à l'avenir ? »

Une petite pause de réflexion, une petite moue de défi et un « Non » firent que Blaise se retira de son petit ami et haussa les épaules avec un petit « Tant pis ».

« Héééé, se plaignit Harry. T'as pas fini !

- Mmmh, tu crois que je t'abandonnerais comme ça, si… dans le besoin ? »

Il accompagna ses mots d'une caresse insistante sur la virilité inassouvie de Harry qui se tordit de plaisir, haletant, désirant plus, bien plus.

« Ça m'étonnerait même pas de toi, bouda Harry.

- Allons, Ash, ne dis pas des vilaines choses comme ça… Dis-moi, bébé, tu préfères quoi ? »

Blaise tira la langue et agita sa main droite. Le regard vert brilla d'un nouvel éclat. Fellation ou masturbation ?? Mmmh, dans les deux catégories, son Poussin était plus que doué alors pour choisir…

« C'est toi qui punis, c'est toi qui choisis, dit-il enfin sans se départir de sa moue boudeuse.

- T'es trop mignonne quand tu boudasses… »

Blaise déposa un doux baiser au coin des lèvres parfumées de son amant, puis descendit dans une pluie de baisers jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Il lapa avec insistance et gourmandise l'aine, puis l'intérieur de la cuisse, mordillant par moment la peau tendre et chaude de concupiscence. Sa main se perdit un instant le long du sexe gonflé de désir puis, tandis que la langue s'aventura sous les testicules, deux doigts se glissèrent dans l'intimité chaude et humide, arrachant un petit couinement de plaisir à Harry. Autant leur étreinte avait été violente, autant la langue de Blaise parcourut avec tendresse le gland puis la hampe, autant sa bouche fit l'amour à Harry avec volupté. Rapidement, les gémissements de Harry devinrent des miaulements, puis un petit cri lorsque l'orgasme le terrassa enfin, les mains crispées dans l'épaisse chevelure de Blaise.

Blaise se releva et enlaça Harry, le laissant se reposer entre ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux affectueusement.

« Porte-moi jusqu'au lit… », minauda Harry.

Avec douceur, la fièvre de leurs ébats totalement éteinte, Blaise attrapa Harry par la taille et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre où il le posa sur le lit.

« Tu es léger comme une plume, bébé, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou avant de ce coucher sur le côté près de son petit ami, histoire de mieux pouvoir l'admirer. Et tu sais que tu es super sexy en jupe ?

- Merciiiiiii ! »

Pour rajouter au plaisir des yeux, Harry entama un effeuillage des plus sensuel – compte tenu de son habitude de ce genre de vêtements, bien entendu. Il enleva d'abord les bottines, puis les bas, l'uniforme etc etc… Blaise ne rata pas une miette du spectacle et caressa rêveusement les jambes fines et musclées de sa moitié.

« Allez, tant pis, je me démaquillerai demain, s'exclama Ash en se lovant contre son amoureux lorsqu'il fut enfin nu. Et si j'ai des yeux de goule, tant pis !

- Même comme ça tu serais mignon…, le taquina Blaise, avant de rajouter, le regard amoureux : Tu es magnifique… »

Sa main se perdit dans les courbes gracieuses du corps de Harry et, sous le charme, s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux comme un rayon de soleil printanier.

« J'adore quand tu me fais ce genre de surprises…, ronronna-t-il.

- Et moi, j'aime quand tu me punis, gloussa Harry.

- Mais tu sais… Même si j'ai trouvé ça cool et que tu as probablement réalisé un de mes fantasmes les plus bizarres… je veux que tu saches que les filles ne me manquent pas. »

Harry rougit, un peu honteux que Blaise lise si facilement en lui.

« Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, continua Blaise. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te quitterai pas, et certainement pas pour une fille.

- Vraiment ?, demanda timidement Harry.

- Vraiment. Ash, je t'aime. Je t'aime à un point qui fait presque mal et ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Poussin, miaula tendrement Harry en passant les bras autour du cou de son amoureux pour mieux l'embrasser. Mmmh, au fait… Tu as bien dit : tu as réalisé un de mes fantasmes les plus bizarres ??? C'est quoi, tes autres fantasmes ???

- Hé, ça ne se dit pas, ces choses-là !

- Alleeeeez !!!, insista Harry en grimpant sur Blaise. Dis-moi ou… ou je te chatouille !

- Tu vas perdre et tu le sais. »

Harry esquissa une moue de dépit et s'allongea sur le torse de son Poussin, toujours à califourchon sur lui.

« C'est nul, je ne peux même pas te menacer…

- Si tu veux… je te les écrirai. Mes fantasmes, je veux dire.

- Oui ??, s'exclama Harry en se redressant, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Mmh mmh, acquiesça Blaise. Et… tu n'auras qu'à écrire les tiens aussi sur des bouts de parchemins, et de temps en temps, on piochera dans la boite où on les aura tous mis. Ça te dit ??

- Oooooh ! Une boite à fantasmes ?? J'adooooooore !!!!! T'es un génie, Poussin !! »

Harry se jeta au cou de son amant, excité comme un enfant à qui on vient de promettre un voyage chez le Père Noël ou comme une pucelle à qui on vient de promettre la lune.

« Mais on verra ça plus tard, il faut faire une petite sieste avant le dîner, maintenant. »

Blaise rabattit le drap sur eux et enlaça Harry qui en ronronna de plaisir.

* * *

**FIN ?** Eh bien non !! On a décidé que c'était trop dur de se séparer comme ça de Ash et Poussin, donc on vous a concocté un petit épilogue (c'est à la mode ces derniers temps, héhé) 

A très bientôt donc !

Bizzzz

Stellar & Kris


	17. Epilogue

**- Le pari -**

**Titre :** Le pari

**Genre :** Slash HP-BZ (un peu de DM-BZ au début) en 16 chapitres... + un épilogue

**Résumé :** Draco s'ennuie. Il a réussi à tout avoir sauf deux choses : coucher avec la soeur de son amant, Blaise, et briser Saint Potter. Alors il va proposer un petit à son amant. Blaise a deux mois pour séduire Potter. S'il échoue, Ambre, sa sœur bien-aimée, devra être servie sur un plateau d'argent à Malfoy. L'"opération séduction" a commencé pour Zabini. Mais le brun Slytherin n'avait pas tout prévu...

**Rating :** K

**Spoilers :** aucun, on ne tient absolument pas compte des livres

**Disclaimers:** persos de J.K. Rowling.

**Note :** Utilisation des termes anglais : Slytherin (Serpentard), Gryffindor (Gryffondor)

* * *

**- Epilogue -**

_Ce matin, comme tous les matins il est ravissant, parfait. Une mèche ou deux barrent son front. Sa coiffure savamment décoiffée le rend encore plus séduisant. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, il sourit. Un sourire plein d'assurance, de chien et d'insolence. Ses deux lèvres cerises évoquent deux fruits mûrs, gorgés de sucre ne demandant qu'à être cueillis. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, ses deux grands yeux noirs en amande pétillent. Luxure et paresse s'y lisent. Ce matin, comme tous les matins, dans un air voluptueusement chargé de senteurs rares et délicieusement décadentes. Il me voit, vient contre moi et m'embrasse. Il était mon rêve et il est ma réalité à présent. _

_Tellement de choses ont changé entre nous deux depuis l'école. L'autre jour je rangeais des affaires et je suis tombé sur des vieilles affaires. Tout ça m'a projeté en arrière, quand je le regardais de loin. _

_Vous vous rappelez quand je fantasmais sur ses sucettes, son clou à l'arcade, don corps de rêve et son tatouage que j'imaginais un peu partout et que je rêvais de lécher ? J'avais 15 ans... _

_A 16 ans, en 6ème année... L'année de tentatives déplorables et toujours ratées de séduction, fantasme grandissant sur son corps de rêve et sur ses sucettes puis cure de désintoxication : « non, tu n'es pas la sucette de Blaise » et « son tatouage pourrait être sur sa fesse droite que ça ne me ferait pas ciller » (ou alors juste un peu) et Yliès, mon premier petit ami. _

_En septième année, la sirène est passée à l'attaque ! Je me rappelle cette fois (la première tentative) où il est venu à la bibliothèque et m'a filé un rencard comme on prend rendez-vous chez le docteur. Il croyait quoi ? Que j'étais une fille facile ? J'ai été difficile à séduire mais je crois que ça a réveillé ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et de drôle en lui. Puis la blondasse (maintenant marié, selon les potins ( je ne lis pas les magazines people comme_ Ici Hogsmeade _ou _Nearer _mais bon, faut bien se tenir au courant, non ?), à une Hufflepuff ! Oui, oui je vous jure !) a mis son grain de sel et a pourri une soirée merveilleuse. Et oui, c'était pour un pari stupide (et ignoble) mais comme à toute chose malheur est bon, mon Poussin est tombé amoureux de moi. Si, si, c'est vrai ! Après un passage à vide assez catastrophique de ma part (j'essaie d'oublier) et un petit ami qui aimait plus me taper qu'autre chose (il paraît qu'il est à Azkhaban, son nouveau (ex)petit ami a porté plainte contre lui) (dans tes dents, Irval !), ça a été dur, pour lui comme pour moi, mais on a réussi à surmonter nos blessures et... je dois dire que ces tentatives de re-séductions étaient très efficaces ! Mais là aussi il a dû ramer (je vous raconte pas les ampoules, hihi). Tout ça pour dire que Nounours (c'est petit surnom aussi les matins où sa chevelure est dans tous les sens) et moi... on est enfin redevenu le couple qu'on n'aurait jamais dû cesser d'être !_

_Après l'école, il y eu quelques accrocs, c'est sûr ! Mais quel couple n'en connait pas ? Tic et Tac. Roméo et Juliette. Laurel et Hardy. Ben and Jerry. Eux aussi ont connu les tourments des disputes. Et puis les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, y'a que ça de vrai ! Provoquer des disputes juste pour la réconciliation ? Moi ? Noooooooooooon ! N'empêche, regardez, notre bocal à fantasmes, il vient de là ! Ah non... C'était quand j'étais en écolière, hihi. Oui, il fallait bien renvoyer l'ascenseur à Blaise pour son déguisement en Gryffy pendant un match de quidditch Lions versus Serpents. Sérieux, il était malade de se peinturlurer aux couleurs de ses « ennemis » ??! Mais le rouge et l'or lui vont bien, non ?_

_Voilà, Blaise et moi on poursuit notre histoire et..._

_Chuuuuut... Poussin n'est pas loin. S'il m'entend parler tout seul, il va encore dire que je raconte n'importe quoi !_

_Ça vous intéresse mon blabla, non ?_

_Avant qu'il n'arrive, une petite conclusion ? Parce que bon, on pourrait attendre 19 ans pour faire le point (comment ça ça vous rappelle quelque chose ? vous aussi vous l'avez lu ?? lol), mais autant profiter que nous sommes encore jeunes et beaux - et un peu cons et bourrés d'hormones._

_Nous ne nous mariâmes pas – mais Neville et Ambre, si, qui l'eut cru ! - nous n'eumes pas d'enfants – mais des tas de filleules et filleuls si – et puis Poussin a assez de boulot avec moi._

_Quant au chéri de Ginny (rappelez-vous la soirée de la Saint Valentin...), on a finalement su qui c'était... Ael Greenleaves le (trop canon, si vous voulez mon avis) capitaine des Chudley Cannons. Ron est fou ! Il ne sait jamais s'il doit tuer ou adorer son beau-frère. Heureusement Hermione est là pour le calmer._

_Yliès, le gentil tailleur (et croyez-moi, il n'y a pas que les vêtements qu'il savait tailler), a aussi trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il a quitté la boutique de Hogsmeade pour partir à l'aventure avec un dresseur de dragons. Incroyable, non ?_

_Ça c'était pour les amis, parce que les protagonistes de cette histoire, ça reste quand même Blaise et moi. _

_Dernier petit effort de mémoire : vous vous rappelez cette forteresse sur la plage écossaise ? Poussin et moi, c'est pareil. Je crois profondément que nous sommes à l'image de cette citadelle et de son rocher : inséparables malgré les aléas du temps, des guerres, du hasard et des disputes. On…_ parie

**- FIN -**

* * *

Et voila... Ceci est la fin de la fin de cette histoire... - _essuie une petite larme_ - Mais après tout, ce n'est pas une fin mais un commencement pour eux, donc éloignons-nous sur la pointe des pieds... 

Merci de nous avoir suivies le long de leurs péripéties et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :-D

Bizzzz

Kris & Stellar


End file.
